Survivor: Crazy All-Stars
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: The tenth season of Crazy Packers Fan's Survivor! 30 characters, 6 co-hosts, 5 tribes, 1 Survivor!
1. Intro

**Survivor: Crazy All-Stars**

* * *

**(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite characters! Oh, and if you haven't already, please check out TJBambi93's Survivor stories!)**

* * *

Jet Black is standing on the edge of a helicopter as it flies over some islands.

"Coming to you from the Orange Archipelago south of Kanto, it's Survivor Crazy All-Stars!" Jet Black announces. "I will be your main host for the tenth and final season of Crazy Packers Fan's Survivor seasons. Last year poor ratings shut down Survivor: Tropical Jungle, but we're back again for another go-around! This season will bring stuff you've never seen before in Survivor history. 30 players. 5 tribes. And 5 co-hosts, all previous hosts from other seasons of Crazy Packers Fan's Survivor seasons. Let's get to naming the cast right away!"

"First, it's the Heroes tribe! This one is going to be hosted by Tuxedo Mask. He will oversee the Tribal Councils for this tribe, until an inevitable merge sends the tribe over to me. Here are the contestants on the Heroes tribe! They will be wearing the green buffs. First, we have Kagome Higurashi, runner-up of Survivor: Feudal Japan!"

Kagome appears on a boat, holding onto a bow and arrow. She relaxes with her head on a shoulder to a white-haired boy.

"I fell in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya when I was out here the first time," Kagome says. "Then I nearly even won the game. This time I'm coming out here to prove that I can win in a jury, after I thought I had it in the bag last time around."

"Next we have Toshiro Hitsugaya, sixth-place finisher of Survivor: Feudal Japan and sixth player voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo!"

"I have failed to win both times I've been in this game, and the most recent time was a very disappointing performance," Toshiro says. "But those things are of no concern to me compared to my love for Kagome. The love I have for her will last forever."

"Our third player on the Heroes tribe is America, third-place finisher of Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!"

"I'm America. I'm the hero!" America shouts. "I am the very definition of a hero, so of course I have to be on the Heroes tribe! And I will lead my tribe to victory every single time, then I will win the game, as the ultimate hero!"

"Next up is Finnick Odair, the winner of Survivor: Panem!"

"I fought through a very tough battle to win in Panem," Finnick states. "I want to become a two-time winner, after surviving twice in the Hunger Games. I don't think anything could possibly be as tough as the Hunger Games, but it's a totally different game."

"Our fifth player on the Heroes tribe is Candice, twelfth-place finisher from Survivor: Shamouti Island!"

"Cynthia utterly tortured me the last time I was out here," Candice states. "She treated me miserably. I sure hope that she isn't out here again, as she completely ruined my time in the game the last time around."

"And our final player on the Heroes tribe is Kaname Chidori, winner of Survivor: Xing!"

"I was able to win in Xing despite all the twists that the game offered," Kaname says. "I somehow found a way to survive everything the game threw at me. Now I'm out here trying to do it again. I'm not sure if I'll be able to win twice, but I'd sure like to last a long time!"

"And let's hear something from my co-host Tuxedo Mask, who will oversee the Tribal Councils of these six players!"

Tuxedo Mask appears on the boat of the Heroes tribe, watching as it plows on forward through the water.

"I'm going to be more gentle than Mr. Black usually is with his Tribal Councils," Tuxedo Mask says. "I'm going to go easy on these guys, unlike Jet."

"So now we move onto our next tribe, the Brains tribe! They will be wearing the blue buffs, and their co-host presiding over their Tribal Councils will be Caesar Flickerman, from Survivor: Panem! Our first member of the Brains tribe is someone who defines the Brains tribe perfectly, it's Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury, 5th-place finisher in Feudal Japan, and 4th-place finisher in Hikawa Shrine!"

"If I played with people half as smart as me, I would have won both times already," Ami says. "That's not to mention the fact that I had the stupid 'Redemption Shrine' twist to screw me over the second time I played. This time, I'm going to account for everything, and make sure I come away with the ultimate prize."

"The other five players on Ami's tribe are all former winners of the game, starting with Meilin Rae, winner of Survivor: Seireitei Forest!"

"I am the youngest-ever winner of the game, but it wasn't easy," Meilin says. "In fact I was so unsuccessful at voting that I had only voted out one of the seven jury members. But I was smart enough to fight my way to the finish, and I'm going to use that experience to help myself try to do it again."

"Next is Rukia Kuchiki, winner of Survivor: Hueco Mundo!"

"I was on a terrible tribe that lost a lot of challenges," Rukia says. "I overcame that by making some big moves throughout the game, and keeping my friends close to me. In the end it all paid off as I won it all. Now I've got to try to repeat as champion, and it's going to be even harder, but I'm sure going to give it a try."

"Another former champion: China, from Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!"

"I have tried vely hard in this game to be successful," China says. "I have helped make the lice and make fliends, and even pray good at the challenges. I just hope that good pray will help me win again."

"And yet another former champion, back to play again, and perhaps our most popular: Whitney, from Survivor: Shamouti Island!"

"My victory last time was not my own," Whitney says. "It took a lot of good friends to help me win. I had support from Jasmine, Silver, Janine and especially my boyfriend Gold. Now I'm trying again to win, but this time without my good friends. It is sure going to be tough, but I'm going to give it the good old college try."

"Our final character on the Brains tribe is Tatsuki Arisawa, who finished 4th in Hueco Mundo and also won a season called Survivor: Packers!"

"I have a history of success at this game," Tatsuki says. "I've fought my way out of tough situations time and again. Getting to play with Rukia again is great for me, and I think the two of us could make a good pair as we try to make it to the end once more."

"As co-host, Caesar Flickerman will get to preside over the proceedings in Tribal Councils featuring the Brains tribe!"

"I will ask the important questions, as I am an excellent interviewer," Caesar says. "If people try to lie to me, I can make them _very_ uncomfortable."

The camera shifts over to another boat, with Ancient Rome floating over the boat.

"As you can tell, Grandpa Rome will be the co-host for this next tribe, the Brawn tribe!" Jet announces. "They will wear the yellow buffs. Here's the first member of the tribe, Sango, winner of Survivor: Feudal Japan!"

"I think my strength was underrated when I won in Feudal Japan," Sango states. "No one expected me to win all those challenges that I did. Now no one expects me to win the game again, and I've got to try to prove them wrong."

"Our second player on the Brawn tribe is Minako Aino, winner of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine!"

"I want to win again!" Minako says. "Winning once was not enough for me. If I can make it far in this game, then I think I'll be able to win enough individual immunities to carry myself to the very end."

"Next on the Brawn tribe, someone who's made it into this game despite never having ever survived a single Tribal Council: Sabrina, from Survivor: Shamouti Island!"

"The first goal: survive my first Tribal Council," Sabrina says. "The second goal: get revenge on Cynthia for all she did for me, because I just know she's going to be out here. And the third goal: win it all. No better revenge than that."

"The next character on the Brawn tribe, someone who won a ton of challenges in Xing to get to 2nd place, but she first played in Feudal Japan: Temari!"

"Losing to Kaname Chidori in Xing was the most bitter taste of defeat I've ever had in my whole life," Temari says. "It won't happen again. I'm not losing out here, plain and simple. I'm more determined to win than ever before."

"Our next player is Silver, 10th-place finisher from Survivor: Shamouti Island!"

"I guess because I pulled the purple rock in Shamouti Island, the producers thought I didn't get a fair shake," Silver says. "So I'm getting a second chance out here. This time around, I'm going to avoid all ties and make sure that my fate is in my own hands."

"And finally, our last player on the Brawn tribe is Yoruichi, third-place finisher from Survivor: Hueco Mundo!"

"In Hueco Mundo, I played a near-perfect game in my own mind," Yoruichi states. "I never had a single vote cast against me, and I won nearly every challenge. Just look at the stats – I dominated out there. But I didn't receive a single jury vote, and I ended up losing. I don't want that to happen again. This time, I'll get back to the end, and give a better case to the jury – one that they'll be sure to accept."

"Ancient Rome will preside over the Tribal Councils of the Brawn tribe, and he's sure to make them fun!"

"Listen as I tell you what a Brawn tribe would be: the players would all be strong, they'd all beat everyone else! They'd all be extremely burly, and they certainly wouldn't be from France!" Ancient Rome sings.

"Now it's time for the Villains tribe, wearing the blood-red buffs!" Jet shouts. "First on the tribe, the very villainous Light Yagami, one of the runner-ups from Survivor: Seireitei Forest!"

"I played a perfect game the last time I was out here, and for some reason the jury refused to give me the million dollars," Light says. "I don't know what else I have to do in order to win the game, but if there is anything, I'll do it. It's just going to take everything I've got and more."

"Next is Prussia, a crazy little guy from… well, Prussia. He finished fourth in Survivor: Axis vs. Allies!"

"How could anyone go up against the awesome me?" Prussia says. "My awesomeness will carry me far in the game once again. No one is nearly as great as I am!"

"Our next player is Haruka Tenoh, also known as Sailor Uranus, the third-place finisher from Survivor: Hikawa Shrine!"

"I want to become the first lesbian to win Survivor – the first 'out' lesbian, anyway," Haruka says. "Rumor has it Rukia has a thing for Orihime. I think people have a bias against lesbians and that's why no one's come out who's been on the show. They voted me out right away but I fought back at the Redemption Shrine to stay in the game. If that makes me a villain, so be it, but I'll fight to try to stay around."

"Next up is a real doozy of a character," Jet says. "It's Cynthia, 2nd-place finisher in Survivor: Shamouti Island and quite possibly the biggest villain of all-time!"

"I will reign as queen once more," Cynthia says. "I was the queen of Shamouti Island, and I will be queen here. The top prize – that's just baby stuff. I'm not really concerned with that. What I care about is everyone out here recognizing me as their queen."

"And next is Loly Aivirrne, the Arrancar from Bleach who managed to finish 3rd in Xing!"

"I hate everyone!" Loly exclaims. "Haruhi was who I hated most while I was in Xing, but if she's not here I'll find someone else to hate. And I'll hate everyone on my own tribe, no doubt about it. It'll be funny if I manage to make everyone's lives miserable once more, cause no one understands me or likes me."

"The final member of the Villains tribe is Enobaria from Panem, who finished 5th!"

"I'm going to sink my teeth into this game and try to beat everyone at it," Enobaria says. "Some people don't think I'm very good, but I'll show them. It wasn't a fluke that I made it all the way to the final episode in Panem, and it won't be a fluke when I make it very far yet again."

"Professor Ivy will be the host for the Villains tribe, which is very fitting because she put up with all of Cynthia's antics in Shamouti Island."

"I'm going to be gunning for Cynthia right away," Professor Ivy says. "That's right, as a host. The same way Probst chooses his favorites and guns after others, I'm going to do all I can to get the players to vote out Cynthia first. Hopefully they're smart enough to do that in their first vote, because if not, she's going to be a pain in the butt for 13 episodes again."

"So here's our fifth and final tribe, the Crazy tribe!" Jet announces. "They will be wearing the orange buffs. These are all members of the game who are certifiably insane. Okay, not really, but everyone who's played with them would say they're crazy. We start out with Anise, the winner of the cancelled Survivor: Tropical Jungle!"

"Booo! They cancelled my season! No fair!" Anise cries. "I won that season fair and square, and I did so while controlling the game from start to finish. It's no fair that I was not allowed to be seen in all my glory. I deserve better than that!"

"Next is Asuka Langley Soryu, 3rd-place finisher from Feudal Japan and best Eva pilot in the world!"

"Last time, I got stuck with stupid Shinji!" Asuka shouts. "But this time I'm not with that loser, and it's going to be much easier for me as a result. It's all his fault I didn't win, that's for sure!"

"Next is the one - the only - Haruhi Suzumiya!"

"I really want to win!" Haruhi says. "I'll do whatever it takes to win, I don't care! If it means bending the laws of the universe, I'll do it!"

"Our next character is none other than Kenpachi Zaraki, 11th-place finisher in Seireitei Forest and 9th-place finisher in Hueco Mundo!"

"I have no intention of trying to win this game," Kenpachi says. "All I really want is a good fight. Where's Ichigo? I want to take him down!"

"Okay, so our next two characters have quite a little rivalry going. First, there's Roxanne, 7th-place finisher from Shamouti Island!"

"I pray to Arceus that I am able to do well out here," Roxanne says. "I also pray that nonbelievers like the girl sitting next to me are punished and defeated swiftly and severely."

"And our final character, she's Roxanne's rival, Giselle – who finished 3rd at Shamouti Island!"

"I am the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!" Giselle exclaims. "Seven-time Pokemon League champion, unmatched in skill and strategy. Oh, some will say that I was knocked off my perch by this upcomer Iris, as she became the new champion, but I don't really care about that. What I care about is becoming champion of this game. I haven't conquered it yet, but I will – and I will do so this time. No one's stopping me!"

"And our final co-host – he's a crazy one himself, Kisuke Urahara, host of Survivor: Hueco Mundo!"

"I'm not really too concerned about how good or bad of a host people think I am," Kisuke says. "I'm just going out there to cash my paycheck and that's pretty much about it. They got me with a whole bunch of crazies, I'm just going to go out and have some fun."

"All these characters and co-hosts will take part in Survivor: Crazy All-Stars!" Jet exclaims. "39 days, 30 people – one Survivor!"

* * *

_Coming up this season on Survivor: Crazy All-Stars:_

_Immunity idols galore…_

"**Here you go, Prussia," Light says. "It's an immunity idol, and I guarantee it's real. Use it to your own advantage."**

"**Ah, thank you, another present for the awesome me!" Prussia responds.**

* * *

"**Hey, guess what?" Giselle tells Roxanne. "I got myself a hidden immunity idol!"**

"**Throw that thing away!" Roxanne shouts. "Arceus disapproves of all idols!"**

"**It's just a toy!" Giselle yells back.**

* * *

_...super-tough challenges…_

"**This challenge will involve walking on broken glass," Jet announces.**

* * *

"**Your injuries are too severe. You must leave the game."**

* * *

"**That! Will! Leave! A! Mark!" Jet shouts.**

* * *

_...and of course, the occasional blindside._

"**Wow," Professor Ivy says. "Even the great Queen Cynthia didn't see that one coming, especially on the first vote."**

* * *

"**I can't believe this has happened again," Kisuke says. "You guys are just too much."**

* * *

All this and a whole lot more on Survivor: Crazy All-Stars!


	2. Episode 1: Walking On Broken Glass

**Episode 1**

**Walking On Broken Glass**

**Day 1**

Jet Black appears on a helicopter as it flies overhead of 5 speedboats.

"I'm here in the southern region of the Orange Archipelago," Jet announces. "Here 30 different characters who have participated in previous seasons of Survivor will go at it, with the chance at winning the million-dollar prize. They are on the boats below, and they don't know who are on the other tribes."

"_My name is Giselle, and I am the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!" Giselle of the Crazy tribe says. "No, that's not right – I am the greatest Pokemon trainer in the whole entire universe! And if other universes exist, I'm better than any Pokemon trainers in them too!"_

"_I am Queen Cynthia of Sinnoh, and I will soon rule over this game as well," Cynthia of the Villains tribe says. "No one will dare go up against me. They know that I am to be feared. Anyone who crosses me will be severely punished."_

"_I won in Hueco Mundo despite immense odds against me," Rukia of the Brains tribe says. "My tribe was terrible, and we lost five immunity challenges in a row. Yet I found a way to end up as the Sole Survivor. It's likely going to take a whole lot of work for me to do it again."_

"We're about to have these players meet each other! Oh, and if they don't learn to work with each other, they'll be voted out – but you knew that already!" Jet exclaims. "It's Survivor: Crazy All-Stars! 39 days, 30 people – 1 survivor!"

The boats all dock at the same time at a shore of an island. The players get off the boats, noticing that the beach is full of broken glass bottles. Roxanne gasps.

"Who in the world would pollute this island like this?" she yells.

"_Not only am I believer in the legendary Pokemon Arceus, but I am also an environmentalist," Roxanne of the Crazy tribe says. "Arceus wants us to take care of the environment, and the pollution I see here makes me ill."_

Jet stands in front of all the players, who are already wearing their colored buffs.

"Welcome to Survivor: Crazy All-Stars!" he announces. "Yes, this beach is polluted as heck, and you know who polluted it? These five people."

Out step Professor Ivy, Kisuke Urahara, Caesar Flickerman, Tuxedo Mask and a floating Ancient Rome.

"These five people had a big party last night, then threw their wine bottles on the island," Jet explains.

"Which tribe are they on?" Whitney asks.

"They aren't a tribe at all," Jet says. "Instead, they are my co-hosts. Since I feel like being lazy, I'm not doing the Tribal Councils at the start of the game – these guys will. You get to find our who your host is at your first Tribal Council."

The hosts all walk away, with Kisuke throwing one last empty bottle on the sand, which smashes into pieces.

"So who's going to clean up after these pigs?" Tatsuki asks.

"Why, you guys!" Jet responds.

Everyone groans.

"Actually, my crew will clean up after our challenge - as we are having our first challenge right here, right now," Jet adds.

Some players gasp, while others just shake their heads.

"This challenge will involve walking on broken glass," Jet announces.

The players gasp.

"No, not really," Jet says. "The playing field is safe from glass. You can easily avoid the glass by staying in the sand. Each tribe has their own goal net, color-coordinated, which they must defend. You will have to dig through the sand to find balls. You then will score the balls into opposing tribes' nets. Once a tribe has three balls scored in their own net, they are out of the challenge and sent to Tribal Council. Two tribes will survive and win this."

Jet pulls out two idols in his own image.

"These are the tribal immunity idols that you'll be playing for," he says. "Two tribes will win immunity, the three others will be sent to Tribal Council. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" Sango yells.

Jet reveals a large collection of blankets and pillows.

"Some comfort to get you through your time out here," he states. "The final tribe without 3 balls in their net will get reward. As for the 3 losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the first, second and third people voted out of this game. One last twist."

Everyone looks on with bated breath.

"The last-place tribe will head to Tribal Council – right now."

Lots of the players gasp.

"That's right, you'll be off to Tribal Council before even getting a shot to make any sort of alliances. That is huge incentive for not wanting to lose this challenge. Any questions?"

"Yes," Enobaria states. "What is off-limits in this challenge?"

"Why, nothing," Jet replies. "You can do absolutely anything to your opponents short of killing them. Actually you know I'm being sarcastic, no injuring your opponents in tackling them. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players line up their starting positions.

"For immunity and reward!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The players run out onto the polluted beach, some of them immediately digging for their balls. Cynthia, however, has another idea, as she grabs a sharp piece of glass.

"Cynthia, going off the beaten trail!" Jet shouts.

Cynthia sees Sabrina digging for a ball, and she immediately runs up behind her and tackles her. She then takes her piece of glass and slices it right across Sabrina's face.

"That! Will! Leave! A! Mark!" Jet shouts.

Cynthia is about to attack Sabrina again, when Yoruichi of Sabrina's tribe wrestles Cynthia away from her.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough," Jet says. "Stop the challenge!"

Even as Jet says this, Loly proceeds to pick up a ball that she had just grabbed, then tosses it into the Brawn tribe's net, with Jet too focused on Sabrina's injuries to see.

"Let's get medical in here immediately. Cynthia, you are the first person in Survivor history to be thrown out of two challenges!"

Cynthia shrugs her shoulders as if she doesn't care, while Retsu Unohana of medical comes in to see Sabrina.

"It's a very severe slash to the face," Unohana says. "This injury may-"

"No, I'm not leaving the game," Sabrina replies. "You do whatever you can to help me out medically, and I'm sticking around. I'm not being the first person eliminated once again. And you tell Cynthia that she can *%$!&amp; !-"

"Okay, that's enough," Jet shouts. "I wasn't clear enough on what was allowed in this challenge. Cynthia won't be thrown out of the game, but she will be watched very closely the rest of the way. Unohana, I give you full permission to use your zanpakuto, so you'll be able to cure that scar, but Sabrina will have to sit the rest of this one out."

"Very well then," Unohana says. "I'll heal Sabrina, and you continue the challenge."

"All right," Jet says. "Everyone back to your positions! And no picking up the glass! Survivors ready? Go!"

Loly finds Yoruichi right away, then tackles her to the ground. She manages to stomp on Yoruichi's back several times before Yoruichi can roll away. Haruka runs into Ami, who pushes her away.

"What's the matter, little girl?" Haruka yells at Ami.

"There's no problem, *#&amp;$," Ami yells back, using a homophobic slur.

Haruka is furious, and she throws Ami onto the glass. This happens right as Loly kicks a piece of glass with her boot at Yoruichi. Jet immediately stops the challenge once more.

"You Villains just can't play nice," he states. "The glass was not meant to be a weapon. Haruka and Loly, you sit down, you're both out of the challenge. Ami, Yoruichi, you need to see medical?"

"I do, because of that *%$!" Ami yells, using a different homophobic slur.

"I'll be okay," Yoruichi says.

"Very well then," Jet says. "Get medical over to Ami. Yoruichi, you may stay in this challenge. No more playing with glass, everyone! Survivors ready? Go!"

With players taking great caution to avoid the glass, they walk back onto the sandy beach, then being digging for balls again. Asuka grabs a ball but it is stolen out of her hand by Prussia, who then throws it into the Brains' net.

"You fool!" Asuka yells at Prussia.

Light Yagami, meanwhile, finds a ball, then launches it over everyone's heads. It ends up somehow landing in the Heroes' net. Sango puts a ball in the Villains' net, while Tatsuki puts one in the Crazy net, leaving every tribe with 1.

"Hey, everyone!" Haruhi yells. "3 Villains out of this challenge? Doesn't it make sense to go after their net?"

"Shut up, you *#$!" Loly yells at Haruhi. "You're just a piece of #$*&amp;!"

Haruhi ignores Loly, grabbing a ball and putting it in the Villains' net, putting them at 2. Seeing his team's chances in trouble, Light begins to dig furiously, and he finds a ball and tosses it in the Brawn net, putting them at 2 as well.

"2 tribes in a lot of trouble!" Jet yells.

Minako finds a ball and tosses it in the Brains' net, putting them at 2. Then Enobaria grabs a ball and throws it as hard as she can, even as being tackled by Kenpachi. Her ball bounces off the crossbar of her own net, then fortuitously spins back and ends up barely going into the Brawn net.

"That's it! Brawn is eliminated and will head to Tribal Council tonight! You Brawn players, off the beach, and don't step on the glass!"

The Brawn tribe dejectedly walks off the beach, with Yoruichi staring angrily at Loly.

"Everyone else is still in play! Survivors ready? Go!"

Silver grabs a ball and tosses it in the Heroes' net, putting them at 2. Kaname Chidori fights hard and tosses a ball into the Crazy net to put them at 2 as well. With every tribe a ball away from elimination, the players start digging as furiously as possible, trying to find what remaining balls there are. Finally Anise Tatlin finds a ball and throws it up. It ends up right in Giselle's lap, and she drops it in the Heroes' net to eliminate them.

"Heroes eliminated!" Jet yells. "Everyone on the Heroes tribe off the beach!"

Finnick shakes his head as his tribe walks off the beach slowly.

"You other three tribes are still in play! Survivors ready? Go!"

Almost immediately, Enobaria picks up a half-dug-up ball and tosses it to Light Yagami. Light then stands there with the ball, trying to choose which net to put it in.

"Put it in the Crazy net!" Loly yells.

But Light doesn't listen to Loly, and instead drops it in the Brains net.

"And that's it! Brains are eliminated, while Crazy and Villains… win immunity!"

The Brains walk off the beach while Light looks over at Jet with confusion.

"What about reward?" he asks him.

"Silly me, I forgot!" Jet shouts. "Challenge back on! Crazy and Villains, first to put it in the others' net wins reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kenpachi digs crazily and ends up unearthing a ball. He tosses it over to Asuka, who gives it to Roxanne. With Light desperately defending his own goal, Roxanne fakes a pass to Haruhi, then throws the ball past Light and into the goal for the win!

"Crazy tribe… wins reward!" Jet screams.

Haruhi runs over to Kenpachi and grabs him in celebration, while Giselle gives a high five to Anise. Roxanne says a quick prayer.

"Come over here, you two winning tribes," Jet states.

The two winning tribes walk over to the immunity idols of Jet's likeness.

"Each tribe, grab an idol and enjoy your victory. Crazy tribe, you guys also got yourselves a reward. Come grab your comfort."

The Crazy tribe picks up the pillows and blankets, while Sabrina and Ami are all better from their injuries thanks to Unohana's zanpakuto.

"Each tribe, back in your boats. This beach is only for challenges. My crew will get to work on cleaning up the beach. You guys will head to your home beaches for the first time, except for the Brawn tribe – who will be headed straight to Tribal."

The Brawn tribe simply shakes their heads as they climb into their speedboat, along with the other four tribes getting into their boats.

**Tribal Council**

**(Brawn)**

**(Sango, Minako, Sabrina, Temari, Silver, Yoruichi)**

The six members of the Brawn tribe walk into the Tribal Council area, where Ancient Rome is waiting. None of them recognize him, but they walk over to their torches.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Ancient Rome says. "Use it to get fire, because in this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players get fire on their torches, then have a seat.

"Let's get right to it," Ancient Rome states. "You guys lost in the very first challenge of the game. That's all I know, so how about you guys tell me about it?"

"Well, that *$#!-ing Cynthia grabbed a piece of glass and struck me in the face with it," Sabrina tells Rome. "Look, she's a pain in the butt and it's not fair that she was able to injure me and get away with it. She injured me, and thus I was out of the challenge. Really nothing you can do when you get shorthanded in the challenge."

"I was also injured in the challenge," Yoruichi says. "But I shook mine off and continued on. Sabrina's not at fault for getting hurt, and I completely understand why she's upset. I just don't know what we were supposed to do once we were put at such a disadvantage."

"I have a couple of former winners here, I see," Ancient Rome says. "Sango, you won the very first Survivor back in Feudal Japan. Are you worried that getting voted out first would hurt your legacy?"

"Yes, I am in fact," Sango states. "I know that all the gold I got from winning the first game really has helped out Miroku &amp; my children, but I realize that if I was voted out first, I'd look like a disappointment, and I don't want that."

"How about you, Minako? You won in Hikawa Shrine quite easily, but this is a whole new game."

"Yes, I realize that," Minako says. "My opponents in Hikawa Shrine were my friends, and they gave me the million without a question. But I don't have many friends out here. I have to make them. I hope that four of these five will come with me and be my friends, as it's going to be a long road."

"Of course you are referring to the fact that one of you six won't be making the trip to your beach," Ancient Rome says. "One of you in fact won't ever be at the home beach of your tribe."

"It's a tough situation," Temari says. "I don't think we deserve too much blame. It was more of a situation where the Villains purposely decided to take us out first."

"Not too much blame?" Ancient Rome wonders. "Temari, or shall I call you 'Queen Temari' as you were called by Loly Aivirrne back in Xing, it's you guys' fault you lost. In Survivor there are no excuses. Wake up girl!"

"Excuse _me_, Grandpa Rome," Temari replies, "but you aren't playing this game. I am. You are just here to go over the proceedings."

"I'm trying to help you out, actually," Ancient Rome says. "If you don't wake up and realize that you are already in a great heap of trouble, you won't make it to the end like you did last time."

"I think you got to give Temari a break," Silver says. "All of us need a break, in fact. We were targeted from the beginning, and we lost. That's the way it goes sometimes. Five of us will come back stronger than we were in the first place."

"But one of you won't come back at all," Ancient Rome says. "And that is the problem."

"It's a big problem with no solution except to vote out the weak link," Yoruichi says. "We may have a lot of brawn on this tribe, but one of us isn't as strong as the others, and they need to go home now."

"Sabrina, worried it might be you, again?" Ancient Rome asks.

"Absolutely," Sabrina responds. "But I think I might be a good kind of weak. I'm not going to win this game – you know that right now. I just want to stick around for a while, and I'm willing to help out anyone I can along the way."

"That kind of talk sounds like a loser right there," Ancient Rome says. "Minako, do you want to play with losers or with winners?"

"Well, I got to be honest, Grandpa," Minako replies. "I got my win last time by playing with a whole boatload of losers. It happens."

"Sango, I know your victory wasn't with a bunch of losers," Ancient Rome states. "These are tough opponents you've got here, even tougher than your first go-around. Does that make things easier when choosing who to vote out?"

"There's nothing easy about this vote, Mr. Rome," Sango says. "It's going to be a really tough one, and I hope just to survive it."

"That is the name of the game, isn't it?" Ancient Rome says. "Well, one of you isn't going to survive the first day, as **it is** time to vote, and Minako, you're up first."

The classic Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

"_Sorry, Sabrina, I gotta vote for you," Minako says. "Nothing personal meant by it, sorry!"_

Sabrina goes to vote.

"_Minako, my vote is for you," Sabrina says. "You're too carefree to play this game."_

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

After the players come back from voting, Ancient Rome says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome floats over to the voting booth, grabs the urn, then floats back to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Ancient Rome says. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Sabrina," he reads.

Sabrina nods as Ancient Rome takes out the next vote.

"Minako," he says. "One vote Sabrina, one vote Minako."

He pulls out the next vote.

"Sabrina," he reads. "That's two votes Sabrina, one vote Minako."

He opens up the next vote.

"Sabrina," he says. "Three votes Sabrina, one vote Minako, two votes left."

Sabrina realizes the inevitable at this point.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Sabrina. That's four, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Sabrina nods again, then stands up. She grabs her torch, then walks over solemnly to Ancient Rome with it.

"Sabrina, the tribe has spoken," Ancient Rome tells her. "It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome snuffs out Sabrina's torch, then Sabrina walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Clearly this vote was about voting out the weakest link," Ancient Rome says. "You have done that, and let's see if you can now win a challenge. A boat to your camp is awaiting. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head to the boat.

"_It's really not fair that I was voted out first," Sabrina says. "I was perceived as the weak link because I was beat up by Cynthia. But that's not true at all, and I don't think I was given a fair shake at this game. It's just too bad. I'm glad this is the end of Survivor, because I'm sick and tired of losing."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Minako – Sabrina**

**Sabrina – Minako**

**Sango – Sabrina**

**Silver – Sabrina**

**Temari – Sabrina**

**Yoruichi – Sabrina**

**Day 2**

**Villains Tribe**

**(Light, Haruka, Prussia, Cynthia, Loly, Enobaria)**

After spending the night sleeping in the sand because they were exhausted from the previous day, the tribe goes to work that morning on building their shelter. Haruka, who brought her sword, begins cutting down some logs, along with Light.

"I see you don't get along with Ami," Light mentions to Haruka.

"Don't we all have someone we hate?" Haruka replies. "Actually it's more that _she_ hates _me_, because my lover is a female."

"I see," Light responds. "I don't really hate anyone out here – I don't really know anyone out here, actually."

"That's a little hard to believe," Haruka says, as she cuts down another log. "You cross me, and you'll have a sword up your butt."

"Yes, mistress," Light replies sarcastically.

Haruka laughs. "I think I don't hate you that bad," she says. "You'd be a fun person to drag along to the end."

"Not sure who'd be doing the dragging, but I'm willing to work with you," Light responds. "The one we've obviously got to get rid of immediately is the so-called 'queen' Cynthia."

Haruka tosses a log to Light. "So we need four. Which two do we bring with us?"

"There's three choices. We gotta pick two, and I get the feeling they're all insane," Light says.

As he is saying this, Enobaria walks over to help the two out.

"Whatcha talking about?" she asks.

"Making an alliance," Haruka replies, much to Light's amazement.

"Fine. I'm in," Enobaria states. "You want loyalty? I've been loyal to my comrades in 2 Hunger Games. Can't get more loyal than that."

"Okay, I like it," Haruka responds.

"Good," Light says. "That makes three. We need one more. Who do we go to, Prussia or Loly?"

"Loly's certifiably insane," Enobaria comments. "She's over there talking about how she wants to rip the throat out of one of her opponents."

"Which one?" Light asks.

"Someone named Haruhi Suzumiya," Enobaria answers.

"Oh, I know her," Light says. "She was on my season. Also certifiably insane."

"She hates her so bad, she's willing to risk her part in this game," Enobaria states.

"Then let's forget her," Light replies.

"No," Haruka states. "It makes perfect sense to bring her along with us. Think about it: she hates that girl. I hate Ami. We have personal vendettas against those people. I'm sure if you think about it hard enough, you can find someone to hate in this game."

"I don't like Finnick, for one," Enobaria states.

"Okay, and you, Light?" Haruka asks.

"I don't know, I guess Meilin, cause she won my season over me," Light responds.

"Good. We get Loly as part of our alliance, then the four of us rampage through this game," Haruka states.

Light thinks about it for a moment. "Haruka – Enobaria – Light – Loly. We're the HELL alliance."

Haruka chuckles. "I like you, boy. And we're going to unleash hell on everyone in this game."

"_This HELL alliance – it's my ticket to go really far in the game," Light says. "Last time it was my fake romance with Erika and my love-hate relationship with Ryoko Hakubi."_

"_I'm not sure who these people are, but I like them already," Haruka says. "Light's so conniving, he can do all the work for our alliance. Enobaria can be the brawn of the alliance. And Loly? She doesn't even need to know that she's in an alliance. It's going to be hell for the other 26 players."_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Kagome, Toshiro, America, Candice, Kaname)**

The Heroes tribe has already put together their shelter, thanks to the strong arms of Finnick and the quick strength of Toshiro. Now Kagome and Toshiro are relaxing in it.

"Do you still love InuYasha?" Toshiro asks Kagome.

"I've been with you for six years, silly little boy," Kagome replies. "Of course I love you over him now."

"Well, I just want to make sure!" Toshiro replies with a blush.

"_Little Shiro is a funny guy," Kagome says. "But he's not just my loved one. He's someone who I can rely on in this game to perhaps get back to the Final 3, and this time win it all. I'd love to be sitting right next to him at the Final Tribal Council."_

Finnick, meanwhile, is talking to America.

"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?" he asks.

"I'm America!" America replies. "Of course!"

"But shouldn't you try to be more humble if you want to go far in this game?" Finnick questions him.

"Hey, it worked for me last time!" America responds.

"_America… well, he's a little special," Finnick says. "He's too caught up in himself to think logically at this game, and that's going to be his downfall."_

Kaname and Candice, meanwhile, make a pact.

"I saw your performance in Xing, and I was very impressed," Candice says. "I think you're someone I can trust."

"Thanks," Kaname replies.

"Because of that, I'd like to make an alliance with you."

"Sure! But who else is going to be part of it?"

"I'd bring in Kagome and Toshiro."

"_Kaname will be a good alliance mate to have in this game," Candice says. "She's very trustworthy, as she proved in Xing. My hope is that she'll be a little __**too**__ trustworthy for her own good, and as a result allow me to control her votes."_

So later that day Candice talks with Kagome and Toshiro.

"Kaname and I would like to bring you two into our alliance," she tells them.

"Fine with me," Toshiro replies. "But who would we go after first?"

"Pardon me for interrupting," Kagome says, "but Finnick seems pretty strong, and it would be a poor idea most likely to vote him out. What do you say?"

"I think your idea is valid," Candice says. "But I'm not sure voting out America first is the right call. Perhaps since Finnick has won the game before, he might be less trustworthy than we think."

"_I want to make sure I make the right decisions to start this game," Candice says. "I was never given a chance with Cynthia gunning for me last time. Now that I've got an opportunity, I want to take advantage of it."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Heroes)**

The Heroes tribe walks into the Tribal Council area.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Tuxedo Mask, the co-host, tells them. "Use it to get fire, this is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life; once it is gone, so are you."

The players do so, then take their seats.

"You guys didn't want to be here right off the bat, but indeed, here you are," Tuxedo Mask says. "Having lost the first immunity challenge, how do you improve?"

"I think it takes a lot of hard work," Finnick says. "We work on getting better for the next challenge."

"But one of you won't get to participate in that next challenge, because you'll be home."

"We realize that," Toshiro says. "That's why we make up our minds to send home the weakest player, in order to not lose another challenge."

"Who is the weakest player in this tribe, America?"

"It's obviously not me, because I'm America!" America exclaims. "No one beats me!"

"Okay, but I was hoping for an answer."

"I'll give you one," Finnick replies. "I think it's America."

"Really?" Tuxedo Mask responds. "So there's a clear disagreement here as to who the worst player is."

"I'm not so sure about that," Toshiro breaks in. "I just think there's a potential disagreement over who deserves to go home."

"And why is that?"

"It's mainly because America doesn't think he's the weakest, but generally everyone else thinks he is," Kagome says. "And as a result, there's a bit of conflict between America and everyone else."

"There's no way I'm the weakest!" America shouts. "This is ridiculous!"

"America, you're not helping your case," Candice says.

"How will this vote be decided, Kaname?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

"I think it already has been decided," Kaname replies. "It's a relatively simple decision."

"If it is, then let's get to it. America, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

America goes to vote.

"_I'm voting for you, Finnick, because you question whether I'm the best!" America says._

Candice goes to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

"_Easy one," he says, showing his vote for America._

Kagome goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

After Toshiro Hitsugaya comes back from voting, Tuxedo Mask says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Tuxedo Mask grabs the voting urn, mixes up the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"America."

America shakes his head.

"Finnick. That's one vote America, one vote Finnick."

Finnick simply looks on.

"America. Two votes America, one vote Finnick."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the next vote.

"America. Three votes America, one vote Finnick."

"I can't believe it!" America says.

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, America. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the other vote. The last vote will remain a mystery. You need to bring me your torch."

America angrily gets up, grabs his torch, then brings it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"America, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Tuxedo Mask snuffs out America's torch, then America leaves.

"Not a tough first vote, but these votes will start getting tough if you don't stop losing. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on their way back to camp.

"_No fair!" America says. "Those guys are morons for voting me out! It makes no sense to get rid of a great guy like me! In fact, to steal a line from my pal Prussia, I'm too awesome to go home! I should have stayed!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**America – Finnick**

**Candice - America**

**Finnick – America**

**Kagome – America**

**Kaname – America**

**Toshiro – America**

**Day 3**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Haruhi, Roxanne, Kenpachi, Giselle, Anise)**

Roxanne looks with disgust at her tribemates lying around on their comfortable pillows and blankets.

"This has got to be the laziest tribe ever!" she complains. "You know, Arceus looks down on those who are lazy."

"Is he making his list and checking it twice?" Giselle retorts. "Gonna find out who's naughty or nice?"

"Silence nonbeliever!" Roxanne yells back.

"_Giselle is purposely trying to get under my skin," Roxanne says. "I pray to Arceus that I don't let her get the better of me."_

Kenpachi spends his time outside the shelter exercising, while Roxanne prays at the shore. The other four just lay around. Asuka and Haruhi also find stuff to complain about.

"This sucks," Asuka says. "I was hoping I'd be on a more interesting tribe."

"I'm just upset that Loly's in this game," Haruhi complains. "She is such a brat!"

"Oh, shut up you two," Anise says. "Look at the bright side, we won our challenge."

"Who cares?" Asuka replies. "It just means three more days with you losers."

Giselle gets a bit annoyed, and decides to go eat some rice. As she cooks it, she notices a note hidden at the bottom of the pile of rice.

" 'This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol,'" she reads.

She then notices that the note includes a map with an X on it.

"_They made this thing too easy," Giselle says. "Way too simple to find this idol."_

She follows the map, then finds an approximate spot for the X and begins to dig. As she digs, she is spotted by Anise, who walks over to her from the shelter.

"Whatcha doing?" Anise asks.

"Nothing," an angry Giselle replies.

"Oh, I know what you're doing," Anise states. "I just want to watch as you find it, then tell everyone about it."

"Go ahead, then!" Giselle shouts back.

She begins digging furiously, then finds something. She pulls it out, with two notes attached to it. She quickly pockets the notes while Anise looks at the item.

"An immunity idol, huh?" Anise says.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Giselle replies.

"Well, you're now a threat!" Anise exclaims. "You deserve to be voted out!"

"Fine, whatever!" Giselle yells back.

"_After I tell everyone that Giselle has the hidden immunity idol, they'll be sure to vote her out," Anise says. "Then I'll be well on my way to getting my strong alliance!"_

So as Anise runs off to the shelter to tell the others about Giselle's idol, Giselle pulls out the pieces of paper from her pocket.

"Might as well read these."

She pulls them out and is quite surprised by what she reads.

" '_This is a fake immunity idol,'" she reads the first note._

Pulling out the second note, she finds it to be a surprise as well.

" '_This fake idol is a clue to the real idol,'" she reads the second note._

She then notices that the idol is of a figure next to a rock and a palm tree. She looks up and sees a palm tree on the beach next to a big rock.

"_Ah! I've solved the puzzle!" Giselle says. "I'll go find the real idol, then show the others this note that my idol is a fake!"_

So Giselle quietly slips the second note into the fire, while hanging onto the first note, and the fake idol. She is on her way over to the rock and the palm tree when Roxanne notices her.

"What are you doing out here?" Roxanne asks. "You're acting so useless!"

"Hey, guess what?" Giselle tells Roxanne. "I got myself a hidden immunity idol!"

"Throw that thing away!" Roxanne shouts. "Arceus disapproves of all idols!"

"It's just a toy!" Giselle yells back.

"_Giselle is so annoying," Roxanne says. "I pray to Arceus I don't kill her before our time is up out here."_

Giselle waits for Roxanne to be out of sight before going over to the rock next to the palm tree. She then digs under the rock and finds herself a new package.

"_Jackpot!" Giselle says. "This is the real deal this time. And I'm going to fool everyone at the same time."_

She re-buries the idol in the same place, then walks back to the shelter and lies down.

"So, guess what?" she tells the others.

"What?" an annoyed Asuka asks.

"I found an idol, but it was a fake," Giselle tells them.

"Really?" Anise asks.

"Yeah, look at the note I got with it," Giselle says.

Anise reads the note, then looks at the idol.

"So what are you going to do with it?" she asks.

"I don't know," Giselle states. "You can have it. Use it as a paperweight or something."

Giselle tosses the idol over to Anise, who stares at it inquisitively.

"_Ha! Fooled them again!" Giselle says. "Now they don't realize that I have a real idol, while at the same time taking the bullseye off my back! I'm just so good at this game!"_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, China, Whitney, Tatsuki)**

As the Brains tribe prepares for the upcoming vote, Rukia and Tatsuki decide to talk with Whitney and Meilin.

"You two have won this game," Tatsuki says. "As has my good friend Rukia here. So I think you two would be the perfect people to have an alliance with."

"Agreed," Whitney replies.

"I'm not so sure," Meilin states.

"Why not?" Tatsuki asks.

"I never really had an alliance in the season that I won," Meilin explains. "I'd rather go it alone, without an alliance."

"That's just foolhardy," Rukia states. "All you're doing is setting yourself up for failure."

"I don't care!" Meilin exclaims. "I play my own way! And you're not going to convince me otherwise!"

"_Meilin's problem is that she won the game because of bizarre circumstances," Rukia says. "I watched her season – she won because of an extremely bitter jury. She had found a way to make it to the end while only voting out one of the seven jury members. Now she thinks she can win the game again by playing the same way, and it's simply not going to work. She's got to think bigger, or she's going home."_

Ami talks with China and Whitney later in the day.

"You two are very smart, you've both won this game, haven't you?" Ami says. "So make an alliance with me. I want an alliance of three to carry me through this game."

"Sounds good to me!" China exclaims.

"I don't know…" Whitney says.

"Are you hedging your bets?" Ami asks. "You can't do that, Whitney. You've got to choose one way or another. If it's to vote me out first, so be it. But I'm playing to win this game, not to just go far."

"I don't want to vote you out," Whitney says. "You seem like too good of a player for us to just get rid of you right away."

"But then who will you vote out?" China asks.

"I don't know," Whitney says. "I guess I am hedging my bets. I'm not sure who to vote out, and I'm very confused right now."

"Make the smart move," Ami says. "That's the only way to play."

"_I am so conflicted," Whitney says. "I've got Ami almost begging me to vote her out, because she's playing so aggressively. Meanwhile, China's being very passive – and then there's Rukia and Tatsuki trying to get me in their alliance. I really don't know who to go with."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Brains)**

The Brains tribe walks into the Tribal Council area, noticing a very creepy-looking Caesar Flickerman.

"Welcome to Tribal Council," he says creepily. "Behind each of you is a torch. Take it and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players take their torches and get fire, before going back to their seats.

"Let's talk about this first three days out here," Caesar says. "Whitney, have you made any alliances out here?"

"That's not something I want to talk about," Whitney says. "My vote right now is totally up in the air. You could say I'm the swing vote."

"Interesting," Caesar replies. "China, have you noticed any talks about alliances early on?"

"Yes, I have," China says. "Right now I'm in an alliance with Ami."

Rukia and Tatsuki look at each other with surprise.

"Tatsuki, I noticed that you and Rukia looked surprised to hear that," Caesar says.

"Well, if China's going to make it so clear that he's got an opposing alliance, it's something that Rukia and I have to be careful of," Tatsuki states.

"Tatsuki and I are friends outside of the game," Rukia explains. "We're going to vote together regardless of how things go. We've got to think about how we're going to handle these early-game situations."

"Indeed, moves early on in the game can affect things much later on in the game," Caesar states.

"I think that everyone's thinking way too far ahead," Meilin says.

"Look who's talking," Whitney tells Meilin. "You don't want to be in any alliance with anyone."

"I just want to survive this vote, okay?" Meilin replies. "You guys can worry about your alliances and all. I'm just trying to hang around."

"I'm not sure what you even mean by that," Caesar states. "By not getting into an alliance, you're risking being voted out right away."

"Meilin is trying to play a certain way – a certain stupid way," Ami says. "And that's been my problem all the times I've played – people are so stupid who I play with, and it ends up messing up my game."

"I can't imagine insulting your fellow competitors is the way to go here," Caesar says.

"Ami and I know what we're doing," China states, causing Rukia and Tatsuki to raise their eyebrows.

"Very well then. It is time to vote. Ami, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme plays as the players go to vote.

Ami goes to vote.

"_This vote's for you, Tatsuki," Ami says. "You seem too stupid to be on the Brains tribe. I don't know how you got here."_

China goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Caesar says, as the players have all come back from voting.

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Caesar pulls out the first vote.

"Tatsuki."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Ami."

He takes out the third vote.

"Tatsuki. Two votes Tatsuki, one vote Ami, three votes left."

He pulls out the next vote.

"China."

China looks a bit surprised.

"China. Two votes China, two votes Tatsuki, one vote Ami, one vote left."

Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

He opens the vote fully.

"China."

China gets up sadly, shaking Ami's hand.

"You need to bring me your torch."

China grabs his torch and walks over to Caesar.

"China, the tribe has spoken."

Caesar snuffs out China's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

China walks out of the Tribal Council area sadly.

"From what I could tell from China's reaction, that was a –hashtag- blindside. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches back to their camp.

"_I was shocked to be voted out so early," China says. "I guess it happens though. I won the first time I prayed the game and I am vely happy about that."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Ami – Tatsuki**

**China – Tatsuki**

**Meilin – Ami**

**Rukia – China**

**Tatsuki – China**

**Whitney – China**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The HELL alliance meets Queen Cynthia:**

"_All you fools, bow down before me," Cynthia says. "You are nothing but grains of sand under my toes."_

"_Yes, your majesty," Light replies, and buries his face into the sand before Cynthia's feet._

**Rukia tries to diffuse a tough situation with Ami:**

"_I can explain, Ami," Rukia says._

"_Don't bother!" Ami shouts back. "You want to play that way, fine!"_

**And the challenge gets violent once more:**

"_Stop the challenge! I'm throwing you out for your rough behavior!"_


	3. Episode 2: You're Gonna Want That Fang

**Episode 2**

**You're Gonna Want That Fang**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Things got violent as the game started off with a rough challenge…**

_Cynthia sees Sabrina digging for a ball, and she immediately runs up behind her and tackles her. She then takes her piece of glass and slices it right across Sabrina's face._

"_That! Will! Leave! A! Mark!" Jet shouts._

**But despite having three players thrown out of the challenge, the Villains managed to win immunity, along with the Crazy tribe…**

"_Put it in the Crazy net!" Loly yells._

_But Light doesn't listen to Loly, and instead drops it in the Brains net._

"_And that's it! Brains are eliminated, while Crazy and Villains… win immunity!"_

**Right off the bat, a strong alliance was formed within the Villains tribe…**

_Light thinks about it for a moment. "Haruka – Enobaria – Light – Loly. We're the HELL alliance."_

_Haruka chuckles. "I like you, boy. And we're going to unleash hell on everyone in this game."_

…**while Sabrina was voted out first yet again…**

"_First person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Sabrina. That's four, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."_

**America and China were also voted out by their respective tribes…**

"_Second person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, America. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the other vote. The last vote will remain a mystery. You need to bring me your torch."_

_Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly._

"_Third person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"_

_He opens the vote fully._

"_China."_

**But there's still a whole lot of game to go, including 2 tribes who haven't voted out anyone yet. 27 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 4**

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Whitney, Tatsuki)**

Ami is quite upset over the proceedings in the previous Tribal Council, and she goes after the alliance of 3 to find out about it.

"What's with you guys all going up against me?" she asks. "Seems to me as if you've got a problem with my intellect."

"There's no problem, Ami," Tatsuki responds. "We just had a strong alliance of three: Rukia, myself and Whitney."

"But it is a problem," Ami replies. "Clearly you wanted to make a big move early, and you did that by taking out China. And if I'm not mistaken, it was Rukia who masterminded that move."

"You are correct," Rukia states. "I viewed China as a bigger threat than you, because he's a former winner."

"That's a bit arrogant," Ami says. "And a bit insulting to me, if I should say so."

"Ami, we're willing to work with you," Whitney states. "But we can't all vote together. It's Survivor, that's how things go."

"I thought you'd go after Meilin, given that she has a history of hopping from alliance to alliance," Ami says. "But clearly that wasn't the case."

"We have our reasons for doing what we did," Tatsuki states.

"I can explain, Ami," Rukia says.

"Don't bother!" Ami shouts back. "You want to play that way, fine!"

"_I'm not sure I understand where Ami's coming from," Rukia says. "It's clear that she was not part of our alliance from the beginning. We flat-out spared her by not voting __**her**__ out instead of China. If she's going to be like this, there's no reason to keep her around."_

"_I want to win this game, but I can't if everyone else is playing so stupidly," Ami says. "I almost have to play down to their level – dumb down my own intellect – in order to advance further. Why they didn't vote out flip-flopper Meilin is beyond me."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Light, Cynthia, Haruka, Enobaria, Loly, Prussia)**

Cynthia is complaining in the morning.

"You mere mortal fools, why haven't you acknowledged me as your supreme queen yet?" she asks. "Don't you remember what happened to those who opposed me the last time I played? Anything short of complete obedience is non-compliance."

Enobaria rolls her eyes. "Look, Queen," she says. "We don't accept any royalty. None of us are going to-"

"I will obey," Light breaks in.

Enobaria looks shocked, while Cynthia smiles as she sits down upon a rock.

"All you fools, bow down before me," Cynthia says. "You are nothing but grains of sand under my toes."

"Yes, your majesty," Light replies, and buries his face into the sand before Cynthia's feet.

Enobaria looks on with shock, while Haruka simply puts her hands on her hips.

"How about the rest of you?" Cynthia asks.

Prussia joins Light in bowing down before Cynthia.

"Very well then, I will spare the two of you," Cynthia states. "The rest of you are doomed!"

"I'm so scared," Loly retorts sarcastically.

"Now, my slaves, you shall build me my throne," Cynthia tells Light and Prussia.

Light and Prussia get up to go get wood to build Cynthia's throne. As Light goes on his way to get the wood, he winks at Haruka, and Haruka nods her head in return.

"_I'm only doing this to keep Cynthia happy," Light says. "Haruka knows this. This is just playing the game. If I can keep Cynthia distracted by bowing to her, she won't have any time to find an immunity idol and end up squeezing out of a difficult situation."_

Light and Prussia take the wood and start working on Cynthia's throne, while Loly looks on with disgust.

"_Cynthia's no better than anybody else!" Loly complains. "She's a piece of #%$! in my opinion. Only someone with an ego the size of a planet would demand to have slaves like her!"_

Light and Prussia put together Cynthia's throne, and she sits down upon it happily.

"Very good, my slaves," she says. "Now, on your knees before your queen!"

Light and Prussia drop to their knees.

"That's not good enough!" she screams. "On your faces before me!"

So Light and Prussia bury their faces in the sand before Cynthia.

"You shall remain there until our immunity challenge," Cynthia states. "You are my property now. No eating, no drinking, no sleeping, just bowing."

"_I can't believe Light has stooped to Cynthia's level like this," Haruka says. "He's made himself her slave, for what? A jury vote, perhaps? All he's doing is digging his own grave. Personally, I'll end the HELL alliance in a flash if I have to. I don't need this drama."_

"_I hope Enobaria, Loly and Haruka can understand why I'm doing this," Light says, looking at a camera which has been placed in the sand below Cynthia's feet. "By doing this, I secure her on my side for a long time to come. I can even blindside her easily if I wish."_

"_These maggots are nothing compared to me!" Cynthia says. "Nothing but pieces of garbage that I simply throw away along the way. They aren't anything at all!"_

**Day 5**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Kenpachi, Roxanne, Giselle, Haruhi, Anise)**

The Crazy tribe is crazier than ever, as Anise finds herself arguing with Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi, have you ever won anything?" Anise asks.

"You bet! I win at everything!" Haruhi replies.

"Funny, because I don't remember you winning this game!" Anise retorts. "I actually did win it!"

"Shut up!" Haruhi responds. "You sound like Kyon to me!"

"No, I won't!" Anise shouts. "You're a loser, just like everyone else! You're not a winner like me!"

Kenpachi then breaks in.

"If you're such a winner, why don't you fight me?" he asks. "I'd love someone to fight!"

Roxanne simply shakes her head, trying to ignore everyone else while she prays to Arceus.

"Please, be quiet," she commands the others.

"Not at all!" Anise shouts. "I want to set things straight with Haruhi here!"

"Just shut it!" Asuka calls. "Some of us around here want to get some sleep!"

Soon the entire tribe is arguing with each other. Giselle is on her high horse, bragging about herself, while Anise is angry at Haruhi, while Haruhi is angry at everyone.

"_A complete mess of a tribe, all these nonbelievers," Roxanne says. "I know that if they all believed in Arceus, there wouldn't be an argument in the place. But these heathens are causing ruckus left and right, and they're only going to cause trouble for themselves."_

"_These losers in my tribe, they can't compare to me!" Giselle says. "They think they're something, they really aren't. Only I am a 7-time Pokémon League champion. No one else comes even close!"_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jet yells.

The five tribes waltz into the immunity challenge area, after having been brought over by boats.

"Crazy and Villains tribe, getting your first looks at the new Brawn, Heroes and Brains tribes: Sabrina, America and China, voted out."

"Good," Cynthia states.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Roxanne and Prussia hand over the immunity idols of Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. It's a Survivor classic, known for being so physical that it's actually been banned by CBS. But not for us, as today we will be having an old-fashioned Schmergen Brawl. Yes, with 5 different tribes all playing at once. We have a pentagon-shaped arena, with platforms at each end as well as hoops for you to score in. On my go, three members of each tribe will run out there and pick up one of the three balls out there, then try to toss it to a tribemate on the platform, who will then try to toss it across the arena into their hoop. First three tribes to score two points win immunity, safe from the next two Tribals. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the fourth and fifth players voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" all the players cheer.

"The top-finishing tribe will win a tarp, which will come in handy if it begins to rain. There is one additional tarp available for the 2nd-place finishers, but with one exception. If you want to go for the second tarp, you must sit out one player from your tribe, and that's two players for the two tribes with six members. Worth **not **playing for?"

The tribes talk it over, then come to their conclusions.

"Okay, three tribes have decided to sit someone out. The Villains will sit out Prussia and Light. The Brawn will sit out Silver. The Heroes will sit out Candice. And the Crazies will sit out Asuka, but not a 2nd player, and thus that means that the Crazies and Brains are both ineligible for the 2nd tarp. They still may win the tarp by finishing first. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players line up at their starting positions. Cynthia, Loly and Enobaria are going after balls for the Villains, with only Haruka to toss the balls into the net. The Crazies have Haruhi, Giselle and Kenpachi going after balls, with Roxanne and Anise as tossers. The Brawn have Sango, Temari and Yoruichi going after balls, and only Minako to toss. The Brains have Meilin, Rukia and Tatsuki going after the balls, while Ami and Whitney will toss. And the Heroes have Finnick, Toshiro and Kagome battling for balls, while only Kaname is a tosser.

"For immunity and potential reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Haruhi and Loly go after the same ball, and collide into each other fiercely. Yoruichi then jumps in and steals the ball off the both of them.

"Hey, you!" Loly screams. "Don't get in the way of my rivalry with Haruhi!"

She jumps at Yoruichi, who tosses the ball to her teammate Sango. Loly ends up landing right on Yoruichi's back. She then takes the high heel of one of her boots and scrapes it across Yoruichi's back, and Yoruichi cries in pain.

"Stop the challenge! I'm throwing you out for your rough behavior!"Jet yells. "Yes, once again, Loly!"

Loly kicks Yoruichi in the face, causing blood to spill out of her mouth, before walking off the court.

"Yeah, you know it, Loly. You're thrown out of a 2nd challenge in this game, and you're the first person in Survivor to be thrown out of consecutive challenges. We have a 3 strikes-and-you're-out policy, so one more of these and you're going home."

Loly shrugs her shoulders while walking to the bench.

"That puts the Villains down still another player," Jet says. "We'll resume this challenge on my go. Survivors ready? Go!"

Yoruichi gets up, fighting off the pain, but it is obvious that she is still feeling the after-effects of Loly's attack to her back. She starts running after one of the balls, then ends up crashing full-force into Enobaria. Both players go crashing to the ground, with Yoruichi landing full-force on her back. Enobaria lands on her face, and something seems to pop out of her mouth as she lands. Haruhi goes to grab the ball that went flying out, but Jet stops everything.

"Hold your horses, everyone!" Jet yells. "Stop the challenge! Looks like we've got an injury here, or two! Call in medical!"

Soul Reapers from Squad 4 help both Yoruichi and Enobaria to the sideline, and Retsu Unohana looks over both of them.

"Enobaria seems to be missing one of her fangs," Unohana states.

"Let's find that fang immediately," Jet commands.

A few Soul Reapers look around in the sand, and one of them finds Enobaria's missing fang.

"Here, bring it over to Enobaria," Jet tells them.

The Soul Reapers bring the fang over to Enobaria.

"You're gonna want that fang," Jet tells Enobaria, who takes the fang and puts it in her pocket. "Now do you think you can keep going?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Enobaria replies.

"Very well then, you may continue in the game. How about Yoruichi's condition, Unohana?"

Unohana looks concerned, as she looks at Yoruichi's back, which has a long scar all the way up and down, and which continues to bleed.

"Your injuries are too severe. You must leave the game."

Yoruichi shakes her head. "No, I can't!" she screams, while continuing to suffer in pain.

"Yoruichi, your back could be permanently damaged if you don't leave the game right now. There's the possibility of a broken vertebrae, which could leave you paralyzed. I know you can transform into a cat, but your cat form would also have a broken vertebrae, and you'd be permanently paralyzed in both forms."

Yoruichi sighs, while still feeling the effects of her injuries.

"Can't you heal me with your zanpakuto?" she asks.

"It would take too long to heal you," Unohana states. "The healing time would take days, and that simply would not be allowed."

Yoruichi sighs again. "Very well then," she states.

"So this decision is final," Jet says. "Yoruichi is leaving this game."

The other members of the Brawn tribe come over to say goodbye to Yoruichi, while players from other tribes also offer their condolences. Loly, meanwhile, stands by with her arms crossed, not caring one bit. Yoruichi is then taken away on a stretcher, waving good-bye as the Soul Reapers and Unohana take her away.

"Since Yoruichi's game-ending injuries came later and not immediately after Loly's attack on her, I will not penalize Loly by taking her out of the game," Jet states. "However, Loly is out of this challenge, and one strike away from being disqualified for good."

Loly simply looks on without a care in the world.

"We will now attempt to resume this challenge," Jet states. "Brains tribe, you still must compete, even though you've lost a member. There will now be four winners of the challenge and one loser, who must vote someone out tomorrow night. We'll restart on my go. Survivors ready? Go!"

Cynthia grabs a ball while being hit by Finnick. She manages to throw it to Haruka. Haruka then tosses the ball perfectly, right into the net for a point.

"That's a point for the Villains!" Jet shouts. "We'll resume. Survivors ready? Go!"

This time it's Giselle who grabs a ball, while being tackled by Meilin. Giselle tosses it over to Kenpachi, and Kenpachi launches the ball up to Anise. Anise then scores a point for the Crazy tribe.

"We're now at 1 point Villains, 1 point Crazy!" Jet yells. "Next point! Survivors ready? Go!"

Finnick grabs a ball, but it is stolen off him by a quick Haruhi. Haruhi throws the ball up as she is being tackled by Tatsuki, and she is lucky as it comes down in Kenpachi's arms. Kenpachi then throws the ball to Roxanne. Roxanne then launches her shot.

"And it's good!" Jet yells. "Crazy tribe… wins immunity and reward!"

The Crazy tribe happily walks off the court, while the others prepare to continue.

"We still need 3 more winners!" Jet exclaims. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Cynthia rushes to get a ball, but Temari manages to steal it off her. Temari then fights off Rukia as she manages to throw the ball over to Minako. Minako then makes a perfect shot into the net to score for the Brawn.

"That's a point for the Brawn!" Jet shouts. "Next one! Survivors ready? Go!"

Sango grabs a ball and tosses it to Temari. Temari then manages to wriggle free of a team-tackle by Rukia and Tatsuki, and she gets the ball to Minako. Minako is spot-on when she tosses in the second point for her tribe.

"Brawn scores! They sat out a player, so that means that Brawn win immunity and reward!"

The Brawn tribe celebrates as they walk off the court.

"Two more tribes need to win immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kagome grabs a ball, but it is quickly stolen off her by Rukia. Rukia throws the ball over to Tatsuki, who then gets it to Whitney. Whitney then tosses a shot for her tribe, but it is off-target and misses.

"Come on!" Ami shouts angrily.

Cynthia grabs a ball for her tribe, dodging a Finnick tackle. She then manages to fight off Toshiro and get the ball to Haruka. Haruka then shoots a perfect shot, right into the net.

"Villains score their second! That means that Villains… win immunity!"

The Villains give each other high-fives in celebration as they leave the court.

"Two tribes yet to score a point. Brains and Heroes, one of you's got to win this thing. Survivors ready? Go!"

Rukia fights hard to get a ball, and she rips one off Finnick. She then tosses it cleanly over to Tatsuki, who avoids a tackle attempt by Toshiro. Tatsuki then skillfully tosses the ball over to Whitney, who shoots it perfectly this time, right into her team's net.

"Brains score one! One away from immunity! We'll go again. Survivors ready? Go!"

Toshiro is trying hard for his tribe, but the tag-team of Rukia and Tatsuki is just too much. Rukia and Tatsuki get possession of a ball and toss it back and forth to each other, before getting it to Ami. Ami thinks about tossing it, but she decides to let Whitney throw it instead. Whitney then throws it right into the net to give her team their second point.

"And that's it!" Jet cries. "Brains… win immunity!"

The Brains tribe celebrates with joy as they have won their match. The Heroes tribe walks off the court with disbelief.

"Congratulations to the Crazy, Brawn, Villains and Brains tribes. I've got an extra immunity idol here, so you four can all come over and claim immunity."

Giselle, Temari, Haruka and Ami claim the immunity idols for their respective tribes.

"Congrats, you four tribes are all safe tonight. Heroes, another pathetic performance, as this time you failed to score a single point. You're headed to Tribal with me tomorrow night, as I've got nothing for you. You can all head back to camp."

The tribes leave the immunity challenge area, with the Heroes tribe quite upset.

"_We couldn't do anything right in this challenge today," Toshiro says. "It's tough when you're losing, you're tired, you're being dominated physically – I don't know how long we can keep this up.""_

The scene cuts to Yoruichi being taken away on a helicopter.

"_I never was voted out in all my time of playing Survivor," Yoruichi says. "Yet here I sit, being taken away from the game. I wanted to win this game, but I failed. The lasting scene of me in this season will be Loly standing on me like a carpet. It was utter humiliation. I feel like a total fool, and there's nothing positive I'm going to take away from this second experience."_

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Temari, Silver)**

Silver and Temari put the tarp over their shelter, while Sango looks on contemplatively.

"_It's a bittersweet afternoon for us," Sango says. "We may have won, but we also lost a player anyway. We're now down to 4 already, and we're in a lot of trouble. We've got to find a way to win the remaining challenges, without anyone else getting hurt."_

After the tarp is put on, the four players sit underneath their shelter.

"We've got to stick together," Minako tells her tribemates. "We're in a very bad position now, and the only way to get by is to be as one unit."

"I agree," Temari says. "We're all strong. We could potentially win every single challenge the rest of the way. If we could do that, we'd make it far into the game together, and then become an alliance to be reckoned with. I've played with strong alliances before, and I want another good one here as well."

"The goal will be to go from the first four – as in two eliminated first – to the final four," Silver adds.

"_After witnessing the humiliation of Yoruichi Shihouin this afternoon, we know exactly how demanding this game is," Temari says. "I've sat in the desert for 39 days only to find out that I came up short in the final jury vote. This is my last chance at the money and I'm going to make it count. We just need to all be on the same page here in the Brawn tribe."_

"_I'm out here playing for Jasmine," Silver says. "Ever since we got married, we've found that the gym leader business isn't very profitable. I want to win a lot of money out here to bring it home to her. That's only going to happen if my tribe is able to stay together."_

**Day 6**

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Kagome, Toshiro, Candice, Kaname)**

As Finnick gets back to camp, he shows his frustration by throwing a log into the fire hard.

"%$# !" he yells.

"_I hate losing," Finnick says. "I came out here to win a second time, not to get embarrassed like this. Our tribe is an utter joke right now, like someone slaughtered only seconds into a Hunger Games."_

Toshiro and Kagome talk together on what they want to do.

"You know that what decision we make here will affect us down the line greatly," Toshiro tells her.

"That's if we get there," Kagome corrects him.

"Don't talk like that!" Toshiro replies. "We're going to be in that Final Three, just wait and see. What we need to do is figure out who should go first. Personally, I think it should be Candice."

"Why her?" Kagome asks.

"She's the weakest one in our tribe," Toshiro states. "Cut out the weakest link and move on."

"Hmmm…" Kagome says. "You may be right."

"I love you, Kagome," Toshiro says.

"I love you too," Kagome replies, and the two engage in a kiss.

"_We're in a very tough spot right now," Kagome says. "Make the wrong move now, and we lose later down the line. It's all about making the right decision now."_

Candice is feeling sick, so she goes to cook some rice for herself.

"_I've got a cold," Candice says. "The cold nights out here has my nose all stuffed up."_

As she pours some rice out for herself, a note falls out of the rice bag.

"What's this?" she asks.

She opens up the note and reads it.

" '_This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol,'" she reads. "Perfect! I may be the weakest in this tribe by far, but I'm going to use this clue to help myself stay in this game longer."_

Candice puts down the rice bag and immediately goes off hunting for the hidden immunity idol. Kaname sees her leaving the camp and wonders what she's up to.

"_I know from experience that if a player leaves the camp like Candice just did, they're looking for an idol, or something similar," Kaname says. "Candice must have found a clue to an idol, and I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her."_

Candice, meanwhile, has followed the map on the clue, and now goes to dig up the idol.

"Perfect," she says to herself.

She digs it up, and pulls the idol out of the sand.

"_Mine! All mine!" Candice says happily, hugging the idol. "I'm not letting big, bad Cynthia ruin my time again!"_

But then Candice notices a note attached to the idol.

" '_This fake idol is a clue to the real idol,'" she reads._

Candice pounds the sand in frustration.

"_Crap!" Candice yells. "I thought I had my ticket to stay in this game. I've got to now figure out what kind of clue this actually is."_

Candice sees that the fake idol is a figure of a rock next to a palm tree, so she goes to investigate any such rock. However, she finds the wrong rock and searches under it, finding nothing.

"_Can't find anything," Candice says. "Looks like I'm in trouble."_

As she is searching, she is confronted by Kaname and Finnick.

"Kaname tells me you were looking for an idol," Finnick says.

"Kaname?" Candice wonders. "But I thought we were in an alliance together."

"We were, but if we're in an alliance, why don't we look for the idol together?" Kaname asks.

Candice sighs. "You're right, Kaname. I should have told you about it."

Kaname smiles. "It's okay, Candice."

The two share a hug, while Finnick looks on frustratedly.

"_I don't know whether to trust Candice or not now," Kaname says. "She really went behind my back with this one. I've just got to put it behind me and see where she goes from here."_

"_Candice has really shown herself to be untrustworthy," Finnick says. "I really believe that she deserved to be voted out after this kerfuffle."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Heroes)**

The Heroes tribe walks into the Tribal Council area, bringing their torches with them. They set down their torches and take their seats.

"Sorry to see you guys here again," Tuxedo Mask says. "Losers again."

"We're a total mess right now," Finnick says. "There's a lot to clean up."

"I'd say so," Tuxedo Mask says. "Candice, I can see that it looks like you've got a cold."

"It's true," Candice says, before sneezing. "The cold nights out here have taken their toll on me."

"Now this early part of the game is all about strength, is it not?"

"There's more to it than just strength," Kagome breaks in. "Even if a player isn't as strong, it may be worth keeping them around if they are trustworthy."

"And if they aren't trustworthy?"

"Then you cut bait," Toshiro states.

Kaname looks a bit nervous. "You know, I hate to bring up a sore subject," she says, "but Candice was off searching for a hidden immunity idol without telling any of us."

Kagome and Toshiro look shocked, and Candice puts her head in her hands in despair.

"Really?" Toshiro wonders.

Candice sighs, letting out a tear. "Yes, it's true," she says. "I figured since I'm the weakest one out here, I would need an immunity idol, so I went off looking for one."

Toshiro is quite upset. "This is the type of stuff we can't have if we want to move on together as a tribe."

Kagome looks sad. "I really don't want to vote you out, Candice, but if you're not going to be trustworthy…"

"She needs to go," Finnick states solemnly. "If she's going to be doing stuff behind our backs like this, she needs to be sent home."

Candice tries to keep herself from crying.

"Candice, looks like your gameplay bit you in the butt," Tuxedo Mask states.

Candice then gathers herself together, thinking of a plan.

"Well, in that case, if I've got it, I might as well use it!" Candice exclaims.

She then pulls out the fake idol and holds it up for all to see.

"I've got the hidden immunity idol," she states. "So go ahead and cast your votes for me, at your own risk!"

Immediately Kagome and Toshiro begin whispering to each other in panic. Kaname looks stunned, while Finnick simply shakes his head.

"Complete game-changer," Tuxedo Mask states.

"You said it," Kaname replies.

"Let's vote out Finnick," Kagome whispers to Toshiro.

"I can't get that over there," Toshiro whispers back, noting that Finnick is in his way of talking to Kaname.

"Well, this game has completely turned on its head right there with that revelation," Tuxedo Mask states.

Candice simply smiles wryly, while Kaname tries to figure out what to do.

"I'm going to jump on the opportunity to make this game even crazier," Tuxedo Mask states. "It is time to vote… right now. And Candice, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

"_You were gunning for me all night, now you're done," Candice says, showing her vote for Finnick._

Finnick goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Kagome goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Candice smiles as she stays seated. Everyone looks at her in shock.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the first vote.

"Finnick."

Finnick simply shakes his head.

"Candice."

Candice's smile disappears from her face.

"Candice. That's two votes Candice, one vote Finnick, two votes left."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the next vote slowly.

…

…

…

…

…

"Finnick. We're tied. Two votes Candice, two votes Finnick, one vote left."

Tuxedo Mask then opens up the final vote extremely slowly.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

…

…

"… Finnick."

Finnick's mouth gapes open as he sees the vote. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Candice exclaims.

"You need to bring me your torch," Tuxedo Mask states.

Finnick shakes his head, getting up to grab his torch. He then brings it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Finnick, the tribe has spoken," Tuxedo Mask says, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Finnick walks out of the Tribal Council area without saying a word.

"Choose your own hashtag," Tuxedo Mask says. "#CandiceSurvives would be mine. What a power play you just pulled, Candice. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head on back to camp, with Candice smiling the whole way.

"_I can't believe it!" Finnick says. "Candice really pulled a fast one on us. She pulls out an idol, and is able to convince two people to change their vote to me. I guess after playing a near-perfect game in Panem, I got played this time around."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Finnick**

**Finnick – Candice**

**Kaname – Candice**

**Kagome – Finnick**

**Toshiro – Finnick**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Cynthia begins her reign over the game:**

"_You have crossed me, and now your time in this game is over," Cynthia says. "I suggest you bury your face in the sand before me if you want any mercy."_

"_Yes, Queen Cynthia."_

**Ami tries to mastermind her way into an alliance:**

"_You two and me," Ami says to Rukia and Tatsuki. "Rukia, you were the best mastermind to ever play this game, and with me on your side, there's no way you'll get fooled again!"_

"_I agree," Rukia says. "I'm cutting all ties with Whitney at this point."_

**And the Loly-Haruhi rivalry has yet another chapter:**

"_Loly, did you do what I thought you just did?" Jet asks. "Because if so, you've got a one-way ticket home."_

"_No way!" Loly replies. "But it would have been well worth it, to do it to Haruhi."_


	4. Episode 3: How's the Slavery Going

**Episode 3**

**How's The Slavery Going**

**(A/N: Please vote on my profile poll for your favorite characters! You choose who wins the fan favorite award!)**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Cynthia gained Light and Prussia as her slaves…**

_Prussia joins Light in bowing down before Cynthia._

"_Very well then, I will spare the two of you," Cynthia states. "The rest of you are doomed!"_

…**while the Crazy tribe lived up to its name…**

"_Shut up!" Haruhi responds. "You sound like Kyon to me!"_

"_No, I won't!" Anise shouts. "You're a loser, just like everyone else! You're not a winner like me!"_

**At the challenge, Loly became the first player in Survivor history to be thrown out of back-to-back challenges…**

"_Stop the challenge! I'm throwing you out for your rough behavior!" Jet yells. "Yes, once again, Loly!"_

**In the Schmergen Brawl challenge, things got so rough that a player became seriously injured. That player was Yoruichi Shihouin.**

"_So this decision is final," Jet says. "Yoruichi is leaving this game."_

**The Brawn tribe was still forced to have to win the challenge, which they did, gaining a tarp. It was the Heroes tribe who lost again…**

"_Congrats, you four tribes are all safe tonight. Heroes, another pathetic performance, as this time you failed to score a single point. You're headed to Tribal with me tomorrow night, as I've got nothing for you. You can all head back to camp."_

**At the Heroes tribe, Candice was feeling sick, so she was perceived as the weakest.**

"_We're going to be in that Final Three, just wait and see. What we need to do is figure out who should go first. Personally, I think it should be Candice."_

**So Candice decided to go immunity idol-hunting:**

"_Mine! All mine!" Candice says happily, hugging the idol. "I'm not letting big, bad Cynthia ruin my time again!"_

**However, the idol was fake, so Candice had to pull a power play:**

"_I've got the hidden immunity idol," she states. "So go ahead and cast your votes for me, at your own risk!"_

**In the end, Finnick Odair was blindsided, as Kagome and Toshiro flipped and voted him out. 25 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 7**

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kaname, Kagome, Toshiro)**

"Great play, Candice," Kaname tells Candice that morning.

"You said it," Toshiro adds. "That was a power play like I've never seen in all my time playing Survivor."

"Thanks," Candice replies. "But you should know that I'm not done playing yet. That was only the start."

"_I feel good about my big move, as I should," Candice says. "However, everyone probably thinks I still have the idol. I do – but it's a fake one. I need to find the real one before they figure out that this was just a fake."_

Kagome and Toshiro talk to each other about the aftermath of Candice's move.

"We didn't have to vote out Finnick, you know," Toshiro comments.

"But Candice had an idol!" Kagome replies. "If she plays it, who knows, maybe you go home – like what happened last time."

"Yeah, like last time," Toshiro remarks.

"_Last time Kagome and I were in the game together was back in Feudal Japan," Toshiro says. "While I got knocked out early in Hueco Mundo, it was Feudal Japan where I had a great shot at winning – and promptly blew it by overlooking Asuka. She played a hidden immunity plushie and sent me home. That still lingers in the back of my mind, and it's why Kagome and I decided to flip."_

"We need to make sure Candice can't play that idol and send one of us two home," Kagome says.

"The only way to make sure of that, is by splitting our votes," Toshiro states.

"And hoping that Kaname doesn't team up with Candice," Kagome adds.

So Toshiro and Kagome have a talk with Kaname.

"I think you can see that Candice can't be trusted," Toshiro tells Kaname.

"You mean cause she looked for that idol without telling us?" Kaname asks.

"Right," Kagome states. "That's the opposite of you, because you're a trustworthy player."

"Thanks," Kaname responds.

"_They may just be trying to butter me up," Kaname says. "They obviously want me to go after Candice, but I'm not sure that's the right move. Perhaps Candice would be the better one to team up with. I've got to see."_

"So obviously Candice is our target," Toshiro tells Kaname. "She got us to turn on Finnick for our own safety."

"What if she does have the idol?" Kaname asks. "Wouldn't that render our votes useless anyway?"

"The goal is to lull her into a false sense of security," Toshiro states. "Get her to think she's safe, like last time. She already didn't play the idol once. Try to get it to work a second time."

"I see," Kaname says.

"_I'm not so sure this sneakiness around Candice is going to even work," Kaname says. "I don't think she'll be dumb enough to not play the idol again. But I was wrong a lot back in Xing, maybe I'm wrong about this too."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Loly, Cynthia, Prussia)**

Cynthia commands Light and Prussia to do her bidding.

"Slaves, you shall serve me my meal," Cynthia states. "None for you, however."

"Yes, your majesty," Light replies.

Light goes to cook the rice, while Prussia helps him. Unbeknownst to Cynthia, the two of them have been eating any time they cook the rice, and they continue to get some to eat now as well. Haruka then checks in with Light.

"How's the slavery going?" she asks Light.

"Same as always," Light replies.

"That bad, huh?" Haruka says. "Well, chin up, because we're throwing the next challenge so we can vote out Cynthia."

"Why?" Light asks.

Haruka looks shocked. "What do you mean, 'why,'? Do you like brown-nosing to Cynthia so much?"

"It's not so bad," Light replies.

"Not so bad?" Haruka wonders. "Okay, spit it out. What's the real reason?"

Light laughs. "I got her to make a bunch of deals with me."

"Like what?"

"Final 4, me, her, Prussia and you. And Loly as the first one out."

"And you're gonna take that? Over our alliance?"

"If I have to."

Light reaches into the bag to get some more rice.

"So you'd better watch out!"

Haruka simply puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. As she does, she notices that Light has something at the bottom of the bag of rice.

"What is it?" she asks.

Light pulls out a piece of paper. He looks at it, and sees that it is a clue to a hidden immunity idol.

"It's a clue to an idol," Light tells Haruka. "Here, you go look for it. Then bring it back to me."

"Uh, hello, Light?" Haruka responds. "If I find an idol, it's _mine. _And you'd better know it!"

"Whatever," Light says, as Haruka takes the clue and leaves.

"_I trust that Haruka will give me the idol," Light says. "Then I'll give the idol to Cynthia, in order to save her. Why? Because I know the power Cynthia holds. She's a powerful player, one I'd love to carry me a long way in this game. If it takes a bit of brown-nosing to get there, so be it. Last time I played I was able to fool Erika into believing that I loved her. It's the same thing, really."_

Haruka, meanwhile, goes out and follows the map on the clue. She then goes to dig up the idol.

"_Light is nothing but a simple-minded fool," Haruka says. "Just because we have this alliance doesn't mean I'd give him something important like an idol."_

She pulls out the idol, then reads the note attached to it.

"_On the other hand, every rule has exceptions…" she says._

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Whitney is busy cooking the rice for the tribe, while Meilin and Ami are arguing.

"Are you serious, Meilin?" Ami asks. "You're going to continue to vote randomly?"

"It's not random voting, brainiac," Meilin replies. "It's called 'strategy.' I'm voting with the sole purpose of getting people to like me. It worked back in Seireitei Forest, and I'm sure it'll work again."

"How in the world did you get on the Brains Tribe?" Ami wonders. "You should be on the Crazy tribe instead!"

The two begin to argue, while Whitney is busy trying to cook the rice silently. As she pulls out some rice, she, like Light, pulls out a note to a hidden immunity idol. She notices what it is, and very quietly sneaks off to read it.

" '_This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol,'" she reads. "Okay, it's a map. I simply follow this map, then get myself an idol. Easy as pie."_

Whitney goes to dig up the idol, but she notices that Rukia and Tatsuki just so happen to be sunbathing within 10 feet of the X on the map.

"_Crap! How do I get those two away?" Whitney wonders. "I may be aligned with them, but I don't want them to know about an idol."_

So Whitney begins a conversation with Rukia and Tatsuki.

"You two getting some sun?" Whitney asks.

"Yeah, it's quite nice out here," Tatsuki replies.

"We're also out here to get away from Meilin and Ami," Rukia adds.

"Oh? Because of their argument?" Whitney wonders.

"No, no," Rukia laughs. "We didn't even know they were arguing. You know that the two of us are quite close. We're trying to talk about our long-term plans without them knowing. Who to align with after the merge. If Ami were to find out, she'd find a way to dash our plans, one way or another."

"I see," Whitney says.

Not knowing how to get Rukia and Tatsuki to leave, she tries digging at the spot of the X while still talking to them, hoping to do it in a discreet enough manner that neither would notice. Her plan fails spectacularly when she ends up pulling out the idol.

"Oh?" Rukia says.

"What is that?" Tatsuki questions.

Whitney tries hiding the idol, but realizes that she is caught, so she relents to being found out.

"Okay, I'll admit it," she tells the two. "I was looking for a hidden immunity idol. And I seem to have found it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tatsuki asks. "Aren't we part of your alliance too?"

Tatsuki is about to get more animated, but Rukia motions with her hand to calm her down.

"Whitney, if you found an idol, that's all well and good," Rukia says. "You may keep it for yourself. However, I'm afraid this is something for Tatsuki and I to be concerned with. Doing things behind our back this early in the game is not the best way to gain our trust."

Whitney sighs. "I'm sorry, girls."

"_Whitney really broke our trust by going off looking for that idol," Tatsuki says. "And she had the nerve to do it right in front of our very eyes! This is not the same person she was on Shamouti Island."_

"_Whitney made a big mistake today," Rukia says. "Whatever benefit that idol gives her, wasn't worth it. Now I'm willing to forgive her – but I won't forget. This is something that could really cost her down the line."_

So Rukia and Tatsuki talk to Ami about the situation, later on in the day, while Whitney and Meilin are resting.

"Whitney's broken our trust by going off looking for an idol without telling us," Tatsuki tells Ami.

Ami smiles, realizing the good situation she has fallen into.

"You two and me," Ami says to Rukia and Tatsuki. "Rukia, you were the best mastermind to ever play this game, and with me on your side, there's no way you'll get fooled again!"

"I agree," Rukia says. "I'm cutting all ties with Whitney at this point."

"_Of course I'm not foolhardy enough to completely cut out Whitney," Rukia says. "But perhaps our best chances are with Ami instead of with Whitney. We'll see how this thing goes."_

**Day 8**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Kenpachi, Giselle, Roxanne, Anise, Haruhi)**

Day 8 at the Crazy Tribe is just like any of the 7 before it: complete chaos.

"Hey, Giselle, get your Pokémon out here," Kenpachi calls.

"Why?"

"Cause I want someone to fight."

"Fine. Cubone, go give the big man something to do."

And thus the lazy Giselle and the even-more-lazy Asuka watch as the big bad Kenpachi fights with the tiny Cubone.

"It looks like Cubone seems to be winning," Asuka comments.

"Well, what do you expect from the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world?" Giselle brags. "He could beat anybody!"

Cubone keeps on jumping and clubbing Kenpachi on the head, and Kenpachi seems to be enjoying it more and more.

"Now this is what I call my morning exercises!" he laughs.

The temporary peace amongst the tribe is immediately broken by Anise and Haruhi having yet another fight.

"Hey, Haruhi, I hear you've never won Survivor!"

"So what?"

"So that means you're not as good as me!"

"You're mean, Anise!"

"Booooo!"

"Mean Anise, mean Anise, mean Anise, mean Anise…"

Asuka covers her head in a pillow, while Roxanne tries to meditate. Giselle continues to cheer Cubone on as the battle with Kenpachi continues.

"_This tribe is utter madness," Asuka says. "I can't take one more minute of it. It's literally driving me insane. Stupid Giselle, stupid Roxanne, stupid Kenpachi, stupid Haruhi, and stupid Anise! All so stupid!"_

"_Personally, I'm loving it out here," Giselle says. "I get to further show how I'm the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, and I get to further show how I'm the greatest player to ever play this game. It's a win-win for me!"_

No one notices that they have been eating way too much rice, and are on the verge of running out…

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver, Temari)**

The "stick together" plan originally worked out by the four Brawn players seems to be crumbling, as two distinct alliances seem to be forming.

"You and me are the real strong ones in this tribe," Temari tells Silver. "Let's face it, Sango's competition was weak as heck. And Minako's even weaker still. Obviously it makes sense for us to be tight."

"But what about a 2-vs.-2 vote?" Silver asks. "Look, I was on the wrong end of one of those purple rocks before. I'm not letting that happen again."

"That's why we have to find an immunity idol," Temari comments. "We find one of those, and we're set."

"Where do you think one would be?" Silver wonders.

"Think outside the box," Temari states.

"_Silver's going to be tie-shy, if you know what I mean," Temari says. "He's not going to want to go into a tie vote. That's why I've got to get him a hidden immunity idol. If he has that thing, he won't worry about a tie, and he'll be willing to trust me."_

As the two are off looking for the immunity idol, Sango and Minako are under the shelter resting.

"You and me, we've both won the game before," Sango says. "We'd make a strong alliance together."

"Exactly," Minako replies.

"I know we want to stick together strong as a tribe, but we've got to look out for ourselves first."

"And you know Temari wants to win this game really bad. She'll take out the former winners as soon as she can."

"Right. So we vote together, and go after Temari."

"_Temari is such a dangerous threat," Sango says. "She's about as tough as a player there is out here, and I know she wants to win bad. I'm really nervous about letting her have any opportunity to advance in this game, which is why I want to take her out now."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five tribes are taken by boat out onto platforms in the middle of the water.

"Crazy, Villains, Brains, Brawn, getting your first look at the new Heroes tribe, Finnick voted out last Tribal Council."

Sango immediately takes note.

"They're getting rid of the winners," she whispers to Minako.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

The players hand back the immunity idols.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. This time, only three idols in play. For today's challenge, you will swim out to your tribe's post, and dive underwater to grab a bag, which will have two cogs with letters on its different sides. Once you come back with it, the next person goes, until you have all eight cogs. Once you've got all of them, you will put them together to spell a word. First three tribes to get it right – win immunity, safe from Tribal Council. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

Jet shows off a whole bunch of fishing gear.

"Lots of fishing gear for our winners today. A small amount for the 2nd-place finisher, only immunity for the 3rd-place finisher. Either winner can trade in their fishing reward for a tarp, if they so choose. Worth playing for?"

"You bet!" Giselle calls.

"Villains, Crazy, Brains – you've all got extra members, you've got to sit someone out. Who's it gonna be?"

"Prussia and myself will sit out for us," Cynthia commands.

"It'll be Asuka and Haruhi for us," Kenpachi states.

"We will sit out Ami," Rukia states.

"Okay. Sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The sit-outs take their spots on the bench, while the other players prepare for the challenge.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Kenpachi immediately swims out for the Crazy tribe, while it's Light going for the Villains, Rukia for the Brains, Sango for the Brawn and Toshiro for the Heroes. All of them seem to be pretty equal as they dive down to grab their first bag. Kenpachi is able to get a slight lead for the Crazy tribe as he swims back.

"Next players, go!"

It's Giselle going out for the Crazy tribe, followed closely behind by Loly for the Villains, Tatsuki for the Brains, Minako for the Brawn and Kagome for the Heroes. Kagome starts to fall a bit behind, as she is not as good of a swimmer. Minako makes up a lot of time for the Brawn and actually puts them in the lead as she grabs her team's second bag and returns for them.

"Come on, guys!" Haruhi calls from the bench.

Loly throws her bag of cogs down hard, and in the misfire, she ends up actually hitting Haruhi in the foot with the bag.

"Loly, did you do what I thought you just did?" Jet asks. "Because if so, you've got a one-way ticket home."

"No way!" Loly replies. "But it would have been well worth it, to do it to Haruhi."

"That didn't look like an accident to me, but I'm going to let it slide on the possibility that it was."

"No fair!" Haruhi calls.

"Continue the challenge! Next players, head out!"

Temari goes out for the Brawn, while it's Roxanne for Crazy, Whitney for Brains, Haruka for Villains and Candice for Heroes. Temari gives up whatever small lead the Brawn had as she goes down for her bag, while Haruka makes up a lot of ground. Haruka actually comes back first, followed by Roxanne and Temari.

"Last players, go on ahead out!"

It's Silver heading out for the Brawn, Enobaria for the Villains, and Anise for the Crazy, all within a second of each other. Then it's Meilin for the Brains and Kaname for the Heroes. They all dive down to get their bags, then come back. By the end, Silver has given the Brawn back a slight lead, while Enobaria is only slightly behind. Anise is in third, Meilin in fourth and Kaname in fifth.

"Open up your bags and start working on those puzzles!"

The players are in a hurry to get their bags open and begin work on their puzzles. Giselle and Roxanne are working together for the Crazy tribe, even while arguing with each other. It's Temari and Silver doing the puzzle for the Brawn, while it's Haruka and Light for the Villains. Rukia and Tatsuki are working on the puzzle for the Brains, and it's Toshiro and Kagome for the Heroes.

"This puzzle will spell out an eight-letter word!"

"Hey, I remember this challenge from back in Shamouti Island!" Giselle exclaims. "The answer is IMMUNITY!"

"Don't go and spill the beans to everyone else!" an angry Roxanne replies.

Now all five tribes are working on the word 'IMMUNITY,' and the Villains seem to be getting very close to getting it, before realizing that it is not correct. So they completely change course and start working on another word.

"Everyone struggling on this puzzle!"

"Maybe it's not IMMUNITY," Roxanne says.

"Oh? So it's TREASURE then?" Giselle blurts out.

Roxanne facepalms as all the other tribes have been given another head-start toward figuring it out. The Brains tribe gets within one letter of solving it, before realizing that this answer, too, is incorrect.

"This is an eight-letter word that I'm sure you've heard before!"

Roxanne suddenly gets an idea, and starts putting the cogs together. Rukia watches Roxanne put the cogs together and copies off her. Both of them seem to be about to finish at the same time, but Roxanne gets it in first – the word is "SURVIVOR."

"Roxanne has it right! Crazy wins immunity and reward!"

Rukia finishes just moments after Roxanne, also getting it right.

"Rukia has it too! Brains win immunity and reward!"

The remaining tribes try to copy off the winning tribes, and it's a close race to the finish, but in the end it's just one of them who gets it right.

"And that's it! Temari gets it for the Brawn, and they too win immunity!"

Temari celebrates along with Silver, while the Crazy and Brains tribes also celebrate their victories. The Heroes and Villains simply look on in shame.

"Congratulations to our winners. Come over here and get your immunity idols."

Temari, Roxanne and Tatsuki collect the immunity idols for their winning tribes.

"You three tribes are safe from Tribal Council. In addition, there's a reward coming for two of you. Crazy Tribe, you get the big fishing reward."

"Thank you," Roxanne states, as her tribe goes over to collect their reward.

"And Brains, you get-"

"We'll take a tarp," Rukia states.

"Very well then. We've got a tarp here for you, go ahead and take it."

Tatsuki grabs the tarp for her tribe, and the three winning tribes begin to head out.

"Heroes, Villains, I got nothing for you, except a date at Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out. You've got some time to talk about it, I'll see you at Tribal."

The two losing tribes walk out in disappointment.

"_I'm in trouble yet again," Candice says. "I've got to find that hidden immunity idol or else."_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kaname, Kagome, Toshiro)**

Candice immediately goes off hunting for the hidden immunity idol as soon as she gets back to camp. Toshiro and Kagome, meanwhile, spend their time talking about what they should do.

"Candice – she's got that idol," Toshiro says. "Whether it's fake or real, I don't know."

"It's got to be real," Kagome comments.

"Then in that case, we have no choice but to go after Kaname," Toshiro states.

"But what if we both vote for Kaname? Then Candice can keep her idol once more."

"You're right. I think we'd better get Kaname in on this."

"Huh?"

"_I can't believe Toshiro is going to try to get Kaname in on this," Kagome says. "He's really being risky here."_

Toshiro and Kagome sit down and talk with Kaname over the situation, and Kaname understands it well.

"You guys want to take out Candice, but you know you can't as long as she plays the idol."

"Precisely," Toshiro replies. "Which is why we've got to lull Candice into a sense of security."

"And just how do you do that?" Kaname asks. "You turn on me, I presume?"

"It's not a case of turning on you," Toshiro states. "We are merely pretending to vote for you, in order to get Candice to not use her idol."

"I see," Kaname says. "I have a hard time believing you, but I can understand where you're coming from."

"_By talking things out with Kaname, I'm pretty much guaranteeing that she votes for Candice tonight," Toshiro says. "That leaves Kagome and myself with quite a few options. And that's our whole goal in pulling off this move."_

"_I don't trust Toshiro – nope, not one bit!" Kaname says. "But I do understand the strategy in trying to flush out the idol. Really, there's not much more I can do, because I'm in a very bad position. I'm pretty much all on my own, what with Candice going lone wolf. And I really don't like it at all!"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Heroes)**

The Heroes tribe walks into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. Each member of the tribe sets down their torch, then walks over to their seats.

"You guys, back again," Tuxedo Mask states. "About to become the only tribe to vote out 3 members. It's embarrassing, really."

"You said it," Toshiro says. "I'm completely flustered by all the losing, and I've got to do something to stop it."

"But what?" Tuxedo Mask wonders. "Last time, you guys made the curious move of voting out Finnick of all people. That didn't make much sense, given how strong he was."

"Finnick was strong, but Candice had an idol," Kagome says. "And we had to watch out for ourselves first."

"Candice never played that idol," Tuxedo Mask states. "Does that mean, Candice, that you still have that idol?"

"Of course!" Candice exclaims. "But I'm not foolhardy enough to take it out to brag about for a 2nd Tribal Council in a row."

"Kaname, any thought to the possibility that the idol is a fake?"

"It's gone through my mind, yes," Kaname says. "But we've got to play on thinking that it's for real, because if we don't, it could end up biting us in the butt."

"You're in a tough situation, then, Toshiro," Tuxedo Mash states. "You don't have enough people to split the votes."

"We're thinking about everything," Toshiro says. "One thing we want to make sure happens tonight is for Candice to play her idol."

Kaname raises an eyebrow, and Candice simply smiles.

"So you _want_ Candice to play her idol?"

"That's right. Get it flushed out."

"Now, Candice, do you think this is a case of reverse psychology?"

"It very well could be," Candice states. "Toshiro could be trying to get me to _not _play the idol, and thus get blindsided."

"And with Kagome and Toshiro being a couple, you know that if Candice plays the idol, you're in a lot of trouble, Kaname."

"Right," Kaname replies. "That's why I don't like hearing Toshiro say that he wants Candice to play her idol! I want to stay around too."

"A very tough situation, with all the psychology going on here. Candice, it really comes down to whether you play that idol or not, how tonight's vote will go down."

"We shall see," Candice responds.

"Indeed we shall. With that, it is time to vote, and Candice, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

"_Trying another power play," Candice says, showing her vote for Kaname._

Kagome goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

After Toshiro comes back from voting, Tuxedo Mask says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has an immunity idol, and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Candice, who begins to get up. But she stays in her seat, and does not play an idol.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Kaname."

Kaname nods her head.

"Candice. We're tied, one vote Kaname, one vote Candice, two votes left."

He pulls out the next vote.

…

…

…

…

"Kaname. Two votes Kaname, one vote Candice, one vote left."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the final vote slowly.

…

…

…

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Kaname Chidori. That's three, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Kaname gets up sadly. "Good luck, guys," she says.

Kaname takes her torch over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Kaname, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Kaname's torch is snuffed out, and she waves goodbye to the other players before walking out of the Tribal Council area.

"This game rewards big moves, and Candice just continues to make them. Will she be able to parlay these moves into a great finish? One thing's for sure: you guys got to finish the deal and win a challenge, or you're through. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on their trek back to camp.

"_I had fun playing again, I really did," Kaname says. "Even though I didn't last very long, I realize that there were a ton of great players I was going up against, and it's very difficult to beat these guys. I enjoyed it, I wish my tribemates the best of luck!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Kaname**

**Kagome – Kaname**

**Kaname – Candice**

**Toshiro - Kaname**

**Day 9**

**Villains Tribe**

Light and Prussia are kneeling before Cynthia.

"What is thy bidding, my queen?" Prussia asks.

"Obtain the immunity idol – as I'm sure there is one – and bring it back to me," Cynthia states.

"As you wish," Light replies.

Light then goes over to talk with Haruka, while Prussia goes off hunting for the idol.

"I think you have something there," Light says.

"Yeah, it's an idol," Haruka responds, showing Light the idol in plain sight.

"So, are you going to give it to me like we agreed?" Light asks her.

"We never agreed on anything!" Haruka responds. "There was no deal for the idol."

"Come on, this is your best chance to show your loyalty early on," Light tells Haruka.

"We'll see about that," Haruka states.

She hands over the idol to Light.

"Here, take the idol – but don't dare let Cynthia have it."

"I won't," Light responds.

"_Just as planned," Light says. "Haruka hands over the idol without any thought. Now I give the idol to Prussia, who gives it to Cynthia as a gift to show his loyalty. And then I'm able to carry Cynthia farther into the game and continue to use her as a puppet."_

A little later on, Light meets up with Prussia, who had spent his time fruitlessly searching for the idol.

"Here you go, Prussia," Light says. "It's an immunity idol, and I guarantee it's real. Use it to your own advantage."

"Ah, thank you, another present for the awesome me!" Prussia responds.

"I wouldn't suggest giving it to Cynthia, though, unless you really want to impress her."

Light says this loud enough for Cynthia to hear.

"Okay, I keep it for myself!"

"Slaves! Get over here!"

Light and Prussia walk over to Cynthia.

"I can't believe you would dare talk about an idol behind my back," Cynthia states. "Prussia, hand me that idol."

Prussia hands over the idol to Cynthia.

"_Of course I talked about it in such a way in order to get Prussia in trouble with Cynthia," Light says. "It looks like my plan worked."_

"You have crossed me, and now your time in this game is over," Cynthia says. "I suggest you bury your face in the sand before me if you want any mercy."

"Yes, Queen Cynthia."

Prussia bows before Cynthia.

"You too, Light."

Light joins Prussia in bowing before Cynthia.

"That's what you deserve for crossing me."

"_I am the queen of this game, and no one shall go up against me," Cynthia says. "How dare Light and Prussia try to take an idol for themselves."_

Later in the day, Light gets some time away from Cynthia, and he talks with his alliance on who to vote for.

"We don't know if anyone has an idol," Haruka says. "So we split the votes."

"Okay, so between Cynthia and Prussia?" Enobaria asks.

"Exactly," Light states.

"All right, I'm voting for Cynthia," Loly states.

"You and Enobaria vote for Cynthia," Haruka says. "Light and I will vote for Prussia. Then if an idol is played, at least one of them goes home."

"Got it," Enobaria states.

"_Little do they know that Cynthia now has that idol, so she won't be headed home," Light says. "They're going to be in for a big surprise when Cynthia pulls out her idol and sends Prussia home."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Villains)**

The Villains walk into the Tribal Council area, seeing Professor Ivy waiting for them.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Take it and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players do so, then set down their torches and take their seats.

"Cynthia, I know you way too well, from all the Tribal Councils we had together."

"That is right," Cynthia responds. "And I now command you to bow down before me."

Professor Ivy laughs. "That's not happening. Cynthia, you are arrogant and conceited. Do the rest of you in this tribe see that?"

"Absolutely!" an angry Loly speaks up. "I really hate Cynthia, she's a pain in the #$%!"

"You shall bow as well," Cynthia tells Loly.

"Forget it!" Loly states. "You're never getting me to bow!"

"Light, how does Cynthia's claim to royalty affect this tribe?"

Light smiles. "I don't have a problem with it, but I can see how others do. I'm just trying to keep this tribe in harmony."

"That can't happen when you've got a queen commanding people to bow," Professor Ivy states. "Enobaria, what do you think about Cynthia?"

"I don't think I really need to say anything," Enobaria states. "It's obvious how I feel about her, how I'd like to see her go home."

"But this game is always complicated, and there's always the possibility of a blindside. Haruka, how do you prepare yourself for the unexpected?"

"I know that crazy things can happen," Haruka says. "I'm always on the lookout for something weird like an idol popping up."

"You mean that there's the possibility of an idol in play?"

"There _is _an idol in play," Haruka states. "I found it."

Enobaria and Loly look on in shock.

"Do you still have it?" Professor Ivy asks.

"That is to remain a mystery," Haruka says.

"I see," Ivy states. "Cynthia, this is where you always seemed to excel: finding a way to get other players' idols in your possession."

"And perhaps I have pulled it off again," Cynthia replies.

"Your tribemates can only hope that you haven't," Ivy states. "It is time to vote. Cynthia, you are the queen, you're up first."

The classic "Tally the Vote" theme plays as the players go to vote.

Cynthia goes to vote.

"_This is what you get for not obeying your queen," Cynthia says, holding up her vote for Loly._

Enobaria goes to vote.

"_So long, royalty," Enobaria says._

Haruka goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Ivy says.

Professor Ivy takes the votes, mixes them up, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Cynthia makes a grand scene as she stands up in front of everyone, then struts on over to Ivy and hands her the idol that Prussia gave her.

"I choose to play this on… myself, of course!" Cynthia tells Ivy.

"Very well," Ivy replies, as Cynthia struts back to her seat. "The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes against that person are cancelled out, and the person with the next-highest amount of votes is eliminated. This… is… _NOT_… a hidden immunity idol."

Cynthia's reaction is of complete shock as she watches Ivy throw the fake idol in the fire. Haruka, Enobaria and Loly all begin to laugh, while Light cannot believe it.

"All votes against Cynthia will count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ivy pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia shakes her head, still in complete shock.

"Loly."

Loly crosses her arms in anger.

"Prussia. One vote Cynthia, one vote Loly, one vote Prussia."

Ivy takes out the next vote.

"Loly. That's two votes Loly, one vote Cynthia, one vote Prussia."

Ivy opens up the next vote.

"Prussia. We're tied, two votes Loly, two votes Prussia, one vote Cynthia, one vote left."

Ivy pulls out the next vote and opens it extremely slowly.

…

…

…

…

"Cynthia. We have a three-way-tie. We will revote. Cynthia, Loly, Prussia, you will not vote. Everyone else will vote. Enobaria, come take the voting urn back to the voting booth.

Enobaria smiles as she grabs the voting urn and takes it back to the booth. The "Tally the Vote" music cues up again as she goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy grabs the voting urn, then returns to her spot.

"I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Cynthia."

Cynthia shakes her head, still in complete shock that her idol was not real.

"Prussia. We're tied, one vote Cynthia, one vote Prussia, one vote left."

Haruka shoots a glare over at Light over the Prussia vote, knowing that he cast it.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

…

"Cynthia."

Cynthia stamps her foot in anger, having a hard time believing it.

"You need to bring me your torch."

Cynthia realizes that there is nothing that she can do, so she angrily gets up and grabs her torch. She brings it over to Ivy, refusing to look Ivy in the face.

"Queen Cynthia, the tribe has spoken," Ivy says with a smile as she snuffs out her torch. "It is time for you to go."

Cynthia hustles out of the Tribal Council area, refusing to look at anyone as she goes. Meanwhile, Enobaria, Haruka and Loly give each other high fives.

"Wow," Professor Ivy says. "Even the great Queen Cynthia didn't see that one coming, especially on the first vote. The queen has been dethroned. How the rest of this game will go is anybody's guess, but I think you should all be happy to know that Cynthia will no longer be reigning over you. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head back to camp quite happily after having blindsided Cynthia.

"_#$ %!" Cynthia says. "Just #% *$! I have nothing else to say."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Cynthia – Loly**

**Enobaria – Cynthia, Cynthia**

**Haruka – Prussia, Cynthia**

**Light – Prussia, Prussia**

**Loly – Cynthia**

**Prussia – Loly**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Loly is overjoyed that Cynthia is gone:**

"_Ding dong, the queen is dead!" Loly sings. "The old queen is dead, long live the queen!"_

**While Light and Haruka have it out:**

"_Light, you're a moron!" Haruka yells. "Why the #$ % would you want Cynthia still around?"_

"_Because she was a guaranteed Final 3 goat!" Light responds._

"_Forget it! You got to wake up and play the game now!"_

**And one tribe finds themselves with a total lack of food:**

"_I can give you guys some rice," Jet states. "But there is going to be a steep penalty."_


	5. Episode 4: A Steep Penalty

**Episode 4**

**A Steep Penalty**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Light acted as Cynthia's slave in order to get her to make deals with him…**

Light laughs. "I got her to make a bunch of deals with me."

"Like what?"

"Final 4, me, her, Prussia and you. And Loly as the first one out."

**But when Light found a clue to the hidden immunity idol, that changed everything:**

"It's a clue to an idol," Light tells Haruka. "Here, you go look for it. Then bring it back to me."

"Uh, hello, Light?" Haruka responds. "If I find an idol, it's _mine. _And you'd better know it!"

**At the Brains tribe, Whitney searched for an idol in plain sight of Rukia and Tatsuki:**

"Whitney, if you found an idol, that's all well and good," Rukia says. "You may keep it for yourself. However, I'm afraid this is something for Tatsuki and I to be concerned with. Doing things behind our back this early in the game is not the best way to gain our trust."

Whitney sighs. "I'm sorry, girls."

"_Whitney really broke our trust by going off looking for that idol," Tatsuki says. "And she had the nerve to do it right in front of our very eyes! This is not the same person she was on Shamouti Island."_

**The Heroes tribe continued in taking out the winners by voting out Kaname Chidori:**

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Kaname Chidori. That's three, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Kaname gets up sadly. "Good luck, guys," she says.

**But the real craziness happened at the Villains tribe, where Haruka gave the idol to Light, who gave it to Prussia, who gave it to Cynthia…**

"I think you have something there," Light says.

"Yeah, it's an idol," Haruka responds, showing Light the idol in plain sight.

"So, are you going to give it to me like we agreed?" Light asks her.

"We never agreed on anything!" Haruka responds. "There was no deal for the idol."

"I can't believe you would dare talk about an idol behind my back," Cynthia states. "Prussia, hand me that idol."

Prussia hands over the idol to Cynthia.

**Once Cynthia had the idol in her possession, she was in for a big surprise…**

"I choose to play this on… myself, of course!" Cynthia tells Ivy.

"Very well," Ivy replies, as Cynthia struts back to her seat. "The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes against that person are cancelled out, and the person with the next-highest amount of votes is eliminated. This… is… _NOT_… a hidden immunity idol."

Cynthia's reaction is of complete shock as she watches Ivy throw the fake idol in the fire. Haruka, Enobaria and Loly all begin to laugh, while Light cannot believe it.

**And thus Cynthia was voted out and sent home. 23 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 10**

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Loly, Light, Prussia)**

Light is frustrated over the previous night's events.

"I know you're mad," Haruka tells him.

"I am mad," Light replies. "You mean to tell me you gave me a _fake_ idol? What kind of trust is that supposed to build between you and me?"

"I did it because you were so enamored with Cynthia," Haruka states. "I just _knew_ you'd get the idol into her hands, so I made sure you had the fake idol."

"That's a load of crap," Light responds.

"Light, you're a moron!" Haruka yells. "Why the #$ % would you want Cynthia still around?"

"Because she was a guaranteed Final 3 goat!" Light responds.

"Forget it! You got to wake up and play the game now!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, you better watch it, or the HELL alliance will turn into the HELP alliance, as Prussia will replace you," Haruka states.

"Whatever," Light says. "Where's the real idol, then?"

"I actually haven't found it yet," Haruka replies.

"Well, then, let's go look for it."

"_Haruka and I are like a couple of abusive lovers," Light says. "We hate each other, but we also want the best for each other at the same time, and thus we work together. The key will be to make sure to get out of the relationship at the right time."_

"_Light is about as trustworthy as Russell Hantz," Haruka says. "Meaning, not at all. But he's who I got to work with, so I really don't have much of a choice. We're stuck together for now."_

Meanwhile, Loly takes it all in now that Cynthia is gone.

"Ding dong, the queen is dead!" Loly sings. "The old queen is dead, long live the queen!"

She watches to make sure that Light and Haruka have gone off looking for the idol, then starts taking some rice out of the bag and putting it into her personal bag. Then she sprinkles a bit of her own urine into the big bag of rice, just enough not to be detected. She drinks from Light's and Haruka's canteens, then goes off skipping to grab some coconuts.

"_I guess everyone underestimated me all this time," Loly says. "I'm the same player, if not worse, than I was back in Xing. I'm not here to win. I'm here to cause trouble. If I happen to win along the way, so be it, but everyone here's going to suffer in the meantime."_

So Haruka and Light are unable to find the idol, and that begins another argument.

"You piece of #$% !" Haruka yells at Light. "If you hadn't squandered the fake idol like that, then we'd know exactly where to find the real one!"

"I don't understand," Light responds. "What the heck does-"

Then Light thinks about it for a moment.

"Oh, I see. The fake idol was in reality a clue in itself."

"Exactly," Haruka states. "So if you hadn't just given it to Cynthia to be thrown in the fire, we'd-"

"Fortunately, I have a photographic memory," Light breaks in. "And that idol was a rock next to a palm tree – that's what was carved. So we find a rock that's next to a palm tree."

Haruka shakes her head. "I'm glad I'm working with you, you're a genius, Light."

However, not even the evil genius of Light can stop Loly from getting involved, as she watches Haruka and Light looking around a particular rock near a palm tree. She then starts bothering them, as Light is busy digging.

"Whatcha doing?" she playfully asks.

"Nothing," Haruka tells her. "Go away."

"Oh, I know exactly what this is, from my previous season," Loly says. "You're hunting for an idol!"

"Just go away!" Haruka screams.

"You piece of #$&amp;!" Loly yells at Haruka. "You don't tell me to go away! I'm part of your alliance, am I not?"

"You're an honorary part of our alliance, not an official part," Haruka responds.

Light comes up from digging and has still found nothing.

"I can't find it," Light states.

"Oh?" Loly asks. "Then what's that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!" Light responds.

But Loly doesn't believe Light, so she all-out tackles him, reaching frantically for his pocket. She then turns it inside-out and finds that there's nothing in it after all.

"See?" Light says.

"Well, I still don't believe you!" Loly shouts.

"_Man, Loly is a pain in the butt," Light says. "She's going to ruin things for us if we don't get rid of her sooner rather than later. I hope Haruka can see it my way on this."_

"Loly, leave us alone," Haruka states. "If you don't, we're ousting you from our alliance."

"Oh, is that what you're going to do, you big *#$%!" Loly yells, using a homophobic slur.

"Go away!" Haruka shouts.

"_Loly is such a brat," Haruka says. "For her to bother us like this, and then for her to use that kind of language – she's a lowlife. I can see why everyone has hated her in the past, and certainly I too hate her now."_

Eventually Light is able to coax Loly and Haruka into ending their argument, and the three walk back to the shelter, but not before Loly has a good idea where the idol might be.

"_If I find that idol, someone's going to pay," Loly says. "I'll get sweet revenge at these morons for treating me like trash. I just hope for their sakes that they don't get too hungry… hee hee hee…"_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Haruhi, Giselle, Kenpachi, Roxanne, Anise)**

Giselle, Haruhi, Anise and Asuka are too busy eating giant portions of rice to care that the bag of rice is nearly empty. The girls fill their bellies with joy, not even caring if the exercising Kenpachi or the praying Roxanne get any.

"Do we get anything besides rice?" Anise asks lazily. "I want more!"

"Kenpachi knocked down some coconuts during his morning exercises," Asuka answers. "But you'll have to cut them open."

"That's too much work," Anise complains.

"I cut one up for myself this morning and ate it," Giselle tells Anise. "But if you want it, I'm going to have to barf it up, cause it's gone."

Anise scowls at Giselle angrily. Then, to mock her, Giselle pretends to start to vomit.

"Anise, get a bag, quick!" Giselle yells, as she pretends to throw up.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Anise screams, as she charges head on into Giselle, knocking her into the bag of rice. The bag spills out and all the rice falls into the sand. Anise tackles the unsuspecting Giselle, who then acts completely innocent as she lies on the ground.

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" Asuka yells. "You just spilled the rest of our rice!"

"I didn't!" Giselle gasps, pretending to be innocent. "She did!"

"Oh, shut up!" Asuka shouts. "You both caused this mess!"

"Well, you could have saved some of that coconut for me," Anise complains.

"You could try not tackling me to the ground!" Giselle yells.

Roxanne stomps in, seeing the mess.

"You fools! What do you think Arceus will think of this?"

"Probably nothing," Giselle replies.

"Clean this mess up!"

"Anise caused it!"

"Shut up!" Asuka screams. "Get the rice out of the sand!"

"There's hardly any left anyway!" Giselle cries.

"Just shut up and pick it up!"

The bickering goes on nonstop for hours, as everyone in the tribe seems to want to blame everyone but themselves.

"_This tribe is an utter joke!" Anise says. "I've never been with a bigger bunch of misfits in my life!"_

"_These losers cause nothing but trouble!" Asuka says. "It's bad when I have to be the one controlling everything. Usually I'm the one making the messes!"_

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver, Temari)**

Sango talks to Minako about some strategy.

"We two winners have to stay strong together," she says. "That means that we have to be willing to take a purple rock for each other."

"I will!" Minako replies cheerfully.

"Now, which way should we vote, in our next Tribal Council?" Sango asks.

"Hmmm…" Minako says. "My pick to go out would be Silver."

"Though if we vote Silver, and it ends in a 2-2 tie, then there may be the picking of the purple rock," Sango suggests. "Thus if we want Silver out, it may make more sense to vote Temari."

"I see," Minako says. "I don't know what to do!"

"_Minako's a nice girl, but I get the feeling from talking with her that it wasn't her brains that won her the million," Sango says. "I'm not even sure she's the best person to work with, but she is the only other winner on my tribe."_

"_I'm just trying to find my way out here," Minako says. "The last time I played, I got to be with all my friends. This time is a lot different."_

Meanwhile, Temari and Silver are having a similar discussion.

"We've got to stick together," Temari tells him.

"But I don't want to go to a purple rock!" Silver exclaims. "I already had that happen to me once already. I'm not letting it happen again."

"You fool, if I go then you go. It's as simple as that."

"I'm telling you, I've already suffered that fate before. I'm not doing it again."

"Fine. But just know that you're going to cause two people to suffer if you do that."

"_Silver is so self-centered it's not funny," Temari says. "All he cares about is himself. That's all well and good, but in trying to save himself, he may only end up losing."_

"_I'm not playing this game for myself," Silver says. "I'm playing it for Jasmine. She and I have a little cottage in Olivine City, where we groom Pokémon, just scraping to get by. We don't make very much, and she doesn't make much as a gym leader. I care so much for her. I want her to be happy, and that's why I'm trying my very best to do well, in order to make enough money to support the two of us."_

**Day 11**

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Early that morning, before it is even light out, Whitney sneaks off to look for the idol.

"_I know that all I got was a fake," Whitney says. "But it gave me a clue as to where the real idol would be: by a rock near a palm tree. There's one that looks like a possible place, so I'm going to look there."_

So Whitney goes off looking by the rock she has chosen. She starts to dig, and she hits something almost immediately.

"_I got it!" she exclaims. "This is the real deal! Now this definitely boosts my position in the game. I can use this as leverage with Rukia and Tatsuki. They now have a reason to listen to me."_

That afternoon, however, Rukia and Tatsuki are already talking about turning on Ami anyway.

"I don't trust Ami, Rukia," Tatsuki tells her.

"I don't, either," Rukia says. "But we have to find a way to play both sides. By using Whitney's idol hunt as our way of bridging the gap between us and Ami. Then we can easily choose whose side we want to take, Ami's or Whitney's."

"I get it," Tatsuki says.

"_Tatsuki and I have both won Survivor before, if under very different circumstances," Rukia says. "I had a much tougher go at it than she did, though. I know all about squeezing out of near-impossible situations. That's why she needs to wholeheartedly trust me. I'm going to pull her through this early game where she may not know what to do."_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Toshiro, Kagome, Candice)**

Toshiro and Kagome spend some time talking about all they've been through in previous seasons.

"I had a rough go at it in Hueco Mundo," Toshiro says. "I don't even like thinking about that season, as I was the first one voted out of my tribe."

"It's really okay," Kagome says. "All that matters is that you found me."

"That's right," Toshiro says. "In Feudal Japan, my original goal was to protect Orihime. As it turns out, you're the one who I found."

"And happily ever after would have ended with my winning in Feudal Japan," Kagome comments.

"You're right, but it didn't," Toshiro states.

"I'm proud of Sango for winning, she deserved it," Kagome says. "But this is as close to a Blood vs. Water scenario that we'll ever get. We need to take advantage of it and win this time."

"Totally agreed," Toshiro says.

"_I'm trying to win this game for Kagome," Toshiro says. "If it comes down to her and me at the end, though, I'll let her win. Not that she needs any help, because I think she'd beat me easily. She's quite a force to be reckoned with, and I don't think many people realize that."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The tribes begin walking in, and they immediately notice who has been voted out.

"Crazy, Brains and Brawn getting your first look at the new Heroes tribe, Kaname voted out, and the new Villains tribe, Cynthia voted out."

"What a relief!" Whitney remarks, about Cynthia's ouster.

"Another winner gone," Sango comments.

As the tribes walk in, several of the Crazy Tribe members are complaining, loud enough for Jet to hear.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jet asks them.

"We're starving," Anise responds.

"Giselle wasted all our rice!" Asuka shouts.

"I didn't waste it alone!" Giselle shoots back. "We as a tribe all wasted our rice!"

"And now we've got none left!" Haruhi adds.

The players go back to bickering with each other, while Haruka looks over at Light and whispers to him.

"You notice anything different about our rice today?" she asks.

"Come to think of it, my stomach is hurting…" Light responds.

"All right, all right, stop the arguing," Jet says. "Crazy Tribe, you're telling me that you're out of food already."

"That's exactly what we're saying," Roxanne states. "It's thanks to these four morons."

"So everyone but you and Kenpachi," Jet states.

"Right."

"I can give you guys some rice," Jet states. "But there is going to be a steep penalty."

"Only for those who caused the problem, right?" Roxanne says.

"It's a stiff penalty for the whole tribe," Jet says. "I'll be visiting your camp after this challenge to assess the situation. In the meantime, I will take back the immunity idols."

Jet re-gathers the immunity idols from the players.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. One player from each tribe will swim out, then race to a platform. You'll then dive into the water and retrieve a ring. Once your tribe has collected all three rings, one player will then attempt to land those rings on posts. First three tribes to land all 3 rings win immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Giselle yells.

"This time, rewards for all 3 tribes who win. Chocolate bars, graham crackers and marshmallows – great for making s'mores to eat around the campfire. Worth playing for?"

Many of the players look on longingly. "Of course!" Sango yells.

"Very well then. All tribes but the Heroes tribe have to sit out players. For the Crazies, it's three sit-outs. 2 sit-outs for each the Villains and Brains. 1 sit-out for the Brawn. Who's it gonna be?"

"We'll sit out Asuka, Roxanne and Anise," Giselle states.

"We're sitting out Prussia and Loly," Haruka states.

"It'll be Ami and Meilin sitting out for us," Rukia remarks.

"We're sitting out Temari," Sango says.

"Okay, sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over the challenge, then prepare for it to begin.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

It's Toshiro for the Heroes, Giselle for the Crazies, Haruka for the Villains, Rukia for the Brains and Minako for the Brawn as the challenge begins. The five players swim out into the water, with Haruka getting a bit of a lead. She is the first to reach the platform, which she then dives down from to retrieve her ring. The others follow suit. Haruka leads the pack as she comes back to shore. Minako is closely behind her, followed by Toshiro, Giselle and Rukia.

"Next players out!"

Light goes out for the Villains, followed by Sango for the Brawn, Kagome for the Heroes, Haruhi for the Crazies and Whitney for the Brains. With several tribes saving their best for last, this group of swimmers is a bit slower. Sango gets to the platform first, then dives to get her ring. She ends up leading the pack back to shore, while the anchor legs get ready to go.

"Final players out!"

It's Silver for the Brawn, Kenpachi for the Crazies, Enobaria for the Villains, Tatsuki for the Brains and Candice for the Heroes. Silver ends up blowing the lead, as he is caught by Enobaria and Tatsuki. Kenpachi reaches the platform first, and he dives down to get his ring, followed closely by the other players. They all then head back to shore with their final rings.

"Start tossing those rings! You've got to land all 3 on the post in order to win!"

The tossers are Minako, Haruka, Rukia, Haruhi and Kagome. Rukia immediately lands a ring on her first toss.

"Rukia gets one!"

Next it's Haruhi and Haruka who land rings.

"Haruhi and Haruka land their first!"

Players keep tossing, with Minako having some trouble.

"Rukia lands her second! She's only one away from winning for the Brains!"

Rukia gets ready to toss her third ring, hoping to land a clean sweep.

"Kagome gets one for the Brains!"

Rukia misses, as does Minako.

"Haruka gets her second for the Villains!"

Minako misses yet again, while Haruhi lands another.

"Haruhi with her second! And Kagome gets her second as well!"

Minako finally lands her first ring, but one tribe is about to finish…

"Haruka… scores! And the Villains win immunity!"

Haruka and Light slap each other's hands in celebration, with Enobaria, Loly and Prussia also joining in. Meanwhile, another tribe is about to finish…

"Haruhi… misses! Rukia scores! And the Brains win immunity!"

Tatsuki grabs Rukia and hugs her tight, while Whitney, Ami and Meilin join in celebrating.

"Minako misses again! Really costing her tribe right now!"

Haruhi tosses a ring… and misses. Kagome also tosses one…

"Kagome… makes it! And that's it! Heroes, for the first time, win immunity!"

Candice is ecstatic, and she immediately hugs both Toshiro and Kagome, who are celebrating as well.

"Villains, Brains, Heroes, come over here."

Prussia, Rukia and Candice go over to collect the immunity idols.

"Congratulations, you three tribes are safe from Tribal Council. In addition, you've won reward. We'll have it delivered to each of your camps. Enjoy it, you've got a nice campfire meal coming."

The Villains, Brains and Heroes tribes celebrate as they leave the immunity challenge area.

"As for you, Brawn and Crazies, you're both headed to Tribal Council. Brawn, I got nothing for you. Crazies, I do have something for you."

"Rice?" Anise asks.

"Yes," Jet says. "But it will come at a cost. I'll see you back at camp."

The Brawn and Crazy tribes trudge out of the immunity challenge area.

"_Very disappointing loss today," Temari says. "Minako blew it for us, and I think that she's a good target for us."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Haruhi, Giselle, Anise, Roxanne, Kenpachi)**

The tribe is in absolute chaos as they come back to camp, blaming each other for everything.

"Giselle, you got us in this mess!" Roxanne scolds.

"Me?" Giselle reacts innocently. "Come on now, it was Anise and Asuka who caused our problems."

"Excuse me!" Anise shouts. "I believe it was Haruhi who missed with the rings and caused us to lose."

"Well, I was actually throwing that challenge!" Haruhi yells. "Because I want to get rid of one of you!"

"Oh, of course," Asuka says. "Because we just _had_ to throw that challenge!"

The bickering continues nonstop until Jet Black waltzes into the camp area, bringing a large bag of rice with him.

"Yay! He brought the rice!" Anise exclaims.

"But not without a stiff penalty," Jet states sternly. "We provided enough rice for you to the merge, whenever that might be. And you went through it like nothing. So you are about to receive a steep penalty."

"What is it?" Giselle asks.

"You're going to have to give up something in return," Jet states. "I want all of your comfort items, your tarp, all of your fishing gear, everything you've won in previous reward challenges. You guys are starting from scratch."

Giselle groans, while Asuka just shakes her head in disgust. Roxanne gives Giselle a death glare, while Anise puts her hands over her face.

"Come on, let's start packing everything up," Kenpachi tells the others.

So the tribe begins taking apart their shelter, gathering together their fishing gear and also their comfort items. They get everything together and bring it over to Jet.

"All right, this appears to be it," Jet says. "Here's your rice – don't blow it this time, because there's nothing left for you to give in exchange."

Giselle and Haruhi happily take the rice, while Jet drags the entire collection of items away with him, all by himself.

"Now, who's up for a little party?" Giselle exclaims. "Rice for everyone!"

Asuka groans, and Kenpachi immediately goes to work on cooking the rice.

"_This tribe is an absolute joke," Roxanne says. "This mess can't be cleaned up by one Tribal Council. If anything, it'll just make matters worse."_

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver, Temari)**

Temari and Silver go over their strategy for the upcoming vote.

"We've got to stick together, because Sango and Minako are also staying together," Temari tells Silver.

"I'm not picking rocks," Silver responds.

"But if we don't stay together, we'll both be goners," Temari states.

"Well, hopefully Sango and Minako vote for me, then," Silver says.

"_I've already had one chance to win this game go down the drain thanks to a purple rock," Silver says. "I'm not letting my chances to support Jasmine go kaput because of the color of a rock."_

"_I was hoping to find the idol, but I haven't been able to find one," Temari says. "That means that my fate may rely on how trustworthy Silver is."_

Sango and Minako also try to stay strong together.

"I know that we had hoped to stay 4 strong till the end, but obviously that's not happening now," Sango says. "So we've got to vote together on one of the two."

"But which one?" Minako asks.

"Silver once went home on a purple rock," Sango replies. "He's got to be gun-shy about it happening again. Let's vote Temari, and see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan!" Minako exclaims.

"_I'm trying to figure out the best way to go about this, given the fact that winners are getting picked off like cherries," Sango says. "I'm thinking my best bet is to vote for Temari, but I can't be certain."_

"_I just want to stay!" Minako says. "I don't care how it is, I just don't want to go home yet!"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Brawn)**

The four Brawn Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze, where they meet Ancient Rome waiting for them. They set down their torches, then take their seats.

"For a tribe known as the 'Brawn' Tribe, you don't seem to be showing any brawn," Ancient Rome comments. "You've now lost 2 of 4 immunity challenges."

"It's tough," Sango says. "I know that every one of us is very competitive here, so we all hate losing. We just can't seem to find a way to win."

"We just haven't been able to gel as a tribe," Minako says. "We don't connect nearly as well as we'd like."

"So it's lack of chemistry that's holding your tribe back?"

"Partially. I'd say also that we're just not executing in the challenges. I in particular failed to hit the rings in this past challenge."

"Temari, would you agree with Minako's assessment?"

"I do agree with it. I think that we have everything we need to succeed in challenges, we're just not coming through in the clutch."

"But how about this idea of chemistry? Silver, would you say that this tribe is lacking in it, as well?"

"We absolutely don't get along as we should," Silver states. "Sango and Minako have both won this game already, so they get along better. Temari and I haven't won the game, so we have our own unique perspective. It's tough to bridge that gap between winners and non-winners."

"Do you feel the same way, Sango?"

"Absolutely," Sango replies. "It's true all throughout the game – the winners are getting picked off, one by one, by every tribe, except the Villains. We winners are in a precarious position – no one wants us to win again. So we've got to find a way to overcome that disadvantage, whether it's fair or not."

"Temari, is it fair for Sango to call that a disadvantage?"

"Not by any means!" Temari responds. "Winning is not a disadvantage, it's actually a huge advantage. Sango and Minako should consider themselves lucky they've won the game once already. I haven't been so lucky. But I play this game hard, so either I'm going really far, or going to flame out – no in-betweens."

"Indeed. Silver, is it possible that this vote tonight comes down to the winners vs. the non-winners?"

"It's quite possible," Silver states. "And that leads to a possible rock-picking scenario. You know I want no part of that."

"You of course were knocked out by a purple rock before."

"Yes," Silver replies. "And please remember, I'm not playing this game for myself. I'm all-out playing for my beloved girlfriend and fiancé Jasmine. She and I live in a small cottage in Olivine City, where we're barely scraping to get by. I want to set up a nice future for her and also our kids, once we have them. She's counting on me. I can't go home early and forfeit a big payday."

Tears run down Silver's face as he says this, even as he fights them. Minako hugs Silver, trying to comfort him.

"Minako, comforting someone who may be just about to vote her out. That's how this game works. It is… time to vote, and Minako, you are up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome floats over, grabs the voting urn, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Temari looks around, but no one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Minako."

Minako nods her head.

"Temari."

Temari shakes her head angrily.

"Minako. That's two votes Minako, one vote Temari, one vote left."

Ancient Rome opens up the final vote very slowly.

…

…

…

"We have a tie," he says, showing the vote for Temari. "Here's how it'll work: Minako and Temari, you will not vote. Sango and Silver, you _will _vote. Sango, come get the voting urn, as it is again, time to vote."

Sango grabs the voting urn and brings it to the voting booth.

"This isn't good," Temari says, shaking her head.

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Temari."

Temari looks on nervously as Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote extremely slowly.

…

…

…

"We have a tie."

Ancient Rome shows the vote for Minako. Silver looks on very nervously, while Temari whispers to him, "Thank you."

"Okay," Ancient Rome says, "here's how it's gonna work. Sango and Silver, if you can come to an unanimous decision as to which of the two of Temari and Minako to eliminate, then that player will be eliminated. Otherwise, you two will pick rocks, and the one with the purple rock will go home."

"I'm supporting Minako," Sango immediately says. "I won't send her home. Only Temari."

Silver looks on very nervously. He sees Temari looking on nonchalantly, but then thinks about his own position in the game, as well as what he wants to do for Jasmine. Finally, he makes a decision.

…

…

…

"Temari."

"As in, you want to eliminate Temari?" Ancient Rome asks.

"Yes," Silver states. "I'm not picking rocks. Send Temari home."

Temari's mouth drops wide open in shock. "Silver, how could you?"

"Sorry," Silver says. "It's for Jasmine."

"Temari, you need to bring me your torch."

Temari slams her fist into her seat as she gets up, while continuing to glare at Silver. She goes over and grabs her torch, then brings it over to Ancient Rome.

"Temari, the tribe has spoken."

Ancient Rome snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Temari stomps out of the Tribal Council area in a fury, clearly very angry over what went on.

"Well, Silver didn't want to pick the purple rock again. In doing so, however, he may have only doomed himself _and _his partner Temari. We'll see, though. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Sango and Minako give each other a high five as they leave the Tribal Council.

"_Silver, what a slimy worm he really is," Temari says. "For him to go back on me after even voting our way twice – he's just a piece of slime. I don't care if it was for his wife or anything like that. For him to screw me over like that – he sucks as a human being, that's all I can say."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Minako – Temari**

**Sango – Temari, Temari**

**Silver – Minako, Minako**

**Temari – Minako**

**Day 12**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Asuka, Haruhi, Giselle, Anise, Roxanne, Kenpachi)**

The chaos has continued at the Villains Tribe, where Giselle and Haruhi are still eating large portions of rice.

"You fools!" Asuka yells at Giselle and Haruhi. "Don't you realize that if you eat too much rice, you'll end up causing us to run out again?"

"Yeah, then we just win some challenges and trade in what we got for more rice," Giselle says. "Nothing really to worry about."

"You're the one with the problem!" Haruhi adds.

"Me? Why, you-"

Asuka is stopped by Anise.

"Asuka's right," Anise states. "You guys got to stop eating."

"Well, I'm not stopping eating!" Giselle shouts.

"Fine, then," Anise says. "The only way to stop you is to go about it in this manner."

Anise grabs the newly acquired bag of rice and turns it upside down, then dumps it all on the ground in the sand.

"How dare you!" Giselle yells.

"Now try to overeat," Anise says. "Going to be a lot more crispy rice than usual."

"You're such a fool!" Giselle screams back.

This turns into an all-out melee of words amongst Giselle, Anise, Asuka and Haruhi. Meanwhile, Roxanne and Kenpachi stand by, watching the whole thing unravel.

"These people are complete idiots," Kenpachi states.

"You're telling me," Roxanne replies. "What do you say we vote out Giselle and send her home? She's causing this mess."

"Yeah, fine with me," Kenpachi says. "Now I need some exercise. Send out one of your Pokémon!"

Roxanne sends out her Nosepass, and Kenpachi begins fighting the Nosepass, loving every minute of it. Roxanne then goes to start picking up the grains of rice out of the sand, to put them back in the bag.

"_I feel like I have a good relationship with Kenpachi," Roxanne says. "The two of us will vote together, and we could form a strong alliance down the road."_

Meanwhile, as the chaos continues in the Crazy Tribe, Giselle thinks about what she found earlier in the game.

"_I have this idol, and it's the real thing," Giselle says. "But I'm not sure if I should even play it. After all, I'm not sure I'm even in any danger. These girls like Asuka and Anise talk big, but they really are small fries. I don't believe anything they say for a second."_

Meanwhile, Asuka thinks about the situation, and finds an easy solution.

"_There's one person causing the problems in this tribe, and her name is Giselle," Asuka says. "And I, for one, will be very thankful when Giselle Gravelpot finally has her name written down four times tonight and sent home."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Crazy)**

The six players walk into their designated Tribal Council area for the first time.

"Behind each of you is a torch," co-host Kisuke Urahara tells them. "Dip it in the fire to get flame. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players do so, then set down their torches and take their seats.

"I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to be needed in this game," Kisuke says. "You are known as the Crazy Tribe, yet you managed to win the first three immunity challenges in a row."

"And it's all thanks to my brilliance!" Giselle exclaims. "I was the reason why we won all those challenges. I was just too good for the other tribes!"

Asuka rolls her eyes, while Haruhi chimes in.

"In fact, we would have won today's challenge, if not for me!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Come again?" Kisuke asks.

"I threw the challenge today," Haruhi states. "If I wanted to win, I would have thrown the rings differently."

"Oh, sure," an annoyed Asuka says. "We just _had_ to throw the challenge! We couldn't win one more challenge!"

"Well, I'm kind of glad we lost, now," Anise says. "At least it means a chance to cut the fat of this tribe."

"My head is spinning," Kisuke says. "I can't figure out who's telling the truth and who's being sarcastic."

"Trust me, they're all telling the truth," Roxanne breaks in. "It's just that Giselle and Haruhi are delusional."

"So quite obviously Roxanne has a negative opinion on you two," Kisuke says to Haruhi and Giselle.

"I don't value Roxanne's beliefs very highly anyway," Giselle replies.

"Yeah, Roxanne's not someone I want to play with," Haruhi states.

"From the way it looks to me, Giselle and Haruhi, you two are out on your own."

"Well, that hasn't stopped me in the past!" Giselle shouts.

"Neither with me!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Let's talk a little bit about the prospect of idols," Kisuke says. "Kenpachi, have you spent any time looking for the hidden immunity idol?"

"I've been too busy with my exercises!" Kenpachi replies. "It's way more fun to fight against Pokémon! And when they lose, they simply faint, then get back up and are thirsty for more!"

"How about you, Giselle?"

"I found one, but it was a fake," Giselle responds. "I don't know who planted it, but that's all I got."

"Was it really a fake?" Kisuke asks.

"Yeah, we saw the note that was attached to it," Anise states. "It was indeed a fake. But obviously none of us planted it, otherwise why would it have that note attached to it?"

"I see," Kisuke says. "So with an idol being up in the air, does that affect your voting strategy at all tonight, Asuka?"

"I'm voting for who I want to go home, plain and simple," Asuka says. "Nothing hard about my choice."

"How about you, Haruhi?" Kisuke asks. "Is it just personal preference?"

"Of course!" Haruhi says. "It's all about me – no one else's opinions even matter. That's the way I play!"

"And how about you, Giselle?"

"Look, I've already proven myself as the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, 7 years running," Giselle states.

"I heard you lost to Iris last year, though," Kisuke breaks in.

"Shut up about Princess Iris!" Giselle yells. "She may have beaten me once, but I'll get my revenge. Anyway, if I'm the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, I should also be the greatest player to ever play Survivor, right? And this is where I prove it!"

"Roxanne, how much thought has gone into this vote?"

"Not very much, actually," Roxanne states. "It's a pretty cut-and-dry decision for me."

"Well, if that's the case, then why don't we get to it?" Kisuke says.

"Hey, voting time's up to you, bud," Kenpachi says.

"Of course it is," Kisuke says. "So it is… time to vote. Anise, you're up first."

The classic Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

"_You're a stuck-up, arrogant braggart!" Anise says, holding up her vote for Giselle._

Asuka goes to vote.

Giselle goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

"_May Arceus have mercy on your soul," Roxanne says, as she votes for Giselle._

"I'll go tally the votes," Kisuke says.

Kisuke Urahara gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his designated spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

The players look on with boredom, not expecting anyone to get up. But as it turns out, Giselle decides to get up, and she struts on over to Kisuke.

"Turns out I had the fake idol, and…"

She pulls out the other idol.

"… the real one."

"The only question is which is which?" Kisuke says.

"Oh," a shocked Giselle replies. "I forgot!"

Asuka facepalms, while Anise shakes her head.

"Well, I have two idols here, I'll just play them both on myself."

"Very selfish of you," Asuka grumbles.

"But very smart," Giselle shoots back as she goes back to her seat.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, all votes cast against that player do not count, and the person with the next-highest number of votes is eliminated. This idol here – it's not the hidden immunity idol," Kisuke says, and he tosses it in the fire. "And this one here… it _is _the hidden immunity idol. All votes cast against Giselle will not count."

Giselle claps her hands, while Asuka rolls her eyes.

"First vote – Giselle. Does not count."

Giselle lets out a small cheer.

"Second vote – Giselle. Does not count."

Asuka simply shakes her head, while Anise looks annoyed.

"Next vote – Giselle. Does not count."

Kisuke pulls out the next vote.

"Giselle. Again, does not count."

Giselle breathes a brief sigh of relief, realizing that she would have been sent home if not for the idol. Meanwhile, Kisuke pulls out the next vote.

…

…

…

"Asuka. One vote Asuka, one vote left."

Asuka shakes her head in disgust.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Asuka Langley Soryu. That's two, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Asuka growls as she gets up from her seat. She walks over to get her torch, still shaking her head. She then brings her torch over to Kisuke Urahara.

"Asuka, the tribe has spoken," Kisuke says, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Asuka shouts out a curse word as she walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, I'd say that was a pretty big shocker for Asuka," Kisuke says. "Also, it was the first time in Survivor history a person used 2 immunity idols on themselves – even if one was a fake. I'm sure though Giselle wasn't shocked by anything that went on. The rest of you need to be on guard that you don't get shocked again. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head out of Tribal Council.

"_$#%&amp;!" Asuka says. "What a piece of crap ending for me. Who would have thought that the same person who idoled out two people in Feudal Japan would end up getting idoled out herself? Simply not fair."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Anise – ****Giselle**

**Asuka – ****Giselle**

**Giselle – Asuka**

**Haruhi – Asuka**

**Kenpachi – ****Giselle**

**Roxanne – ****Giselle**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The Crazy Tribe ends up in hot water with Jet again:**

"_You guys can't just keep on wasting your rice and hoping for a bailout," Jet says. "This is utterly ridiculous."_

"_It's her fault!" Haruhi yells, pointing at Anise._

**While Loly is raising HELL on her own alliance:**

"_When you gotta go, you gotta go," Loly says. "Even if it is in the bag of rice."_

**And one player is pushed to the breaking point:**

"_I know I'm a man, I'm not supposed to cry! But this is too much for even me to take!"_


	6. Episode 5: You Can Call Me Pollyanna

**Episode 5**

**You Can Call Me Pollyanna**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Haruka was angry with Light over his voting against the plan:**

"Light, you're a moron!" Haruka yells. "Why the #$ % would you want Cynthia still around?"

"Because she was a guaranteed Final 3 goat!" Light responds.

"Forget it! You got to wake up and play the game now!"

**And when Loly found out the two were looking for an idol, she took revenge by peeing in the rice:**

"_If I find that idol, someone's going to pay," Loly says. "I'll get sweet revenge at these morons for treating me like trash. I just hope for their sakes that they don't get too hungry… hee hee hee…"_

**But that was nothing compared to the utter chaos going on at the Crazy Tribe camp:**

Anise scowls at Giselle angrily. Then, to mock her, Giselle pretends to start to vomit.

"Anise, get a bag, quick!" Giselle yells, as she pretends to throw up.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Anise screams, as she charges head on into Giselle, knocking her into the bag of rice. The bag spills out and all the rice falls into the sand. Anise tackles the unsuspecting Giselle, who then acts completely innocent as she lies on the ground.

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" Asuka yells. "You just spilled the rest of our rice!"

**The bickering continued even as the tribe was about to participate in the immunity challenge:**

"We're starving," Anise responds.

"Giselle wasted all our rice!" Asuka shouts.

"I didn't waste it alone!" Giselle shoots back. "We as a tribe all wasted our rice!"

"And now we've got none left!" Haruhi adds.

**As a result, they ended up losing the immunity challenge, and more than that:**

"So you are about to receive a steep penalty."

"What is it?" Giselle asks.

"You're going to have to give up something in return," Jet states. "I want all of your comfort items, your tarp, all of your fishing gear, everything you've won in previous reward challenges. You guys are starting from scratch."

**Meanwhile, there was a tight vote for the other losing tribe, the Brawn Tribe:**

"We have a tie."

**The double-tie was between Minako and Temari. But with the prospect of having to pick rocks, Silver decided to backstab Temari rather than risk his game on a rock.**

"I'm not picking rocks. Send Temari home."

**Meanwhile, the Crazy Tribe decided to vote out Giselle, but it was all for naught because Giselle had the idol:**

"This idol here – it's not the hidden immunity idol," Kisuke says, and he tosses it in the fire. "And this one here… it _is _the hidden immunity idol. All votes cast against Giselle will not count."

**As a result, Asuka got votes from Giselle and Haruhi and was sent home. 21 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 13**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Haruhi, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Roxanne is still picking up pieces of rice from the previous day's brouhaha.

"_There are gnats feeding off this rice, and it's a good symbol of what this tribe is made up of – gnats," Roxanne says. "We're rid of one of them with Asuka being gone, but we need to put a flyswatter to a few more – preferably Giselle first."_

Giselle, meanwhile, is on the lookout for the hidden immunity idol.

"_You know, wouldn't it be funny if they put the new immunity idol right back in the same spot as the last one?" Giselle says. "After all, you wouldn't think to look in the same place twice."_

Giselle checks out that same spot, however, and finds nothing.

"_Rats!" she says. "I was trying to outsmart the producers."_

So she goes all over camp, looking for the idol, but cannot find it. That is, until she comes up with another brilliant idea…

"_What if the idol was put where the original fake idol was planted?" she says._

So she goes to the spot where the X was marked on the original map, and she starts to dig.

"_Yes!" Giselle says, pulling out the idol. "This is it! My incomparable smarts have led me to another victory! Now no one's going to be able to get me out of here!"_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Loly, Prussia)**

Loly is going snooping around, looking for the idol.

"_I really want to find this idol, because it will allow me to cause all kinds of chaos without any fear of retribution," Loly says. "I can get that idol, then do whatever I want! It's so simple!"_

At the same time Loly is looking, Light and Haruka have also left camp to go looking for the idol.

"You sure it's in this direction?" Light asks Haruka.

"That's my best guess," Haruka replies. "I can't be sure."

"We could really use this," Light says. "Get back on the same page."

"Speaking of getting on the same page…" Haruka says, "are you sure you want this HELL alliance?"

"I thought it was your idea," Light replies.

"Well, something tells me that Loly isn't quite with us," Haruka states.

"That must be your stomach talking," Light replies. "We need a goat like her. I wanted Cynthia, but you didn't want her along for the ride."

"Of course not!" Haruka says. "Speaking of which, my stomach is upset."

"The rice must be undercooked, that's all," Light says. "Enobaria just isn't a good cook."

Haruka and Light share a laugh, then continue their search for the idol.

"_Light and I are a perfect match," Haruka says. "He can do the deep thinking, I can do the brute strength stuff. I can see us sitting together at the end, but we really need to find this idol."_

"_I like Haruka," Light says. "And I don't like very many human beings. She's a good one, though. I think we're getting along great, and the question will be, do I get rid of her at an opportune time, or stick with her as far as possible?"_

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver)**

Silver is very stressed out over the previous Tribal Council, and his decision to turn on Temari.

"It wasn't right what I did," Silver says. "I was selfish. I should have supported Temari."

"It's okay," Minako says. "We're happy with what you did."

"If you hadn't flipped, it might have been me going home," Sango says. "I thank you so much for your choice."

"But it just wasn't fair to Temari," Silver states. "I just can't live with myself for being so selfish."

"_I came out here wanting to play a game of integrity," Silver says. "I completely biffed it on that. I failed miserably. When my toes were pushed to the edge, I turned my back on the one who I supported. That's not the way to play the game."_

Minako and Sango try to comfort Silver, finding it to be difficult.

"_Silver made a really bold move by turning on Temari," Sango says. "He should realize that Temari was the real selfish one, not himself."_

But it is of no use, as neither one can console Silver.

"_Jasmine never would have let me do what I did!" Silver says, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I know I'm a man, I'm not supposed to cry! But this is too much for even me to take!"_

Minako feeds Silver some extra rice, and he is at least able to keep himself from quitting.

"_I think Silver was good for not picking rocks," Minako says. "I think he needs to be easier on himself."_

"_Perhaps Jasmine would be happy with my move, because it gives us a better chance of making more money to support ourselves," Silver says. "We'll just have to see, but I'm not quitting, that's for sure."_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Ami seems surprised at Meilin's positivity, as Meilin seems to be oblivious to any potential pitfalls.

"I'm just enjoying this game one day at a time," Meilin says. "No worrying about alliances or anything. Last time I was out here, it was very stressful. I'm just trying to enjoy it this time."

"Aren't you concerned that playing like this will just lead to your downfall?" Ami asks her. "You get voted out, your game is over. There's no repeat for you then."

"I think you're just concerned because you've lost near the end twice," Meilin says. "I refuse to be brought down by your negative thinking."

"I understand looking for the silver linings in everything, but you're being ridiculous!" Ami exclaims.

"You can call me Pollyanna, but I'm just trying to stay positive and love my time out here!" Meilin responds.

"_I'm really trying to be a cool cat out here," Meilin says. "If that means being a bit annoying to everybody else, so be it, but I'm going to enjoy every second I've got out here and not worry about playing the game at all!"_

This isn't the way Rukia and Tatsuki are thinking, however.

"We've got to make a choice here," Rukia tells Tatsuki. "Ami or Whitney? Which one do we vote out, and which one do we stick with?"

"I see the positives and negatives in both sides," Tatsuki says. "I'm not sure I want to vote out Whitney. I'd like to stick with her. At the same time, I'm not sure I can trust her, what with her going off looking for the idol like that."

"This is going to be one tough decision," Rukia states.

"_We need to figure out who we're going with, Ami or Whitney," Rukia says. "And I'm not sure there's a right choice here, only two wrong ones. Meaning that we face a negative reaction either way we go."_

All the while, Whitney is holding on to her idol.

"_I'm not sure if I'm gonna want to play this thing right away," Whitney says. "But I do know that it's going to come in handy, one way or another. I've just got to find the right time to use it."_

**Day 14**

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Loly, Prussia)**

In the middle of the night, Loly goes off sneaking over to the bag of rice, where she is up to no good once more.

"_When you gotta go, you gotta go," Loly says. "Even if it is in the bag of rice."_

She then slithers away, hoping no one will notice.

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Toshiro, Kagome)**

That morning, Kagome and Toshiro are cuddled together by the fire, while Candice sleeps in the shelter.

"We really need to win this one," Kagome says.

"You said it," Toshiro replies. "This is a very big challenge for us. If we can get our second win in a row, we'll be in good shape. If not – well, let's not go there."

"I love you," Kagome tells Toshiro.

"I love you too," Toshiro replies, and the two kiss.

"_I'm really hoping we can come through with another win," Kagome says. "If we don't win, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."_

"_Having only the three of us puts us behind the 8-ball, but we can do it," Toshiro says. "We just have to come through at the right time."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Haruhi, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

It has not taken long for the Crazy tribe to find itself in chaos again. This time, it's Giselle and Haruhi overeating the rice, and Roxanne calling them out on it.

"You can't just keep on eating like this!" Roxanne yells.

"Oh yeah?" Haruhi responds. "Says who?"

"Says Jet!" Roxanne replies. "He's not going to give us more rice if you eat it all up!"

"Would you relax a bit?" Giselle yells. "Loosen your robe a bit. We're just trying to make sure we're fine for the next challenge."

Anise sees the argument, and she joins in.

"You are ridiculous, Giselle!" she yells. "Stop the overeating and start controlling yourself!"

Giselle gets angry, and gets right in Anise's face.

"No, I won't!" she yells. "I want to eat what I want, when I want! And you're not stopping me!"

The two continue to argue, and Roxanne walks away, not having any way of controlling the fight.

"_This is madness," Roxanne says. "I don't understand how someone can be as oblivious to reality as Giselle. She's just a stuck-up little brat."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Loly, Prussia)**

As Enobaria goes to cook the rice that afternoon, she notices that most of it seems to be wet. Then she takes a closer look, seeing it to be yellow.

"Hey, what is this?" Enobaria yells. "This rice has gone bad!"

Haruka and Light walk over to see the situation, and they notice what the matter is right away.

"That looks like someone has micturated all over the rice," Light says.

"But who would have just peed in the rice like that?" Haruka asks.

"Probably not Prussia," Enobaria says. "I would bet on Loly."

Prussia then comes walking over to see what has happened.

"Did you pee in the rice?" Haruka asks plainly.

"No way!" Prussia responds, seeing the rice. "That's totally not awesome!"

The four players then march over to see Loly, who happens to be sleeping out in the sun.

"Loly, you have some explaining to do," Haruka states, waking her up.

"What's the matter?" Loly replies.

"Look at this rice!" Enobaria yells, showing her some of the yellow rice.

"Oh, yeah, that," Loly says. "Well, I had to go, so…"

"So you just went in the rice?!" Enobaria screams.

"Please, Enobaria, I'll handle this," Haruka states.

She then grabs Loly by the collar and confronts her face to face.

"Look, Loly, if you thought this was funny, you've got another thing coming. Cause we're headed to that immunity challenge today and throwing you right out of this game, you little piece of #$%&amp;!"

"Shut the %#$&amp; up!" Loly yells back. "I don't care the %#&amp;$ about your rules!"

"You $&amp;#%! Show some respect!"

"No way!"

Haruka and Loly continue to yell at each other, with Enobaria also adding trying to push her way in and confront Loly. Light looks off into the distance and wonders.

"_This is why I wanted to keep around Cynthia," Light says. "Cynthia would have been so much better of a goat than Loly. At least she wouldn't pee in the rice!"_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five tribes walk on in, with already chaos going on amongst both the Villains and Crazy tribes.

"Hold it, what's going on here?" Jet asks.

Haruka and Enobaria are shouted down by Giselle and Anise, who are still fighting with each other.

"What is this?"

"Giselle has wasted our rice unwisely, pretty much all on herself," Anise states.

"A little bit on Haruhi too," Roxanne adds.

"Right," Anise says. "And we're running out of rice yet again."

"You guys can't just keep on wasting your rice and hoping for a bailout," Jet says. "This is utterly ridiculous."

"It's her fault!" Haruhi yells, pointing at Anise.

"_My _fault?" Anise asks. "Excuse me?"

"You should have made it clear that we shouldn't have eaten too much!" Haruhi yells.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Anise yells, while Roxanne is flabbergasted.

"All right, all right," Jet says. "You guys have any rice remaining?"

"A little," Kenpachi breaks in.

"Well, you'll have to go off that," Jet states. "I'm not stepping in to this situation again."

Enobaria then interrupts Jet.

"Excuse me, Jet."

"Yes?" Jet asks.

"We've got a little situation here ourselves."

Jet looks a bit puzzled at first, then he sees Loly.

"Oh no," he says. "Don't tell me, Loly…"

"…peed in the rice," Enobaria states.

"Again?" Jet asks Loly.

"Hey, I had to go!" Loly yells.

"Well, you're about to go again," Jet states. "And I don't mean to the bathroom. For repeatedly breaking rules of the game, Loly Aivirrne, you are officially kicked out of the game. There's no need for a torch ceremony. You can head on out, Loly. You only screwed over yourself."

"This is *#$%!" Loly yells. "Not fair at all! Give me a break!"

"You've had enough chances, Loly, and this is it. Head on out before you lose your cash winnings as well."

Loly throws her hands up, then walks away, still swearing as she goes. The Villains breathe a sigh of relief once she is gone.

"Well, that basket case is finally out of here," Jet states. "And since she is, we can finally get to our immunity challenge."

"Not yet," Enobaria breaks in. "We still need a whole new batch of rice, because of her."

Jet sighs. "Look, I can't keep on giving bailouts. One time was enough. No one else is getting any."

"But Jet!" Prussia yells. "That would not be the awesome thing to do!"

Kagome looks thoughtful, so she speaks up.

"How about you have some of ours?" she suggests.

"What's that?" Light wonders.

"We have a lot of extra rice from rationing it out wisely and having fewer members on our tribe," Kagome states. "Take some of our rice and have it yourself."

"You really mean it?" Haruka wonders.

"Sure," Kagome says, with Toshiro standing behind her.

"Okay," Jet says. "Thank you for the generous offer, Kagome. Following the immunity challenge, we'll send over some of your rice to the Villains tribe. But as for now, I will take back the immunity idols."

Rukia and Candice hand over the immunity idols, but Haruka hesitates.

"We don't have to compete now, do we?" Haruka says. "I mean, we just lost a member."

"Sorry, you _will _be participating in this challenge," Jet replies. "Loly was kicked out, not voted out. You've got to win to avoid Tribal Council."

Haruka looks flabbergasted as she hands over the immunity idol angrily.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. We're going to tether you guys together in groups of three. You will then race through an obstacle course to retrieve two balls, colored according to your tribe. You'll then shoot the balls into a basket. First tribe to get both balls into the basket wins immunity. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone says.

"I've got a choice for you: comfort items or fishing gear. Choose whichever you wish. Two tribes will win reward. All but one of you will win immunity. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Crazies, got to sit out two members. Same with you, Brains. Villains got to sit out one. Who's it gonna be?"

"Haruhi and Giselle for us!" Anise yells, before the tribe is even able to get together to talk about it.

"Oh, okay," Jet says. "Brains and Villains?"

The two tribes talk it over.

"We'll sit out Prussia," Haruka states.

"We'll sit out Meilin and Whitney," Ami says.

"Very well then. We'll draw for spots and then get started."

The players gather together and talk over their strategy, then they are tethered together by tribe.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

In only seconds, Haruka, Light and Enobaria take a tumble, with all three of them crashing to the ground. Rukia, Tatsuki and Ami stay sturdy, then take a lead as they start through the obstacle course.

"Crazy Tribe, an absolute mess out there!"

Anise scowls back at Jet, then immediately falls for her second time, as Kenpachi is dragging Roxanne and her, all by himself. Meanwhile, the Brawn Tribe starts to take a lead, as Sango, Minako and Silver carefully crawl through the obstacle course.

"Heroes, falling behind early!"

Candice struggles to get up after taking a big hit. Meanwhile, Haruka, Light and Enobaria start to get things going, as they try to catch up.

"It's a big lead for the Brawn!"

Sango, Minako and Silver continue to lead as they zoom through the obstacle course. The Brains Tribe is close behind them.

"Remember, you've got to be in the top two in order to win reward!"

The Brawn tribe gets through the obstacle course, then Sango grabs their first ball.

"You got to get both balls before you can start tossing them!"

The Brains get through the obstacle course themselves, and Rukia quickly grabs a ball.

"The Brains and Brawn really have a lead here!"

The Villains try to catch up, while the Heroes and Crazy tribes are a complete disaster. Kenpachi is literally dragging Roxanne and Anise with him, and it is becoming just a tangled mess amongst those three.

"Kenpachi just hurting his team! Got to work together here!"

The Villains make it through the obstacle course, while Minako grabs the second ball for the Brawn. Tatsuki carefully goes over closer to the second ball, and she is able to pick it up.

"Can't imagine either the Brains or Brawn losing at this point!"

Sango tosses her first ball toward the basket, and it goes right in perfectly.

"Sango with one of two balls for the Brawn!"

Rukia hurries up a toss, and she misses badly. Then Minako hands the second ball to Sango, who tosses it perfectly in a second time.

"And that does it! Brawn… win immunity and reward!"

The Brawn tribe tries to celebrate, and ends up falling to the ground in a heap as they do. Meanwhile, Rukia tries another toss, and misses again.

"Rukia opening the door for the other tribes!"

The Villains quickly scoop up a ball, with Haruka getting the first ball for their tribe. It's then Enobaria who grabs the second ball, while the Heroes finally get through the obstacle course. Kenpachi is still bouncing his tribemates off parts of the obstacle course and causing them to go haywire.

"At this point, Kenpachi is giving his team zero chance at winning!" Jet screams, while making a zero with his fingers.

Haruka shoots her ball at the basket, and it goes in. Rukia then tries shooting her ball, but she is distracted by Light.

"Noonan!" Light yells.

Rukia gets distracted by the "Noonan" and misses her shot. Light then tries a shot of his own, but he misses too.

"This is very close, to see who gets reward!"

Tatsuki shoots the ball instead of Rukia this time, and it goes in.

"Tatsuki makes it! That gives the Brains one more to win reward! Villains also one away!"

Light gives the ball to Haruka, and Haruka tosses it up at the basket, but she misses.

"Villains open the door for the Brains!"

Candice and Kagome quickly gather both balls for the Heroes, but they are too far behind to win reward at this point. Tatsuki tosses the ball up for the Brains, but misses.

"It's very close for reward here! Who will get it?"

Haruka makes another toss at the basket…

"And it's in! And that means Villains… win immunity and reward!"

Haruka gives Light two high fives, and the two celebrate along with Enobaria. Prussia claps from the sideline.

"Don't give up yet, there's still immunity to be won!"

Tatsuki focuses on her shot, then takes it…

"It's in! Brains… win immunity!"

Tatsuki and Rukia both jump happily, and accidentally knock Ami to the ground. They help her up. Meanwhile, Candice takes a shot for the Heroes.

"It's in! One more for immunity!"

Kenpachi, meanwhile, has tried to slow down to help out Roxanne and Anise, but the two are too dazed from hitting their heads multiple times off parts of the obstacle course. Kenpachi then just stands still.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne asks.

"I give up, this challenge isn't for me," Kenpachi says.

"Are you serious?" Roxanne yells. "Get going!"

It is too late though, as Candice takes another shot.

"And that's it! Heroes… win immunity!"

Roxanne kicks Kenpachi angrily, while Candice, Kagome and Toshiro all celebrate in a heap.

"You're a fool," Roxanne scolds Kenpachi, as the tribes get untethered.

"Hey, just trying to win, that's all," Kenpachi says.

"You tried _too_ hard," Anise replies, shaking off the tether.

"Brawn and Villains, come on over here," Jet announces.

The Brawn and Villains members walk over to Jet.

"You've got a choice of fishing gear or comfort items. What's it gonna be?"

"We'll take the fishing gear," Haruka speaks up. "We need food now."

"Very well then," Jet says. "How about you, Brawn?"

"We want the comfort," Sango states.

"Okay then. Brawn, you take the comfort items, while Villains, you take the fishing gear. We'll have a boat delivered to your camp, Villains, as part of your reward. We'll also send over as much rice as Kagome is willing to give."

Kagome laughs. "Not too much!" she exclaims.

"All right, take your immunity idols and get out of here!" Jet jokes, handing over the immunity idols to Haruka and Sango. The two of them help their tribemates gather their reward and head on back to camp.

"And Brains and Heroes, you get immunity as well. Come over here."

Tatsuki and Candice walk over to collect their immunity idols.

"Congratulations, you both are safe from tomorrow's vote; you can head on back to camp."

The Brains and Heroes tribes head on out.

"As for you, Crazies, I got nothing for you except a date at tomorrow night's Tribal Council."

Roxanne glares at Kenpachi as the Crazy Tribe leaves the immunity challenge area.

"_I was dead set on voting Giselle – but right now Kenpachi's really got me mad," Roxanne says. "Center. I've got to center myself and think about what Arceus would want me to do."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

The Villains are quite happy as they come back to camp with their reward.

"We're now the HELP alliance!" Enobaria jokes.

"And we're an awesome alliance!" Prussia adds.

"_Well, we got rid of Loly," Haruka says. "It wasn't the prettiest of situations. But thanks to Kagome, and to our physical strength, we managed to come out of the situation only down one member, and with food to spare."_

The Villains are thrilled once they find a boat waiting by the shore of their camp, with a small bag of rice sitting in it.

"_Kagome was awfully nice to give us that bag of rice," Light says. "It seems as if she's playing the endgame already. That only means we'll have to get her out as soon as we can once the merge happens. These brave Heroes only know to hit and run, and although Kagome got a nice hit on us with her compassion, we're only going to have to come back at her harder."_

**Day 15**

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kagome, Toshiro)**

Toshiro and Kagome are cuddled around the fire again, but Toshiro has an important question.

"Should you really have given that rice to the Villains?" Toshiro asks her. "I mean, we still have more than enough, but you might have given them an advantage they don't need."

"It's only a small bag of rice," Kagome says. "It'll help them more than it'll hurt us."

"But that's exactly what I mean," Toshiro replies. "That extra nutrition might be just what they need to continue to win immunity challenges."

"Oh, come on," Kagome states. "If we didn't give them that, then they would have starved! They needed something to eat!"

"Let them catch fish," Toshiro says.

"Excuse me?" Kagome replies, getting quite angry.

The two start to bicker back and forth, with Kagome defending her actions, and Toshiro pointing out the strategic problems with it.

"_Right now I'm mad at Toshiro," Kagome says. "He is being so unthoughtful by not wanting to give another tribe at least enough rice just to get by. I don't feel like talking to him right now. He's being a real jerk."_

"_Kagome doesn't realize what kind of danger she put us in by giving that rice to the Villains," Toshiro says. "But I guess she's mad right now, and I'll have to pay for it."_

But before long, the two are back to being lovebirds again.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," Toshiro tells Kagome.

"It's okay," Kagome replies. "We all do stupid things sometimes. And maybe you're right about the rice."

Candice simply rolls her eyes.

"_Human love – it's so glandular," Candice says. "I was hoping for any chance I could get for those two to possibly crack, but it's of no use. Volkner and I – our romance isn't anything like theirs. We're tight together, and we've stuck together through the toughest times. Oh, well, at least I have this idol."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Haruhi, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Anise does not mince words when talking to Giselle.

"I want you out now, Giselle Gravelpot!" she shouts.

"You're mean, Anise!" Giselle yells back.

"Too bad! You wasted our rice and didn't face any consequences from Jet! Now we have to starve thanks to you!"

"There's still enough left!"

Roxanne, meanwhile, is praying to Arceus.

"Oh great Arceus, please help my humble self to know who to vote out. I want only thy will."

She is interrupted by Kenpachi.

"Hey, Roxanne-"

"Silence! I'm trying to pray to Arceus. Don't bother me."

"Well, Anise and I have to talk to you."

Anise walks over to join Kenpachi and Roxanne, and the Gym Leader sighs.

"Fine, what is it?" she asks.

"First of all, Kenpachi would like to apologize for his foolish behavior in the challenge!" Anise announces.

"What?" Kenpachi asks.

"Come on, just apologize!" Anise shouts.

"I'm Captain of Squad 11!" Kenpachi exclaims. "I just want to fight someone! Are you going to fight me?"

"Forget it," Anise says. "Roxanne, we need to talk about who to vote for!"

"Excuse me, but I am going to pray to Arceus to find out who to vote for."

"Just vote for Giselle!" Anise yells. "It makes the most sense!"

"I shall find out from Arceus himself."

Anise pouts. "Booooo!"

"_Roxanne is so stupid!" Anise says. "She just wants to pray to some Pokémon to figure out her vote. It doesn't make any sense to me!"_

Roxanne continues to pray, while Kenpachi and Anise get bored and go to try to fight for some rice from Giselle and Haruhi.

"_I only trust Arceus," Roxanne says. "I don't trust any mere human beings. Kenpachi and Anise only care about their personal feelings. They don't look at the big picture."_

By the time Kenpachi and Anise get back to the shelter, they see that Giselle and Haruhi have cooked all of the remaining rice.

"Hey, want some rice?" Haruhi asks.

"You morons!" Anise yells. "That's the rest of our rice!"

"Yeah, and we're eating it now!" Giselle responds. "After all, the merge is tomorrow!"

"One of you won't be at the merge, then!" Anise shouts.

"_Giselle is so short-sighted!" Anise says. "She thinks she knows when the merge is going to be. And yet she's going to try to get herself voted out. I just don't get her!"_

"_What Anise doesn't know is that I have the hidden immunity idol!" Giselle says. "So they try to vote me out, and poof! I pull out the idol, and I stick around. But who should I vote for? That's the $64,000 question!"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Crazy)**

The Crazy Tribe enters the Tribal Council, with their torches ablaze. They set them down and wait for Kisuke Urahara, their co-host, to address them.

"Sorry to see you guys here," Kisuke says. "It seems like only yesterday you were unstoppable, winning every single challenge. Now you've lost two straight."

"It's her fault!" Haruhi and Anise yell at the same time, with Anise pointing at Giselle and Haruhi pointing at Anise.

"Okay, whose fault?"

Haruhi and Anise start arguing, and Kisuke motions to quiet them down.

"Enough bickering. One at a time. Haruhi?"

"Anise has just yelled at us nonstop the last few days!" Haruhi complains. "She's such a pain in the butt!"

"Excuse me, but there's been reason for my yelling!" Anise responds.

"And what would that reason be?" Kisuke asks.

"Giselle and Haruhi are just wasting our rice, left and right!" Anise complains. "We are now officially out of rice, after Giselle and Haruhi gobbled up the last of it this evening! And that's after we bartered with Jet for more rice! It's utterly ridiculous!"

"Indeed it is," Kisuke says. "I can't believe you managed to waste all your rice… twice. This is a feat done by no other tribe in Survivor history. Simply a big embarrassment for everyone involved."

"Well, it isn't us doing it!" Anise shouts, pointing at herself. "Roxanne and Kenpachi are innocent in this! The ones at fault are over there! Giselle and Haruhi!"

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Kisuke asks.

"We're just trying to have ourselves ready for challenges!" Haruhi responds.

"Indeed!" Giselle adds. "And we are also calculating the time of the merge to be very near. So we want to eat all the rice up before the merge happens!"

"You two seem to me to just be selfish," Kisuke says. "And I know it's just my opinion, but this type of behavior is a real embarrassment to the game of Survivor. You're sent out here to survive under the conditions, not to eat everything in sight and then beg for bailouts. This isn't a buffet, it's Survivor. I do not have the right to throw you out of the game for this, as Jet does. But we've seen one player thrown out of the game already, and another two could be on their way. This is a strict warning for you two. Any more wasteful behavior, and you'll be sent home."

Giselle shakes her head, while Haruhi pouts. The two of them are both crestfallen.

"Now, we've got a vote to get to. It's clear that Giselle and Haruhi are the two targets tonight. Which one will the rest of you go after?"

"I have prayed for guidance regarding this vote," Roxanne states. "I know that Arceus will help me make the right decision."

"I hope so, for your sake," Kisuke says. "Kenpachi, any worries that your poor performance in the challenge will cost you?"

"None," Kenpachi states. "Everyone here knows my strength!"

"As for you, Giselle, on the other side of this debate, how do you fight back?"

"We'll see…" Giselle responds with a smile.

"Does that mean that you have a hidden immunity idol?"

"Possible!"

"Anise, if she does have an idol, what happens with your votes?"

"Well, we've only got 3 against 2, so we can't really split the votes," Anise says. "But we're also taking into consideration that Giselle might give the idol to Haruhi, if she thinks we know she has it."

"So you think she has it?"

"Absolutely!"

Kisuke begins to chuckle.

"I can't believe this has happened again," Kisuke says. "You guys are just too much."

"That's right, we're not stupid enough to think Giselle doesn't have the idol! We know she went out looking for it, and found it!" Anise shouts.

Giselle simply keeps a thoughtful smile on her face.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. If you think you're in trouble, Giselle, you better play that idol, if you indeed do have it. In the meantime, it is… time to vote, and Anise, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

"_Actually I have no idea who even has the idol, if anyone!" Anise says, casting a vote in secret. "I was only bluffing!"_

Giselle goes to vote.

"_You're mean, Anise!" Giselle says, casting her vote. "And that's why I'm sending you home!"_

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

"_This is the vote I was guided to cast, according to Arceus," Roxanne says. "May Arceus have mercy on your soul, if you even have one."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Kisuke says.

Kisuke goes over to the voting booth, grabs the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot in front of the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Kisuke states.

Giselle looks around, while everyone else looks at her. She wiggles in her seat, but decides not to make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Kisuke pulls out the first vote.

"Anise."

Anise gives a pouty face.

"Anise. Two votes Anise."

Kisuke pulls out the next vote slowly.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looks mad.

"Haruhi. That's two votes Haruhi, two votes Anise, one vote left."

Haruhi looks over at Giselle angrily.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

Kisuke opens the vote slowly.

…

…

…

"Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Giselle! Why didn't you give me your idol?"

"Excuse me?" Giselle replies. "Do I even have one?"

"Haruhi, it's time to bring me your torch."

Haruhi pouts as she gets up to grab her torch.

"Haruhi, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Kisuke snuffs out Haruhi's torch, and Haruhi pouts off into the sunset.

"You guys are a real handful. I don't know what you'll do without any food, because there are no Jet Black bailouts coming your way. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their things and head back to camp.

"_You know, if Giselle just gives me her idol, our alliance stays two strong, and we get Anise out," Haruhi says. "That is, if she even had one. Did she have one? Oh, I don't know! I just wish I hadn't been voted out!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Anise – Haruhi**

**Giselle – Anise**

**Haruhi – Anise**

**Kenpachi – Haruhi**

**Roxanne – Haruhi**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**It's such a perfect day for Light and Haruka:**

"_I'm telling you, Haruka, we get to the merge with four, one of us two wins," Light says._

"_I like the way you think," Haruka replies._

**While Meilin keeps the others hanging on:**

"_Yes, I'm really refusing to vote with any of you," Meilin says. "I'm going to vote for the person I think has no chance of going home."_

"_Are you insane?" Ami says. "This is why I can't ever win this game! Random players like you!"_

**And Giselle reaps just what she has sown:**

"_Crap!" Giselle says. "There's no merge! And now I've got to starve! Is this game really worth it?"_


	7. Episode 6: This is Why I Can't Ever Win

**Episode 6**

**This is Why I Can't Ever Win**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Both the Villains and Crazy Tribes started the game as physical powerhouses, dominating the challenges.**

"_Roxanne has it right! Crazy wins immunity and reward!"_

"_Haruka… scores! And the Villains win immunity!"_

**But both tribes began to self-destruct, starting with Giselle and Haruhi wasting their tribe's rice…**

"_Giselle wasted all our rice!" Asuka shouts._

"_I didn't waste it alone!" Giselle shoots back. "We as a tribe all wasted our rice!"_

"_And now we've got none left!" Haruhi adds._

**Then it was Loly micturating in her tribe's rice…**

"_When you gotta go, you gotta go," Loly says. "Even if it is in the bag of rice."_

**So Jet gave a "steep" penalty to the Crazy Tribe, but that didn't make them learn, as they ran out of rice yet again…**

"_Giselle has wasted our rice unwisely, pretty much all on herself," Anise states._

"_A little bit on Haruhi too," Roxanne adds._

"_Right," Anise says. "And we're running out of rice yet again."_

"_You guys can't just keep on wasting your rice and hoping for a bailout," Jet says. "This is utterly ridiculous."_

**So Jet refused to give the Crazy Tribe any more rice, and forced them to make it on their own. As for the Villains Tribe, Jet was infuriated when he found out that Loly had peed in the rice.**

"_Again?" Jet asks Loly._

"_Hey, I had to go!" Loly yells._

"_Well, you're about to go again," Jet states. "And I don't mean to the bathroom. For repeatedly breaking rules of the game, Loly Aivirrne, you are officially kicked out of the game. There's no need for a torch ceremony. You can head on out, Loly. You only screwed over yourself."_

**But Jet was in no mood for giving the Villains a bailout either.**

_Jet sighs. "Look, I can't keep on giving bailouts. One time was enough. No one else is getting any."_

**However, Kagome stepped in offered some of the Heroes' rice to the Villains…**

"_We have a lot of extra rice from rationing it out wisely and having fewer members on our tribe," Kagome states. "Take some of our rice and have it yourself."_

"_You really mean it?" Haruka wonders._

"_Sure," Kagome says, with Toshiro standing behind her._

**This helped out the Villains, though Toshiro was none too happy about aiding their opponents…**

"_Oh, come on," Kagome states. "If we didn't give them that, then they would have starved! They needed something to eat!"_

"_Let them catch fish," Toshiro says._

"_Excuse me?" Kagome replies, getting quite angry._

**But eventually Toshiro and Kagome made up. There was no making up at the absolutely chaotic Crazy Tribal Council, however…**

"_It's her fault!" Haruhi and Anise yell at the same time, with Anise pointing at Giselle and Haruhi pointing at Anise._

"_Okay, whose fault?"_

_Haruhi and Anise start arguing, and Kisuke motions to quiet them down._

"_Enough bickering."_

**Anise then tried bluffing by saying that Giselle had an idol, but Giselle called her bluff and refused to play it. As a result…**

"_Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"_

_Kisuke opens the vote slowly._

"_Haruhi Suzumiya."_

**Thus the old rivals Loly and Haruhi were sent home, back-to-back. 19 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 16**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Roxanne spends the whole morning scolding Giselle.

"Look, Giselle, you just better learn to ration rice better! Mr. Urahara was very disappointed in your behavior! I know that you can do better that that!"

"Like I care!" Giselle responds. "I am, after all, the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world! What does a little rice matter?"

"Guys, we don't have any rice remaining," Kenpachi says. "Not like it matters to me, but for you three, you might want to think about an alternate source of food."

"Like what?" Anise asks.

"Magikarps maybe?" Giselle says.

"Actually, I was thinking of getting some coconuts down from the trees!" Kenpachi exclaims. "It's going to take a lot of work, but I'm going to chop down every palm tree on this island, to get all the coconuts down."

"No, don't!" Roxanne shouts. "That would be so wasteful to the environment!"

"Awww, fine," Kenpachi says. "Only a couple, then. You guys better be happy with what you get!"

Kenpachi pulls out his sword and starts marching toward some trees to cut down.

"Now, as for you, Giselle, you're getting none of the coconuts!" Roxanne scolds. "After all, you ate so much rice that we didn't get to eat. It'll be Anise, Kenpachi and I who get to eat the coconuts."

"Fine, whatever," a disgusted Giselle responds. "Just know that I don't allow you to touch any of my 7 Pokémon League championship trophies."

"_Giselle has to pay for what she did," Roxanne says. "Her wastefulness deserves a swift and severe punishment. She will first suffer by not being able to eat, then she will be sent home at her earliest convenience. It's the only way to make her learn."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

Light and Haruka go off looking for the idol again, and they spend the time strategizing.

"How important is this idol, anyway?" Haruka asks.

Light chuckles. "Very important. Last time I played, Haruhi Suzumiya kept on finding idols and making the game go haywire. We get control of the idol, and there's no chance of any of that funny business to go on."

"Very well then."

They climb over some rocks, getting closer to the location where they think the idol may be hidden.

"Our group of three – us two and Enobaria – are solid," Haruka states. "But I'm not so sure about Prussia. I think he could be a liability."

"How so?"

"He's never been trustworthy. I hear that in his previous season, he flipped on his alliance on fear of a purple rock."

"That's why we should have kept Cynthia."

Haruka rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I've been thinking of throwing the next challenge in order to get Prussia out."

Light looks stern. "No. No throwing challenges. That only comes back to haunt anyone who does it."

"But shouldn't we be gunning for Prussia? The guy looks like he has no clue."

Light gives Haruka a wry smile. "I'm telling you, Haruka, we get to the merge with four, one of us two wins," Light says.

"I like the way you think," Haruka replies. "I just hope I can trust Prussia."

"Hey, he's an easy goat. He'll hang around for a while. In the meantime…"

Light reaches down and pulls something out of the ground.

"…we'll be safe for a while."

"Is that the idol?" Haruka asks excitedly.

Light unwraps the idol to reveal it to Haruka.

"Awesome," Haruka says.

"Here, I'm giving this to you for safekeeping," Light tells Haruka. "You hold onto that until one of us needs it. Though, I don't think either of us is gonna need it."

"Thank you," Haruka says, as she slips the idol into her pocket.

"_Now with the idol in our possession, there's nothing that can stop Haruka and I," Light says. "She and I are just going to roll through this game. We just win a couple more team challenges, find our way to the merge four strong, and we're set. I've got it all figured out."_

"_Light's stupid if he trusts me with this idol," Haruka says. "I'll use it as I see fit. He's never seeing this idol again. It's going to be mine until I choose to use it. I might even burn it, just so he can't get it."_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

All the tribe members are gathered together under their shelter to have some rice which Tatsuki and Rukia have worked together to cook.

"All of you four have won the game before," Ami says. "I haven't. I want to know how you did it, because I'd love to learn from you guys."

"Sure, I'll tell you," Whitney replies. "It wasn't easy by any means. In fact, I'm like a Pokémon trainer who got by over and over with their final Pokémon only having 1 HP left. I won a couple of challenges when I absolutely had to, and I got lucky when Cynthia decided to turn on her own alliance members rather than vote me out. I was somehow still standing at the end, and I had made friends with everyone else aside from Cynthia's zombies, so I won the jury vote."

"Interesting story," Rukia says. "Tatsuki here was very close to winning the same season I won. We stuck together from our weak Ryoka tribe, which got embarrassed by losing its first five immunity challenges. We were down 7-3 at the merge, but we kept around the right alliance member – Yoruichi, who was friends with Soi Fon. She immediately got Soi Fon on our side, then we took advantage of a split in the other tribe to end up eliminating everyone else in the opposing alliance. In the end, Tatsuki lost a tiebreaker, otherwise she'd have won instead of me."

Tatsuki laughs. "No, no, you still deserved to win," she chuckles. "Seriously, Rukia's a much better player than me. In my season, it can all be boiled down to one stupid decision: Soi Fon choosing to go to the end with me instead of the goat Haruhi. She would have won unanimously in a jury against Haruhi, but instead she chose to go to the end with me, and it cost her. I was a very lucky winner."

"Me?" Meilin says, as the others look at her. "Oh, the way I play is just don't get anybody mad at you. So I try my very best to never vote for the person who is going home. I'll give throwaway votes that don't send anybody home. That's the way I ended up getting an entire jury to vote for me – 6 out of the 7, I didn't vote for. And that's how I plan on doing it again."

Ami looks aghast. "So, you mean, even if you're offered an alliance by a few of us, you'll still go it alone?"

"Yes, I'm really refusing to vote with any of you," Meilin says. "I'm going to vote for the person I think has no chance of going home."

"Are you insane?" Ami says. "This is why I can't ever win this game! Random players like you!"

Ami walks away angrily, and Meilin looks confused.

"_Hey, I'm just playing this game the only way I know how," Meilin says. "That means random voting in order to not get anyone upset. It worked last time. I'm confident it'll work again."_

"_It's Meilin's stupidity that causes me to suffer," Ami says. "I count on players making the best move, not making random moves. I'll never win if my opponents just vote at their own whims. I count on there being a rhyme and reason to everyone's decisions. But it seems as if stupidity trumps common sense!"_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kagome, Toshiro)**

The Heroes Tribe finds their rice to be running a bit low, and Toshiro bites his tongue about it, but Kagome can tell.

"Oh, I can see you over there, Lil' Shiro!" Kagome says. "You're mad because we're running low on rice!"

"Well, we are!" Toshiro shouts. "And we wouldn't be if you hadn't handed over our rice to the Villains!"

"Oh, would you quit your whining!" Kagome says. "There were be more than enough to get us through the next few days!"

"But what if the merge doesn't come soon?" Toshiro wonders. "You know, they're not gonna feed us."

"_Toshiro is being a little jerk because he wants to eat more," Kagome says. "He's whining and whining, and it's not going over too well with me. I'm annoyed that he won't just be happy with what he's got."_

"_Kagome made a huge mistake by sending over that rice to the Villains," Toshiro says. "You know the worst thing you can do in this game is to help your opponents. Kagome needs to own up to her mistake and realize that she was wrong."_

Candice watches their squabbling and rolls her eyes.

"_There's nothing I can do right now," Candice says. "I've just got to use this idol at the next vote we go to, and that will finally break up the couple. Probably not for good, though, tee hee."_

Candice also rubs her foot, as she had sprained it in the last challenge.

"_My foot's hurt, yeah, it's true," Candice says. "It won't take me out of this game, but it's a hindrance, that's for sure."_

**Day 17**

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver)**

Silver seems to have recovered from his earlier angst, as he is resting comfortably along with the two girls on their new comfort items.

"You know, I really think we can win every challenge the rest of the way," Silver says. "I'm not just saying that, I really mean it."

"I believe so too," Sango says. "And then, if we stay strong as an alliance of three, we can keep on winning the individual immunity challenges and keep ourselves in the game even longer."

"Yay for winning!" Minako exclaims. "We can do it!"

"_We may be in a tough position, but I think we can finally live up to our name as the Brawn tribe and start winning challenges left and right," Sango says. "This comfort has really helped us get our heads back on straight, in particular Silver's. Some more rewards could help us, too."_

"_I was ready to quit just a few days ago," Silver says. "But now I've recovered, and I'm ready to win this thing, for Jasmine. I really want to bring home the bacon to her, win enough money so that we can make it as a young couple in Olivine City. This is all for you, Jasmine."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The 5 tribes come marching into the immunity challenge.

"Brains, Brawn, Heroes, Villains – all getting your first look at the new Crazy Tribe, Haruhi Suzumiya voted out last Tribal Council."

No one makes much of a response to Haruhi's ouster.

"First things first, I will take them back!"

Enobaria, Minako and Candice hand over the immunity idols, with Candice limping as she does.

"Got an injury there, Candice?"

"Yeah, my foot hurts," Candice replies. "I'll be okay."

"We'll have it checked out by medical to make sure," Jet says. "Stay after the challenge for that."

"Okay."

"All right. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, two players from your tribe will go out and get a giant block, and push it and roll it back to the starting line. Once you've got all four blocks back to the start, your third member will help you arrange the blocks to create the logo of this season of Survivor across the top. First three tribes to figure out the puzzle win immunity. The tribe who finishes first also wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" Minako yells.

Jet reveals a whole bunch of steaks, sausages and hot dogs.

"Some nice beef, protein that is sure to help you out physically. Worth playing for?"

"Absolutely!" Toshiro shouts.

"That's what I like to hear!" Jet says. "Villains, you got to sit someone out. Same with you, Crazies. Brains, you got to sit two people out. Who's it gonna be?"

The players talk over who they want to sit out.

"We're sitting out Light," Enobaria says.

"We'll sit out Giselle," Roxanne says.

"We're going to sit out Ami and Whitney," Rukia says.

"Very well then. Sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over who they want to be pushing the blocks, then they get ready to begin.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The pushers of the blocks: Haruka and Enobaria for the Villains, Roxanne and Kenpachi for the Crazies, Rukia and Tatsuki for the Brains, Minako and Silver for the Brawn, and Toshiro and Kagome for the Heroes.

"Villains off to an early lead!"

Haruka and Enobaria get their first block out quickly, and they get it to the starting line before anyone else. They rush back to start on their second block, while the Crazy and Brawn Tribes get their first block across not far behind.

"Heroes, off to a slow start!"

Toshiro and Kagome are not nearly as strong as the other players, and they try to find a way to catch up. The Brains are also a little bit behind.

"Let's go!" Whitney calls out to her teammates.

Haruka and Enobaria continue to lead, as they push their second block out. As they pass the benches, Light calls out to them.

"Roll it over Candice's toe!" he jokes.

Even Candice chuckles over Light's joke, as Haruka and Enobaria push their second block across the starting line. The Crazies are right behind them.

"Look at that #*%&amp; run," Ami mumbles on the bench, using a homophobic slur to describe Haruka.

Haruka looks over at Ami but remains silent. For the Heroes, Toshiro and Kagome continue to struggle, and Kagome is a bit annoyed with Toshiro. Meanwhile, the leading tribes push their third block across the line – those being the Villains, Crazies and Brawn.

"One more block to go for the Villains, Crazies and Brawn!"

Haruka and Enobaria keep on rolling as they are in the lead. Minako and Silver start to catch up, and by the time they reach the starting line, they are equal with the Villains.

"Villains and Brawn, get to work on that puzzle!"

Kenpachi and Roxanne push their fourth block across the starting line, and they go to work on their puzzle along with Anise. The Heroes and Brains are still lagging behind.

"You've got to dig deep, Heroes and Brains!"

Kagome's legs are burning as she finally pushes the final block across the line. Candice runs off the bench and comes to help them on the puzzle. The Brains also get their final block across the starting line.

"Villains, getting things going on that puzzle!"

Prussia helps out Haruka and Enobaria on their puzzle, and the Villains are making a lot of progress on getting the blocks in line. The Crazies are really struggling, while the Brawn are doing pretty good.

"You could end up solving this puzzle by accident if you just get the right combination!"

Haruka finds the right combination for the blocks, and she and Enobaria push the blocks correctly to get them into place. They then call over to Jet.

"We got it!" Enobaria calls.

Jet then checks out the puzzle.

"Villains think they have it – and they do! Villains win immunity and reward!"

Haruka and Enobaria give each other high fives, and they celebrate with Prussia, while Light applauds from the bench.

"Still two more immunity spots available!"

Sango helps out Minako and Silver as they try to finish their puzzle. The Crazies, meanwhile, are struggling badly.

"Kenpachi, stinking it up in a challenge again!"

Kenpachi gets frustrated and starts pushing the blocks quickly. Roxanne gets angry as he is not helping.

"Slow down!" she cries.

The Brawn figure out the puzzle, then quickly push the blocks into the correct positions.

"We got it!" Sango shouts.

"Brawn think they have it… and they do! Brawn win immunity!"

The other three tribes continue to push their blocks, trying to solve the puzzle. The Crazies start to get an idea on the solution, but it is too late, as another tribe has solved the puzzle.

"We have it!" Candice shouts.

"Heroes think they have it… and they do! And that's it! Heroes… win immunity!"

The Brawn and Heroes Tribes celebrate, having won immunity. Rukia looks frustrated, while Roxanne is annoyed with Kenpachi.

"Get over here, Villains, Brawn and Heroes," Jet says.

Enobaria, Minako and Toshiro walk over to receive the immunity idols.

"Congratulations, you three tribes are safe from Tribal Council. In addition, Villains, you've won a nice reward, so you can take that back to camp with you. Have a nice night, we'll see you for the next Tribal Council."

The three winning tribes head out, with the Villains taking their meat with them.

"As for you, Brains and Crazies, it's a long night for you guys as you both have lost. Crazies, you guys are falling apart, with three losses in a row. I got nothing for you, I'll see you for Tribal."

The Brains and Crazy Tribes head out of the immunity challenge area, with Roxanne quite annoyed.

"_I hate being in an alliance with Kenpachi, because he keeps on screwing up in challenges," Roxanne says. "I wouldn't think a big guy like him would be such a liability. I'll have to pray over it and see what I should do."_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Ami, Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Once the players have arrived back at camp, Ami immediately calls over Rukia and Tatsuki to talk with them, as Whitney and Meilin go to relax.

"Are we going to vote as a group?" Ami asks them.

"Sure," Tatsuki replies. "That's what we agreed on, right?"

"Right," Ami says. "I'm just making sure we're on the same page."

"Whitney, right?" Rukia asks.

"Actually, Whitney may have found the idol by now," Ami states.

"True," Rukia says. "And we don't have the numbers to split the votes."

"Meilin is so random, we better get her out now," Ami says. "Before she votes randomly and ends up ousting one of us by accident."

"Makes sense," Rukia says. "That's the plan, then: Meilin."

"_I really hope Rukia and Tatsuki are with me on this," Ami says. "If they try anything stupid, that's going to mess up my plans. I know exactly what I'm doing – getting rid of the most volatile player. They'd be morons not to go with me."_

Later that night, however, Whitney pulls aside Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Hey guys," she says. "I'm really sorry for looking for the idol without checking with you first."

"It's no problem," Rukia says.

"Yeah, we probably would have done the same thing," Tatsuki says.

"Well, I want to make it up to you," Whitney states. "And this is how."

She pulls out the idol and shows it to the two of them.

"This is _our _idol," she tells them. "If you two are ever in trouble, I'll hand this over to you."

Rukia smiles. "We knew we could count on you."

"Agreed," Tatsuki says.

"Thanks, guys," Whitney says. "So, who do we go after?"

"Your choice," Rukia states.

"I'd say Ami," Whitney says. "She's the biggest threat on this tribe. If she makes the merge, she's going to make it a long way."

"Okay," Tatsuki says. "Ami it is."

"_I really don't know if we can trust Ami," Tatsuki says. "I don't know if we can trust Whitney either. It's a really tough decision for Rukia and I to make."_

"_Tatsuki and I have to choose between Ami and Whitney tonight," Rukia says. "It might be easier to just vote Meilin, and not vote off either tonight. That would be the smart thing to do, I guess. But my heart is telling me to vote Ami…"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Brains)**

The five Brains walk into the Tribal Council with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats.

"Welcome," a sinister Caesar Flickerman states.

"We're not happy to be here," Meilin says.

"I'm sure," Caesar replies. "You guys made it the longest with having five members, but tonight you will be trimmed to four. Let's talk about your surprising success in challenges. What has caused it?"

"I don't think it's surprising," Rukia says. "I think we bonded well together as a tribe, and that has really shown in challenges."

"We're a lot stronger than you think," Tatsuki adds. "We're not just pushovers. We can do physical challenges. We just struggled in the one today."

"Indeed you did. Ami, what is the key to success going forward?"

"I think it's keeping the right people around," Ami responds. "I know it sounds cliché, but if we have the right members of our tribe stay, then we can continue to have the success that we have had."

"So, Meilin, what goes into your voting decision tonight?"

"Well, for me, I simply vote for whoever I think _isn't _going home," Meilin says. "I don't want anyone to be angry with me."

"But they're going to be angry with you, one way or another."

"I don't think so," Meilin states. "After all, that's how I won in Seireitei Forest. And I received all 7 jury votes."

"Ami, what do you think of Meilin's voting strategy?"

"It's stupid, plain and simple," Ami says. "But if she wants to be a moron, go ahead and let her. I'm not gonna stop her."

"Any strong alliances form yet?"

"Rukia and Tatsuki are really close, anyone can see that," Whitney says. "The big question will be who they decide to side with. I really think they'll side with me."

"Rukia and Tatsuki have a bit of an unfair advantage, having played together," Ami adds, to the raised eyebrows of Rukia. "They know each other inside and out. They can carry this thing really far, without anyone having any real threat of breaking them up."

"Interesting," Caesar says. "Rukia, Tatsuki, you have any thoughts on that?"

"Yeah," Rukia says. "I think that it worries me a bit that people may see us two as a threat. If we're seen as a threat, then we have to eliminate the others before they eliminate us. The question is, who are the others? Are they part of our alliance, or outside it?"

"You're talking in very vague terms, Rukia," Caesar states.

"Of course I am!" Rukia exclaims, to everyone's laughter. "I don't want to show my hand. I'm trying to play this game as well as I can. The only way to do that is to not let your opponents know what you're thinking."

"Or even your own alliance members," Ami adds.

"Well, that tells me right now that I'm not getting any more out of you," Caesar says. "Might as well vote. It is… time to vote. Ami, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Ami goes to vote.

"_Here's hoping your 'alphabet strategy' goes right down the drain," Ami says, holding up her vote for Meilin._

Meilin goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Caesar says.

Caesar walks over to get the votes. He gathers them, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has an immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Rukia looks over at Whitney, who refuses to make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Whitney."

Whitney looks on, a bit worried.

"Meilin."

Meilin simply crosses her arms and waits.

…

…

"Ami."

Ami looks a bit puzzled.

…

…

…

"Ami. That's two votes Ami, one vote Whitney, one vote Meilin, one vote left."

Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

…

…

…

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Ami Mizuno. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"Stupid! So stupid!" Ami complains. "Why does everyone play so stupid?"

Ami gets up to grab her torch, and she brings it over to Caesar.

"Ami, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Caesar snuffs out Ami's torch, and an angry Ami leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Was that the smart decision to make? Or, was it, as Ami said, 'stupid'? We'll find out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head on out.

"_I can't believe these players!" Ami says. "Always making the dumb decisions! If I didn't have stupid people like Asuka and Minako in my seasons, I would have won twice already! And I should have won again, but these people are just so stupid, especially that #$%* Haruka. I guess I was never meant to win."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Ami – Meilin**

**Meilin – Whitney**

**Rukia – Ami**

**Tatsuki – Ami**

**Whitney – Ami**

**Day 18**

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

The Villains Tribe is enjoying their steaks and sausages from winning the previous challenge.

"Sure feels good to be a winner, huh?" Haruka says.

"You better believe it," Enobaria replies.

"We are awesome!" Prussia exclaims.

"_This victory puts us in perfect position to do a lot of damage at the merge," Light says. "I've already got 3 different scenarios figured out – one for us winning, the other two if we were to lose a challenge. But I'm not telling Haruka any more than she needs to know. She needs to be kept on a short leash."_

"_I'm sure Light is calculating every single little scenario there is," Haruka says. "What he doesn't realize is that I'm controlling him like a slave. He's doing all the work, but I'm going to reap all the benefits. I use his mind to get what I want, then I play the game my own way. And that means pushing and shoving my way all the way to the end."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Giselle, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Giselle is lying under the shelter, starving.

"_This isn't any fair!" she complains. "I need to eat! We needed to be given more rice! This totally sucks!"_

She rolls over, with her stomach rumbling.

"_Crap!" Giselle says. "There's no merge! And now I've got to starve! Is this game really worth it?"_

She looks over at the empty bag of rice.

"_Why did I have to eat so much?" she asks. "Why did I have to waste all our rice and not save any for now? This sucks. I think I might just give up."_

Meanwhile, Roxanne and Anise talk over their strategy.

"Giselle," Anise says. "Giselle, Giselle, Giselle. We're voting out Giselle."

"Hold on a second," Roxanne replies. "Giselle has that idol, right?"

"I don't know if she has one!" Anise exclaims. "I was just bluffing when I said that she had one!"

"Well, what if she _does_ have one?" Roxanne wonders. "Then we all vote for her and one of us goes home."

"You're right," Anise states. "You get Kenpachi to vote Giselle, then you vote Kenpachi just in case."

"Oh, I get it," Roxanne says. "So in that case, Kenpachi gets one vote, Giselle's vote is one, the other two get cancelled out by the idol. Then we revote, and Kenpachi goes home instead."

"Exactly. That's what we gotta do."

"Okay."

"_Anise has a great strategy, and I think it's going to work perfectly," Roxanne says. "We're going to split our votes so that Kenpachi goes home in case of Giselle pulling out the idol. I've already got Kenpachi under my thumb anyway. He's not going to think for himself. And Giselle's going to be shocked."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Crazy)**

The four Crazies walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their place, then take their places across from Kisuke.

"You guys just keep on finding your way here," Kisuke says. "You've managed to lose three straight challenges, and now your tribe is falling apart. What do you plan on doing now?"

"We plan on winning, plain and simple," Kenpachi says. "I'm sick of losing, that's for sure. I don't want to lose one more challenge."

"But, as my colleague Jet Black tells me, you've been much the reason you've lost these challenges."

"I haven't lost the challenges, I've just been warming up for the harder ones!" Kenpachi exclaims. "Once those individual challenges come, I'm going to romp through them!"

"But you won't get to those individual challenges if you get voted off! Anise, you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Anise says. "Kenpachi has his own way of doing challenges, and we just have to live with it."

"Kenpachi is a joke at challenges, plain and simple," Roxanne adds. "But we just have to overcome his stupidity."

Giselle, meanwhile, is clutching her stomach.

"Giselle, you look like you're in pain there," Kisuke says.

"I quit," Giselle states plainly.

"You're quitting?" Kisuke asks.

"That's right, I give up!" Giselle exclaims. "I don't need this game! I'm a 7-time Pokémon League Champion! I've proven all I ever need to prove. I don't need the million dollars, I already have millions of dollars in winnings from my championships! I don't need to win this stupid game!"

Giselle stands up from her seat.

"Get the buffet ready, I'm ready to eat!" she exclaims. "I want some chicken, a little bit of pork, make sure you got some hamburgers too!"

She then pulls out the immunity idol out of her pocket.

"And by the way, I did have the immunity idol!" she shouts. "But I don't need this piece of garbage! I'm taking it home as a souvenir!"

She walks over to grab her torch, and she brings it over to Kisuke.

"Wow," Kisuke says. "I've never seen someone so willing to snuff their own torch. Per your wishes. Go home."

Kisuke snuffs Giselle's torch, and Giselle hurries out of the Tribal Council area.

"Food!" she yells as she walks down the path.

Kisuke simply shakes his head, then looks a bit serious.

"You know, people work too hard in this game to stay alive, for Giselle to just give up like that. If she wants to lay her torch down, so it shall be!"

Kisuke spikes Giselle's torch to the ground.

"You three survive, not on your own doing, but because of a quitter. It's not going to be that easy the rest of the way. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Anise, Roxanne and Kenpachi chuckle a bit over Giselle's antics as they take their torches back to camp.

"_Yeah, this game sucks," Giselle says. "Everything's come easy to me my whole life, including my studies at Pokémon Tech, and my victories in the Pokémon League tournament. I don't need this game to validate myself. I just need a few chicken wings to satisfy my stomach. Come on, hurry up with that food!"_

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The stakes are raised at the next challenge:**

"_This next challenge will have only two winners," Jet states. "Three tribes will go to Tribal Council."_

**Meilin tries to find a way to split up the Brains alliance:**

"_You guys, I'm not a threat at all," Meilin tells them. "I'm just throwing my votes to the wind. I can't hurt any of you."_

**And push comes to shove in the Heroes camp:**

"_We're out of rice now," Toshiro says. "I told you not to give it to the Villains!"_

"_You know, you're really being a jerk, Toshiro," Kagome says._


	8. Episode 7: Let It Go

**Episode 7**

**Let It Go**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Giselle and Haruhi wasted all their tribe's rice, even after receiving a bailout from Jet…**

"_Giselle has wasted our rice unwisely, pretty much all on herself," Anise states._

"_A little bit on Haruhi too," Roxanne adds._

"_Right," Anise says. "And we're running out of rice yet again."_

"_You guys can't just keep on wasting your rice and hoping for a bailout," Jet says. "This is utterly ridiculous."_

**And after Haruhi was voted out, Giselle was left with no rice, and no ally…**

"_Why did I have to eat so much?" she asks. "Why did I have to waste all our rice and not save any for now? This sucks. I think I might just give up."_

**And she did just that, deciding to quit at Tribal Council…**

"I quit," Giselle states plainly.

"You're quitting?" Kisuke asks.

"That's right, I give up!" Giselle exclaims. "I don't need this game! I'm a 7-time Pokémon League Champion! I've proven all I ever need to prove. I don't need the million dollars, I already have millions of dollars in winnings from my championships! I don't need to win this stupid game!"

**Meanwhile, over at the Brains Tribe, Ami tried to convince Rukia and Tatsuki to vote for Meilin…**

"Meilin is so random, we better get her out now," Ami says. "Before she votes randomly and ends up ousting one of us by accident."

**But Rukia and Tatsuki chose instead to vote out Ami herself…**

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Ami Mizuno. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"Stupid! So stupid!" Ami complains. "Why does everyone play so stupid?"

**17 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 19**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Anise is still celebrating Giselle's departure from the game.

"_I win, I win, I win!" Anise says. "There was a power struggle between Giselle and I, but guess who came out on top? Why, of course, yours truly! She was so stuck on herself that she couldn't sacrifice eating just a little bit longer. You see, I'm built for this game. I can go a long time without eating!"_

Her stomach starts to grumble.

"_But not that much longer…"_

Roxanne, meanwhile, is enjoying the situation of having no food left.

"_I fast for Arceus anyway, so it's not like I'm not used to this," Roxanne says. "In fact, I make sure to fast one day every week. So not having any food, it doesn't really bother me. Doesn't seem to be bothering Kenpachi either."_

Kenpachi has his zanpakuto out, as he fights against Roxanne's Graveler.

"_Roxanne has been very good to me, allowing me to fight against her Pokémon," Kenpachi says. "I'm lovin' it out here! This is the way to enjoy yourself. A little sword fight against a gigantic boulder. What's not to like?"_

**Brains Tribe**

**(Meilin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Whitney)**

Whitney confronts Meilin about Meilin's vote for her.

"You voted for me," Whitney says. "My question is… why?"

Meilin looks a bit stunned, then responds.

"Was that wrong? Should I not have done that?" Meilin says, as Whitney looks aghast. "I got to tell you, I have to plead ignorance on this. If anyone had given me the slightest hint that voting for you was wrong, I wouldn't have done that."

"Come on, Meilin!" Whitney shouts. "You vote for Ami, and no one gets upset at all. Except Ami – but she's gone now. Don't you get it?"

As they continue to argue, Rukia and Tatsuki come over to preside in the conversation.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Tatsuki asks.

"Whitney's mad that I voted for her," Meilin says.

"It makes sense that Whitney's mad," Rukia says.

"But she didn't go home! She just received one vote against her!"

"It's still reason to be upset, and you have to understand that," Rukia says.

"You guys, I'm not a threat at all," Meilin tells them. "I'm just throwing my votes to the wind. I can't hurt any of you."

Whitney simply shakes her head and walks away.

"_Meilin's play is frustrating all of us," Whitney says. "This is when it makes no sense at all to be voting against the majority. She doesn't have an inkling of a clue how to play this game when there are good players around. She couldn't have won my season, that's for sure."_

"_I don't get why Whitney's getting upset," Meilin says. "There is no tiebreaker anymore for votes in previous Tribal Councils. I just threw my vote to the wind – it was useless. Nothing to be so upset about there, is there, really? Makes no sense to me."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

Haruka and Light talk strategy as they relax in the shelter.

"You say you've got everything figured out," Haruka states.

"Yeah, just leave it to me," Light replies.

"All right, then, I'll challenge you: what happens if we lose the next challenge?"

"We vote out Prussia."

"Okay, what next?"

"It's a calculation of who's left from the other tribes. We find which other players want to work with us. I get the feeling that the Heroes won't work with us."

"And why's that? Kagome did give us some rice, didn't she?"

"And that's the very reason why. The Heroes will be very wary of us. They're not going to want to continue to give stuff to us. They will see us as a danger. Thus we go with two of the other tribes."

"Two?"

"In order to have enough votes to win a majority. We might need only one, if we are to win the challenge."

Haruka smirks. "So then we better win. No way two whole tribes trust us."

"Exactly."

"_I like how Light spills the beans on everything to me," Haruka says. "By doing so, he allows me to know what he's thinking before he makes the move, and then I can get the jump on him before he decides to turn on me."_

"_What Haruka doesn't realize is that I'm telling her half-truth after half-truth," Light says. "She doesn't know my full plans, only some of them. And she doesn't need to know, either. So I can continue to trick her until I find that she's no longer useful, whenever that is."_

**Heroes Tribe**

**(Candice, Kagome, Toshiro)**

"You know, we're almost out of rice," Candice says.

"Out of rice?" Kagome wonders. "How could that be?"

"Let me check that…" Toshiro says.

He looks into the bag of rice and sees that there is hardly any left.

"We're out of rice now," Toshiro says. "I told you not to give it to the Villains!"

"You know, you're really being a jerk, Toshiro," Kagome says.

"I'm just trying to say that you made a mistake!"

"But you keep on rehashing it! Give it up already!"

"She's right, Toshiro," Candice adds.

Toshiro simply squats and pouts.

"_The other tribes are going to have a real advantage on us, now that we're out of rice," Toshiro says. "Kagome may have made a fatal mistake by giving up our rice to the Villains."_

**Day 20**

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver)**

Sango spends some time talking with Minako.

"You think that Silver has an idol?" Sango asks.

"No," Minako replies. "Why would you think that?"

"Because he's all by himself now that Temari is gone," Sango states. "Surely he'd be scrambling by now."

"I don't know about that."

"We have to be on our toes. We can't just count on winning the challenge. If we lose, then there's a chance Silver finds the idol, and one of us is gone."

"_I'm really trying to think two steps ahead here," Sango says. "While Minako is off daydreaming and with no care in the world. I really don't get how she possibly won this game before, but since she's a former winner, I'm with her."_

"_Hey, I just want to win again!" Minako says. "I'm not thinking too hard about it. I never did think I was in trouble in Hikawa Shrine, and I don't think I'm in trouble now. I'm just coasting along."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five tribes enter the immunity challenge area, noticing Ami and Giselle to be gone.

"Guys getting your first look at the new Brains and Crazy Tribes, Ami voted out, and Giselle quit last Tribal Council."

"Quit?" Whitney wonders aloud.

"Giselle could not handle the hunger, she is out," Jet states. "You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Enobaria, Minako and Candice hand over the immunity idols.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

Jet then tosses one of the immunity idols aside.

"This next challenge will have only two winners," Jet states. "Three tribes will go to Tribal Council."

Everyone looks on with a bit of surprise as Jet says this.

"Let's get to today's immunity challenge. For today's challenge, you will run down a ramp, then maneuver through an obstacle course. You will then have to get a ladder, but in order to get that ladder, you will either have to unlock it with keys or untie ropes – it's your choice. You will then maneuver the ladder through another obstacle, before reaching three bags, which are full of puzzle pieces. You will use the ladder to climb up and untie the bag of your choice, which is the puzzle you choose to solve. There is a 5-piece puzzle which is very hard to figure out, a 10-piece puzzle which is more visual, and a 50-piece puzzle which is very easy, but takes a long time to solve. You choose the puzzle. First two tribes to complete their puzzle, win immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game. Brains and Villains, you got to sit one player out each, who's it gonna be?"

"We'll sit out Meilin," Rukia announces.

"We'll sit out Prussia," Enobaria says.

"Very well then, sit-outs take a spot on the bench. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk over their strategies for the challenge, then line up at the starting line.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

All five tribes take off right out of the gate, rushing down the ramp and getting to the first obstacle, where they have to hop through small rectangular holes to get through it.

"Villains off to a nice start!"

Haruka, Light and Enobaria make quick work of the first obstacle and get out first. The Brains are not far behind them.

"Heroes, really struggling out there!"

Toshiro trips, bringing down Candice as he falls. Kagome helps the other two up, as they have fallen to dead last. The Villains and Brains, meanwhile, take different sides on unlocking their ladder.

"Villains having Enobaria untie the ropes, while Rukia is unlocking the locks with keys!"

Rukia very smartly uses a system with the keys, making sure she knows which ones she has already used. She ends up unlocking the first lock quickly as well as the second lock.

"Brawn and Crazies now at the ladder!"

The Brawn tribe has Silver untie the ropes, while the Crazies have Anise unlocking the locks with keys. Anise is lucky and unlocks a lock on her first try.

"Heroes, really struggling out here!"

Toshiro trips again, being quickly helped up by Kagome, and the Heroes finally make it to the ladder. Meanwhile, Rukia unlocks the third and final lock for the Brains.

"Brains, get that ladder and move on!"

Rukia, Tatsuki and Whitney get their ladder out, while the Villains take their ladder to the first obstacle, where they have to climb up it, go across a platform and back down. They quickly go through it, while the Brawn finish untying their ropes and get their ladder out.

"Heroes are way out of this!"

The Heroes have Toshiro trying untie the ropes, and he is really struggling. The Brains go up their ladder and across the platform. The Brawn are right behind the Brains, while the Crazies have just finished getting their ladder out.

"Big lead for the Villains so far! Remember, you have to be in the top two!"

The Villains begin pushing their ladder through the next obstacle, while the Brains and Brawn begin to catch up to them.

"Crazies and Heroes, got to get back in this thing!"

The Heroes finally get their ladder out, while the Crazies climb down the platform from their ladder. The Villains get to the three bags of puzzles, and Light chooses to get the bag of 50 puzzle pieces. The Brains also get to the three bags, and Rukia climbs up and grabs the 5-piece bag.

"Villains and Brains, get to work on your puzzle!"

As the Villains and Brains spill out their puzzle pieces, the Brawn get to their choice of puzzles. Sango chooses the bag of 50 pieces. The Heroes and Crazies are now pushing their ladders through the obstacle.

"Brains, go to work!"

The Heroes and Crazies get to the puzzle pieces, each of them choosing the 10-piece puzzle. Light and Rukia are hard at work at their tribes' puzzles, and Rukia has already made great progress.

"Everyone now at work at the puzzles!"

Rukia begins making quick work of the rest of the puzzle, and as she figures it out, Tatsuki and Whitney begin to cheer.

"I got it!" Rukia yells.

"Rukia thinks she has it… and she does! Brains win immunity!"

The Brains jump together in celebration, while the other tribes try to figure out their puzzles. Light finds the 50-piece puzzle to be quite troublesome, while Anise starts to put together her 10-piece puzzle. Kagome is putting together her tribe's puzzle, and starting to make a comeback for the Heroes. Sango for the Brawn is struggling with their 50-piece puzzle.

"All four tribes, hard at work with their puzzles!"

Kagome starts to put together some of the final pieces of her puzzle. Anise is right there, neck-and-neck with her, before dropping a piece on the ground. As she goes to pick it up, Kagome is about to finish. The two tribes with 50-piece puzzles never have a chance.

"I got it!" Kagome shouts.

"It's a big comeback for the Heroes… as Kagome has it! And that's it! Heroes win immunity!"

Kagome and Toshiro jump into the air and hug each other, with Candice clapping beside them. Light throws a piece of the puzzle in frustration, while Anise and Sango look on.

"Come over here, Brains and Heroes."

The Brains and Heroes walk over to collect their immunity idols.

"You two tribes are safe from Tribal Council, have a nice night, head on out."

The Brains and Heroes Tribes head out of the immunity challenge area.

"As for the rest of you, someone's going home tonight. Your co-hosts will see you for Tribal."

The three losing tribes also leave the immunity challenge area.

"_Surprising that we lost today," Light says. "We had the lead, and then we blew it. No one to blame for that but myself, for not solving the puzzle. I at least know I won't be going home, though."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light, Prussia)**

Prussia seems unconcerned even as Haruka, Enobaria and Light huddle together to talk to each other.

"Prussia, right?" Enobaria wonders.

"Prussia," Light says.

"Prussia, easy," Haruka states.

"Easy, then," Enobaria says. "I'm glad you guys are making this easy on me."

"_I know that I'm not in the best of positions in this tribe," Enobaria says. "Light and Haruka have their own alliance going on there, and they would vote me out next if that were a scenario. But I'm still planning on voting out Prussia. No need to chance a purple rock."_

Enobaria is consulted by Prussia, though, later that night.

"So, would you like to join up with the awesome me and vote out one of the other two?" Prussia asks.

"Why should I do that?" Enobaria wonders.

"Because those two aren't to be trusted, they're like America!" Prussia exclaims. "Those two, they'll have you out next!"

"I suppose you're right," Enobaria says.

"_Prussia does make an interesting point, with Light and Haruka being so close together," Enobaria says. "Still, I don't think I'm going to go against them. I'm too wary of the rock."_

"_Enobaria should know that Haruka and Light are trouble," Prussia says. "She should instead vote with me, that would be awesome!"_

**Tribal Council**

**(Villains)**

The four Villains walk into the Tribal Council area and set their torches in their place.

"Good evening," Professor Ivy says to them. "Haven't seen you all in a while, what's changed?"

"Loly tried sabotaging our tribe by micturition," Haruka says. "Fortunately, she was thrown out of the game before having a chance to do any more damage, but she was a real pain in the butt."

"It's so much more awesome without Cynthia here!" Prussia adds.

"I've seen other players who fended off Cynthia, and as a result, got better," Ivy says. "Light, how would you say playing with Cynthia made you better?"

Light looks surprised. "It didn't," he replies.

"Oh, I think you're holding something back," Ivy says. "Let it go, Light."

"Well, it is true that I intended on using Cynthia to my advantage," Light says. "So I guess you can say that playing with Cynthia made me better, because I've learned that you can't always get what you want – and you can't always have an easy goat to beat at the end."

"That's what I want to hear!" Ivy says. "You four have played with two arch-villains, and by getting past them, you now have a chance to really play this game."

"It's a tough road ahead," Enobaria says. "We know that a merge has to be coming soon, or something similar, like the dissolution of a couple tribes. We are fighting to be in the best position possible for that scenario."

"How does this tribe put themselves in the best position possible, Haruka?" Ivy asks.

"I think I'll let Light answer that one," Haruka says.

"Oh? And why is that?" Ivy questions.

"Because he is thinking up all these strategies and sub-strategies," Haruka says. "He has everything figured out."

"Ah…" Ivy says. "I think we have realized an alliance here."

"It's no secret that Light and I are in an alliance," Haruka says. "Everyone knows that."

"Is that true?"

Prussia and Enobaria nod their heads.

"Well, if that's the case, why not join together, you two, and vote out Haruka or Light?"

"Hey, no ideas," Light breaks in. "May I answer your original question?"

"If you wish."

"The way we put ourselves in the best position, is to keep together the best group of 3, as we go ahead into a potential merge, or whatever's in store for us."

"And that means no 2-vs.-2 split."

"Exactly."

"The 2-vs.-2 split is still on the table, though," Ivy states. "Enobaria and Prussia better take it while they have the chance, though, because it's gone after this. It is time to vote. Enobaria, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Prussia goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ivy gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to her spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

She pulls out the first vote.

"Prussia."

She takes out the second vote.

"Light. We're tied, one vote Prussia, one vote Light."

Ivy opens up the third vote slowly.

"Prussia. Two votes Prussia, one vote Light. One vote left."

Professor Ivy opens up the last vote slowly as well.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Prussia. You need to bring me your torch."

Prussia sadly gets up from his seat and goes over to grab his torch. He brings it over to Ivy.

"Prussia, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Prussia waves goodbye, then takes off.

"Clearly you three have decided to stick together, and you feel you will be the best trio going forward. If that is indeed the case, remains to be seen. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The three players head on out.

"_No one recognized my awesomeness in this game!" Prussia says. "That's totally not cool. I was the greatest country in the world, was I not? Why was I voted out so soon? This makes absolutely no sense to me at all!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Enobaria – Prussia**

**Haruka – Prussia**

**Light – Prussia**

**Prussia – Light**

**Day 21**

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Minako, Silver)**

Sango and Minako talk with each other, seeming to have a rather innocuous talk.

"We're together, right?" Minako asks.

"Of course," Sango says. "There's no reason to think otherwise."

"Okay," Minako says. "I just was afraid you'd feel bad for Silver, because of his story and all."

Sango thinks about it for a moment. "I do feel bad for him, but I'm sticking with you."

"That's good to hear," Minako states.

"_Minako inadvertently helped out her opponent today," Sango says. "She reminded me that Silver needs the money, and I could really help him out by keeping him around a little longer. So I went to talk to him."_

So later in the day, Sango sits down to talk with Silver.

"You're struggling," Sango says.

"Tell me about it," Silver says. "Jasmine and I, once we were married, got a small cottage in Olivine City, where we now live together. She's a gym leader, and I help her with our Pokémon grooming business, but it's still barely enough to get by."

"Some hard times there in Johto?" Sango asks.

"Gym leaders can't live on just what they make from the Pokémon League," Silver explains. "They must have a supplemental income. That's why Whitney lives on a farm, with her family to support her. It's tough living in Johto these days."

"I bet the Pokémon League really cares about its gym leaders," Sango says sarcastically.

"Hey, it's like this: you win your yearly supply of money from them in the Pokémon League Tournament, held annually. You do well, you win a lot of money, but if you don't all-out win the tournament, you're probably not going to have enough to support you for a year. And that's assuming everything goes right for you. It's hard for a young couple to make it these days."

Sango hugs Silver, who fights back tears.

"_Silver really makes a great case for sticking around longer," Sango says. "It may sound sappy, but I feel a real emotional pull towards him. I want to help him. The question is, can I just dump Minako like that? It's not fair to her, either."_

"_I used to be known as a liar and a scumbag," Silver says. "That's no longer the case. I work hard to support Jasmine. What I told Sango was absolutely true. The old me probably would have lied to Sango's face. Here, I just told her the bald truth of the situation, and I hope she listens to me."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Brawn)**

The three Brawn Tribe members enter the Tribal Council area.

"Welcome," Ancient Rome states. "You guys fought hard, but lost again today. Why?"

Sango laughs. "It was a tough challenge!" she protests. "Everything about it was tough. We simply came up short."

"But it means that after this Tribal Council, you'll be down to just 2 people. Have you thought about what that entails?"

"I have," Silver says. "I don't know exactly, but my guess is that our tribe will be dismantled in some way. This is the last Tribal Council we speak to you as the Brawn tribe."

"Minako, assuming it's not you tonight, how do you approach this upcoming scenario?"

"I don't really think too far ahead!" Minako exclaims. "I'm pretty spontaneous. I just let the flow of the game take me along."

"But isn't that setting you up for disaster?"

"Not really! I just hope everything goes okay for me, and it usually does."

"Sango, if your tribe is broken apart after tonight, what happens?"

"I really don't know," Sango replies. "My hope is that there's a merge, that would be really helpful to me. But if there's no merge, and we're sent away like the wind, then that's certainly something that could be troublesome for me."

"And how so?"

"Because I've made good friendships with both Minako and Silver here," Sango says. "I don't want either of them to leave, and that's why it's such a tough vote tonight."

"Silver, what's your case for sticking around?"

"Hey, I've made it clear," Silver says. "Jasmine and I need money for help just getting by. I hope that with every vote I survive, that kitty of money gets a little bigger, and then I hope I can get to the end for the million, because I've got a pretty good case to make to the jury."

"It's all about getting there. And right now, we'll take a step toward getting there, as it is time to vote."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

"_You're a real sweetheart, but I have to vote for you," Silver says, holding up his vote for Minako._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Ancient Rome grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Ancient Rome pulls out the first vote.

"Minako."

He takes out the next vote.

"Silver. One vote Minako, one vote Silver, one vote left."

Ancient Rome pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

"Minako."

Minako looks a bit surprised, then shrugs her shoulders. She hugs Sango goodbye, then gets up to bring her torch over to Ancient Rome.

"Minako, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Ancient Rome snuffs out Minako's torch, and Minako heads on out.

"Silver, you apparently made a good case for sticking around, and now you get a chance to find out what's beyond this vote. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Sango and Silver take their torches and leave.

"_I had a really fun time," Minako says. "Sure, I didn't win this time, but at least it was a lot of fun, and that's all I can really ask for. Good luck Sango!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Minako – Silver**

**Sango – Minako**

**Silver – Minako**

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Anise, Kenpachi, Roxanne)**

Anise and Kenpachi both begin hammering Roxanne, trying to influence her decision for the vote.

"Don't vote me out yet, I haven't had a good enough fight!" Kenpachi exclaims. "I'm only getting started out here!"

"Oh yeah?" Anise says. "Well, you can't vote me out! I'm the one who helped perpetrate the quitting of Giselle!"

Roxanne ignores both of them and heads off alone to the beach.

"I must pray," she responds.

She then goes all by herself to the beach and begins her prayers to Arceus.

"_The only way I can make the right decision is by asking Arceus," Roxanne says. "I'm going to pray about it, and see what happens. Then maybe I'll know which one of these two I should keep, and which one I should vote out."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Crazy)**

The Crazies enter the Tribal Council area, taking their torches and setting them down in their place, before taking their seats.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Kisuke says. "It's the same old Crazy Tribe, having lost for the fourth consecutive time. What gives?"

"We just simply aren't that good," Anise states. "That, and the wasting of all our rice by Giselle put us in a bad spot."

"Your tribe is completely falling apart," Kisuke says. "It's not like one little thing is going wrong. You're losing every challenge, your relationships are in complete disarray, and you're out of food to boot."

"I just try to center myself," Roxanne says. "I try to keep myself calm and not allow outside things to affect me. If all goes right, this will just be a trial on the way to something bigger."

"Kenpachi, you were a big reason why your tribe lost some of those challenges along the way."

"Yes, but I didn't lose this one," Kenpachi says. "Not that it matters. I can win any challenge I want! I just don't try hard all the time!"

"Roxanne, does that bother you, that Kenpachi doesn't always use his full strength?"

"Not too much, actually," Roxanne says. "Because I know that if Kenpachi isn't trying all that hard right now, he's probably not going to try all that hard the rest of the way, and as a result, he will be easier to beat."

"Do you guys blame all your struggles on Giselle?"

"Absolutely!" Anise shouts. "Giselle wasted all our rice, and she did it twice! She put us in the bad position we're in now. If all had gone right, she would have been out of here long ago. Instead, she stuck around long enough to torpedo the whole tribe."

"She did do that, all right," Kisuke says. "After all, your tribe – once the largest at all 6 members – will be down to only 2 after tonight. And then, who knows what happens?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Roxanne states.

"Bring it on!" Kenpachi growls. "I don't care what's waiting for us, I'm going to take it on with all my might!"

Kisuke laughs. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Kenpachi! It is time to vote. Anise, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Anise goes to vote.

"_Kenpachi, you've helped me enough for my game, but now I've grown tired of you," Anise says. "I'm ready to move on."_

Kenpachi goes to vote.

"_You're mean, Anise, but I kind of like that in you," Kenpachi says. "Anyway, I'm voting for you. You lose the battle!"_

Roxanne goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Kisuke gets the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one reacts to this.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Kisuke pulls out the first vote.

"Kenpachi."

Kenpachi doesn't seem to even care.

"Anise. One vote Anise, one vote Kenpachi, one vote left."

Kisuke takes out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

…

"Anise Tatlin."

"What?!" Anise yells. "Roxanne, why me?"

"Arceus told me to vote for you," Roxanne states.

"That's not fair!" Anise shouts.

"Anise, you need to bring me your torch."

Anise walks over grumpily, picks up her torch, then brings it before Kisuke.

"Anise, the tribe has spoken."

Kisuke snuffs out Anise's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Anise pouts as she storms out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, that's that. The destruction of the Crazy Tribe is complete. You're down to only the two of you now, so good luck in whatever happens from here on out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Roxanne and Kenpachi take their torches and head on back to camp.

"_I can't believe Roxanne voted for me!" Anise says. "I thought we had a good alliance going there! We both hated Giselle with the same passion! I guess she was just playing me the whole time. I don't believe her excuse about Arceus telling her to vote for me – I think she just viewed me as the bigger threat. And so I was. Good riddance."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Anise – Kenpachi**

**Kenpachi – Anise**

**Roxanne – Anise**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**It's merge time:**

"_It's time for everyone to drop your buffs," Jet says. "We are merging."_

**The Villains instantly connect with the Brains:**

"_You, Rukia, are who we need to get farther in this game," Light says. "You think just like I do."_

"_You're too much," Rukia laughs._

**But one Villain isn't too hip on Light's relationship with Rukia:**

"_So you meet the girl, and five minutes later, the two of you are a closer pair than we were!" Haruka shouts._

"_What, are you jealous?" Light asks._

"_You bet I'm jealous!" Haruka shouts. "I'm jealous of a million dollars!"_


	9. Episode 8: Keeping Him on a Short Leash

**Episode 8**

**Keeping Him on a Short Leash**

**(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite characters!)**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Whitney was angry with Meilin over Meilin's throwaway vote for her.**

"You voted for me," Whitney says. "My question is… why?"

"Was that wrong? Should I not have done that?" Meilin says, as Whitney looks aghast. "I got to tell you, I have to plead ignorance on this. If anyone had given me the slightest hint that voting for you was wrong, I wouldn't have done that."

**But any sort of retribution was averted, when the Brains (and Heroes) won immunity…**

"Rukia thinks she has it… and she does! Brains win immunity!"

**At the Villains Tribe, it was a rather straightforward vote, as Haruka, Enobaria and Light teamed up to vote out Prussia…**

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Prussia. You need to bring me your torch."

**While at the Brawn and Crazy Tribes, there were a couple of surprises, none bigger than Sango flipping on former winner Minako and voting her out.**

"Minako, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

**Either a merge or a couple of tribe dissolutions are what loom. 14 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 22**

**Brawn Tribe**

**(Sango, Silver)**

Sango and Silver sit around the fire, eating some rice.

"So, it's just the two of us," Sango says.

"Yeah, we weren't much of a Brawn Tribe," Silver comments.

"I liked Minako, but I felt bad for you," Sango says. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well, now we got to figure out where to go from here," Silver states.

"_I felt bad for Silver, which is why I voted out Minako instead of him," Sango says. "I think he deserved a chance to go further in this game. I guess I'm like the same as the people who targeted the winners, because I chose to vote out Minako. She had won before, and I chose to let Silver have a chance. Now I have to hope the others don't have the same feeling about me."_

"_I don't think my sob story is going to work much longer in this game," Silver says. "I'm sure there are some cutthroat players who are going to come after me. I've got to find a way to be just as cutthroat as them, even more so."_

**Crazy Tribe**

**(Roxanne, Kenpachi)**

Kenpachi is busy swinging his sword against Roxanne's Graveler and Nosepass. He goes all-out in fighting the Rock-type Pokémon, who stand firm against his attacks.

"_Getting to have all-out battles like this is all I care about!" Kenpachi says. "I really don't care much about winning this game. That would just be a bonus to me. What I really want is to be tested in battle, and getting to go up against these Pokémon is just the ticket for me!"_

Roxanne, meanwhile, spends her time meditating and praying to Arceus.

"_I trust that Arceus will guide me the whole way through this game, in making every decision," Roxanne says. "If it's Arceus' will that I win, then I will. If not, I won't. At least one day I shall be one with Arceus, and that's all that matters."_

**Villains Tribe**

**(Haruka, Enobaria, Light)**

The three remaining Villains sit around the shelter, eating some of the rice that Kagome gave to them.

"We're three strong," Haruka says. "We're going to stick together till the end."

"There's a Final Three, and we're going to be those three," Enobaria adds.

"Leave everything to me," Light says. "I've got the whole game planned out strategically from here on out. We're going to take this game by storm, and everyone will feel it."

"_I have strategies and sub-strategies for everything that happens the rest of the game," Light says. "If there's a merge, I plan on aligning right away with one other tribe – which one still remains to be seen. If there's no merge, then the strategy shifts a bit, but it still remains pretty simple, of keeping my alliance with Haruka first and foremost. Hopefully, though, we merge – which gives us a higher percentage of winning."_

"_We're going to completely own the post-merge game," Haruka says. "Hopefully that's right away. Even if it isn't, our little group of three is strong enough to win some more challenges, and stay three strong."_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five tribes come marching into the reward challenge area.

"Heroes and Brains, getting your first look at the new Villains, Brawn and Crazy Tribes – Prussia, Minako and Anise voted out last Tribal Councils."

"Anise," whispers Kagome.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I have an announcement."

Everyone looks on excitedly.

"It's time for everyone to drop your buffs," Jet says. "We are merging."

The entire tribe erupts in a loud cheer, and the players start to hug each other in celebration.

"You are now the All-Star Tribe. Here are your new black buffs."

Jet tosses a bag of buffs to Candice, who starts handing them out to the excited players.

"Today's reward challenge is a special one. I know that you've all been starving this whole time out here, so we're going to let you have a chance to earn some rice and beans for the whole tribe. I've got a whole lot of rice and beans right here."

He reveals tons of small bags of rice and beans.

"You are going to have a chance to win up to all 140 of these bags of rice and beans – 10 for each player out here. You are going to be tossing basketballs into nets out here in the sea. For each basketball you sink into the basket, you earn yourself a bag. Get all 10 in the baskets, you win all 10. Every time you miss, you still have a chance to swim out and retrieve the basketball, then try to sink it as well, as you can even dunk those basketballs that you missed. You'll have 3 minutes – not much time at all. In addition, the player who either scores the most baskets, or sinks all 10 first, gets something extra. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The players prepare for the challenge, then get to their spots.

"For a big reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players start shooting their basketballs. Tatsuki and Haruka make their first shots, while the rest of them miss.

"Don't worry about missing, just keep on shooting!"

Tatsuki makes her second shot as well, while Rukia, Light and Enobaria get one in each.

"Tatsuki off to a hot start!"

Tatsuki makes her third shot in. Kenpachi seems to be giving little care to his shots, which are coming up well short.

"Remember, this is for the whole tribe!"

Meilin misses yet another shot, which ends up coming up way short. Tatsuki finally misses one, but she makes up for it by making her next two in a row. Haruka also is shooting at a high percentage, as well as Toshiro and Enobaria. Candice misses badly on a shot.

"Some of you can't make a single shot!"

The players start running out of basketballs, then swim out to get them. Only a minute remains in the challenge.

"You guys got to pick it up!"

Kenpachi continues his lackadaisical ways, while Meilin continues to struggle. Tatsuki and Haruka seem to be putting in the most effort, as they try to collect all ten.

"Tatsuki very close to getting her tenth in!"

Tatsuki tosses her ninth basketball in, while Haruka is on her eighth basketball. There are now only seconds left in the challenge.

"Five, four, three, two, one!"

Tatsuki tosses her final basketball into her net, completing a perfect 10.

"That's it! Time's up!"

Tatsuki takes a heavy breath, as she swims back to shore, feeling satisfied.

"Okay, let's count them up. From best to worst – Tatsuki with 10! Haruka gets 8, as does Enobaria! With 7, we've got Light, Rukia and Toshiro! 6, it's Sango, while at 5, it's Silver. Roxanne with only 4, and Kagome with 3. Kenpachi, Whitney and Candice with a pathetic 2, and Meilin stinks it up the worst with only 1! That means that you have totaled 72 bags of rice and beans. The rest? My co-hosts will get to eat it. Tatsuki, here's your note that you get for finishing with the most points."

Jet tosses the note to Tatsuki.

"You may open that alone or share it with whomever you please. Finally, here's a map to your new home."

Jet tosses the map over to Candice.

"Your belongings will be delivered to your new camp, as will your bags of food. Have a nice night, I'll see you tomorrow for the next immunity challenge."

The players head on out, ready to go to their new camp.

**All-Star Tribe**

The All-Star Tribe returns back to camp, surprised to find a whole feast full of food waiting for them. They instantly go over to start eating.

"It's been so long!" Kagome shouts.

The players take their spots around the food, with Light happening to sit next to Rukia and the Brains.

"You were brilliant in your win in Hueco Mundo," Light tells Rukia.

"Thanks," Rukia replies. "It wasn't easy, though."

"How did you pull it off? You managed to be a super-strategist without getting the jury mad at you."

"That's the trick, isn't it?" Rukia responds. "If I knew exactly how I did it, I'd do it again, right?"

"Hey, I thought I had played the perfect game, and I got no votes from the jury," Light says. "Yet you played a similar game and managed to win. I'm impressed, that's all."

"I'm just thrilled I made it this far," Rukia laughs.

"You, Rukia, are who we need to get farther in this game," Light says. "You think just like I do."

"You're too much," Rukia laughs.

Haruka notices Light and Rukia talking and laughing with each other a lot, and she gets concerned.

"_Light's getting really close to Rukia, and I'm concerned," Haruka says. "If those two get closer than I have been to Light, then I'm in big trouble. He could move on without me. I want to use him as my personal strat-bot, and if he chooses Rukia over me, then I could potentially be his first target. And that just simply can't happen. I've got to break the two up before that happens."_

Meanwhile, Whitney talks with Candice, Roxanne and Silver, who she played with.

"We played together back in Shamouti Island," Whitney tells them. "We should make an alliance again."

"I agree," Candice says. "We could go really far together."

"That'd be awesome," Silver states. "I'm all for it."

"I'm not sure," Roxanne states. "If it's not Arceus' will…"

"Oh, come on!" Whitney exclaims. "We could be the Final Three! We just need to figure out who we want to align with!"

"We'll see…" Roxanne states.

"_If Roxanne could get on board with Candice and me, we could do some real damage in this game," Whitney says. "But I can't figure her out. Maybe she's not going to get on board with us. I'm really worried about this."_

"_I can't do anything without Arceus' approval," Roxanne says. "Even if it means getting into an alliance of three that could take me to the end. Maybe it's Arceus' will that someone else wins, you know?"_

Meilin and Kenpachi are too focused on eating the chicken and beef in front of them to talk to anyone. Besides, Meilin is completely focused on playing on her own.

"_I'm just going to keep up my strategy of completely voting randomly," Meilin says. "Actually, it's not totally random. I'm trying to vote for whoever is _not_ going home, that way they're not mad at me. And that way, I get their jury vote. It worked like a charm last time, and I think it's going to work again."_

Meanwhile, it's Sango who buddies up with Kagome and Toshiro of the Heroes, as the three who were in an alliance back in Feudal Japan are back together again.

"_This game comes full circle," Sango says. "Kagome, Toshiro and I were in an alliance in the first season, and nine seasons later, here we are again, in an alliance of three. Last time Kagome and I made it to the Final Three, with Toshiro only missing out because of a hidden immunity plushie. The goal this time is for all three of us to make it to the end together."_

"_I know that Kagome and Sango are great friends, and that we were a great alliance of three back in Feudal Japan," Toshiro says. "Getting together as an alliance is only the natural thing to do. But we need to join forces with another alliance – because there are still fourteen of us out here."_

**Day 23**

**All-Star Tribe**

Rukia and Tatsuki have gotten quite close with the Villains, and the group of five starts discussing their plans for the first vote as the merged tribe.

"There are fourteen, which means we need eight for this next vote," Rukia states.

"Not necessarily," Light replies. "There's the Feudal Japan alliance and the Pokémon alliance – they may not vote together. Then there's Kenpachi and Meilin, who are off on their own."

"We obviously have to go after one of the other two alliances, to cut it down to size," Tatsuki says. "But we know that Whitney has an idol – that makes the Pokémon alliance too chancy to go after."

"So, do we align ourselves with the Pokémon alliance in order to take out one of those from Feudal Japan?" Haruka asks. "Or do we go on our own, and hope the vote is split three ways?"

"Here's how I've got it," Light says. "The Feudal Japan alliance has Kagome. She has already shown quite a bit of fondness for us, as she gave us that rice earlier. I'll convince her to get the Feudal Japan people to vote against the Pokémon. Then one of you Brains get the Pokémon to vote against the Feudal Japan. The goal is to pit those two alliances against each other. Then we simply pick the one we feel like going with."

"_This is where all my planning pre-merge pays off," Light says. "I had calculated everything out perfectly, as I watched previous seasons coming into this one to know what to do. I remembered who was from Feudal Japan, and who was from Shamouti Island. To not see those alliances falling into place would have been simply blind. Now we simply pit them against one another, and the vote becomes simple."_

"_Light is trying to make the Feudal Japan alliance and the Pokémon alliance enemies," Haruka says. "But what if they choose to join together, making an alliance of seven? I think Light's thinking too simply about this, not considering all the possibilities. And it's that short-sightedness which could cost us the game."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The fourteen All-Star players come into the immunity challenge area on a boat.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Jet takes the immunity idols off Kagome and Tatsuki.

"Thank you. Tribe immunity is no more."

Jet puts away the idols, then pulls out a necklace.

"Individual immunity is now what you seek. For today's challenge, you will swim over to get a buoy, which you will guide along a rope through a series of obstacles. Once you've gotten it to the platform, you will find four more buoys. You must toss all five buoys into a basket. First person to get all five buoys into their basket, wins immunity, safe from tomorrow night's Tribal Council, guaranteed a 1-in-13 shot at winning this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

All the players get lined up on their respective platforms.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players all swim out into the water, with Rukia, Tatsuki, Kagome and Candice reaching their buoys first. They begin to guide their buoys through the first obstacle. Kenpachi again seems to not care at all, and he surprises Jet by being so far behind everyone else.

"Kenpachi, supposed to be strong, but way back there in last place!"

Rukia gets her buoy through the first obstacle, while Sango and Roxanne start to gain on her. Haruka and Enobaria are also making some progress. Tatsuki gets her buoy through the obstacle pretty quickly as well.

"Whitney and Candice, you got to pick it up!"

Rukia starts climbing up the second obstacle, guiding her buoy along the rope. Tatsuki and Sango are right along with her, with Enobaria catching up. Light seems to be really struggling with the buoy.

"Pretty close race so far!"

Rukia is first through the second obstacle, and she swims it to the platform. Enobaria has moved into second place, and she pushes her buoy to the platform as well. Tatsuki, Roxanne and Sango are next to reach the platform.

"Start tossing those buoys into the baskets!"

Tatsuki throws her first ball right into the basket, finding it to be just as easy as she did in the last challenge. Kagome and Toshiro get their buoys to the platform.

"Rukia hits her first basket!"

Sango tosses one into her basket, and Enobaria gets one as well. Kenpachi is in a laughable dead last.

"Kenpachi looks as if he's throwing this challenge, that's how bad he's doing!"

Tatsuki makes her second shot, as does Rukia. Sango scores her second.

"Enobaria misses badly!"

Tatsuki sinks her third shot.

"Tatsuki is on fire right now!"

Rukia misses a shot, and Sango misses as well.

"Tatsuki hits her fourth shot! One more to win immunity!"

Sango makes her third shot, but it is too late, as Tatsuki just cannot miss right now.

"Tatsuki shoots her fifth – and it's in! And that's it! Tatsuki wins first individual immunity!"

Tatsuki throws her arms up in the air in celebration, while Rukia turns to congratulate her.

"Nice job," she says.

"Tatsuki, come over here," Jet says.

Tatsuki goes over to Jet to receive her immunity necklace, which has a large wooden bead in the shape of Jet's face.

"Congratulations, you are safe from tomorrow night's Tribal Council," Jet tells her, putting the necklace around her. "The rest of you, someone's going home, and you've got tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be."

Tatsuki continues to celebrate, as she heads back to camp along with her tribemates.

**All-Star Tribe**

That night, when most of her tribemates have gone to sleep, Tatsuki sneaks out, looking at the note that she received.

"_This note I got has a clue to a hidden immunity idol," Tatsuki says. "I'm going to go find it while I have the chance."_

So Tatsuki goes off to look for the hidden immunity idol. After a brief search over by several suspicious-looking palm trees, she finds the idol at the base of them, hidden under a rock.

"_Yes! This is great!" she exclaims. "I've got two immunities now. I feel pretty safe in the alliance I'm in at the moment, but I know that I can give this to anyone I like, if I feel that I'm in trouble."_

She pulls Rukia aside as she comes back to camp, showing her the idol.

"Awesome," Rukia says.

"And I'll let you have it anytime you're in need," Tatsuki tells her.

"You don't have to," Rukia replies.

"But we're a team," Tatsuki says. "You help me, I help you. That's the way it works. I'm going to make sure that we advance together to the Final 3."

"_Tatsuki found that idol, and now we can advance pretty far into this game together," Rukia says. "Hopefully we'll go all the way to the Final 3 together. This idol makes it a whole lot easier for that to potentially happen."_

**Day 24**

**All-Star Tribe**

After a morning where Light has continued to talk and joke with Rukia, Haruka pulls him aside.

"So you meet the girl, and five minutes later, the two of you are a closer pair than we were!" Haruka shouts.

"What, are you jealous?" Light asks.

"You bet I'm jealous!" Haruka shouts. "I'm jealous of a million dollars!"

"Relax, Haruka," Light says. "You and I are still together, joined at the hip. Enobaria and us two are the Final Three. I'm just using Rukia as far as I can use her."

"You know I don't trust you."

"I know that. No one trusts me. But that's fine, as long as we end up in the Final Three."

"_Haruka doesn't trust me, but I've learned to live with that," Light says. "She and I are just always going to have an up-and-down relationship. We can work it out and keep up our alliance, even if she doesn't put her trust in me."_

"_I don't want Light getting together with Rukia and leaving me out in the cold," Haruka says. "I'm staying on my toes, and keeping him on a short leash. Don't want him suddenly blindsiding me."_

Later that day, it's Rukia and Tatsuki talking with the Pokémon alliance.

"We've been close since the beginning," Rukia tells Whitney. "There's no reason to not continue our alliance."

"Hey, I'm all for it," Whitney says. "You'll have to convince these guys, though."

"Yeah, I'm not all too keen on joining the Villains," Silver says. "Because I know that's who you two – Rukia and Tatsuki - are getting close to."

"Who do you plan on voting out?" Candice asks. "Personally, I'd like to vote out one of the Heroes. They never were close to me."

"That's the catch," Tatsuki says. "We want to go after the Heroes too – we see them as the biggest threat right now. We know that Sango and Kagome made it to the end in a previous season."

"I say it's best to break up both couples at once – the Sango-Kagome couple and the Toshiro-Kagome couple," Candice states. "That means voting off Kagome Higurashi herself."

"I don't know about that…" Roxanne says.

"Yeah, this seems way too devious," Silver adds. "I'm not the villain I used to be. I want to do what's right."

Rukia looks concerned. "We're trying to win here," she says. "That means voting out whoever's the biggest threat. I think Candice hits the nail on the head – it's Kagome."

Silver looks on, not seeming too convinced.

"_I don't think it's a good idea to get together with the Villains," Silver says. "That's the quickest ticket to blindsides. You try working together with them, you know what they've done in the past, and they blindside you even though you try doing everything in your power to please them. That's the reason why I'm not too keen on this new alliance."_

"_Silver gave us the biggest opposition to going after Kagome and the Feudal Japan alliance," Rukia says. "That means, in fact, he might be the biggest problem around here, and we might need to go after him instead. I'm not really sure yet."_

At the same time, Light talks with the Feudal Japan alliance of Sango, Kagome and Toshiro.

"I thank you very much for the rice you gave us earlier," he says.

"Don't mention it," Kagome replies.

"Yeah, that was a sore spot for us," Toshiro adds. "We ran out shortly afterward."

"Well, I'm willing to work with you three," Light says, even as Sango looks suspicious. "We want to go after the Pokémon alliance."

"And just who do you plan on voting out first?" Sango asks.

"I don't know for sure," Light says. "It's really up to you guys."

"Well, I'm not sure I should trust you," Sango says. "After all, you are the great Light Yagami."

She chuckles, and Light joins her. "Yeah, I don't know if you should trust me either!"

Kagome then throws in her suggestion.

"If you're going after someone on the Pokémon alliance, I say Silver," Kagome states. "He's not to be trusted by any means – he's a really devious guy."

"Do you know that for sure?" Toshiro asks. "I mean, that's just what we saw from Shamouti Island. He could be a really good guy, actually."

"I can't be sure," Kagome says. "But he's really being reserved and pulling away from everyone else."

"Let me explain," Sango says. "I was on his tribe, so this is what I know: the guy's in it for the money. He says he's trying to support his wife Jasmine. I believe him, for what it's worth. At the same time, that doesn't mean he's not playing me in an attempt to leapfrog further in this game."

"A guy who just wants money, he shouldn't be trusted," Light states. "Let's vote out Silver."

"_I told the Feudal Japan alliance to vote out Silver," Light says. "I'm not sure if that's what I'm going to do, however. There's two alliances here – the Feudal Japan alliance and the Pokémon alliance. I'm going to get together with Rukia and figure out what to do."_

So Light talks with Rukia, both of them telling each other about their talks with the other alliances.

"I got the Feudal Japan people to be going after Silver," Light tells her. "He's a target they can agree on."

"That's funny," Rukia replies. "Because Silver was the one who gave the most opposition to us."

"He wasn't on board with going after the Feudal Japan alliance?"

"No, he wasn't. Roxanne wasn't either, but she's a kook so who knows what she thinks. I think that the biggest threat to us is one that comes from within."

Haruka then walks over and breaks into their talk.

"Hey, what's the huddle about?"

Light looks a bit annoyed. "We're discussing our plans for our next vote."

"Well, that's obvious," Haruka responds. "The question is – who do you plan on voting out?"

"We're talking Silver right now," Rukia says.

"Silver? I thought we were sticking with the Pokémon alliance."

"We were, but he doesn't seem to be on board with us," Rukia states.

"We can always go after the Feudal Japan alliance, with or without Silver," Light adds. "If that's what you want, Haruka, we can do it."

"Oh, come on, Light, don't get all emotional on me now."

"I'm just trying to do what pleases you."

"Then let's stick with the original plan and vote out one of the Feudal Japan people. I say Kagome."

Rukia looks annoyed, but Light puts up his hand to hush her.

"It makes sense," he says.

"Makes sense? That's an idea that's been thrown out, I hear," Rukia grumbles. "But I'm not sure if it's of any worth. Why vote out one of these Feudal Japan people who are of no threat to us? Why not just go after Silver? He'll be completely blindsided."

"Whatever," Haruka says, walking away annoyed.

"_Haruka doesn't like our plans, and that concerns me," Rukia says. "But she's who Light hitched his wagon to, so there's not much I can do about the situation. I've got to try to slowly pull her away from him, and move my way into the power alliance. It should be me, Tatsuki and Light. Haruka might need to go."_

"_I don't trust Rukia, in fact I trust her even less than I trust Light, which is not at all," Haruka says. "Those two are dreaming and scheming and well on their way to pushing me out. I'm not even sure if I should go with their vote of Silver. If I just got Enobaria to vote with me, I could vote out Kagome instead of Silver, and there would be a lot of unhappy people around here – that's the way I like it."_

**Tribal Council**

**(All-Stars)**

The fourteen players march into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. After setting them down and taking their seats, they see a once-familiar face back in his old spot – Jet Black.

"Boy, I can't tell you how much I've missed this," Jet says. "I hate the thought of someone else taking my spot here at Tribal Council, but I was gracious enough to allow a couple of others have a turn. But now I'm back in the saddle for the remainder of this season. And I've got some familiar faces. Sango and Kagome, you were at my very first Final Three. What's changed since then?"

"Nothing much," Kagome laughs. "Simply the same old stuff – liars, schemers and the like. We're used to it by now."

"Yeah, it's actually more of the same," Sango says. "It's us three in an alliance once again – us two and Toshiro. It's like old times again!"

"Well," Jet says, "that's a very bold statement to be making, that you're in an alliance, and letting everyone know for sure."

"I'm sure they know already," Sango states.

"Yeah, there's no doubt everyone knows that Kagome and I are together," Toshiro adds. "It was only natural for Sango to join us once more."

"Light, hearing that those three are an alliance – does that bother me?"

"Of course not," Light says sarcastically. "This isn't Survivor: Borneo. There are alliances in the game of Survivor. I'm not going to be able to ever stop that."

Jet facepalms. "What I mean by that is, are you concerned that those three are going to gang up with another alliance, and thus pull a power move?"

"They could," Light answers. "I'm not overly concerned, because I feel pretty secure where I'm at."

"Rukia, what do you think of Light feeling secure? Isn't that the perfect opportunity for a blindside?"

"It may be, but from the way I survey the situation, Light should be okay," Rukia says.

"And how do you survey the situation, if I may ask?"

"Well, it's clear that we have the Feudal Japan alliance – those three who readily admitted they were in an alliance. Then there's also the Shamouti Island alliance – the Pokémon people. And you'd have to imagine that those two alliances must go against each other at some point."

"Silver, is this true? That there's a Pokémon alliance?"

"It's only half-true," Silver replies. "There are some people who want a Pokémon alliance, some others who aren't too keen on it."

"And why would that be?"

"Because the Pokémon alliance is being pitted up against the Feudal Japan alliance, and there's no reason for it," Silver states. "I don't want to go up against the Heroes – I'd rather go up against the Villains."

"Roxanne, what about you? Are you in the Pokémon alliance or not?"

Roxanne laughs. "I don't really need the Pokémon alliance," she says. "At the same time, if they want me, I guess I can vote with them if necessary. But I'm really just playing this game out on my own."

"So who's even in this Pokémon alliance? Does it even exist?"

Whitney raises her hand. "Candice and I would like to play the game together," she tells Jet. "We would like Silver and Roxanne too, but we don't know if they're going to join us or not."

"Okay. So this Pokémon alliance is really up in the air. How about the Villains? Are you three staying together in an alliance?"

"We've been trying to fly under the radar," Enobaria states. "We don't want to make it obvious that we're simply sticking with our original alliance of three."

"But you just did."

"I know, because everyone's looking at us like, 'why aren't you guys being singled out?' And it's not like it's much of a surprise. We're just a trio of players who have been together since the start."

"We're not quite as unbreakable as you might think," Haruka adds. "We shouldn't be looked at like an impenetrable fortress, because we're not. All three of us think freely, and act freely. And you're going to see that tonight."

"Interesting. Light, does that concern you, that your fellow Villains may not exactly be on board with you?"

Light smiles evilly. "If they aren't on board, then they're going to drown, and they'll be run over as they do. There's no room for reneging on our alliance."

"Sounds like a Villain-type of thing to do. And these other players out here are thinking – let's not get beat by the Villains."

"I was once a villain of sorts," Silver comments. "I've tried to get away from that. And I know it may sound like a broken record, but I'm not playing this game for myself. I'm playing it for Jasmine. I need to bring home the bacon to her."

"Kenpachi, I notice that you've been sort of quiet, especially for a guy like you. Does all this strategy stuff bore you?"

"Yeah, it's all nonsense," Kenpachi responds. "What I want is to have a good fight! I've gotten some fights in with Roxanne's Pokémon, but I need a new challenge! I want more fighting, more blood spilling!"

"It's only your blood that's being spilled," Roxanne jabs.

"And then there's Meilin," Jet states. "Meilin, you couldn't care less about anyone else out here, am I right?"

"That's totally off base!" Meilin exclaims. "No, I care about others out here, but I'm playing my own game. I want to win, and do it my own way. And that means completely random votes, or at least seemingly completely random ones. I want to vote for anyone but the person who goes home."

"Seems like a foolish strategy to me."

"Hey, it worked once before! And I'm trying it again. Maybe I'll be a double millionaire."

"If you do become one, you'll be the most unlikely one ever. In any case, it is… time to vote. Candice, you're up first."

The classic Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

"_Who says there isn't a Pokémon alliance?" Candice says, holding up her vote for Kagome. "This is only our first move."_

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Kagome goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

"_I'm just throwing my vote to the wind," Meilin says, showing her vote for Kenpachi._

Roxanne goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

"_I don't believe in turning on the good guys," Silver says. "That's why I'm voting out a real villain in Light."_

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

"_We don't trust you, even if you are supposedly reformed," Toshiro says, showing his vote for Silver._

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet states.

Jet gathers the votes in the voting urn, rearranges them, then walks back to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks around, but no one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Light."

Light looks a bit confused.

"Kenpachi."

Everyone looks baffled over this vote.

"Silver."

Silver nods his head.

"Kagome. That's one vote Light, one vote Kenpachi, one vote Silver, one vote Kagome."

Jet takes out the next vote.

"Silver. Two votes Silver."

He pulls out the next vote.

"Kagome. Two votes Silver, two votes Kagome."

…

…

"Silver. Three votes Silver, two votes Kagome."

…

…

"Kagome. We're tied, three votes Silver, three votes Kagome."

Silver and Kagome both look on nervously.

"Silver. Four votes Silver, three votes Kagome."

…

"Kagome. We're tied, four votes Kagome, four votes Silver."

…

…

"Silver. That's five votes Silver."

…

…

"Silver. Six votes Silver, four votes Kagome, one vote Kenpachi, one vote Light, two votes left."

…

…

…

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars and the first member of our jury, Silver. That's seven, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Silver looks devastated, and he tries to keep himself from shedding a tear as he gets up from his seat.

"Why?" he asks, as he picks up his torch. He then brings it over to Jet.

"Silver, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Silver walks out of the Tribal Council area, feeling shocked and dismayed.

"Well, from Silver's reaction, that was a –hashtag- blindside. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The thirteen remaining players head on back to camp.

"_I'm not sure what happened here tonight," Silver says. "I voted for Light, thinking that we wanted to turn on the Villains. As it turned out, everyone was going after Kagome – I should have stuck with the Pokémon alliance. But even if I would have, that wouldn't have been enough votes. It looks as if the Villains played the Pokémon alliance, and then I got double-played. Simply embarrassing. Still, it's a good finish, and I really think my winnings will be a big boost to Jasmine and me when I get home."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Kagome**

**Enobaria – Silver**

**Haruka – Silver**

**Kagome – Silver**

**Kenpachi – Kagome**

**Light – Silver**

**Meilin – Kenpachi**

**Roxanne – Kagome**

**Rukia – Silver**

**Sango – Silver**

**Silver – Light**

**Tatsuki – Silver**

**Toshiro – Silver**

**Whitney – Kagome**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The Pokémon alliance sets out to right their wrongs:**

"_Look, we really screwed up by going after Kagome," Candice says. "What we want is a second chance. Us in the Pokémon alliance along with you in the Feudal Japan alliance – we take out the Villains and the Brains."_

"_Sounds good to me," Toshiro replies._

**But Light hopes to nip any anti-Villain plans in the bud:**

"_No no no no no," Light tells Roxanne. "No, there's no reason for you to go after us. We aren't really bad guys, we're just playing the game harder."_

"_I'll have to do as Arceus wills," Roxanne replies._

**And the boiling-hot Haruka-Light relationship gets even steamier:**

"_We're like angry lovers," Light says. "We hate each other, then we get in bed with each other at night."_

"_Yeah, except that I don't like men," Haruka says. "So your metaphor completely fails."_


	10. Episode 9: We're Like Angry Lovers

**Episode 9**

**We're Like Angry Lovers**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**The Crazy Tribe had completely fallen apart after an excellent start, and was down to 2 members. The Brawn Tribe likewise was down to 2…**

"_So, it's just the two of us," Sango says._

"_Yeah, we weren't much of a Brawn Tribe," Silver comments._

**But those tribes were saved from complete disaster, when Jet Black had a little announcement to make at the reward challenge…**

"_It's time for everyone to drop your buffs," Jet says. "We are merging."_

**So the new All-Stars Tribe had 14 members, of which Rukia and Light instantly found a connection.**

"_You, Rukia, are who we need to get farther in this game," Light says. "You think just like I do."_

"_You're too much," Rukia laughs._

**And it was Light who convinced Rukia to choose the newly-reunited Feudal Japan alliance over the Pokémon alliance.**

"_I got the Feudal Japan people to be going after Silver," Light tells her. "He's a target they can agree on."_

"_That's funny," Rukia replies. "Because Silver was the one who gave the most opposition to us."_

**But Haruka was none too pleased with Light getting close to Rukia, nor with his decision to go after the Pokémon alliance.**

"_So you meet the girl, and five minutes later, the two of you are a closer pair than we were!" Haruka shouts._

**However, in the end, Haruka agreed to go with Light and Rukia's decision to vote out Silver – who curiously threw his vote to the wind in Meilin-esque fashion. As a result, Silver was the first person sent to the jury. 13 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 25**

**All-Star Tribe**

Candice is absolutely shocked by the previous night's vote.

"_I was certain that Rukia and Tatsuki were on board with Whitney, and likewise our alliance of Pokémon trainers," Candice says. "Obviously, I was wrong. Now I've got to scramble. I may have an idol, but it's worthless if I don't have the numbers to go with it."_

So Candice draws aside Whitney and talks with her.

"We got played last night," she tells Whitney. "Obviously we're in a whole lot of trouble."

"You got an idol, I got an idol," Whitney says. "We've got to play this thing the same way Malcolm and the Three Amigos did back in Survivor: Caramoan. Convince the others to vote for us, and then pull out the idols and surprise them."

"That won't work," Candice replies. "These players are too smart to fall for that. If we start purposely drawing their votes towards us, they're going to figure out that we have idols. Besides, don't Rukia and Tatsuki already know you have one?"

Whitney sighs. "You're right. I've got to work on Rukia and Tatsuki, get them off these votes for the Pokémon alliance and instead get them to vote for the Feudal Japan alliance."

"_We are in a great heap of trouble," Whitney says. "The Villains, along with my old alliance partners Rukia and Tatsuki, chose to vote out one of our own, instead of going after the Feudal Japan alliance. That's something that's got to alarm us. We have to find a way to either convince them to go after the Feudal Japan alliance, or play our idols. Either way, we have to make our move soon."_

Meanwhile, it's the Villains talking with Rukia and Tatsuki on their plans.

"We took out Silver quite easily," Light says. "Now we have to make our next move."

"And what is that, exactly?" Haruka asks.

"Well, the Pokémon alliance doesn't seem to be much of a threat," Light states. "Especially Silver. He shot himself in the foot with his own poor play. Having a sob story really didn't help him out all that much. Thus I feel that we perhaps made a mistake by going after him."

"A mistake?" Rukia wonders. "Then who should we have gone after?"

"I think that the Feudal Japan alliance might pose us a bigger threat," Light says. "Those are some pretty good players there. We need to find a way to break them up."

"So we completely switch things up, and get back with the Pokémon alliance?" Tatsuki asks.

"That's the way I'm leaning," Light replies.

"_What these other players don't understand is that I'm trying to break up all the alliances – even my own," Light says. "I don't want any alliances in this game, only followers to my lead who think they're in an alliance with me. I've stopped the Pokémon alliance, now it's time to end the Feudal Japan alliance. I'm hoping to destroy all opposition to me."_

"_I can't understand the way Light's thinking, but I can say for sure that I don't like it one bit," Haruka says. "I'm reading between the lines – he wants me gone. And I'm not going to let that happen."_

Later in the day, it's Candice talking with the Feudal Japan alliance, as she tries to come up with an alternate plan.

"Look, we really screwed up by going after Kagome," Candice says. "What we want is a second chance. Us in the Pokémon alliance along with you in the Feudal Japan alliance – we take out the Villains and the Brains."

"Sounds good to me," Toshiro replies.

"We're not close with the Villains at all," Kagome states. "I only gave them rice to be nice to them. We can turn on them at any moment."

"I think we'd be a lot happier if we were able to get rid of those Villains," Sango adds.

"I'm glad I can count on you," Candice states. "It's going to be Whitney and me along with you guys."

"That's only five, though," Toshiro says. "Where do we get the other two votes?"

"I'm going to get them from Kenpachi and Roxanne," Candice replies.

"_Candice, along with the other Pokémon people, tried to get out Kagome just yesterday," Toshiro says. "I don't particularly trust her. If I'm approached with a way to get her out, I'm going to try to do just that."_

"_I don't know how much we can trust Candice," Kagome says. "She's been against us from the start. But I do know that she's probably a whole lot more trustworthy than the Villains, and that's something to think about."_

**Day 26**

**All-Star Tribe**

Rukia and Tatsuki are talking with Whitney, while Light talks with Roxanne.

"We want your help," Tatsuki tells Whitney.

"Our help?" Whitney wonders. "I thought you and the Villains wanted us gone."

"We wanted _Silver _gone," Rukia corrects her. "There's a big difference. We didn't trust him, and that's why we took him out. We have nothing against you or the other Pokémon people."

"Okay, then," Whitney says. "Who are you going after?"

"We're not sure yet," Tatsuki states.

"Not sure? See, this is why I don't trust you!" Whitney shouts. "If you were really going to vote out a Feudal Japan member, you would have told me. But your wavering makes me think that you're not telling me the whole truth."

"Okay, fine," Tatsuki says. "Kagome."

"Yeah, Kagome it is," Rukia states.

"Kagome, huh?" Whitney asks. "You know, I didn't see this much deception even with the Queen Cynthia herself!"

"_So Tatsuki and Rukia come up to me today with this idea of voting out someone from the Feudal Japan alliance," Whitney says. "The problem? They couldn't even come up with a name. I don't believe them that they want to vote out Kagome. I get the feeling that they're still on Light's bandwagon, and still ready to vote out one of us Pokémon trainers. I'm very wary of them."_

"_Whitney obviously doesn't believe us," Rukia says. "The tension between us and her is so tense, you can cut it with a knife. I'm not really sure about following through with Light's plan to join up with the Pokémon people and vote out a member of the Feudal Japan alliance. Perhaps we just go ahead and vote out another Pokémon alliance member."_

Light's talk with Roxanne is just as contentious.

"We want you to vote with us, as we try to take down the Feudal Japan alliance," Light tells her.

"Aren't you guys the Villains?" Roxanne replies. "Not sure I want to work with you guys."

"No no no no no," Light tells Roxanne. "No, there's no reason for you to go after us. We aren't really bad guys, we're just playing the game harder."

"I'll have to do as Arceus wills," Roxanne replies.

"You know, do you really believe in Arceus?" Light asks her. "Or are you just using that as an excuse to vote for whomever you want?"

"Excuse me?" Roxanne replies. "Why in the world would I wear this robe if I didn't believe in Arceus? Are you actually questioning my beliefs? What is wrong with you?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure you out, that's all," Light states.

"I'm not sure if I should believe a single word you say," Roxanne responds. "You seem to me to be a simple snake in the grass."

"I need strong allies," Light says. "If you're not one, then you'll have to be removed."

"I'm not concerned with you," Roxanne replies. "I'll do as Arceus tells me."

"_Roxanne is a funny one, a girl I just can't figure out," Light says. "She's not someone I can count on. I can't figure out how Queen Cynthia got her to do as she willed – perhaps I'm not as good of a player as I think I am. I need to figure out how I'm going to pull this off, before my plans fall to ruin."_

"_I can't believe Light questioned my belief in Arceus," Roxanne says. "Is he crazy? Does he not understand that Arceus is my everything? I'm not sure what he's trying to pull, but let it be clear that I'm not on board with him by any means."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The thirteen remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready for today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Tatsuki hands back the immunity necklace.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will pull a lever to release water into your bucket full of holes. You will then run back with that bucket, trying to get as much water as you can into the goal bucket. Once you've poured enough water into your goal bucket, it will release a flag. First person to raise their flag, wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-12 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the 15th person voted out of this game. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players prepare for the challenge, then line up at their starting spots.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Tatsuki, Whitney and Haruka are the fastest out with their buckets, racing to the "shower" portion of the challenge first. They pull their levers to release the water, as the others are right behind them. They then start running back with their barrels.

"Tatsuki making sure to cover up those holes! Whitney, losing grip of her bucket!"

Whitney drops her bucket, and she has to bend down to pick it up. Other players such as Light and Rukia have passed her up.

"Tatsuki releases her bucket into the goal bucket – and she's got quite a bit in there!"

Haruka is able to get a pretty good amount of water in, while Whitney gets hardly any. Kenpachi and Meilin are lagging behind everyone else, seemingly not caring too much about this challenge.

"Tatsuki racing out with her bucket – she's got a nice lead so far!"

Sango and Kagome both empty their buckets, getting a pretty good amount in. Toshiro is struggling with his bucket, and does not get as much into his goal bucket.

"Toshiro, not looking good so far!"

Tatsuki comes running back with her second bucket, and she empties it into the goal bucket. Haruka and Rukia are right behind her, and they have made significant progress on their goal buckets.

"Still quite a bit more to go!"

Sango and Kagome both empty out their second buckets, getting closer to bringing down their flags. Light and Whitney are trying to make a comeback.

"Roxanne really struggling at this challenge!"

Roxanne trips again over her robe, dropping her bucket on the ground and spilling it all out.

"Tatsuki and Haruka seem to be in command right now!"

Tatsuki brings back her third bucket and pours it out. She sees that it is very close to tipping over her flag. Haruka pours out hers, and she sees that she is still quite a bit behind.

"This is looking like Tatsuki's challenge again!"

Haruka races back, hoping to somehow get enough water to make her comeback. Tatsuki quickly pulls the lever and takes only about as much as she needs to dump the goal bucket. Haruka stays longer, hoping to get more water. Rukia, Sango and Kagome are chasing fruitlessly, as they are still at least two trips away from pulling down their flags.

"Tatsuki racing back… does she have enough?"

Tatsuki pours out her bucket, and her goal bucket slowly drops.

"Yes! That's enough! And that's it – Tatsuki wins individual immunity!"

"Yeah!" Tatsuki shouts, jumping into the air. Haruka angrily pours her bucket on the ground.

"Get over here, Tatsuki," Jet states.

Tatsuki happily jogs over to Jet to receive her necklace.

"Congratulations, Tatsuki, you are safe from tomorrow night's Tribal Council," Jet says, putting the necklace around her neck. "The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be."

Tatsuki pumps her fists in celebration, soaking in her victory.

"_Tatsuki is good – really good," Rukia says. "I feel very good about having her as an ally – she's going to win a lot of these immunities the rest of the way."_

**All-Star Tribe**

Light goes over with Rukia and Tatsuki to talk strategy.

"Our talk with the Pokémon alliance didn't go over too well," Tatsuki states.

"Yeah, I think we'd be better off just voting one of them out," Rukia comments.

"I'm not so sure about that," Light says. "There are only really 2 Pokémon people in an alliance – Candice and Whitney. Roxanne is off in her own world. On the other hand, you've got Sango, Kagome and Toshiro – a trio who could really give us trouble. So I say we vote out one of them."

"I'm not so sure," Rukia replies. "Candice and Whitney appear to me to be a real threat."

The alliance continues to discuss who they want to vote out, but cannot come to a consensus.

"_Light's scheming and scheming, and I don't think he knows exactly what he's doing," Rukia says. "He's changing the plans on us, and pulling the rug out from under our feet. He's really turning into an untrustworthy character."_

"_I really think that the Feudal Japan alliance is the one to be concerned about," Light says. "The Pokémon people are not a real threat. I hope Rukia sees it my way."_

**Day 27**

**All-Star Tribe**

Light and Haruka find themselves in an argument that morning, as Light talks out his plans.

"I want out the Feudal Japan people," Light states. "They pose the biggest threat right now."

"Are you serious?" Haruka replies. "We should continue with our plan to vote out the Pokémon alliance."

"Nah, the Pokémon alliance isn't a threat," Light says. "We've got to get out one of the Feudal Japan people, probably Kagome."

"Light, you're just insane," Haruka remarks. "You're not making any sense to me."

"Just trust me," Light says.

"_Light is changing the plans left and right here," Haruka says. "I know I can't trust him, and everything he's doing is insane. I don't know why he's making the moves he's making. He's really being weird right now."_

Light pulls aside Candice and Whitney, telling them about his plans.

"I want out the Feudal Japan alliance," he tells them. "We're voting Toshiro."

"Toshiro," Candice says. "Got it."

"Can we trust that you're not going to backstab us?" Whitney asks.

"You can trust me on this one," Light states.

Both Candice and Whitney remain suspicious.

"_I'm not really so sure we should trust Light on this one," Candice says. "In fact, I'm not so sure I won't just vote him out myself."_

"_Light is really suspicious coming over here to tell us this vote," Whitney says. "Who knows, maybe he's trying to blindside us. I don't know what's going on in that mind of his."_

After telling Haruka that he has the Pokémon players on board, Light and Haruka seem to have things patched up.

"We'll be voting out Toshiro tonight," Light says. "Nothing difficult about it."

"Yeah, I guess that seems easy enough," Haruka replies. "I'm going to trust you on this one."

"We're like angry lovers," Light says. "We hate each other, then we get in bed with each other at night."

"Yeah, except that I don't like men," Haruka says. "So your metaphor completely fails."

Light simply laughs.

"_Haruka may not have any trust in me, but so what," Light says. "I'm just going to keep on playing my game, and see what happens."_

**Tribal Council**

The thirteen remaining players waltz into the Tribal Council area with their torches. Jet Black is there to greet them, as well as Silver, the first member of the jury.

"You're finally getting settled in with your new merged tribe," Jet says. "What have you noticed from this tribe, Toshiro?"

"Well, I've noticed a lot of talking from the Villains," Toshiro replies. "They seem to be wanting to make deals with everyone. I can't figure out exactly who they're really telling the truth to."

"Could they possibly be lying to everyone?" Jet asks.

"Not everyone," Toshiro responds. "If they were lying to everyone, then no way would they have the numbers to pull off the vote. I just want to make sure they aren't playing us."

"Light, is what Toshiro saying true?"

"He is telling the truth, to a certain extent," Light responds. "We are talking to everyone. But we aren't making deals with everybody, only the people we want to deal with. And Toshiro should realize that our deals are with him, and not with the Pokémon alliance."

"I don't agree with that," Toshiro says. "It looks to me as if you've made deals with the Pokémon people as well. And if you have, I know that we're in trouble. I don't know if we should trust you."

"You shouldn't trust him," Haruka comments. "Whether you're in our alliance or not, there's no reason to ever trust Light."

Light chuckles. "Maybe you shouldn't trust me, but that's the way it goes sometimes."

"This Pokémon alliance, you guys lost one the last time we were here," Jet states. "Does that concern you, Candice?"

"Absolutely it concerns me, that Silver was voted out the last Tribal Council," Candice says. "We three from Shamouti Island are scrambling to make sure we aren't next."

"We're trying to maneuver through a difficult situation here," Whitney adds. "If the goal is to pick off us Pokémon trainers one by one, then we've got our own plans to stop that from happening. I'm still close with Rukia and Tatsuki, and I think that they won't let me get taken out just so easily."

"Is that true, Rukia?" Jet asks.

"Yeah, I trust Whitney and I still want to play with her," Rukia states. "We don't want to cut ourselves off from anyone at this point. Tatsuki and I are going to be very careful that we don't make the wrong move."

"So would that mean that you two are the swing votes?"

"I think we are the swing votes," Tatsuki says. "We're going to choose to go one way or another, and that's going to determine how this vote will go."

"How big is this vote, Sango?"

"It's very big," Sango replies. "This vote is going to go a long way as to deciding how the rest of this game will go."

"If that's the case, then I can't wait any longer. Let's get to it. Tatsuki has immunity once more, you cannot vote for her. Everyone else is fair game, as it is time to vote."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Kagome goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Sango goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet states.

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then brings the voting urn back to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Candice looks over at Whitney, but the two of them decide not to play their idols.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Candice."

Candice looks on nervously.

"Toshiro."

…

"Kenpachi. One vote Candice, one vote Toshiro, one vote Kenpachi."

…

"Candice."

Candice is still quite a bit nervous.

"Candice. That's three votes Candice."

…

"Toshiro."

Toshiro shakes his head.

"Toshiro. We're tied, three votes Candice, three votes Toshiro."

…

"Toshiro. Four votes Toshiro."

…

"Toshiro. That's five votes Toshiro."

Kagome squeezes Toshiro's hand, and Toshiro looks at her lovingly.

"Toshiro. Six votes Toshiro."

…

…

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars and second member of our jury, Toshiro Hitsugaya. That's seven, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Toshiro gets up from his seat, as Kagome sheds tears. Toshiro gives Kagome a kiss, then walks over to get his torch.

"Toshiro, the tribe has spoken," Jet states. "It's time for you to go."

Toshiro waves to Kagome as he heads out of the Tribal Council area.

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Toshiro**

**Enobaria – Toshiro**

**Haruka – Toshiro**

**Kagome – Candice**

**Kenpachi – Toshiro**

**Light – Toshiro**

**Meilin – Kenpachi**

**Roxanne – Toshiro**

**Rukia – Toshiro**

**Sango – Candice**

**Tatsuki – Toshiro**

**Toshiro – Candice**

**Whitney – Toshiro**

"Ordinarily I would give you some advice before sending you back to camp," Jet states. "However, tonight is different. We will be having our next immunity challenge right here, right now, followed by a vote."

Everyone gasps, save for Light, who simply nods to Haruka and Enobaria.

"You will use these blocks for the next challenge," Jet states, as he brings out a bag of blocks. "I'm too lazy to carry them, so Kenpachi, please distribute these to your tribe. Also, Tatsuki, I will take it back."

Kenpachi grabs the bag, handing out one block to each player. Tatsuki also hands over her immunity necklace.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For this challenge, I will show you a series of pictures of characters from my world of Cowboy Bebop, which are located on the six sides of your block. You will then repeat those pictures to me. If you get it wrong, you're out. Last person remaining standing, wins immunity. I'll begin with the first series of pictures."

Jet takes the block and begins to show the tribe the pictures.

"Jet, Spike, Faye, Ed, Ein, Julia."

Everyone tries to remember the pictures in order.

"Okay, first picture, reveal."

Everyone holds out the picture of Jet except for Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi, how could you not remember my face?" Jet chides him playfully. "You've got the picture of Faye instead. You're out of this challenge first."

Kenpachi simply shrugs his shoulders as he puts his block down.

"Next picture, reveal."

Everyone shows the picture of Spike except for Meilin.

"Meilin's got Faye, which is again, wrong. You're out of this challenge."

Meilin shakes her head with a laugh.

"Next one, reveal."

Everyone shows the picture of Faye except for two – Haruka, who shows Ein, and Sango, who shows Ed.

"Haruka and Sango – you two are wrong. You're out, everyone else has it right. Next one, reveal."

Everyone shows Ed save for Candice, who has Ein instead.

"Candice is wrong, she's out of this challenge. Everyone else still alive. Next picture, reveal."

Everyone shows Ein, except for Whitney, who has Julia instead.

"Whitney's wrong, and she's out of the challenge. Next one, reveal."

Everyone gets this one right, having Julia on the block.

"Okay, we'll go with the next series of pictures. Ed, Ein, Julia, Jet, Spike, Faye."

The remaining players try to remember the right pictures.

"Okay, reveal the first one."

This time three players trip up on the same one, showing Ein instead of Ed.

"Tatsuki, Haruka, Enobaria – all have it wrong, you're all out. We're down to Kagome, Rukia, Light and Roxanne. Next one!"

Rukia and Light show Ein, while Roxanne and Kagome have Faye.

"Roxanne and Kagome have Faye – that… is… WRONG. Rukia and Light have it right."

Kagome shakes her head sadly, while Light turns to Rukia.

"I'm not going to get one wrong," he tells her. "I have a photographic memory."

"I'm not going to get it wrong either," Rukia tells him.

"Do you want to do this all night, or do you want to just make a deal?"

Rukia shakes her head. "You want it, you got it."

Jet looks puzzled. "So let me get this straight, Rukia is giving up on this challenge and letting Light win?"

"That's right," Rukia says. "I don't need it."

"Very well then, Light wins immunity, just like that. Here you go, here's your necklace."

Jet tosses the necklace over to Light, who puts it around his neck happily.

"Right away, we're going to get to it. It is, once again, time to vote, and you cannot vote for Light. Candice, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music begins to play as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Kagome goes to vote.

"_I fear I'm in trouble," Kagome says, showing her vote for Candice._

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

"_Very straightforward vote," Light says._

Meilin goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Sango goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet states.

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Kenpachi."

He takes out the second vote.

"Candice."

...

"Candice. Two votes Candice."

…

"Kagome."

Kagome looks sad, realizing her fate.

"Kagome. Two votes Kagome, two votes Candice."

…

"Kagome. Three votes Kagome."

…

"Kagome."

Kagome looks sadly over at Sango.

"Kagome."

…

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars and the third member of our jury, Kagome Higurashi. That's six, and it is enough."

Kagome gets up sadly, going over to grab her torch, which she brings over to Jet.

"Kagome, the tribe has spoken," Jet states. "It's time for you to go."

Kagome waves to Sango, then heads on out of the Tribal Council area.

"It looks like one alliance in particular is being completely dismantled," Jet states. "Sango, you look like you're all out there on your own. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their things, then head on out.

"_I'm glad I got another chance to play with Kagome," Toshiro says. "That was worth well more than the million dollars for me. I'm just disappointed that we didn't get to play further."_

"_Toshiro and I had a great time out here again," Kagome says. "Unfortunately, it didn't last as long as we would have hoped, but we enjoyed getting to play with each other for the time we did."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Kagome**

**Enobaria – Kagome**

**Haruka – Kagome**

**Kagome – Candice**

**Kenpachi – Kagome**

**Light – Kagome**

**Meilin – Kenpachi**

**Roxanne – Kagome**

**Rukia – Kagome**

**Sango – Candice**

**Tatsuki – Kagome**

**Whitney – Kagome**

**Scenes from our next episode: **

**Sango lashes out at Light:**

"_You snake!" Sango cries. "You played us for fools the whole way!"_

**Meilin thinks about making an alliance:**

"_So we can be the 'meaningless' alliance," Meilin tells Kenpachi. "We vote for each other. Neither of us goes home. Then no one has a reason to be upset at us."_

"_Hmmmm…" Kenpachi says. "That actually sounds pretty good."_

**And Light looks to make a huge move:**

"_Now is the time to spring the trap," Light tells Haruka. "We are going to blindside Tatsuki."_

"_Oooh… I like how you think," Haruka replies._


	11. Ep 10: Get the Pokémon People to Panic

**Episode 10**

**Get the Pokémon People to Panic**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Whitney and Candice realized that they were in trouble…**

"We got played last night," Candice tells Whitney. "Obviously we're in a whole lot of trouble."

"You got an idol, I got an idol," Whitney says. "We've got to play this thing the same way Malcolm and the Three Amigos did back in Survivor: Caramoan. Convince the others to vote for us, and then pull out the idols and surprise them."

**So they tried an old-fashioned scramble to attempt to escape…**

"Look, we really screwed up by going after Kagome," Candice says. "What we want is a second chance. Us in the Pokémon alliance along with you in the Feudal Japan alliance – we take out the Villains and the Brains."

"Sounds good to me," Toshiro replies.

**But as it turns out, their scramble wasn't necessary, as Light decided to turn on the Feudal Japan alliance…**

"Well, the Pokémon alliance doesn't seem to be much of a threat," Light states. "Especially Silver. He shot himself in the foot with his own poor play. Having a sob story really didn't help him out all that much. Thus I feel that we perhaps made a mistake by going after him."

"A mistake?" Rukia wonders. "Then who should we have gone after?"

"I think that the Feudal Japan alliance might pose us a bigger threat," Light says. "Those are some pretty good players there. We need to find a way to break them up."

**And as a result, he and his alliance moved to take out both Toshiro and Kagome, making them the second and third members of the jury. 11 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Final 11: Candice, Enobaria, Haruka, Kenpachi, Light, Meilin, Roxanne, Rukia, Sango, Tatsuki, Whitney**

**Jury: Silver, Toshiro, Kagome**

**Day 28**

**All-Star Tribe**

Roxanne seems astounded as she wakes up that morning.

"_You know, I just realized for the first time how much that blasted Giselle Gravelpot actually helped me out," Roxanne says. "When she was here, I had to spend more time praying, and being more devoted to my service to Arceus. I guess once she left, I started getting more reliant on myself. It's a good lesson to learn – sometimes your enemies can help you get stronger!"_

She goes on to start her prayers to Arceus, while Light draws aside Sango.

"I realize that you're probably upset about what happened with Toshiro and Kagome," Light tells her.

"You snake!" Sango cries. "You played us for fools the whole way!"

"Not necessarily," Light tells her. "We were simply voting for the most dangerous alliance – not playing you guys."

"Oh, yes, you did," Sango responds. "You guys made up your minds last night to blindside Toshiro, and then you were handed a gift when Jet made us do the next challenge and vote right away. So you got what you wanted. Congratulations."

"Look, Sango, we value your friends," Light says. "It just had to be someone."

"And it had to be us," Sango snaps right back.

"_Obviously Sango isn't too happy with what happened in the last Tribal Council," Light says. "What did she expect, she was in a tribe of 13, and there had to be someone voted out. She is proving herself to be an unworthy former winner of the game, who just got lucky the first time around."_

"_I don't know what Light was trying to tell me, but it obviously didn't work," Sango says. "I've got to go out and win immunity, because that's my only chance at staying around."_

Light then talks with Haruka, Enobaria, Rukia and Tatsuki about his plans.

"So we're going to vote out Sango next," Light tells them.

"And after her?" Enobaria asks.

"Well, the Shamouti Islanders have been lulled into a sense of security," Light states. "They've been tricked into thinking that you guys are with them, Rukia and Tatsuki. But we just pull out the rug from underneath them, and shock them when they aren't prepared."

"I'm not so sure that your plan's going to work," Haruka remarks. "They're not stupid. They're not going to just sit around and wait for you to vote them out."

"Agreed," Rukia adds. "And Whitney has an immunity idol. She's apt to use it at any time."

Light raises his eyebrows. "So, Whitney has an idol? Perfect."

"What do you mean, perfect?" Tatsuki asks.

"Well, she's going to feel even more secure since she has the idol," Light says. "Then, when she isn't prepared to use it, she's going to get blindsided."

Tatsuki looks a bit suspicious.

"_I don't exactly believe Light in this situation," Tatsuki says. "I'm trusting Rukia's judgment on playing with him, but I get the feeling that he's planning to blindside myself or her – and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"_If Whitney has an idol, she has to be coerced into using it," Light says. "But the question is, when to get her to use it? I have a feeling I know exactly when to get her to use it – at a time that will benefit myself the most."_

Meanwhile, Meilin is practicing her karate kicks against Kenpachi. The two of them playfully fight to pass the time.

"We should start an alliance," Meilin says.

"What?" Kenpachi replies. "I thought you didn't do alliances."

"I've changed my mind," Meilin states. "But only for you."

"Oh, okay," Kenpachi says. "Explain further."

"So we can be the 'meaningless' alliance," Meilin tells Kenpachi. "We vote for each other. Neither of us goes home. Then no one has a reason to be upset at us."

"Hmmmm…" Kenpachi says. "That actually sounds pretty good."

"_My strategy of not voting for the person going home has worked out so far," Meilin says. "I'm hoping it could continue to work out for me. Maybe if Kenpachi and I both use the same strategy, we could end up making it to the end together!"_

"_I don't really care about this alliance crap," Kenpachi says. "All I really want is a good battle!"_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven remaining players waltz into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Light gives back the immunity necklace to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will run through an obstacle course, then climb up to the top of a platform, where you will then launch beanbags from a slingshot at targets. First person to hit three different targets wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-10 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the next person voted out of this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players all line up at the start.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Tatsuki and Rukia start out fast, leading everyone else through the obstacle course. Meilin trips on a rope and falls down, then starts clutching her knee.

"Do you need medical?" Jet shouts to her.

"No, I'll be fine," she replies, as she struggles to get up.

Haruka has her foot caught on a rope, but she shakes it off as she tries to catch up. Sango, realizing how important the immunity challenge is, puts an all-out effort into winning, and she ends up passing up both Tatsuki and Rukia to take the lead.

"Sango flying through this obstacle course!"

Kenpachi takes his time going through the course, and he falls all the way to next-to-last, ahead of only Meilin. Candice and Whitney start to make up some ground on the others.

"Sango almost to the top!"

Sango reaches the top, then gets ready to launch her first beanbag. Rukia is next to the top, followed closely by Tatsuki.

"Start launching those beanbags!"

Sango launches her first beanbag, which misses badly. Rukia also misses on her first attempt, while Haruka and Candice reach the top. Tatsuki launches her first beanbag…

"Tatsuki scores! That's one for Tatsuki!"

Haruka launches her first beanbag, and she hits a target. Rukia launches one, but misses again. Sango launches another one, and she hits one.

"Tatsuki, Haruka and Sango all with one so far!"

Haruka launches another beanbag, but misses. Candice hits her first target. Whitney and Light have reached the top, and they prepare to fire. Rukia finally hits her first target.

"We've got five people with one!"

Haruka launches her next beanbag and hits a target. Tatsuki also launches and hits one. Light launches and gets his first.

"We are neck-and-neck right now!"

Whitney launches a beanbag and hits her first target, while Sango launches one and hits her second. But it's someone else who hits their third target, winning immunity.

"Haruka… hits her third target! And that's it! Haruka wins immunity!"

Haruka raises both of her arms in the air, then shares a hug with Light. Everyone then comes down from the platform.

"Come over here, Haruka."

Haruka walks over to Jet to receive her necklace.

"Congratulations, you are safe from tonight's vote. The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Haruka pumps her fists in celebration one more time.

"_I'm playing this game with a disadvantage," Haruka says. "Everyone knows I prefer women to men. Some people are like that homophobic Ami who hate me because of it. But I'm just going to continue to live my life my way, and find a way to come out on top regardless of others' preconceived notions."_

**All-Star Tribe**

Light has a quick talk with his alliance before Tribal Council. He gathers Rukia and Tatsuki over to himself, Haruka and Enobaria.

"It's Sango. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Rukia replies. "But where do we go from here?"

"Trust me," Light says. "I've got it all figured out, three votes in advance. And you two can be certain that it won't be you – this is the Final Five right here."

Tatsuki looks suspicious, but Rukia nods her head.

"Final Five!" Haruka exclaims, as all five players put their hands in the middle of the circle.

**Tribal Council**

The eleven players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Silver, Toshiro and Kagome."

The three jury members waltz in, all looking quite stern.

"Sango, you watched your two alliance mates get knocked out one by one just yesterday," Jet says. "Obviously you've got to be concerned."

"When I lost immunity, I packed up my stuff," Sango replies. "I know I'm going home tonight."

"Interesting. Light, is there any concern that Sango may be bluffing, and is indeed holding a hidden immunity idol?"

"It's certainly possible," Light says. "In that case, I've prepared for her doing so."

"Haruka, how important is it to factor in every single scenario?"

"Very important," Haruka says. "You don't want yourself going home on the wrong end of an idol play. You've got to be prepared in case that happens."

"How would you prepare for such a scenario, Enobaria?"

"We don't really need to prepare, Jet," Enobaria states. "Since we know that Meilin votes randomly every vote, we can be assured that her vote is going to cancel out any vote that Sango may make."

"Interesting way of thinking about it. Meilin, do you see yourself being used as a pawn?"

"No, I play the game the way I want to play it, and that's it!" Meilin shouts. "I don't care what others think, I do what I please!"

"So in the scenario that Sango does have an idol, and everyone votes for her but Meilin, it turns out that Meilin actually saves someone else from going home, and potentially sends home whoever she voted for."

"That's one way of thinking about it," Rukia states. "You haven't even taken into consideration the fact that we might just split the votes."

"So there's a whole lot of other stuff going on here. Sango, all our talk is for naught if you don't have an idol."

"Well, if I don't have one, I can't find one now!" Sango laughs. "Either way, things are going to be interesting."

"I'd say. Haruka has immunity, you cannot vote for her, everyone else is fair game. It is… time to vote. Candice, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

"_Game, set, match," Enobaria says, showing her vote for Sango._

Haruka goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Sango goes to vote.

"_I know it may not mean much, but I'm putting in my vote for you, Light," Sango says._

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Sango doesn't make a move, and everyone realizes that her fate is sealed.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Sango."

…

"Light."

…

"Kenpachi."

…

"Meilin. That's one vote Sango, one vote Light, one vote Kenpachi, one vote Meilin."

…

"Sango. Two votes Sango."

Sango looks on, realizing her fate.

"Sango. That's three votes Sango."

…

"Sango. That's four votes Sango."

…

"Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Sango. That's five, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Sango gets up sadly from her seat. She brings her torch over to Jet.

"Sango, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out Sango's torch, and she goes on her way.

"Sango is gone, and so is the Feudal Japan alliance," Jet says. "Now you've got to turn on each other. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches back to camp.

"_I knew I was going home next, so it was no surprise to me," Sango says. "I just wish I could have lasted a little longer. Oh well, I've already won this game. I can take solace in that."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Sango**

**Enobaria – Sango**

**Haruka – Sango**

**Kenpachi - Meilin**

**Light – Sango**

**Meilin – Kenpachi**

**Roxanne – Sango**

**Rukia – Sango**

**Sango – Light**

**Tatsuki – Sango**

**Whitney – Sango**

**Day 29**

**All-Star Tribe**

Light takes some time to draw Haruka away from everyone else during the day.

"So, how are we going about this now?" Haruka asks. "Are we going after the Shamouti Island alliance now?"

Light shakes his head.

"Then what?" Haruka questions.

"Now is the time to spring the trap," Light tells Haruka. "We are going to blindside Tatsuki."

"Oooh… I like how you think," Haruka replies.

"We get the Pokémon people to vote out Tatsuki, along with us three. That's six, it's enough. We've got to be very secretive about it, but I know what I'm doing. Just leave it to me."

"Okay."

"_Light comes up with this crazy plan to blindside Tatsuki, which makes a lot of sense," Haruka says. "However, at the same time, he leaves open the door for one of _us_ to get blindsided instead. That's something I simply don't want to happen."_

"_Tatsuki is a real threat in this game," Light says. "I think she's the most dangerous player remaining, and that's why she's got to go. We've got to spring the trap now, before it's too late."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten remaining players enter the immunity challenge area, seeing nothing but a bunch of poles.

"Guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Haruka unhappily hands over the immunity necklace.

"I know, I know, no one wants to give it up. But once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

"Let me guess," a sarcastic Meilin says. "We all hang onto the poles for as long as we can."

"You got it," Jet says. "Last person remaining hanging onto their pole wins immunity, safe from Tribal Council, gets a 1-in-9 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the next person voted out of this game. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

As the players climb up their poles, a fierce rain comes down upon the island.

"Just what we need to make this challenge more interesting!" Jet shouts. "This challenge is underway!"

The wind and rain beat down on the players. Meilin looks particularly uncomfortable, but she hangs on.

"This is going to be a brutal challenge!"

Light slips a bit, but then hangs on. Candice also starts to slip. Kenpachi, not really caring about the challenge at all, lets go of the pole on his own, and drops harmlessly to the ground.

"And just like that, Kenpachi is out of this challenge!"

Kenpachi walks away, completely apathetic to losing. Meanwhile, Roxanne starts to slip.

"Roxanne is really struggling right now!"

Roxanne tries to get her feet in position, but she cannot, and she drops to the ground.

"And Roxanne is out!"

Light begins to slip even more. Candice is also struggling. Whitney tries to hold on. Then a totally unexpected player slips all the way off the pole.

"Rukia hits the ground, and she's out!"

Rukia dusts herself off angrily. Enobaria, meanwhile, looks pretty secure, as do Tatsuki and Haruka. Candice begins to struggle even more.

"Candice dropping down that pole!"

Finally, Candice can't hold on any longer, and she slips to the ground.

"Candice is now out!"

Light continues to struggle, and finally he can't hold on any more.

"Light drops out, and we are down to 5!"

Whitney is really struggling, but she continues to hold on. The challenge hits half an hour, with Enobaria and Tatsuki quite comfortable, but Haruka, Whitney and Meilin having some trouble.

"The rain really coming down now!"

Meilin is getting really annoyed by the rain, but she fights on. Suddenly, she cries out in pain.

"What's the matter, Meilin?" Jet asks.

"I just got stung by a bee!" Meilin cries. "Right in an uncomfortable place, too!"

"Do you need medical?" Jet questions.

"No, I'll be all right," Meilin replies.

The challenge continues on to the 45-minute mark, when someone else drops out.

"It's Whitney who hits the ground hard, and she's out of this challenge! We are down to 4!"

Haruka finds it difficult to hang on, with her height being a disadvantage. Finally, her hands slip from the wetness of the rain, and she falls to the ground.

"Haruka is out, and we are down to 3!"

Meilin is still in pain from the bee sting, and finally she slips and hits the ground.

"Meilin is out! We are down to 2 – Enobaria vs. Tatsuki!"

Light looks on with interest, hoping that Tatsuki will lose in order to spring his trap. However, at the 55-minute mark, it's Enobaria who finally slips and hits the ground.

"And that's it! Tatsuki wins immunity!"

Tatsuki drops off happily, then rushes over to Rukia to hug her. She shakes hands with Light, Enobaria and Haruka.

"Congratulations, Tatsuki, get over here."

Tatsuki goes over to Jet, who puts the necklace around her neck.

"Congrats, you are safe from tomorrow night's Tribal Council. Everyone else is fair game. You can head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow for Tribal."

Tatsuki pumps her fists one more time before heading back to camp.

"_Well, Tatsuki won immunity, so that keeps her around for now," Light says. "However, I already had planned in advance in case she would win immunity, so everything's still fine."_

**Day 30**

**All-Star Tribe**

"So, Light, your plans were ruined."

Haruka playfully taunts Light that next morning, as they talk together by the beach.

"Not really. I was prepared for this. Now we just go after the Shamouti alliance. Once Rukia and Tatsuki are lulled into a sense of security, we go after them."

"But doesn't Whitney have an idol?" Haruka asks. "That's what Rukia and Tatsuki told us."

"Then we don't vote for Whitney."

"What about Candice? She might have an idol."

"Then we don't vote for her, either."

"What about Roxanne? She too may have an idol."

"But there's one person we know is too stupid to have an idol."

"Meilin?"

Light laughs. "She's stupid too, but who I meant was Kenpachi Zaraki. He is purposely losing challenges because he wants us to forget about his strength. He'll never see it coming if we blindside him. And, if we do, Meilin will inadvertently end up helping vote him out."

"Oooh, awesome," Haruka says. "I can't wait to see the look on Meilin's face when she finds out she voted out someone."

"_Light's brilliant, I have to give him that," Haruka says. "I may not like him as a person, but we're a great team together. Our dual strategic minds are just too much for the rest of this game to handle."_

"_Tatsuki winning immunity was only a minor bump in the road," Light says. "In the end, it'll end up only helping me that she won it while she did."_

"The goal now is to get the Pokémon people to panic," Light says. "We want them to use their idols – if they have them."

"How do we do that?" Haruka asks.

"Simple. We send out Enobaria as our scapegoat. She will tell them that we are voting for Whitney – then they get mad at her in exchange."

"Oh, I love how you think!"

"_I'm setting up Enobaria as our scapegoat," Light says. "After all, she'll do whatever I say. She's going to tell Whitney plain and simple that we're voting for her, and then their anger will be focused on her instead of me. Even better, they may play their idols, and end up wasting them."_

So later in the day, Light carries out his plan, talking to Enobaria privately.

"Enobaria, I need your help."

"What is it?" she asks.

"We're trying to get the Shamouti Island alliance to play any idols that they might have. So I need you to try to get them convinced that we're voting for Whitney."

"Sure, no problem."

Enobaria later goes over to Candice and Whitney as they are drinking some water.

"Whitney, I just want to be straight up honest with you," Enobaria states. "We're voting you out."

"Oh?" Whitney replies. "And why?"

"Because you're a threat," Enobaria states. "You've won this game before."

"Oh," Whitney says. "Well, that's nice to know."

"Sorry," Enobaria says.

"No, I appreciate your honesty," Whitney replies.

"_Little does Enobaria know that I have a hidden immunity idol," Whitney says. "So when they try to vote for me, I simply pull this thing out, and whoosh! Enobaria goes home."_

"_I think I did a pretty good job of convincing Whitney," Enobaria says. "It was very easy to do. Light will be pleased."_

So Enobaria tells Light that she's executed his plan.

"Good," Light says. "Everything is going just as planned."

"_I can't believe how easy this game is," Light says. "Everyone remaining in this game are my little pawns, and I'm just maneuvering them around until I get the final checkmate. It's easy as pie!"_

**Tribal Council**

The ten remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area. They are soon joined by the members of the jury.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Silver, Toshiro, Kagome, and voted out last Tribal Council, Sango."

The four jury members walk in, not too happy with the current players.

"Let's talk about challenges for a change," Jet states. "Tatsuki, you've been very strong at challenges. You've already won 3 immunities!"

"Thanks," Tatsuki replies. "Yeah, I've had a good run. But you know that in this game, if you lose even one, you could be going home next. So I keep on my toes."

"If you keep on winning, you won't have to be worried."

"Yes, but winning is not guaranteed."

"Let's go the other way now. Kenpachi, for someone so strong, you've been absolutely pathetic at challenges. Why is that?"

"Eh, I don't really care about the challenges all that much," Kenpachi replies. "They just don't mean that much to me."

"But doesn't it concern you that you could end up getting voted out?"

"If that's the way it will be, then so be it," Kenpachi states.

"That's a pretty poor way at looking at it. Meilin, you got stung by a bee in the latest challenge, yet you kept on going."

"Hey, I want to win!" Meilin exclaims. "And I'm not giving up on any challenge no matter what happens. I'm going all out no matter what. That's just the way I am."

"Haruka, you've won a challenge. With your athletic skills, I'm sure that won't be the last one you contend in."

"I'm going for the gold!" Haruka exclaims, as everyone laughs. "Yeah, I know that physical challenges are my forte. I probably should have been on the Brawn Tribe. I'd love to show everyone exactly how athletic I am, by winning several more challenges. The immunity necklaces don't hurt, either."

"Of course not. Now Light, I've got to ask you: does Tatsuki having immunity affect your plans tonight?"

"Why should it?" Light responds. "Tatsuki's in my alliance. Of course it doesn't affect me. It could end up affecting other opposing alliances, though, I'm not so sure about that."

"What about you, Candice? You're from Shamouti Island, presumably with the other Pokémon trainers. Does Tatsuki winning affect your vote tonight?"

"I'm not talking about my vote in public," Candice says. "All I can say is that someone's going home ultra surprised tonight."

"Enobaria, worried that it could be you?"

Enobaria laughs. "What a stupid question," she says. "Every night, if you don't have immunity, it could be you. Don't even bother us with a waste of a question like that."

Jet laughs. "Well, I think someone's ready to get to the vote. Everyone, you cannot vote for Tatsuki. Everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote. Candice, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

"_Hey, you wanted me to vote for you," Kenpachi says, showing his vote for Meilin._

Light goes to vote.

"_You'll never see this one coming," Light says._

Meilin goes to vote.

"_This vote is meaningless," Meilin says, showing her vote for Kenpachi. "I hope we can continue to do this for a long time."_

Roxanne goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"_If you think you can just vote for me without any repercussions, you've got another thing coming," Whitney says, showing her vote for Enobaria._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes and grabs the voting urn, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Whitney immediately stands up.

"I've got an idol," she says.

Haruka tries to hold back from laughing, while Light gives a sinister smile. Whitney then hands the idol over to Jet.

"Very well then," Jet says. "This is indeed a real immunity idol. All votes cast against Whitney will not count."

Whitney gives a high-five to Candice on her way back.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Meilin."

Meilin simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Kenpachi."

Kenpachi simply shrugs _his _shoulders_._

"Enobaria."

Enobaria looks on with a bit of concern.

"Enobaria."

…

"Enobaria. That's three votes Enobaria, one vote Kenpachi, one vote Meilin."

…

"Kenpachi."

…

"Kenpachi. We're tied. Three votes Enobaria and three votes Kenpachi."

…

"Kenpachi. That's four votes Kenpachi."

Meilin looks on with complete confusion, while Kenpachi seems not to care. Whitney shakes her head with disappointment.

"Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Kenpachi Zaraki. That's five, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"Fine with me!" Kenpachi exclaims.

He goes over to get his torch, which he brings over to Jet.

"Kenpachi, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Can I have a fight now?" Kenpachi asks.

Jet laughs, while Kenpachi walks on his way out.

"Kenpachi didn't care about winning immunity, and it totally cost him in the end," Jet states. "Let that be a fair warning to you, for every immunity challenge the rest of the way. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on out.

"_Eh, it was an okay time," Kenpachi says. "The most fun I had was when I was able to go all out with Giselle and Roxanne's Pokémon. I love a good fight! I'm looking for another one right now…"_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Enobaria**

**Enobaria – Kenpachi**

**Haruka – Kenpachi**

**Kenpachi – Meilin**

**Light – Kenpachi**

**Meilin – Kenpachi**

**Roxanne – Enobaria**

**Rukia – Kenpachi**

**Tatsuki – Kenpachi**

**Whitney – Enobaria**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Whitney is upset with Light's alliance:**

"_You guys totally lied to me!" Whitney exclaims. "You said you were going to vote for me!"_

"_Well, we can vote for you again, if you'd like," Haruka retorts._

**Light pushes for a big move:**

"_The time is now to pull off this blindside," Light says. "If we don't do it now, then she might win this game."_

**And Haruka gets stuck in the middle:**

"_Haruka, this is your big chance. Blindside Light and take him out."_

"_I'm not sure if I want to do that," Haruka replies._


	12. Episode 11: Oh, Phooey

**Episode 11**

**Oh, Phooey**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Sango was upset over Light's betraying of the Feudal Japan alliance…**

"You snake!" Sango cries. "You played us for fools the whole way!"

**Then Light and his alliance went ahead and voted out Sango…**

"Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Sango. That's five, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

**Following Sango's ouster, Light planned on blindsiding Tatsuki…**

"_Tatsuki is a real threat in this game," Light says. "I think she's the most dangerous player remaining, and that's why she's got to go. We've got to spring the trap now, before it's too late."_

**But Tatsuki won immunity, squelching that plan…**

"And that's it! Tatsuki wins immunity!"

**So Light decided to play it safe and go after Kenpachi.**

"She's stupid too, but who I meant was Kenpachi Zaraki. He is purposely losing challenges because he wants us to forget about his strength. He'll never see it coming if we blindside him. And, if we do, Meilin will inadvertently end up helping vote him out."

**And thus Kenpachi was voted out, not seeing his ouster coming. 9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 31**

**All-Star Tribe**

Quite a few people are upset over how the previous vote went, not the least being Whitney.

"Hey, Enobaria, I thought you were voting out me!" Whitney yells. "What happened?"

"What, did you want us to vote for you?" Enobaria asks.

"I didn't want to be played, that's what! You guys said you were just being honest. Obviously you weren't!"

"Well, you weren't being honest either! You had an idol, and didn't tell anyone!"

"Am I supposed to?"

"_So the Villains alliance lied to me and said that they were voting me out," Whitney says. "I then wasted my idol thanks to their lie. Now I can only expect that they really vote me out this time around, now that my idol is gone."_

Meilin is also angry.

"Why was Kenpachi the target? What did he ever do wrong?"

"Relax," Haruka tells Meilin. "Just because you voted someone out doesn't mean you have to get mad."

"But I was in an alliance with him!"

"Yeah, a sham of an alliance where you two voted for each other!"

"_I was totally fooled," Meilin says. "I ended up accidentally voting out Kenpachi, which was the very thing I was trying to avoid. I don't think Kenpachi will be mad at me, but I can't allow myself to continue to be played like that."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine players are transported by boat onto a platform in the middle of the water.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Tatsuki tosses the immunity necklace over to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will stand on a tiny platform out in the water for as long as you can. That's right, it's the classic challenge that has appeared in every single season of Survivor. Whoever stays standing on their ledge the longest, wins immunity. Along the way, as always, I will offer temptations to try to get you to come down. We can't have this thing go on all day, right? We'll draw for spots and then get started."

The players take their spots on their platforms.

"This challenge is underway," Jet announces.

About 15 minutes in, Jet realizes that no one is stepping down, and he gets a little upset.

"Well, if no one's struggling, I'm going to have to do this."

He has his assistant Tuxedo Mask bring out a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Now who wants it?"

"I do!" Meilin shouts, and she jumps down immediately.

"Very well then," Jet says, as Meilin swims over to get her spaghetti.

Another 15 minutes pass by, and no one is making a move, so out comes Kisuke Urahara with another plate.

"This one's steak and eggs," Jet says.

"Ooh…" Haruka says.

"You want it, Haruka?"

Haruka looks over at Light, and Light nods his head.

"I'll take it, then," Haruka says.

Haruka jumps down and swims over to get her meal.

"We are down to 7," Jet states.

Another 15 minutes go by, and this time it's Professor Ivy coming over with the food.

"This time we've got a hamburger and French fries," Jet says.

"I've got to take it," Enobaria says.

Enobaria steps down and swims over.

"This one goes to Enobaria, and we've got only 6 of you remaining," Jet states.

It's another 15 minutes, and the assistant this time is Caesar Flickerman, bringing out the next plate of food.

"Okay, now we've got some chicken fingers here," Jet says.

"Let's split it," Rukia tells Tatsuki.

"Okay…" Tatsuki says, a bit worried.

The two then jump down and swim over to get their chicken.

"That will be the end of the food prizes," Jet says. "The rest of this challenge is up to you."

Whitney, Candice, Light and Roxanne stay up on their platforms.

"This is going to really hurt, standing up there for so long."

About 90 minutes in, Light starts to struggle, and finally he steps down from his platform.

"Light is out, and we are down to 3! It's the Pokémon people who are left!"

Whitney looks over at Candice, trying to convince her to step down.

"You want me to step down?" Candice asks.

"I used up my idol," Whitney replies.

Light hears Whitney say this, but he makes no reaction.

"Fine," Candice says. "Roxanne, you stepping down too?"

"Why should I?" Roxanne asks.

"It would be the noble thing to do," Candice says. "Whitney's used up her idol."

Roxanne looks a bit puzzled, but she obliges.

"Fine, then," she says. "Arceus would be pleased if I did something for others."

Candice and Roxanne both step down from their platforms, leaving Whitney as the winner.

"Wow, unbelievable!" Jet shouts. "And that's it! Whitney… wins immunity!"

Whitney raises her arms, then jumps down happily from her platform.

"Congratulations, Whitney, come on over here," Jet states.

Whitney walks over to Jet, who puts the immunity necklace around her neck.

"You are safe from tomorrow night's vote. The rest of you, somebody's going home, and you've got tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be. You can swim back to camp."

The nine players swim on back to camp.

**All-Star Tribe**

Whitney is still basking in her victory, but Light finds it suspicious.

"_I don't get why Candice just let Whitney win that," Light says. "Unless… Candice has an idol herself. If that's the case, we're going to have to split the votes, because she's still a threat."_

So Light discusses the situation with Haruka and Enobaria.

"We're splitting the votes tonight," Light tells them.

"Amongst whom?" Haruka asks. "I thought you wanted Tatsuki out."

"I do, but not yet," Light says. "No, in this case we've got to vote out one of the Pokémon people."

"And which one?" Enobaria asks.

"We're going to split our votes between Roxanne and Candice," Light says. "Two on Roxanne, three on Candice. And we'll see if Candice springs her idol."

"You fool!" Haruka yells at Light. "Don't you realize that we don't have the numbers? Two votes isn't doing squat."

"Relax," Light says. "I've got everything under control."

"_They'll never see this move coming," Light says._

Light then goes and talks to Meilin by himself.

"Meilin, it's time for you to join an alliance," Light says.

"I'm not sure I want to do that," Meilin replies.

"You think you're going to get to the end and everyone's going to love you, because you never voted for them, right?"

"Precisely."

"Then why not vote for Roxanne the rest of the way?"

"Why Roxanne?"

"Well, she's got no chance at winning, but everyone wants to bring her to the end because she's so annoying. So no one's going to vote her out."

"Interesting," Meilin says. "So I keep on voting for Roxanne, because she's never going to be voted out."

"That's it."

"_Light made an interesting observation to me," Meilin says. "If I vote for Roxanne, I know that she's not going home, so I won't be voting anyone out. Then no one gets mad at me. Makes a whole lot of sense to me."_

**Day 32**

**All-Star Tribe**

Candice and Whitney bring Roxanne aside to talk about their strategy together.

"I've got an idol," Candice tells Roxanne. "Whitney's got immunity. That means that you're the only one at risk."

"I really don't care," Roxanne says. "As long as I am following Arceus, it really doesn't matter to me whether I win or not."

"Oh, come on!" Whitney exclaims. "Vote with us!"

"I will, but I'm not concerned about whether it works out or not. I'm ready to go home, that way I can serve Arceus more."

"_Roxanne is ridiculous," Candice says. "This Arceus thing is going too far. Do I believe in God? Of course I do. But I don't believe in some magical Pokémon that requires extreme devotion. Roxanne is just off the deep end, and that's going to cause one of us to lose."_

"_My concern is not these mere humans," Roxanne says. "I have bigger and better concerns than these people or this game. I want to please Arceus in everything I do, and perhaps my leaving the game would serve that purpose."_

Meanwhile, it's Light talking with Rukia and Tatsuki about their plans.

"I've got Meilin with us," Light says.

"How?" Tatsuki asks.

"I convinced her to vote for Roxanne," Light says. "And we're splitting the votes between Roxanne and Candice."

Tatsuki looks confused, but Rukia seems to get it.

"I understand," Rukia says. "So we split the votes three-three between Roxanne and Candice. Two of us vote Roxanne, three of us vote Candice."

"That's right," Light says. "You two will vote Roxanne. Us Villains will vote Candice."

"Gotcha," Rukia states.

"_Light's thinking very rationally here," Rukia says. "As opposed to his usual evil mad genius thinking. I hope that doesn't mean that we're going to get shocked here by something that we weren't expecting."_

**Tribal Council**

The nine remaining players enter the Tribal Council area.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet announces. "Silver, Toshiro, Kagome, Sango, and voted out last Tribal Council, Kenpachi."

The five jury members waltz into the Tribal Council area, not looking too happy as they take their seats.

"At today's Tribal Council, Candice and Roxanne, you just gave Whitney immunity. Why is that?"

"Well, it's simple," Candice says. "We were fooled by Light into believing that they were going after Whitney last time, so she wasted her idol. It wasn't fair to her that she had used up her idol like that."

"But isn't that part of the game? Getting people to use their idol at the wrong time?"

"It may be," Whitney says. "But this was Candice's way of paying me back for using the idol."

"How about you, Roxanne? Why did you let Whitney win?"

"All I care about is pleasing Arceus," Roxanne says. "That is what I was doing by letting Whitney win. Arceus is pleased by selfless acts."

"Now Whitney has immunity," Jet states. "Light, how does that affect how things go tonight?"

"It's a big effect," Light says. "Whitney's safe. We don't know who else has an idol out here. For all we know, Candice and Roxanne could both have idols. It's a tough situation for us."

"How possible is that, Haruka?"

"Very possible," Haruka replies. "It really could be that both Candice and Roxanne have idols, and that they're going to both pull them out tonight. We've got to 'stick to the plan,' so to speak."

"The last time that phrase 'stick to the plan' was used, it gave away a plan and helped someone use an idol to get out of it," Jet states. "You better watch what you say!"

"Trust me, Jet, we're not stupid," Enobaria says. "We know exactly what we're doing."

"Very well then," Jet says. "You cannot vote for Whitney. Everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" begins to play as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

"_We're at a severe disadvantage," Candice says, holding up her vote for Light. "Yet I still have hope."_

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

"_Hoping this works," Haruka says, with her vote going to Candice._

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Roxanne goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

"_Splitting the votes, as we discussed," Tatsuki says, showing her vote for Roxanne._

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Candice immediately stands up.

"I'd like to stay around a little longer, Jet," she says, as she brings the idol over to him.

"Very well, this _is_ a hidden immunity idol," Jet says. "All votes cast against Candice will not count."

Light gives Haruka a sinister look, while Tatsuki looks a bit worried.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Candice. Does not count."

Candice gives Whitney a high five.

"Candice. Does not count."

Candice giggles again.

"Candice. Does not count."

…

"Light."

Light remains reserved, not making any response.

"Roxanne."

Roxanne seems not to care.

"Light. Two votes Light, one vote Roxanne."

Light simply shakes his head.

"Roxanne. We're tied, two votes Light, two votes Roxanne."

…

"Light. Three votes Light, two votes Roxanne, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Roxanne. We have a tie."

Candice and Whitney look dismayed, while Roxanne seems not to care at all. Meilin is quite upset, and she crosses her arms in anger.

"We will now revote. Roxanne and Light, you will not vote. Everyone else, you will vote for either Roxanne or Light. Candice, take the voting urn with you, as it is again… time to vote."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" starts up again as Candice takes the voting urn with her.

Candice goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

"_I'm changing my vote," Meilin says. "Light fooled me, so he's getting my vote!"_

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet grabs the voting urn and returns to his normal spot.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Roxanne."

Roxanne simply shrugs, not seeming to care.

"Light."

Light looks on, without much of a reaction.

"Roxanne."

…

"Light. We're tied, two votes Roxanne, two votes Light."

…

"Light. Three votes Light, two votes Roxanne."

Light's eyes light up for a moment, and he seems to be a bit surprised.

"Roxanne. We're tied, three votes Roxanne, three votes Light, one vote left."

…

…

"Nineteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, and the sixth member of our jury…"

…

…

"Roxanne."

Roxanne immediately gets up, not upset at all. She cheerfully goes over to grab her torch, which she brings over to Jet.

"Roxanne, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

"Good luck everyone!" Roxanne calls, as she leaves.

"Well, that was some unexpected hijinks," Jet states. "I think everyone here needs to be super-prepared, because you never know what could happen. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on back to camp.

"_I think I served Arceus well out here," Roxanne says. "I have one more task left, which is to vote for the player whom Arceus would be most pleased with winning. I will make sure to devote lots of time to reflection and meditation to figure out Arceus' will for that final vote."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Light, Light**

**Enobaria – Candice, Roxanne**

**Haruka – Candice, Roxanne**

**Light – Candice**

**Meilin – Roxanne, Light**

**Roxanne – Light**

**Rukia – Roxanne, Roxanne**

**Tatsuki – Roxanne, Roxanne**

**Whitney – Light, Light**

**Day 33**

**All-Star Tribe**

Meilin is again furious over what happened in the previous night's Tribal Council.

"You tricked me, again!" she yells at Light. "I ended up being the reason why Roxanne went home!"

"I was just using you to split the votes," Light says. "If you want to get mad at me, go ahead and vote for me. Just remember – I'll then be angry at you on the jury."

Meilin reconsiders. "I don't want that. You just have to tell me who you're _not _voting for, because I don't want to vote anyone out again!"

"_Meilin's off-the-wall strategy ended up working in my favor last night," Light says. "I've got to keep on working to get her as an extra vote for my whims."_

Later in the day, though, Light pulls aside Enobaria and Haruka.

"The time is now to pull off this blindside," Light says. "If we don't do it now, then she might win this game."

"You mean Tatsuki?" Haruka wonders.

"Exactly," Light says. "We three vote Tatsuki. I tell Rukia and Tatsuki that we're splitting the votes again, and they vote Candice. Then I tell Meilin that we're voting Candice, so she doesn't vote for Candice."

"But what if Candice, Whitney and Meilin tie the vote – put three up against us three?" Haruka asks.

"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out," Light says. "Meilin doesn't want to vote for me because she doesn't want to potentially send me home. So she'll vote for someone else."

"_Meilin's stupidity is keeping me alive in this game," Light says. "I'm really living on the edge right now, but it's the only way to play. If I can keep this up, I can get to the end with the two people I want next to me the most – useless Meilin and worthless Enobaria. Neither of those two will get any votes."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight remaining players waltz into the immunity challenge area, finding a large cylinder hovering over a pile of mud.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Whitney sadly hands over the immunity necklace.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will balance on that rolling cylinder, which is extended over the mud. You will try to push your opponent – who will start on the other side of it – and shove them off into the mud. First one in the mud, knocked out. Winner moves on. Last one remaining wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-what shot at winning this game."

"1-in-what?" Haruka asks.

"I'm asking you."

"Oh, 1-in-7."

"That's right, a 1-in-7 shot at winning this game. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

Jet has the players draw for spots, and then they all prepare for the challenge.

"First matchup – Haruka vs. Light! Allies since the beginning, they now go at it! Survivors ready? Go!"

Haruka spins the cylinder, causing Light to stumble. She then rushes Light and grabs him, then throws him to the ground hard. Mud splashes into the air as Light hits the ground.

"Haruka wins Round 1! Light is out!"

Light shakes his head, reaching out a hand to hope Haruka helps him up. However, Haruka refuses to lend Light a hand.

"Get up yourself, boy," she says.

Light looks a bit peeved as he gets up.

"Next two – Whitney vs. Enobaria! Survivors ready? Go!"

Whitney is a bit delicate of a girl, while Enobaria is a strong woman. It is no surprise that Enobaria slams Whitney off the cylinder in no time, knocking her off into the mud.

"Enobaria wins! Whitney's out!"

Whitney rolls in the mud as she falls down, and she is completely covered in it. She gets up feeling embarrassed.

"Next two – Candice vs. Meilin! Survivors ready? Go!"

Candice and Meilin both try spinning the cylinder in opposite directions, trying to trick their opponent off. Finally, Candice makes a move toward Meilin, grabbing her shirt just enough to fling her off the cylinder and into the mud.

"And Meilin is out! Candice moves on!"

Candice helps Meilin out of the mud as the two walk back to their spots.

"Final match of Round 1! It's Rukia vs. Tatsuki! Survivors ready? Go!"

Tatsuki is more experienced at physical challenges like this, so she easily tricks Rukia into balancing the wrong way. She then spins the cylinder in the opposite direction, and sends Rukia splashing into the mud.

"And Rukia is out! Tatsuki moves on!"

Rukia gets up and congratulates Tatsuki on moving on.

"2nd Round now! It's Haruka vs. Enobaria! Should be a good one! Survivors ready? Go!"

Haruka and Enobaria try feeling each other out, using only slight rolls of the cylinder. Then Enobaria starts going quickly with her feet, but Haruka remains balanced. Haruka then charges at Enobaria, grabbing her by the shoulders, and slamming her off the cylinder and into the mud.

"And Haruka wins! Enobaria knocked out!"

Enobaria looks quite upset after having lost.

"Our other 2nd Round matchup! Candice vs. Tatsuki! Survivors ready? Go!"

Tatsuki tricks Candice into running the wrong way on the cylinder, and this battle is over quickly, as Candice stumbles right off the cylinder and into the mud.

"Tatsuki wins it! Candice is out! And we have our Final 2!"

As Candice gets out of the mud, Tatsuki and Haruka take their positions.

"Haruka vs. Tatsuki for immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Haruka charges hard at Tatsuki, while Tatsuki tries spinning the cylinder to throw off Haruka. Haruka barely stays balanced on the cylinder as she tries to get close to Tatsuki. Tatsuki tries making a charge herself. In the end, one girl grabs the other and slams them into the mud. The winner is…

…

"Haruka! Wins immunity!"

Tatsuki looks quite disappointed as she exits the mud, while Haruka raises her arms in celebration.

"Congratulations, Haruka, this is for you."

Jet puts the necklace around Haruka's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's vote. Everyone else is fair game, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Haruka pumps her fists one last time before leaving for camp.

"_Big win tonight for me," Haruka says. "Now I don't have to worry about Light and any of his madness."_

**All-Star Tribe**

Light brings Rukia and Tatsuki over to himself, Haruka and Enobaria.

"Okay, girls," he says. "We're splitting the votes again, because we want to be absolutely sure that Candice and Whitney don't have anything up their sleeves."

"Understandable," Rukia says. "So we vote for Whitney?"

"Actually, you two will vote for Candice," Light says. "We three will put our votes on Whitney. Then, as long as no idol is played, Whitney goes home."

"Got it," Tatsuki says.

"_I don't exactly trust Light," Tatsuki says. "I don't know why we're splitting the votes now, because I'm pretty sure that we've flushed out all the idols. But if I turn on Light, it's going to come back to haunt me, and I don't want that at all."_

Light then goes and tells Meilin about his supposed voting strategy.

"We're voting Candice and Whitney," Light tells her. "Splitting the votes again. So if you want to avoid voting someone out, don't vote for them."

"Fine then, I'll just vote for you," Meilin replies.

"Well, then you'll be voting out me," Light states. "Because I know Candice and Whitney are dead set on getting me out."

"Oh, phooey!" Meilin exclaims. "Who should I vote for, then?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Tatsuki's safe," Light says. "Just vote for her, and you'll be fine."

"You better be telling me the truth, Light Yagami!"

"I am."

"_We're about to see how big of a moron Meilin really is," Light says. "She beat me in the Final 3 before, but this time around, she's going to get exposed as an absolute idiot. And it's going to be oh-so-glorious to watch."_

Candice and Whitney try scrambling, so while Light is off talking to Meilin, they go over to Haruka.

"Haruka, this is your big chance," Candice says. "Blindside Light and take him out."

"I'm not sure if I want to do that," Haruka replies.

"He's running this game right now," Whitney states. "If you find a way to get him out, you could end up as the winner of this game. After all, the two of us have no chance of getting to the Final Three. We're too likable."

"I see what you mean," Haruka responds. "I'll certainly take it into consideration."

"_Candice and Whitney came up to me with a really good idea – to blindside Light," Haruka says. "However, I feel my best chance at getting to the end is by staying with Light and Enobaria. I want to stick with that core of 3 to the very end."_

**Tribal Council**

The eight remaining players march into the Tribal Council area.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Silver, Toshiro, Kagome, Sango, Kenpachi, and voted out last Tribal Council, Roxanne."

The jury members take their seats across from the remaining players.

"Last Tribal Council, it was all about the idols," Jet states. "Light, are you concerned that there are more idols out there?"

"Absolutely," Light says. "I'm worried that Candice or Whitney has a second idol, one that they've hidden from us."

"Is this a valid concern, Candice?"

"Hey, you never know how many idols are out there," Candice says. "Personally, if Light wants to split the votes, go ahead and do so. Maybe we can weasel out another Tribal Council that way."

"It certainly is true, if the votes are split, there's more of a chance of a blindside happening."

"You are completely correct about that," Light says. "But who will be blindsided? That's the real question."

"Haruka, do you agree with the decision to split the votes?"

"I don't agree with anything Light says or does!" Haruka exclaims, as everyone breaks into laughter. "But even if I don't agree, I still follow along sometimes, because it may be the best scenario in the end."

"Enobaria, is splitting the votes dangerous for you?"

"It could be," Enobaria responds. "I'm not quite sure we should even split them, but instead all vote together. However, this is what we're doing."

"Tatsuki, how big of a possibility is a blindside tonight?"

"I'm not really sure there's going to be a blindside tonight," Tatsuki says. "I think the person – or people – who will be voted out, pretty much know that their heads are on the chopping block tonight. They might as well take out the masking tape and make targets on their backs."

"And who would they be?"

"Whitney and Candice."

Whitney simply smiles. "Yeah, it's us. We're the targets. But we've still got our own tricks up our sleeves."

"As for you, Meilin, for the second straight vote, you ended up inadvertently voting someone out. That was something you wanted to avoid."

"Yeah, that's true," Meilin says. "So for this vote, I'm going completely off the wall, that way I don't end up voting out anyone."

"Well, I'll narrow it down a bit for you," Jet says. "You cannot vote for yourself. You also cannot vote for Haruka, who has immunity. Anyone else is fair game. And yes, it is… time to vote."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

"_Light, you're a schemer and a liar," Candice says. "You definitely deserve my vote."_

Enobaria goes to vote.

"_This is going to be the blindside you were talking about," Enobaria says, showing her vote for Tatsuki. "Only that it's going to be on you."_

Haruka goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

"_You are the person with the least amount of chance of being voted out," Meilin says._

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

"_Candice, you've played a great game," Tatsuki says. "You're going to come up just a tad short."_

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

…

"Light."

Light makes no response to the vote.

"Light. Two votes Light."

…

"Enobaria."

Enobaria looks around with confusion.

"Candice."

…

"Candice. Two votes Candice, two votes Light."

Candice looks on, figuring that her time is up.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looks completely shocked.

"Tatsuki. That's two votes Tatsuki, two votes Candice, two votes Light, one vote Enobaria, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Twentieth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, and the seventh member of our jury…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Light Yagami."

"What?!" Light yells.

He looks around frantically, trying to figure out who backstabbed him. Then he realizes that it could be none other than his ally Haruka.

"You *&amp;$#%!" he yells.

"Light, you need to bring me your torch," Jet states.

Light angrily stomps over to grab his torch. He brings it over to Light in a fury.

"Light, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Light's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Light shakes his head, mumbling something as he charges out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, for someone who seemingly had the whole game in his hand, that very well may be the biggest blindside in Survivor history. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Haruka gives a sly smile to the jury as she and the rest of the tribe head on back to camp.

"_This is a complete shocker for me," Light says. "Haruka turned on me. She decided to blindside me. She knew that I was going to win this game if I got to the end, so she jumped on the chance to pull the trigger on me. And it worked. She got me sent home way earlier than I expected. This just was not supposed to happen. I got overconfident, and it bit me in the butt. I can't wait to get my revenge on the jury, on whoever makes it to the end."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Light**

**Enobaria – Tatsuki**

**Haruka – Light**

**Light – Tatsuki**

**Meilin – Enobaria**

**Rukia – Candice**

**Tatsuki – Candice**

**Whitney – Light**

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The Pokémon alliance tries to take control of the game:**

"_You made your bed, now you're lying in it," Candice says._

"_How? After I helped you out and voted out Light for you?" Haruka replies._

**But there's a bit of levity to be had in the meantime:**

"_Welcome to Trader Jet's," Jet Black announces. "This is the Survivor Auction."_

**And everyone gets a little love from home:**

"_I won't keep you waiting any longer," Jet states. "Here are your loved ones – to help you with your immunity challenge."_


	13. Episode 12: Grab This Game By The Balls

**Episode 12**

**Grab This Game By The Balls**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Light convinced Meilin to vote for Roxanne in the first Tribal Council…**

"_Then why not vote for Roxanne the rest of the way?"_

"_Why Roxanne?"_

"_Well, she's got no chance at winning, but everyone wants to bring her to the end because she's so annoying. So no one's going to vote her out."_

**But Meilin did not expect her vote to force a tie…**

"_Roxanne. We have a tie."_

**Roxanne was voted out in the tiebreaker, setting up Light's next move…**

"_The time is now to pull off this blindside," Light says. "If we don't do it now, then she might win this game."_

"_You mean Tatsuki?" Haruka wonders._

"_Exactly," Light says. "We three vote Tatsuki. I tell Rukia and Tatsuki that we're splitting the votes again, and they vote Candice. Then I tell Meilin that we're voting Candice, so she doesn't vote for Candice."_

**But all the while, the Pokémon alliance worked on Haruka…**

"_Haruka, this is your big chance," Candice says. "Blindside Light and take him out."_

"_I'm not sure if I want to do that," Haruka replies._

**And blindside Light Haruka did, sending him home in a vote where four different people received votes. In the end, Roxanne and a very shocked Light joined the jury. 7 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 34**

**All-Star Tribe**

Haruka is very pleased with herself after she turned on Light the previous night.

"_Now is the time to grab this game by the balls," Haruka says. "My goal is to take complete control, after all this time that Light's been calling the shots. He's finally gone now, and he should know that I never liked him. I used him to my own end, and I found the right time to get rid of him. Now to make moves on my own."_

But Rukia and Tatsuki don't see things the same way.

"Just how did that vote go last night?" Tatsuki asks Rukia.

"Here's how I see it," Rukia replies. "Light had designs on backstabbing you. Haruka and Enobaria were on board. They convinced us into wasting our votes on Candice, when they had absolutely no intention of voting her out. Instead, they wanted you out. But Haruka saw the chance to blindside Light, and she went with the Pokémon people to vote him out instead."

"So, it's pretty clear that Haruka and Enobaria are our enemies."

"Right. Even though Haruka in effect saved you by voting out Light, she still was part of the plan to vote you out. So we know we can't trust either of them."

"I see. Why not then join the Pokémon people in an alliance of four?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to do."

So Rukia and Tatsuki go over to talk to Whitney and Candice as they are fishing.

"We had our eyes blinded by Light," Rukia tells them. "We want to join up with you."

"Interesting that you wait until Roxanne is gone to join with us," Candice replies. "We were always willing to vote with you."

"Well, we thought we had it made with Light," Tatsuki states. "Obviously we never expected what happened last night."

"It's okay," Whitney says. "You two vote with us, we eliminate the Villains and then Meilin. And we end up as the Final Four."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Rukia exclaims.

"_This new alliance between us remaining Pokémon trainers and the two from Hueco Mundo might just work out yet," Candice says. "I don't especially trust Rukia or Tatsuki, but better to have four than just two."_

"_This is a real chance for us to recover after almost being blindsided out of here," Tatsuki says. "Rukia and I look to work with the Pokémon people and see if we can get to the Final Four together."_

Later, Haruka asks the Pokémon people if she can make an alliance with them.

"No way," Whitney tells her.

"You made your bed, now you're lying in it," Candice says.

"How? After I helped you out and voted out Light for you?" Haruka replies.

"We appreciate what you did," Whitney says. "And if you got to the end, you'd probably have our jury votes. But right now we feel pretty secure going with Rukia and Tatsuki as part of a new alliance."

"I don't get it," Haruka says.

"Sorry," Whitney replies.

"_Haruka's begging for mercy after having decimated our alliance already," Whitney says. "She and Light took out Silver and Roxanne, our allies. I appreciate that she got rid of Light for us, but that's winning no sympathy from me. I just can't play the game that way."_

"_I really bailed Whitney and Candice out by voting out Light," Haruka says. "I could have just put my vote in for Candice and sent her home. But now the two of them don't want to play ball with me, and it really sucks. I may have to keep on winning immunity to stay around."_

**Survivor Auction**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players walk into the Survivor Auction area, where they see a large sign titled "Trader Jet's."

"Welcome to Trader Jet's," Jet Black announces. "This is the Survivor Auction."

Everyone cheers as Jet walks over to each player, handing them a credit card.

"You each receive a credit card with 500 Woolongs on it," Jet states. "These Woolongs are useless outside of this game, so I suggest you buy things in this auction. Bidding will be in increments of 20 Woolongs. You cannot share food items. The auction will end without warning, so if you want something, I suggest you bid on it."

Jet pulls out the first item.

"It's a nice juicy steak with mashed potatoes."

"₩200!" Meilin shouts.

"₩200 right off the bat to Meilin!" Jet exclaims. "Going once, going twice… sold to Meilin for 200 Woolongs!"

Meilin hands over her credit card, which Jet swipes across a machine attached to his phone.

"Meilin's down to ₩300. The next item… will remain a secret."

"₩100!" Enobaria shouts.

"₩100 to Enobaria," Jet states. "Going once, going twice… sold to Enobaria for 100 Woolongs! Let's see what you got!"

Enobaria opens up the platter and sees an unfortunate note.

"_You have just bought yourself out of this auction," _Enobaria reads.

"Wow," Whitney says.

"Wow is right," Rukia adds.

"Sorry, Enobaria, but you're out of this auction. Hand me over your credit card, then walk on back to camp."

Enobaria hands over the credit card, then disappointedly trudges out of camp.

"Next item… will remain a secret."

"₩200!" Meilin shouts.

"Another ₩200 to Meilin! Going once, going twice… sold to Meilin! Let's see what you got!"

Meilin opens up her platter to reveal spaghetti and meatballs.

"Congratulations, Meilin, another great meal for you. You're going to be quite full after this!"

Meilin happily takes her meal back.

"Next item up for bids – a big advantage in this game."

"₩500!" Tatsuki yells.

"I want it too," Rukia shouts. "₩500!"

"Me too," Haruka adds. "₩500!"

"Very well then, Tatsuki, Rukia and Haruka, come up here. You're going to pick rocks. Whoever picks the white rock will get this advantage."

Jet swipes the cards of the three girls, then tosses them aside. He then pulls out a bag, where Tatsuki, Rukia and Haruka each pull out a rock.

"Reveal."

Rukia's rock is black. Haruka's rock is… white.

"Yes!" Haruka shouts. "I've got it!"

Tatsuki throws her black rock to the ground angrily.

"Okay, Haruka, take this box, open it while you're alone back at camp."

"Will do," Haruka replies, taking the box.

"Tatsuki, Rukia – I got nothing for you. And it's going to really hurt when you see what's next."

Jet pulls out a bunch of letters from home.

"I'm selling these for ₩20 each. Tatsuki, Rukia, Haruka – you got nothing to bid with."

Haruka looks really upset. Rukia and Tatsuki are quite disappointed as well.

"Anyone want these?"

"I think everyone does!" Candice shouts, as she leads Whitney and Meilin over to buy the letters from home.

"All right, you can enjoy those when you get back to camp," Jet states. "Next item: a chocolate milkshake."

"₩80!" Meilin cries.

"₩280!" Candice shouts.

"Going once, going twice… sold to Candice for ₩280!"

Jet swipes Candice's card, and Candice starts to drink her milkshake.

"Next item… will remain secret."

"₩80!" Meilin shouts.

"I'm going with ₩480!" Whitney shouts.

"Sold! To Whitney for ₩480!"

Whitney walks over and has her card swiped. Jet then opens up the platter. Whitney then gasps in surprise.

"Yes, it's Kon, the immunity plushie!" Jet exclaims. "You've found the immunity plushie. It works just like any of the idols that have been used in this game. But be warned, it may put a target on your back."

"You know, Jet," Whitney replies, "I'm not sure I want this. I don't need another target on my back."

"Very well, then," Jet responds. "You must give it to someone, or take it yourself."

"Don't give it up!" Candice calls to Whitney. "Just take it!"

"I don't want to!" Whitney exclaims. "Getting that last idol put a huge target on my back!"

"Then give it to me!" Candice shouts.

"No, I'm not putting that target on you, either," Whitney states. "I think I'll hand it over to Haruka."

Haruka looks surprised, as Whitney takes the plushie and tosses it over to Haruka. Candice shakes her head in disbelief.

"Very well then, it goes to Haruka," Jet states. "And this Survivor Auction is… over!"

Jet slams down the gavel, and the players head on back to camp.

**Day 35**

**All-Star Tribe**

Candice confronts Whitney over her giving of the plushie to Haruka.

"Why did you do that?" Candice asks. "Now she's got a way of escaping the next vote!"

"We can split the votes," Whitney replies. "We put two on Haruka and two on Enobaria. Then no matter who they vote for, we end up sending one of them home."

"But what about Meilin?" Candice asks. "She's the real wild card."

"I'll convince Meilin into voting for Haruka," Whitney says. "Just get her convinced that voting for Haruka won't send her home, since she has an idol. So she can feel free to vote for Haruka this vote."

"I see where you're coming from, but are you sure it'll work?"

"I'm not totally sure. But this is probably our best bet."

"_Whitney's got this crazy idea of trying to convince Meilin to vote with us," Candice says. "What makes it crazy is that Meilin doesn't vote with anybody. If it works, we'll be well off, but if it doesn't, we're in a lot of trouble."_

So Whitney goes to talk to Meilin, the wild card.

"Meilin, I know you don't want to vote anyone out," Whitney tells Meilin. "So why not vote for Haruka, since she has the plushie?"

"But what if Haruka doesn't use it?" Meilin snaps back. "Then I end up voting her out – and that's something I definitely don't want to do!"

"Trust me, she's going to use it," Whitney replies. "She has no choice but to use it – or she's going home."

"I'm not so sure," Meilin states. "But I'll certainly keep your option into consideration."

"_Whitney wants me to vote for Haruka," Meilin says. "Trouble is, if Haruka doesn't use her plushie, she gets voted out – by me! And I don't want that. So I'm going to think it over, and then vote for the player who I think has the least chance of going home."_

Meanwhile, Haruka opens up the box she bought as an advantage.

"_This is an extra vote," Haruka reads. "At any Tribal Council, after Jet says 'I'll go tally the votes,' you may use this to cast an extra vote. This vote will count like any other."_

Haruka looks thrilled.

"_This is huge," Haruka says. "This vote could end up saving me from a tight situation. I just have to figure out the right time to use it. I don't want to waste it."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players waltz into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Haruka reluctantly hands over the immunity necklace.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will use tongs to pick up a small ball. You will then walk up and down teeter-totters to get to where you will place the balls. First person to place all six balls, wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-6 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the next person voted out. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players all line up at the starting line.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players get their first balls, and right away Enobaria is really struggling trying to hold the ball. Tatsuki gets her first ball and begins walking over the teeter-totters, but she drops it.

"This game has a steep learning curve!"

Rukia gets a ball, but drops it on the teeter-totters. Haruka gets her first ball across the teeter-totters and places it in its designated place.

"That's one for Haruka!"

Meilin is really struggling at this challenge, as is Enobaria. Rukia goes across and gets her first ball in its place. Candice is right behind her, and she gets her first ball.

"One ball for Meilin, Rukia and Candice!"

Whitney flies across and manages to get her first ball. Candice does well to get her second ball in its place.

"Candice in the lead!"

Rukia drops a ball and falls behind. Tatsuki gets on her way to put her second in place.

"Tatsuki gets her second!"

Rukia recovers and brings her second ball across.

"Rukia's got her second!"

Candice goes across to get her third, while Whitney drops a ball again. Rukia and Tatsuki go for their third, while Haruka drops one again.

"It's a three-way race right now!"

Candice, Rukia and Tatsuki are right with each other as they get their fourth balls into place.

"Candice, Rukia and Tatsuki are neck-and-neck-and-neck!"

It's Candice taking a slight lead to get her fifth ball, with Rukia a bit in front of Tatsuki. All three place their fifth balls and go back for their sixth.

"Whoever gets their next ball wins!"

Candice starts running across the teeter totters, slightly ahead of Rukia and Tatsuki. However, Rukia makes up just a bit of ground, and reaches the end first.

"Can Rukia successfully place her final ball?"

Rukia places her final ball in its spot.

"Yes! And that's it! Rukia… wins immunity!"

Rukia hugs Tatsuki, while Candice and Whitney also go over to congratulate her.

"Congratulations, Rukia. Come over here."

Jet puts the immunity necklace around Rukia's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you… after 35 days, someone's going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

Rukia happily walks back to camp with her tribemates.

**All-Star Tribe**

Whitney and Candice talk it over with Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Meilin's probably voting for Haruka because she has a plushie and is probably going to play it," Whitney says. "As for us, we need to split the votes between Enobaria and Haruka."

"Gotcha," Rukia says. "We'll vote for Enobaria."

"That's fine," Candice states. "You two vote Enobaria; Whitney and I will vote Haruka."

"Sounds like a done deal to me," Tatsuki states.

"_We're splitting the votes between Enobaria and Haruka," Tatsuki says. "Haruka has to play that plushie, or else give it to Enobaria. One way or another, one of them's going home."_

"_Tatsuki and Rukia are on board with us," Whitney says. "As long as we have them, we'll be fine. There probably won't be any way that we are challenged."_

Meanwhile, Haruka speaks with Enobaria.

"Maybe I shouldn't have put out Light," Haruka says. "We've gone from the power alliance to being on the outs."

"You definitely screwed up there," Enobaria states.

"Well, I'll make it up to you," Haruka says. "I'll give you the plushie tonight."

Enobaria chuckles. "I'm sure you will."

"_Haruka's not giving me that plushie," Enobaria says. "She's just saying that to try to get me on her side. I'm probably going home tonight, and that's fine, because I made it a very long way."_

**Tribal Council**

The seven remaining players enter the Tribal Council area.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Silver, Toshiro, Kagome, Sango, Kenpachi, Roxanne, and voted out last Tribal Council, Light Yagami."

An angry Light faces the players as he walks in with the rest of the jury.

"Last time we were here, we saw one of the biggest blindsides in Survivor history," Jet states. "What are the consequences of that, Haruka?"

"It was a mistake I made," Haruka states. "I shouldn't have voted out Light. Now I'm on the outs, and it's because I chose to vote him out."

Light looks over at Haruka and simply shakes his head.

"So you regret making that big move?"

"Absolutely. I wish I had kept Light, and we had gone with our original plan to blindside Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki, were you surprised to find out that you got two votes the last time we were here?"

"Yeah, I was definitely shocked," Tatsuki says. "I never thought I was getting votes. I would have been completely blindsided, but it turns out that Haruka's vote for Light saved me."

"But even though Haruka rescued you, she's now on the outs."

"It's the way this game works," Rukia tells Jet. "Haruka was on the top, now she's on the bottom. Things like that happen in this game. It's a crazy game."

"It sure is. Whitney, you and Candice were also behind voting out Light."

"We were," Whitney says. "We are glad Haruka voted out Light, but at the same time, we have to take advantage of the opportunity that we were given when Haruka voted him out."

"Now that Light is out, we joined with Rukia and Tatsuki," Candice adds. "And as a result, we now have a new alliance of four."

"But Haruka has that plushie that Whitney gave to her," Jet says. "How does that change things up?"

"We obviously have to split votes," Candice replies. "We've got to prepare whether Haruka plays that plushie on herself, or on Enobaria."

"That's certainly something you've got to be ready for," Jet states. "Haruka, what are your plans with that plushie?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Haruka jokes, causing Jet to laugh, as well as everyone else.

"Well, that's the perfect way to end this," Jet states. "You cannot vote for Rukia. Everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"_Splitting the votes, as planned," Whitney says, showing her vote for Haruka._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol or plushie, and you would like to play it – now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Haruka, who pauses for a moment, before getting up and walking over to Jet. She hands him the plushie Kon.

"Play this on Enobaria," she tells Jet.

Everyone looks on with surprise, but Haruka is not finished.

"Also, I have this," Haruka says, pulling out her hidden immunity idol.

All the other players are shocked as Haruka hands over the idol to Jet.

"This one's for me," Haruka says, as the other players gasp.

"All right," Jet states, as Haruka goes on happily back to her seat. "Both of these are good, and no votes cast against Enobaria or Haruka will count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Enobaria. Does not count."

Enobaria gives a fist bump to Haruka and chuckles.

"Enobaria. Does not count."

…

"Haruka. Does not count."

Haruka laughs, giving a fist bump back to Enobaria.

"Haruka. Does not count."

…

"Haruka. Does not count."

Meilin gives a smile, happy that her vote did not count.

…

…

…

"Whitney. One vote Whitney, one vote left."

Whitney shakes her head, but gives a slight smile.

"Twenty-first person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, and the eighth member of our jury, Whitney. That's two, that's enough."

Whitney shrugs her shoulders, then hugs Candice. She also gives quick hugs to Rukia and Tatsuki, before walking over to get her torch.

"Whitney, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Whitney waves to the others, then heads on out.

"Haruka pulled off another big move – that's two in a row," Jet states. "How many more big moves does she have up her sleeve? Or will that be her last move? We'll find out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head back to camp.

"_Well, I got played," Whitney says. "I really wanted to win this game twice, but it just wasn't happening. So Haruka had a hidden idol, and she played it at the perfect time. It's too bad we never were able to flush it out beforehand. In any case, I respect that kind of gameplay, but it just sucks that it came against me. Oh well, I'll take the Top 7 finish."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Haruka**

**Enobaria – Whitney**

**Haruka – Whitney**

**Meilin – Haruka**

**Rukia – Enobaria**

**Tatsuki – Enobaria**

**Whitney – Haruka**

**Day 36**

**All-Star Tribe**

"Great play, Haruka," Rukia tells Haruka.

"Yeah, you're really pulling out the big moves lately," Tatsuki adds.

Haruka grins, feeling happy about her move.

"_I saved that immunity idol for the perfect moment," Haruka says. "And now, I'm back in this game. But this game isn't over yet. I still have this extra vote that I could play at any time. I've got to figure out what I'm going to do from here."_

Meanwhile, Candice talks with Tatsuki and Rukia about what to do next.

"We still have three, as opposed to them having only two," Candice says. "And they have no idols left! So at this point, we've got to put our votes together and knock out Haruka, because she is by far the biggest threat remaining in this game."

"Gotcha," Rukia says. "Haruka's a real threat. She can win physical challenges, and she can pull off big moves. She's got to go next."

"And obviously if she wins immunity, we'll vote out Enobaria," Tatsuki adds.

"_This is a tough situation," Candice says. "If Haruka starts winning, then she can pull off some more big moves and out-maneuver us to the end. We've got to be very careful."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"There's a little twist, though, for this challenge."

Everyone looks on, wondering what it is.

"I won't keep you waiting any longer," Jet states. "Here are your loved ones – to help you with your immunity challenge."

Everybody starts cheering and tearing up, excited to see their loved ones.

"First, Enobaria – here's Brutus."

Brutus comes running out, and he and Enobaria embrace.

"Next, Tatsuki, here's Orihime."

Orihime runs out, and Tatsuki and her share a hug.

"Next up is Rukia… here's Renji!"

"What's up?" Renji says, as he rushes out to meet Rukia.

"Our next one… for Candice… it's Volkner!"

Volkner runs out, then hugs Candice, who sheds tears as she hugs him.

"Next up… Meilin, here's Li!"

Li Syaoran comes out, and he goes over to shake Meilin's hand, but Meilin goes and glomps him.

"And finally, for you, Haruka… it's Michiru."

Michiru runs over to Haruka, and the two embrace. Then they share a passionate kiss on the lips. Haruka sheds a few tears as she does.

"Does this mean a lot to you, Haruka?" Jet asks.

"Absolutely," Haruka replies, still crying. "I'm trying so hard to become the first lesbian to win Survivor. I love Michiru so much. I know this may offend some people, but our love surpasses anything that you can imagine."

She again kisses Michiru on the lips.

"Okay, time to get to today's challenge. First things first, I will take it back."

Rukia hands over the necklace to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will run a three-legged race through an obstacle course. At the end of the course, you'll find a puzzle, which you'll have to put together. First team to finish the puzzle, wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-5 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the next player voted out of this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players have their legs tied together, then they line up at the start.

"For a big immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Tatsuki and Orihime start off with the lead, while Meilin and Li stumble out of the gate and fall on the ground. Rukia and Renji come out pretty strong, as do Haruka and Michiru.

"This is a tough obstacle course!"

Tatsuki and Orihime start to stumble as they go through the obstacle course. Haruka and Michiru take the lead, while Candice and Volkner move into second place. Rukia and Renji are in third, and in fourth are Enobaria and Brutus.

"Haruka and Michiru flying through this obstacle course!"

Haruka helps Michiru finish up the obstacle course, and they get to their puzzle at almost the same time as Candice and Volkner.

"Start working on that puzzle!"

The puzzle is a picture of Jet's face, and Haruka and Michiru start doing very well with the puzzle. Candice and Volkner start to struggle with the puzzle, while Rukia and Renji get to the puzzle and begin to work on it.

"Haruka and Michiru pulling away!"

Haruka and Michiru start figuring out the end of the puzzle, and they begin putting in the final pieces.

"This one is a blowout!"

Michiru puts in the final piece, to win immunity for Haruka.

"And that's it! Haruka… wins immunity!"

Haruka and Michiru jump in celebration, then end up tripping and falling on the ground. As they roll on the ground, they kiss each other again in happiness.

"Congratulations, Haruka, this is for you."

Jet puts the necklace around Haruka's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, after 36 days, someone's going home. Say goodbye to your loved ones."

Haruka and Michiru give each other one last kiss.

"_Winning this challenge with Michiru was almost like winning the game," Haruka says. "It means everything to me that we were able to win this challenge together. As a bonus, I win immunity and am safe at tonight's Tribal Council. Now I've got to think about whether I want to use my extra vote or not."_

**All-Star Tribe**

Candice, Rukia and Tatsuki talk over who they want to vote for.

"It's quite simple, I think," Tatsuki states. "We vote for Enobaria."

"Right," Rukia says. "Haruka has immunity, so unless she gives it up, we're voting Enobaria."

"Easy one," Candice adds.

"_Things didn't work out well for us – Haruka won immunity," Rukia says. "But we just simply move on to Plan B, and that's Enobaria. We vote her out, and move on."_

Haruka, meanwhile, wrestles with whether she wants to use her extra vote.

"_I've got immunity, so I don't really need to use my extra vote," Haruka says. "But if I do use it, it might really help me get an advantage in this game, so I've got to think about it."_

**Tribal Council**

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Silver, Toshiro, Kagome, Sango, Kenpachi, Roxanne, Light, and voted out last Tribal Council, Whitney."

The jury members enter the Tribal Council area and take their seats.

"Haruka made a big move last Tribal Council," Jet says. "She's got to be looked at as a huge threat, and to top it off, she's got immunity."

"We're very concerned with Haruka," Candice states. "She's a great player, and she's making big moves left and right. She took out Whitney last time, and we're concerned that she might take us out next."

"Haruka, making these big moves puts a target on your back, does it not?"

"Absolutely," Haruka replies. "But there's a reason why I wanted to win immunity so badly, and this is it. I'm safe tonight, and we'll see where it goes from here."

"Enobaria, do you think you're in danger tonight?"

"It's unfortunate that Haruka doesn't have any more of those idols up her sleeve," Enobaria states. "If you've got one, I could use one!"

Haruka laughs. "Sorry, Enobaria, I'm all out."

"Rukia, is it a simple vote tonight?"

"Very simple," Rukia states. "Haruka has immunity, so we cannot vote for her. There's not really much to discuss here."

"Tatsuki, how much does it concern you that there may be something else that Haruka or Enobaria could do to wiggle out of this situation?"

"I'm very concerned," Tatsuki says. "But right now, I'm going with what my alliance wants, and that's how it goes."

"All right. Haruka has immunity, you cannot vote for her. Everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

"_I'm voting Candice, and hoping things work out," Enobaria says._

Haruka goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

"_We're taking out Enobaria now," Rukia says. "Haruka is next."_

Tatsuki goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes over to get the votes. He then brings them back to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Enobaria."

…

"Candice."

…

"Candice."

Candice looks a bit concerned.

…

"Tatsuki."

Meilin giggles a little bit on seeing her vote.

…

"Enobaria. We're tied. Two votes Enobaria, two votes Candice, one vote left."

…

"Twenty-second person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, and the ninth member of our jury…"

…

…

…

"Enobaria."

Enobaria nods her head, then shakes hands with Haruka. She gets up and grabs her torch, then brings it over to Jet.

"Enobaria, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Enobaria heads on out.

"Congratulations, you are the Final Five. Where this game goes from here is up to anyone's guess. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head back to camp.

"_I lasted a really long time out here," Enobaria says. "Unfortunately, I couldn't make it to the end, but I did go a really long way. I've got to be pleased with this sixth-place finish. I'll be rooting for Haruka to win it all."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Enobaria**

**Enobaria – Candice**

**Haruka – Candice**

**Meilin – Tatsuki**

**Rukia – Enobaria**

**Tatsuki – Enobaria**

**Next time on… Survivor…**

**The Final Five go at it as someone will be named the Sole Survivor! Will it be…**

**Candice…**

**Haruka Tenoh…**

**Meilin Rae…**

**Rukia Kuchiki…**

**Or…**

**Tatsuki Arisawa?**

**Find out next time as someone is crowned the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars!**


	14. Episode 13:This Game Respects Huge Moves

**Episode 13**

**This Game Respects Huge Moves**

**36 days ago, 30 people from all walks of life, different universes and all, came to the Orange Archipelago south of Johto for their chance at winning $1,000,000. These were 30 players who had played the game before, with varying degrees of success.**

"_My name is Giselle, and I am the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world!" Giselle of the Crazy tribe says. "No, that's not right – I am the greatest Pokemon trainer in the whole entire universe! And if other universes exist, I'm better than any Pokemon trainers in them too!"_

…

"_I am Queen Cynthia of Sinnoh, and I will soon rule over this game as well," Cynthia of the Villains tribe says. "No one will dare go up against me. They know that I am to be feared. Anyone who crosses me will be severely punished."_

**Early on, big-time players and former winners found themselves on the wrong side of blindsides.**

"_Queen Cynthia, the tribe has spoken," Ivy says with a smile as she snuffs out her torch. "It is time for you to go."_

…

"_Temari."_

"_As in, you want to eliminate Temari?" Ancient Rome asks._

"_Yes," Silver states. "I'm not picking rocks. Send Temari home."_

**More chaos occurred as Loly Aivirrne was thrown out of the game, and Giselle Gravelpot flat-out quit…**

"_You've had enough chances, Loly, and this is it. Head on out before you lose your cash winnings as well."_

…

"_I quit," Giselle states plainly._

"_You're quitting?" Kisuke asks._

"_That's right, I give up!" Giselle exclaims. "I don't need this game! I'm a 7-time Pokémon League Champion! I've proven all I ever need to prove. I don't need the million dollars, I already have millions of dollars in winnings from my championships! I don't need to win this stupid game!"_

**Once the tribes merged, it was Light Yagami who took over the game, along with his alliance mates Haruka Tenoh and Enobaria. They took out their enemies one by one…**

"_Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars and the first member of our jury, Silver. That's seven, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."_

_Silver looks devastated, and he tries to keep himself from shedding a tear as he gets up from his seat._

"_Why?" he asks._

…

"_Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, Sango. That's five, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."_

**But just when Light thought he had the game won, he tried playing the game too dangerously, and he opened the door for a blindside, pulled off by none other than his ally Haruka Tenoh…**

"_Twentieth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, and the seventh member of our jury…"_

"_Light Yagami."_

**And thus we are left with only 5 players remaining…**

**Candice…**

**Haruka Tenoh…**

**Meilin Rae…**

**Rukia Kuchiki…**

**And Tatsuki Arisawa…**

**5 are left. Who will be crowned the Sole Survivor?**

**Day 37**

**All-Star Tribe**

Tatsuki gets up early that morning, pulling an old, crumpled-up piece of paper.

"_I received this note back at the merge," Tatsuki says. "But since I've been so secure in my alliance, I haven't felt the need to use it. But now is the last chance to use it, so I might as well pull it out now."_

She opens up the note to reveal a map.

"_Pretty simple," Tatsuki says. "It's a map to something, hopefully an idol. We'll find out."_

Tatsuki follows the map and digs in the particular place to find an idol resembling Jet Black's head.

"_Well, I guess this is the idol?" Tatsuki says. "I don't really think I need it, but we'll see what happens with it."_

Later that afternoon, Tatsuki shows Rukia the idol.

"Awesome," Rukia says.

"If you need it, I'll give it to you," Tatsuki states. "But I don't think we're going to need it."

"_Tatsuki found an idol, from that note that she received from so long ago that I forgot about it," Rukia says. "I don't think we have any reason to use it, but just in case, we've got it."_

Candice comes over to Rukia and Tatsuki a little later, confirming their plans.

"We vote out Haruka if she doesn't win immunity," Rukia states. "Then Meilin if she does."

"Makes sense," Candice replies. "No real trouble there."

"We're the Final Three here, as long as Haruka doesn't win immunity twice," Tatsuki adds.

"_It's a pretty clear-cut situation here," Candice says. "Rukia, Tatsuki and I will be the Final Three. There's little chance of anything else happening at this point, unless somehow Haruka manages to win immunity twice."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"Final Five," Jet announces, as the players cheer. "You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Haruka reluctantly hands over her immunity necklace.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you'll hold a pole on your shoulders, with buckets full of water on each end of the pole. These will be very heavy, and you'll struggle to stand upright. Last person remaining standing, wins immunity, guaranteed Final Four. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the tenth member of our jury. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players line up, and Jet's assistants help them pick up the very heavy poles filled with water.

"This challenge is officially under way."

Meilin has a hard time holding the pole, so she calls out to Jet.

"Could I have some food if I drop out now?" she asks.

"Nope!" Jet replies.

"Fine, then."

Meilin throws the pole to the ground, with water spilling everywhere. She pouts and takes a temper tantrum as she walks over to the bench.

"Just like that, Meilin is out, and we are down to four."

About 20 minutes later, Candice starts to struggle, and she drops her pole on the ground.

"Candice is out, and we are down to three."

Rukia is really having a tough time holding onto her pole, so she drops hers as well.

"Wow, just like that, Rukia is out, and we are down to two."

Haruka seems to be having no trouble at all. Tatsuki looks over at her, while she is having a little bit of trouble balancing the pole on her shoulders.

"This one could go a long time!"

After about an hour, Tatsuki seems to not be able to take anymore. Knowing that she has the plushie, and seeing that Haruka is not budging, she decides to give up, tossing her pole to the ground, with the water spilling everywhere.

"And that's it! Haruka… wins immunity!"

Haruka spikes her pole to the ground, then raises both arms in celebration.

"Congratulations, Haruka, come over here."

Haruka walks over to Jet to receive her necklace.

"You are safe at tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you, after 37 long, hard days, someone's going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players head out, with Haruka feeling quite good.

"_This one's pretty easy," Candice says. "We now just vote out Meilin. No real problem here."_

**All-Star Tribe**

Candice, Rukia and Tatsuki get together to talk about their voting plans.

"It's simple, vote out Meilin," Candice states.

"Yeah, no problem," Tatsuki replies. "Nothing to think about here."

"We'll then have to make sure Haruka doesn't win immunity next challenge," Rukia adds.

"_We're trying to avoid having Haruka break up our Final Three," Rukia says. "Candice became part of our Final Three once the wool over our eyes was removed, and we were freed from Light's cult. Now we're going to go to the Final Three together."_

Haruka, however, decides to have a talk with Meilin.

"You're going home tonight," Haruka tells Meilin.

"Yeah, I know," Meilin sighs. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Well, not if I can help it," Haruka states.

Haruka pulls out her extra vote and shows it to Meilin.

"What's that?" Meilin asks.

"This is my extra vote that I won at the Auction," Haruka tells her. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is," Meilin replies. "But what are you going to do with it?"

"Simple," Haruka states. "You tell me who you want to vote for, and I put two votes in for that person. It's a 3-3 tie, and you can't go home."

A big smile appears on Meilin's face.

"Awesome!" Meilin exclaims. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Haruka states. "I want you at the end with me. But first, you've got to come up with a name…"

**Tribal Council**

The five remaining players bring their torches into Tribal Council.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Silver, Toshiro, Kagome, Sango, Kenpachi, Roxanne, Light, Whitney, and voted out last Tribal Council, Enobaria."

The nine jury members take their spots across from the five players.

"Haruka, you really worked for that immunity. Did you feel that you really needed it tonight?"

"I don't think there's ever a time that you don't need immunity," Haruka says. "But I think I really needed it tonight, and I'm really glad I was able to win it this time."

"Tatsuki, any talk of any immunity idols left in the game? Tonight is the last night to use anything."

"There's been talk," Tatsuki responds. "I won't say who might have one, but it's something that's been brought up."

"Meilin, you flat-out just quit that challenge."

"False. False."

"Well, what was that then?"

"Jet, don't you get that we're starving out here? Those pails of water were heavy. I'm just a young girl, trying to win for the second time. It's just too tough to hold on to those things."

"Well, I was disappointed in you in that challenge."

"Not every challenge is built for me. I'd rather a thinking challenge be the next one."

"That's if you survive to see the next challenge. Candice, how do you think this next vote is going to go?"

"It's pretty clear-cut," Candice states. "Rukia and Tatsuki have made an alliance with me, and we plan on sticking together till the end."

"So, Rukia, no aligning with Haruka after voting with her so many times?"

"There was a time I was aligned with Haruka," Rukia replies. "That time has passed, and now I'm on to my new alliance. And I think this new alliance will help me go farther than the old one would."

Light watches from the jury and simply shakes his head.

"Well, we're about to find out if you go one day further, as it is… time to vote. You cannot vote for Haruka, everyone else is fair game. Candice, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

"_Sorry, Meilin, but your time has run out," Rukia says._

Tatsuki goes to vote.

"_Pretty easy one here," Tatsuki says, showing her vote for Meilin._

After Tatsuki comes back from voting, Jet Black says, "I'll go tally the votes."

"Wait!"

The cry comes from Haruka, who pulls out her box with the extra vote.

"I'm entitled to an extra vote, am I not?"

"That is correct," Jet Black states. "You may go place that extra vote."

Haruka goes to vote again.

"Now, I'll go tally the votes," Jet states, once Haruka has come back from voting.

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now is the last time you can do so."

Tatsuki immediately gets up, and she walks over to Jet with her idol.

"I might as well play it," Tatsuki tells him.

"On yourself?" Jet asks.

"Sure," Tatsuki replies.

"Very well then, this is a good immunity idol, all votes cast against Tatsuki will not count."

Tatsuki gives Rukia a high-five as she goes back to her seat.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Meilin."

Meilin looks on, a bit nervous.

"Meilin. Two votes Meilin."

Jet takes out the next vote.

"Meilin. That's three votes Meilin."

…

…

…

"Rukia. Three votes Meilin, one vote Rukia."

"Crap," Rukia mutters.

"Rukia. That's three votes Meilin, two votes Rukia, one vote left."

…

…

…

"We have a tie," Jet states, showing the final vote for Rukia. "Here's how it's going to work. Rukia and Meilin, you will not vote. Candice, Tatsuki and Haruka, you will vote for either Rukia or Meilin. In addition, since Haruka was awarded an extra vote, she will get to vote twice in the revote."

"That's not fair!" Candice shouts.

"That is how it works," Jet says. "Candice, come take the voting urn, as it is once again, time to vote. Keep in mind that this is a non-Final Four situation; the tiebreaker will be rock-picking."

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Candice shouts. "The only person who could pick a rock would be me!"

"As I said, keep that in mind."

Candice grabs the voting urn, then brings it with her along to the voting booth as the classic voting music "Tally the Vote" plays.

Candice goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote, where she votes twice.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet takes the voting urn, rearranges the votes inside it, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Rukia."

…

"Meilin."

…

"Rukia. That's two votes Rukia, one vote Meilin."

…

…

…

"Twenty-third person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, and the tenth member of our jury, Rukia Kuchiki. That's three, and tonight, it is enough."

"Crap," Rukia mumbles again, as she gets up to get her torch. She hugs Tatsuki, then brings her torch over to Jet Black.

"Rukia, the tribe has spoken," Jet states. "It's time for you to go."

Rukia shakes her head, then waves good-bye to Tatsuki. She then heads on out.

"Clearly that wasn't how everyone had figured this vote would go down," Jet says. "I'm sure Rukia never thought she'd be on the way home, but that's how it goes sometimes. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The four remaining players walk on back to camp.

"_Well, not what I expected," Rukia says. "I think that as soon as I convinced myself that I was to win the million dollars, I ended up getting bit in the butt. Candice didn't want to pull the rock that eliminated herself, I get that. Boy did Haruka and Meilin get lucky when they voted against me rather than Tatsuki, because Tatsuki played that idol on herself. You never know what to expect, and if I did, I'd have another million-dollar check in my hands."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Meilin, Rukia**

**Haruka – Rukia-Rukia, Rukia-Rukia**

**Meilin – Rukia**

**Rukia – Meilin**

**Tatsuki – Meilin, Meilin**

**Day 38**

**All-Star Tribe**

"Well, here we are!" Candice calls. "Final Four!"

The players celebrate together being the Final Four, although Tatsuki is not so joyful.

"_Candice turned on Rukia last night and sent her home," Tatsuki says. "Now I realize that she had no choice – she was going home herself if she didn't make that move. But by doing that, I know that I can't trust Candice one bit. I might in fact trust Haruka more than her, since I was in an alliance with Haruka for a long time."_

Haruka, meanwhile, is trying to judge the right move to make.

"_It's all about who you're sitting with at the end," Haruka says. "Everyone wants Meilin next to them, quite obviously. Meilin's not getting a single vote. The question is, who would I want with me? I'm not sure yet. What I am sure about is that both Candice and Tatsuki would rather have me than each other in the Final Three. Candice doesn't want Tatsuki with her; Tatsuki doesn't want Candice with her. They vote against each other, and thus I end up choosing the one I want to sit next to. The question is, which one?"_

Candice talks with Meilin, trying to convince her to vote with her.

"Come on, Meilin, don't you want to win this game?" Candice asks her.

"If I win, it'll be because of my brilliant strategy not to vote anybody out on purpose," Meilin says. "I only voted out Rukia because I had to save my own skin. Now I just want to throw my next vote to the wind, so no one's mad at me."

"Well, here's what's happening," Candice tells her. "I want to vote out Tatsuki, since she's got the best chance at winning against me. I won't vote you out. So you can team with me and vote for Tatsuki."

"My other choices are better," Meilin states. "I assume that Tatsuki wants you out, since you have the best chance of winning. So I just vote Haruka and waste my vote. Sounds easy enough to me!"

"Oh, come on, Meilin!" Candice pleads.

"_My big mistake was thinking that Rukia and Tatsuki were with me to the end," Candice says. "They're not. They wanted to go to the end together along with Meilin. Then one of them would have had to win. I need votes right now, and they've got to come from either Meilin or Haruka. Haruka will be harder to convince since she's actually playing this game. I think Meilin is easier to convince since she really doesn't know what the heck she's doing out here."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to your final immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back, for the final time."

Haruka walks over to give up the necklace.

"Thank you. For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will build a house of cards. It's the classic challenge that supposed science teacher Bob couldn't figure out, and it's the classic challenge that Loly and Haruhi had a spat about. Now you're going to try out this same challenge. First person to build an 8-foot tower of cards, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot at the Final Tribal Council, where you will make your case to the jury as to why you should win. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 38 days, someone will end up one vote short of reaching the Final Three. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players think over their strategy, then take their spots.

"For immunity and a guaranteed spot at the Final Tribal Council! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players begin work on their towers of cards right away. Haruka begins to get something going, but one false move causes her pile to collapse.

"There is a steep learning curve for this challenge!"

Candice begins to get something together, but a slight wind is all it takes to knock her tower down.

"Candice has to start all over!"

Meilin works hard at getting a good foundation going, but she is having a really tough time figuring out just how to do it. Tatsuki starts to make some progress, but a breeze blows by and knocks hers to the ground.

"Tatsuki has to start all over too!"

Meilin slowly but surely gets her tower together. As she does, Candice looks over and realizes that Meilin's tower is pretty secure, so she tries to hurry. It only backfires, however, as her cards collapse again.

"Meilin really getting something together here!"

"I wish this was a physical challenge," Haruka mutters.

"Me too," Tatsuki adds.

Haruka and Tatsuki are not making a bit of progress on their houses of cards. And every time Candice starts to build hers up, it falls to the ground. There is no stopping Meilin as she builds her tower right up to the 8-foot line.

"One more card for Meilin should do it!"

Candice playfully blows with her lips, as Meilin puts the final piece on her tower.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5! That's it! Meilin wins immunity! Guaranteed spot at the Final Tribal Council!"

"Yes!" Meilin shouts. She jumps into the air in celebration, then rushes over to Jet, wanting her necklace immediately.

"I know you've been waiting for this for a long time, Meilin."

Jet puts the immunity necklace around Meilin's neck.

"Congrats, you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. You will get your chance to state your case to the jury on why you deserve the million dollars."

"For the second time!" Meilin adds.

"That's right," Jet states. "As for the rest of you, after 38 long, hard days out here, someone's going home just short of the Final Three. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Meilin pumps her fists again as she walks with the others back to camp.

"_Very disappointing that I couldn't win this challenge," Tatsuki says. "I thought it'd be a physical challenge. Now, like Malcolm, I'm helpless in this final vote."_

**All-Star Tribe**

When the players get back to camp, Tatsuki and Candice immediately begin to scramble. It's Tatsuki talking with Meilin.

"I need you to vote Candice," Tatsuki tells her.

"Why?" Meilin asks. "What do I get out of it?"

"Candice has the best chance of winning out of anyone here who's left," Tatsuki states. "She has tons of friends on the jury. You've got to send her home, that way you have a better chance of winning."

"I think you want her gone for your own sake," Meilin retorts.

"I do, but that's not the point!" Tatsuki exclaims. "Don't you want to win this game too?"

"Of course I want to win!" Meilin shouts. "And that's why I'm going to vote for whoever I think will _not _be voted out. That's the way I roll."

"Come on, Meilin!" Tatsuki whines. "You've got to play smart!"

"_Meilin is just a complete moron, and it's unbelievable that she's going to be in the Final Three," Tatsuki says. "I wish I could steal that necklace from her, because she doesn't need it one bit. It's Candice and I who need it the most. Hopefully Haruka and Meilin see it my way and vote out Candice. If not, I'm doomed."_

Meanwhile, it's Candice talking with Haruka.

"Tatsuki has the best chance of winning of anyone who's left," Candice states, in eerily similar fashion to Tatsuki. "You've got to vote her out, so one of us has a chance."

"I'll see what I should do," Haruka replies. "It's going to come down to who I think gives me a better chance at winning."

"I understand," Candice says. "Just realize that it's Tatsuki going home that helps you, and not me."

"_I'm trying my very best to convince Haruka to vote out Tatsuki," Candice says. "If I don't get her help, then I'm forced to rely on Meilin… ugh, I don't even want to think about that. I just hate even the thought that I've come all this way, just to rely on Meilin."_

"_Tonight, I'm thinking about who I want to sit next to at the Final Tribal Council," Haruka says. "I'm all but safe from being voted out. Should I vote Candice, so all her Pokémon friends don't vote for her? Or should I vote Tatsuki, so her friend Rukia and others don't vote for her? It's a really tough choice to make, and I don't know what I'm going to do yet."_

**Tribal Council**

The four players enter the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze, setting them down before sitting across from Jet Black.

"We now bring in the members of our bloated jury," Jet states. "Silver, Toshiro, Kagome, Sango, Kenpachi, Roxanne, Light, Whitney, Enobaria, and voted out last Tribal Council, Rukia."

The jury members walk in and take their seats.

"As if this jury isn't bloated enough, we're about to add one more final member," Jet states. "And that's what this becomes about – who you want on that jury, because whoever you put there is either going to vote for you, or vote against you. Tatsuki, what goes into your decision about who you want on the jury?"

"Well, it's not so much about that," Tatsuki responds. "It's more about who I want sitting next to me in the Final Three. And I feel that Candice has the best shot at winning here, so I'm voting her out. She feels the same way about me."

"Candice, is that true?"

"Absolutely," Candice replies. "Tatsuki has Rukia as a guaranteed vote. She has Light and Enobaria as potential votes. She has the Feudal Japan alliance as potential votes. She can easily win the final vote."

"Candice is even more dangerous, though," Tatsuki says. "She's got all those Pokémon people. She's got the Feudal Japan alliance as potential votes for her, and even Kenpachi might vote for her. It's obvious to me that Candice is the most dangerous player left – she has the best chance of winning of all of us."

"Haruka, these two have made it pretty clear that they're gunning for each other," Jet states. "Must make you feel pretty good."

"Oh yeah," Haruka says. "But I'm not here just to finish in third place. I may skate by tonight, but know that I'm going all out to win it tomorrow night. I want desperately to win this for Michiru, and I'm trying to figure out who I want sitting next to me tomorrow night. It's a tough choice."

"What goes into your choice?"

"Besides the obvious?" Haruka asks. "Well, I know that if I vote Candice, then Tatsuki automatically gets a vote from Rukia. But if I vote Tatsuki, Candice automatically gets votes from Whitney, Silver and Roxanne. It would seem more as if Candice is the bigger threat, but I think you also have to include the Feudal Japan alliance into your calculations. All in all, I'm still figuring it out right now."

"And then we've got Meilin," Jet states. "Meilin, you've guaranteed yourself a spot at the Final Tribal Council. No one can vote for you tonight. You're going to get to state your case as to why you should win a second million dollars. What goes into your vote tonight?"

"My vote is different from Haruka's," Meilin replies. "I'm trying to guess who's _not_ going home tonight, and give them a vote. I don't want to accidentally vote anyone out, like I have before. I want to make sure that my vote is completely meaningless. That way, I have the least number of people angry at me at the Final Tribal Council. Not too many people are going to be able to ask me why I voted for them."

"This makes for perhaps the most fascinating vote that we've had so far. Meilin is safe – you cannot vote for her. Everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote. Candice, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

"_You're such a threat, and that's why it needs to be you," Candice says, holding up her vote for Tatsuki._

Haruka goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

"_You've got no chance at going home tonight, and that's why I'm voting for you," Meilin says, showing her vote for Haruka._

Tatsuki goes to vote.

"_If you don't go home tonight, you're winning this game," Tatsuki says, showing her vote for Candice._

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet says.

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to his spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Candice."

…

…

"Tatsuki. One vote Candice, one vote Tatsuki."

…

…

"Haruka. We're tied, one vote Candice, one vote Tatsuki, one vote Haruka, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"Twenty-fourth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars, and the eleventh and final member of our jury…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Candice."

Candice gets up from her seat, realizing her defeat. She wishes good luck to the other players before going over to get her torch.

"Candice, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

"Good luck to all of you!" Candice calls as she leaves.

Candice takes off, leaving the Tribal Council area.

"Congratulations, you three have made it as far as you possibly can in this game," Jet says. "Haruka, Meilin, Tatsuki – I'm not sure anyone would have predicted you three as the Final Three, but here you are. Tomorrow night, the jury will decide which one of you deserves the million dollars. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The three remaining players head on out.

"_I really think I would have won had I made it to the Final Three," Candice says. "But Tatsuki saw me as a threat, as did Haruka, and they sent me home. I think I deserved the million, but lots of deserving players end up coming up short. It's a shame that Whitney got ousted when she did – I think we would have made a great pair at the end. Things just didn't work out that way, and I'm now going to be voting for someone, instead of potentially cashing my check."_

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Tatsuki**

**Haruka – Candice**

**Meilin – Haruka**

**Tatsuki – Candice**

**Day 39**

**All-Star Tribe**

"We made it!" Meilin exclaims that morning.

The three players are then surprised to see the five co-hosts visit them on the beach.

"We're here to cook you a victory meal," Kisuke announces. "We're cooking up a huge breakfast for you."

"And after you're finished, how about a whole bunch of Snickers and M&amp;M's?" Ancient Rome adds.

Haruka, Tatsuki and Meilin all celebrate. They then wait patiently for the co-hosts to cook.

"_Jeff Probst has often said this, and it's true," Haruka says. "This game respects huge moves. And I've made those moves throughout this game. I blindsided Light when he least expected it. I used the plushie to save Enobaria and sent Whitney home. I used my extra vote in order to knock out Rukia instead of Meilin. I've gambled and made the big moves. I'm not going to the Final Tribal Council just hoping for some sympathy votes. I've played this game to win, and I plan on finishing that victory tonight."_

"_I've overcome a lot to make it this far," Tatsuki says. "No one expected me to have even a chance at winning, but here I am at the end. I overcame the mastermind Ami who wanted to rule the roost, and Rukia and I navigated around Whitney searching for and finding an idol without telling us. Light targeted me and planned to vote me out, but I survived that too and stayed around even longer. My biggest regret is that Rukia's not here with me. Not only would that mean that one of us is guaranteed to win a million bucks, but I would also have a good friend by my side. Even so, I expect to win."_

"_I played my strategy all the way, and it worked!" Meilin says. "My goal was not to vote out anybody. In the end, I voted out only two or three people, depending on how you look at it. I had no choice but to vote out Rukia. I was tricked into voting out Kenpachi – that was the one that gets me. And Roxanne – I was also tricked into voting for her, though I didn't vote for her in the revote, but it was too late by then. In any case, 8 out of the 11 jury members should have no squabble with me. I didn't vote them out, so they ought to vote for me. It would make little sense if they didn't. That's why I'm very confident that I'm going to win."_

Professor Ivy, Tuxedo Mask and Caesar Flickerman hand out giant plates of food to the characters. There are pancakes, waffles, French toast, stickies, danishes, donuts, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, home fries, white toast, coffee and orange juice.

"We spared no expense," Caesar states in his sinister voice.

"Thank you!" Meilin exclaims, as she and the other two begin to eat.

"This is good stuff," Tatsuki says, as she is eating.

"Tastes like victory," Haruka remarks.

"You mean _my _victory!" Meilin corrects her.

Tatsuki laughs, but Haruka remains serious.

"_This is no easy task making it to the Final Three," Haruka says. "I would have never predicted that these two would be the two I'd be sitting next to at the Final Three. My original hope was for it to be me next to Light and Enobaria. That fizzled out. I can bet you that none of those jury members thought they'd be sitting on the jury either. That's why it's going to be so difficult to convince them to give me their vote tonight."_

**Rites of Passage**

Haruka, Meilin and Tatsuki follow a trail of rice on the ground, which leads them along a path. Tatsuki picks up a note and reads it.

"You are about to enter the Rites of Passage… also known as the 'Rice' of Passage," Tatsuki reads. "It's called the 'Rice' of Passage because you will follow a trail of rice all the way to Tribal Council, where you'll meet Jet Black for your chance to state your case to the jury."

"Well, here goes nothing," Meilin comments.

The trio comes up to the first torch.

"Sabrina," Haruka says.

"Sabrina never survived a single Tribal Council in her Survivor career," Meilin comments. "What a waste."

"_I completely failed in every aspect," Sabrina says. "Not only did I fail to make it far in this game, but I didn't even survive the first Tribal Council. A completely embarrassing performance for me, and as a result, I will never be playing Survivor again."_

The three come up to the next torch.

"America," Tatsuki states.

"Isn't that the name of a tribe on Survivor?" Meilin asks.

"_I'm America, I'm the hero!" America says. "I definitely should have won this game. It's a crying shame that I didn't make it to the end again. I guess this only goes to prove, America can't win at everything!"_

The players walk up to the next torch.

"China," Haruka says.

"China was a hard-working character who could have really gone far again in this game had he stayed around," Tatsuki states. "We nipped him in the bud."

"_I'm disappointed that I didn't get to win for a second time," China says. "More disappointing, I didn't even survive the first Tribal Council. I guess that's how it goes sometimes."_

The next one up is Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi was pulled from the game before anyone really got a chance to know her," Tatsuki states. "It's a real shame."

"_That Loly Aivirrne purposely injured me, and the producers allowed her to get away with it!" Yoruichi says. "One thing though I can say: I have gone through 2 Survivor seasons without ever receiving a vote, for or against. My name has never been written on a piece of parchment."_

Next one is Finnick.

"Finnick looked really strong, and I bet that's why his tribe voted him out early," Meilin says. "He was a real threat in this game."

"_I won the first time I played, but this time things just didn't pan out for me," Finnick says. "And as a result, I ended up being knocked out quite early. What a shame. I could have done some real damage had I stayed around."_

The next one is Kaname.

"Kaname Chidori, a former winner of this game," Meilin says. "Sometimes former winners – like myself – do great. Other times, like with Kaname, they fail."

"_It wasn't fair that I was picked to leave so early in this game," Kaname says. "But that has everything to do with the Heroes Tribe being such a poor tribe. We lost way too many challenges early on."_

The players walk up to the next torch.

"Cynthia!" exclaims Haruka.

"What was she like?" Meilin asks.

"She was the most delusional, nasty, arrogant, mean piece of crap I've ever known!" Haruka states. "And that's being kind – I could easily use every curse word in existence on her."

"_We all know that Professor Ivy hated me," Cynthia says. "She pulled every string she could in order to make sure that I wouldn't get to the Final Three again. I'm pretty sure I had the real idol, and she called it fake just to screw me. But even though this game was rigged, I look to come back again and win this game once and for all someday. After all, I am Her Majesty, Queen Cynthia of Sinnoh."_

The players walk up to Temari's torch.

"Temari, a great player," Tatsuki states.

"Temari may have won this thing had she stayed around longer," Haruka adds. "What a threat, and what a relief she didn't make the merge."

"_Stupid Silver turned on me, and for the first time in Survivor history a player went home due to the little-known tiebreaker rule where players can come to an unanimous decision after a double tie," Temari says. "That rule sucks. Silver should have had to draw rocks. He was my ally, but he became my enemy."_

Asuka is the next one up.

"Asuka, wow, hard to believe she was even in this game," Haruka says. "She made little to no impact on the game whatsoever this time around."

"_I didn't get a fair shake playing this time," Asuka says. "In addition, Giselle was permitted to use two idols on herself – one of them being fake, and the other being a real one. I just don't feel the game was fair to me."_

Loly is next.

"Oh, Loly," Haruka says. "You know, Light and I actually accidentally ate some of that rice that she peed in."

"That's disgusting," Meilin states.

"That's what happens when you're starving," Haruka says.

"_I hate every single player who participated in this game," Loly says. "I especially hate Yoruichi, Haruhi and Cynthia, not to mention everyone else in my tribe. I hate all the hosts and co-hosts too. I hate everyone! Just let me go back to Hueco Mundo and recover from this embarrassment."_

Next up is Haruhi.

"Well, here's a tricky one," Meilin says. "I played with Haruhi in her first season. She played the game more erractically than any other player in the history of the game."

"Besides you, that is," Haruka adds, much to Meilin's dismay.

"_Hmmmph," Haruhi says. "I didn't win. That's no fun. Where's Kyon so I can go off on a journey and have some fun? We can go looking for aliens, time travelers or espers. Wouldn't that be fun?"_

They then come up to Ami's torch.

"Ami was too smart for her own good," Meilin states. "She overthunk things, and as a result, she strategized her way right out of the game."

"_I would have won this game, had I actually played with smart players," Ami says. "Instead, I come up short again. I wish I played with people who were on my intellect. They ought to make a season where it's only brainiacs and strategists. Maybe there will be one in an alternate universe?"_

Next up is Giselle's torch, which is lying on the ground.

"Oh, Giselle," Tatsuki says.

"Quitter," Meilin adds.

"_You know what, I really regret quitting," Giselle says. "I even had an immunity idol in my pocket when I quit. I should have kept on going. Why did I quit? Oh yeah, for some food. It wasn't worth it. Come on, Jet Black, let me play again! I won't quit again, I promise!"_

The next one is Prussia.

"Prussia was never part of our alliance, really," Haruka states. "He was just an extra vote that we wanted to use. Once he got eliminated, it didn't really change anything for us at all."

"_It was so not awesome to not make the merge!" Prussia says. "I thought I could end up going really far, but I didn't. I deserved a better outcome!"_

Next up is Minako.

"So, Minako," Tatsuki states. "A former winner who just couldn't cut it against the big boys."

"_I'm happy with my performance out here!" Minako says. "I got voted out right around the middle of the game. I played quite well to go this far. I wish I could have won again, but it just wasn't meant to be."_

Anise is the next one.

"You're mean, Anise," Meilin states.

"_Everyone in the game thought I was so mean," Anise says. "What they didn't get is that everyone was so mean back to me! I can't stand hypocritical people, and that's what everyone was in this game! A hypocrite! Boooo!"_

The players come up to the first jury member, Silver.

"Silver kind of voted himself out," Tatsuki says. "He had no rhyme or reason as to what he was doing at the merge."

"_I came out here wanting to win to support Jasmine," Silver says. "Well, at least as a member of the jury, I'm sure of getting some kind of big paycheck. I look forward to bringing home that check to Jasmine as we try to start our family."_

Next up is Toshiro.

"The first of the Feudal Japan guys," Tatsuki says. "A really cool guy, if a bit short."

"_My alliance was played by Light the whole time," Toshiro says. "And as a result, I'm going to take that into full consideration when I make my jury vote, even if Light isn't one of the Final Three, because his allies are."_

Kagome is next.

"Kagome was such a sweetheart," Tatsuki states. "I really wish we could have played together."

"_My time out here was great, because I was with Toshiro the whole time," Kagome says. "He is such a great person to be with. He and I will be together forever, but before we go, we have one last gift to the world of Survivor: our jury votes."_

Sango is the next one up.

"Sango was a great player of this game," Meilin says. "She's the only person to win the game before I did."

"_I kind of got fooled by Light and his alliance," Sango says. "Which sucks because we had a good alliance ourselves and could have gone a long way had we been with the Pokémon alliance. I don't know why we ever decided to trust Light. It made no sense to me."_

Next is Kenpachi.

"Ah, Kenpachi," Meilin states. "This guy was a true warrior."

"_Hey, all I really want is a good fight," Kenpachi says. "I want to beat up somebody. Anyone here want to fight? Mayweather? Pacquiao? Cause I need a good fight, and I don't care who it is."_

Next one is Roxanne.

"Roxanne was an interesting girl," Meilin states. "But not exactly easy to get along with."

"_Arceus willed that I would do well again in this game," Roxanne says. "I may not have gotten to the end, but I will be able to cast a jury vote that pleases Arceus. After all, that's all I want to do – obey and serve Arceus."_

The players come up to the next torch, and Haruka immediately sees it's Light.

"Light, you bastard," Haruka states. "You and I were like a couple out here, except that I don't like men. We would have gone to the end together, but you made too many moves and got too frantic. As a result, I had to eliminate you before you did the same to me."

"_I was blindsided," Light says. "I never saw it coming. Pull out the hashtag because that's what it was, a #blindside. But now those who blindsided me will have to answer for what they did. I have the power tonight to decide someone's million-dollar destiny, and it's going to be a tough choice."_

The next one is Whitney.

"Whitney, such a fun girl," Tatsuki says. "I really wish I had made an early alliance with her and we could have made it all the way."

"_I've already won this game, and I very well nearly won it again," Whitney says. "But they made a good move, they played their idols at the right time. I appreciate good gameplay. That's the type of play that wins millions, and I'm going to reward that on my jury vote."_

Next up is Enobaria.

"Oh, Enobaria," Haruka states. "You and I were in an alliance the whole way, except that you never did anything the entire game."

"_Haruka could have saved me by playing her extra vote to keep me around," Enobaria says. "She passed on that. Now I want answers, and I'm going to find out exactly why she refused to help me out at that crucial moment."_

The following one is Rukia.

"Rukia, you and I were a pair," Tatsuki states. "Both times we played together, one of us made the Final Three and the other came up just short. Last time I was ousted at the Final 4. This time you went out at the Final 5. I wish we could have been together in the finals both times."

"_It really sucks to come up just shy of winning," Rukia says. "Tatsuki knows exactly how I feel, ending up so close to making the Final Three. I guarantee I would have won the million for a second time had I made the Final Three. They were smart to eliminate me, they really will. Now I hope that Tatsuki can bring home the bacon, because she's definitely getting my vote."_

The players come up to the final torch, which is Candice's.

"Candice, you played a brilliant game," Tatsuki says. "You came up just a tiny bit short."

"_I was so close to winning!" Candice says. "And just when I could taste victory, so could my opponents, and they knew they had to vote me out. To come up so agonizingly short of the finals is just a heartbreaker. I hope someday I get another chance to play, so I can win it all this time around."_

The players continue to follow the trail of rice, which leads them right into the Tribal Council area.

**Final Tribal Council**

The three players bring their torches into the Tribal Council area, set them down, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Silver, Toshiro, Kagome, Sango, Kenpachi, Roxanne, Light, Whitney, Enobaria, Rukia and Candice."

The jury members walk in, all of them looking stern and unhappy with the remaining players.

"Welcome to the Final Tribal Council," Jet states. "Tonight, the power shifts over to the jury, eleven people of whom you have had a hand in eliminating. Players, you're going to get a chance to make an opening statement, before we hand it over to the jury. Meilin, you go first."

"Hello everyone!" Meilin says. "Jet just said that we had a hand in eliminating eleven of you. But that's not true. I only had a hand in eliminating three of you – Kenpachi and Roxanne, I was fooled into voting for you. And Rukia, I had to vote for you in order to survive. The rest of you – I never voted you out. There's no reason to be bitter at me at all. I can't think of any reason you shouldn't vote for me to win the million."

"Next up, Haruka."

"Greetings," Haruka states. "Tonight, my mission is simple: to become the first lesbian woman to win Survivor. But I'm not begging for sympathy votes. No, I've earned the victory, by making big moves, and as Probst says, 'this game respects big moves.' I made the big move to blindside Light; I made the big move to give the plushie to Enobaria; I made the big move to use my extra vote to help Meilin. My game has been all about the huge moves, and that's why I feel I deserve to be the Sole Survivor."

"Finally, Tatsuki."

"Hi everybody," Tatsuki says. "I won Survivor: Packers in an alternate universe, but don't let that keep you from voting for me to win another Survivor season. I best embodied all three of the slogans of Survivor – Outwit, Outplay, Outlast. I've outwitted my opponents while at the Brains Tribe. I've outplayed my opponents by winning a large number of challenges. And I've outlasted everyone from my tribe and all but two others. I definitely feel that these qualities make me deserving of the million dollars."

"All right, thank you for that. In just a moment, we'll send this thing over to the jury, who now holds the power in this game."

After a moment, Jet addresses the jury.

"Up first is Enobaria."

Enobaria steps up in front of the players.

"Hello, everyone," Enobaria says. "I would like to talk to Haruka. Haruka, why didn't you use your extra vote to save me, rather than saving it to use to help Meilin?"

"I was in a different situation each time," Haruka replies.

"No, you weren't," an angry Enobaria responds. "You had immunity both times. There was no excuse for you to not pull out that extra vote to help me out and keep me around, instead of using it to save Meilin, of all people."

"It wouldn't have saved you for sure," Haruka corrects Enobaria. "Only if Meilin cast the tiebreaking vote in your favor, would you have survived with my extra vote. And thus it could have gone down as a complete waste of my extra vote."

"You know what, Haruka, I've heard enough," Enobaria states. "You had your chance to save me, and you passed on it. Perhaps I'll pass on my chance to vote for you."

Enobaria stomps away, back to her seat.

"Very well then," Jet states. "Up next is Kenpachi."

Kenpachi walks up in front of the players.

"Okay, who of you wants a fight? You, Haruka?"

"I could take you down," Haruka responds. "I'd be glad to slice you to pieces."

"Oooh, I like how that sounds!" Kenpachi exclaims. "Let's go at it right now!"

"Not now," Jet states. "You guys can settle things at another time."

"Aw, come on," Kenpachi complains. "This is the perfect time for a fight."

"Sit down, Kenpachi," Jet says. "Next up is Candice."

Candice walks up in front of the players, wearing a light-blue gown.

"Greetings," she says. "I came up just short of being where you are. Tatsuki, I want to know: do you believe that I would have won, had I been next to you instead of Haruka?"

"Yes, I do," Tatsuki replies. "And that's why I voted you out."

"Oh, okay," Candice states. "Because in that case, you're saying that you don't deserve to win – that someone else does."

"I'm just saying that you would have won," Tatsuki says.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're saying that you don't deserve to win," Candice retorts. "You made a cowardly move voting me out."

Candice then walks back to her seat.

"Next up: Silver."

Silver steps up in front of the players.

"Hi," he says. "What I want to know is, Meilin – why did you refuse to join an alliance with anyone throughout this game?"

"Correction: I joined a temporary alliance with Kenpachi," Meilin replies. "We had an alliance where we both wasted our votes on each other. Then I accidentally voted him out. It sucked. But the reason I didn't join any other alliances was simple: I didn't want to vote anyone out. I wanted it so that the entire jury is happy with me."

"Guess what," Silver replies. "We're not happy with you! Everyone on the jury, or at least almost everyone, hates you! You could have joined an alliance at any time and helped someone out, but instead, you chose not to help anybody. As a result, don't expect that many people to help you out, either."

Silver walks on back to his seat.

"Next up is Whitney," Jet states.

Whitney walks up in front of the players.

"Hi, guys!" Whitney exclaims. "I already won this game before, so I know what you three are facing tonight. I was lucky – I had a jury full of friends. And that's the question I want to ask you three – what friends did you make who are on this jury? Tatsuki, easy one for you, right?"

"Well, I've been friends with Rukia for a long time," Tatsuki responds. "So, yeah, that's an easy one for me. I thought over the course of my time out here, I made friends with a bunch of you, including you, Whitney, as well as Candice, and even Light and Haruka to an extent. It's hard to make friends when you're competing so hard, but I think I have some very good friendships that I can take away from this game."

"How about you, Meilin?"

"Kenpachi and I became friends out here," Meilin states. "We were both loners, so we got along pretty well. I'd say that Roxanne was also a semi-friend of mine."

"And what about you, Haruka?"

"You know, I didn't come out here to make friends," Haruka says. "I came out here to win. I'm not a cold-blooded killer though. My mission out here is to make money for my beloved Michiru. She's my passion, she's my everything. And while I made friendships with Enobaria and Light to a certain extent, who I care most about is my Michiru."

"I appreciate your gameplay, Haruka," Whitney says. "I also appreciate the friendship we had together, Tatsuki. This is going to be a very hard decision."

Whitney walks back to her seat.

"Next up, Roxanne."

Roxanne walks up in front of the others in her robe.

"Arceus wants me to choose the most worthy of the three of you," Roxanne says. "I have prayed and meditated all night, and Arceus has made it known to me who I am supposed to vote for. Nothing you three say can change that. I thank you all for playing."

Roxanne walks back to her seat, making a "center" motion with her hand.

"Okay. Next one, Rukia. Do you even need to do this, Rukia?"

Rukia laughs as she's called up by Jet.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty clear who I'm voting for," Rukia says. "Tatsuki, I want to congratulate you on making it to where I once was. You fully deserve the million dollars, and I completely hope you win it tonight."

"Thanks, Rukia," Tatsuki states.

"It's not easy to make it to the Final Five," Rukia says. "But Tatsuki and I have managed to do it both times we've played, I think we're just that good. Everyone else keep that in mind as you vote."

Rukia heads back to her seat.

"Now we're on to Sango."

Sango steps up in front of the players.

"I'd like to know from each of you: if you could give the million to anyone on this jury, who would it be?"

"I'd give it to Silver," Haruka states. "He really loves that girl he's in love with. He deserves to be able to have that money to live on."

"No one," Meilin pipes in. "None of you made it this far, so none of you deserve it."

"I'd actually say you, Sango," Tatsuki says. "You were the first winner of Survivor, and you deserve it the most."

"Oh, come on, Tatsuki," Sango says. "You don't really think that, you're just saying that in order to try to get my vote."

"I'm being honest," Tatsuki replies.

"Then why wouldn't you say your friend Rukia?" Sango asks. "Come on, you're being disingenuous by saying that. You're just flat-out lying to me."

Sango shakes her head and sits down.

"Next up is Kagome," Jet states.

"Hi, everyone," Kagome says, as she walks up in front. "I have a similar question to Sango. Which one of your two Final Three opponents deserves the million more than the other?"

"Tough one," Tatsuki says. "But I'd have to say Haruka. She's actually played this game. Meilin hasn't."

"I agree," Haruka states. "Meilin hasn't played this game, but Tatsuki has. Tatsuki deserves it."

"None of them deserve it!" Meilin exclaims. "I'm the only one who deserves it!"

"Meilin, the only thing you deserve is a pie in the face," Kagome responds, as she walks back to her seat.

"Okay, time for Toshiro."

Toshiro stands in front of the players, looking a bit angry.

"Tatsuki and Haruka, both of you were led by the puppetmaster Light for a good portion of this game. How can either of you claim that you deserve to win this game?"

"Once I was out from underneath Light, I started to play my own game," Tatsuki responds. "I just used that time under Light in order to further myself in the game."

"I won't lie," Haruka says. "Light and I were a power couple in this game. We were making the decisions together. So if you want to be mad at someone, you should be mad at me, as well as Light. But I'll tell the truth about it. Tatsuki's trying to hide from the fact that she voted right along with us."

"I'm not doing that," Tatsuki says.

"Yes, you are," Haruka states. "Look, I was joined at the hip with Light for the longest time, but I finally decided to blindside him. I fully admit that I was helping make those moves along with Light."

"This is a tough vote tonight," Toshiro states. "Thank you for your input."

"Finally, we've got Light," Jet states.

Light walks up in front of the players, looking furious.

"Haruka, I want to talk to you, and only you," he states. "You and I were a couple. We did everything together. We were joined at the hip, as you say. But something changed, and you blindsided me for no reason at all. We were clearly set to go to the Final Three together, us two and Enobaria. But you crossed both me and Enobaria by what you did. You could have talked things out with me, you could have made a deal with me. That isn't what you did. And while I fully deserved to win this game, the way I controlled the game from start to finish, it's you sitting there at the end instead of me. You're lucky that you're sitting next to two losers who haven't done squat throughout this game. I find it putrid that I have to vote for one of these three."

"Light, may I respond?" Haruka asks.

"No," Light states. "I don't want to hear anything."

"Light-"

"No. You'll only hurt your own case. Just stop talking."

Haruka shakes her head, then crosses her arms.

"Wow," Jet states. "Perhaps the most vitriol we've ever had at a Final Tribal Council. I'll give you guys a moment to think about it, then we'll vote."

After a moment where everyone calms down, Jet addresses the players.

"Okay, get ready everyone, because this is it. After ten seasons, we are about to crown the winner of our All-Star season. Tonight, you are voting for _a winner_. For the final time, it is… time to vote, and Candice, you're up first."

The classic "Tally the Vote" theme plays for the final time of the season as the jury members go to vote.

Candice goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Kagome goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

"_It's for our alliance's sake," Kenpachi says, showing his vote for Meilin. "We were in an alliance together, the weirdest one ever. You said we'd vote for each other, so here's my vote for you."_

Light goes to vote.

"_All three of you can kiss my #$%," Light says._

Roxanne goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

"_Hey, sister, this one's for you," Rukia says, showing her vote for Tatsuki. "And I hope this is your ticket to a million dollars."_

Sango goes to vote.

Silver goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

Whitney goes to vote.

"I'll go get the votes," Jet states.

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"Haruka, Meilin, Tatsuki, jury, thank you for a wonderful 39 days here in the Orange Islands," Jet states. "I will see you at Indigo Plateau for the reading of the votes."

The jury claps as Jet walks off into the distance. A loud cheer is heard, and then Jet appears in a tunnel in Indigo Stadium, where he walks out. He then carries the voting urn to the middle of the field, where a faux Tribal Council set is set up. He walks to the middle of the stage and appears on the jumbotrons.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jet exclaims. "I'm sure all the cheering is for me, but give it up for our players as well!"

The crowd continues to cheer very loudly.

"All right, Haruka, Meilin, Tatsuki, I know it's been a long wait, but it's finally time to reveal the winner. Tonight is the only night you want your name on the parchment. There are eleven votes. It takes at least five to win. For the final time, I will read the votes."

…

…

…

"Tatsuki."

The crowd erupts into cheers as they see Tatsuki's name.

…

…

…

"Meilin."

The crowd gives another cheer, and Meilin offers a smile.

…

…

…

"Meilin. That's two votes Meilin, one vote Tatsuki."

…

…

…

"Tatsuki. We're tied, two votes Tatsuki, two votes Meilin."

…

…

…

"Tatsuki. That's three votes Tatsuki, two votes Meilin."

Haruka looks a bit grumpy, crossing her arms in frustration.

…

…

…

"Tatsuki. That's four votes Tatsuki, two votes Meilin. Still, no votes for Haruka."

Haruka simply shakes her head.

…

…

…

"Haruka."

The crowd gives out a light cheer for Haruka, who gives a small laugh.

…

…

…

"Haruka. Four votes Tatsuki, two votes Meilin, two votes Haruka. Tatsuki only one vote from winning now."

Tatsuki tries to remain calm, while Meilin is starting to get a bit agitated.

…

…

…

"Haruka. Four votes Tatsuki, three votes Haruka, two votes Meilin."

…

…

…

"Haruka. We're tied, four votes Haruka, four votes Tatsuki, one vote left. Meilin has officially been eliminated from Survivor: Crazy All-Stars."

A hush grows over the crowd as Jet prepares to open the final vote. Meilin looks grumpy about being eliminated, while Tatsuki looks nervous. Haruka simply gives a smirk.

…

…

…

…

…

"The winner of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Haruka Tenoh."

Haruka lets out a loud cheer with a fist pump, then she rushes over to a makeshift seating area where her lover Michiru Kaioh is seated. Michiru jumps into Haruka's arms, and the two share a long, open-mouthed kiss.

"Haruka Tenoh, also known as Sailor Uranus, is the winner of Survivor: Crazy All-Stars!" Jet Black announces. "Coming up, the reunion show, where we'll hear from all 30 players from this season! And we'll also find out who wins the fan favorite award and gets double their money! And you don't want to miss the announcement of the 11th season of Survivor, which is officially a go! All this and more, coming up on the Reunion Show!"

Haruka Tenoh continues to hug Michiru, as she celebrates her victory.

**Who voted for whom:**

**Candice – Haruka**

**Enobaria – Haruka**

**Kagome – Tatsuki**

**Kenpachi – Meilin**

**Light – Haruka**

**Roxanne – Meilin**

**Rukia – Tatsuki**

**Sango – Tatsuki**

**Silver – Haruka**

**Toshiro – Tatsuki**

**Whitney - Haruka**


	15. Reunion

**Reunion**

The players appear in a different matter than usual this time: instead of the usual risers, each original tribe is gathered together in its own section. Jet then is seated on a chair overlooking all the tribes, and his co-hosts are also standing with microphones by their designated tribes.

"Welcome to the Survivor Reunion Show!" Jet announces, to loud cheers. "We're here at Indigo Stadium, where we've had our champion finally crowned. It's Haruka Tenoh, or Sailor Uranus!"

Everyone cheers as the camera focuses in on Haruka.

"Haruka, where to start? You started this game by purposely injuring Ami, by throwing her into the broken glass. You were lucky not to get thrown out of the game right there."

"I agree," Ami pipes up. "Haruka should be disqualified for what she did, and her win taken away from her."

"Unfortunately, that's not how it works," Jet states. "Haruka still is the winner."

"Ami's just bitter that she couldn't get to the merge," Haruka responds. "Look, I admit that what I did was wrong – I shouldn't have attacked Ami like that. Ami, however, brought that on by calling me several homophobic slurs."

"And I stand by what I said," Ami says.

"Well, no lost love between you two," Jet states. "Since that was a physical challenge at the beginning of the game, and since there was lots of glass around, I ruled that no one would get thrown out for their actions at that moment. Haruka, you changed as a person as you were out here."

"I agree," Haruka says. "I was a Villain when I came out here. And while I still hate Ami, I grew as a person, and learned to take things as they come. I wanted to win this one for all lesbians out there, and I think I did a good job representing the community. I want to make it known that I love my lover Michiru and that's never going to change."

"Thank you for that," Jet states. "Now surprisingly, the deciding vote was cast by none other than Light. Light, why did you vote for Haruka?"

"It's actually quite simple," Light replies. "She and I were together from the start, and she earned her victory by making the big moves. She made the moves that were necessary to get her to where she's at. Ultimately, she played the game I wish I had played. So I gotta give her props. She deserves her million dollars."

"Thank you, Light," Haruka says, as she reaches over to shake Light's hand.

"I deserved it more, though!" Light says with a laugh as he shakes her hand.

"Haruka, you and Light and Enobaria had a great alliance that was in control for most of the game. Are you disappointed that it wasn't you three as the Final Three?"

"I am!" Enobaria chirps in, to laughter.

"You know, on one hand I am disappointed," Haruka says. "Because I really feel that Light and Enobaria were the best, and you want to beat the best. But with this million-dollar check in my hand, I don't really feel all too bad."

"Interesting," Jet says. "You say that Light and Enobaria were the best. Does that mean that you think that Tatsuki and Meilin were not the best?"

"I'm not saying that at all," Haruka replies. "Their track record speaks for themselves – they're really good players. I just think that Light and Enobaria both were great strategists who would have been hard to beat."

"Meilin, so close to winning your second million," Jet states. "How does it feel to come up short this time?"

"Well, I was wrong," Meilin replies. "You hear me, everyone? I was wrong!"

The stadium breaks out in laughter.

"Yeah, I was wrong for my idea to not vote anyone out. If I had played this game like a Tatsuki or a Haruka, I may not have made it to the end – but I also would have had a better chance at getting more jury votes. Because these are good players here, and they respect the big moves."

"Tatsuki, the difference for you between winning and losing was razor-thin – just one vote. What could have gotten you that extra vote?"

"Well, Jet, as your colleague Probst likes to say, the game is won at that Final Tribal Council," Tatsuki responds. "And I lost the game at that Final Tribal Council. I didn't give the best answers, and I didn't bring up Haruka's faults. I should have been more aggressive. Instead, I stayed passive, and I probably lost at least one vote in that manner."

"Is that true, jury?" Jet asks. "Did Tatsuki lose your vote tonight?"

Candice raises her hand.

"I think Tatsuki gave some unfortunate responses that hurt her," Candice says. "If she had answered the questions more truthfully, then I think she would have gotten a couple votes that she didn't get."

"I was truthful," Tatsuki contends.

"I don't really think so," Whitney responds. "You seemed to be trying to equivocate, and that's not the best way to answer. You need to be completely honest, and it showed that you weren't."

"I completely disagree," Tatsuki states.

"Now at the Final Four, Candice was voted out by Haruka and Tatsuki, and I've got to ask the potential jury – who would have voted for Candice if she was a choice?"

Whitney, Roxanne and Silver all raise their hands.

"That's it?"

"Possibly me too," Toshiro says, raising his hand.

"And likewise Sango and me as well," Kagome adds. "We three were voting as a block."

"Indeed," Sango calls over from the Brawn section. "We decided that we were all going to vote together going into Tribal Council. Obviously we're not allowed to tell each other that, but we kind of knew that we wanted to vote together. We were all leaning Tatsuki going in, but I think we may have voted Candice had she been there."

"Very interesting," Jet states. "Rukia, you came very close to the end as well, until the twist of Haruka having the extra vote ended up costing you your spot in the game."

"Well, it's a twist that's never been seen before in Survivor," Rukia says. "It's not one I was prepared for, and that's a big reason we got played in that big spot."

"That brings up the spot of the immunity idols played in this game," Jet states. "Giselle, you had two – no, three idols!"

"One of them was fake," Giselle says. "I used a real one as well. And the third one…"

Giselle pulls the unused idol out of her pocket.

"Here it is!" Giselle exclaims. "And yes, I'm keeping it as a souvenir."

"Giselle, you've got to be the first person in Survivor history to quit due to hunger."

"That's right! I was hungry! And boy, did I get some good food after I quit."

"But was it worth it?" Jet questions. "Do you regret it?"

"I wish I would have stayed, yeah," Giselle says. "Not that I need the money, but because I love winning so much. But hey, I didn't lose either, I just bowed out at the right time!"

"And then there was someone who used a fake idol and _didn't_ get away with it… Queen Cynthia."

"I shall have revenge," Cynthia states.

"How so?"

"You're going to ask me back for another season," Cynthia states. "I'm sure of it."

"Oh, come on, Cynthia," Jet states. "You really think these fans want you back?"

The crowd gives a mix of boos and cheers.

"Well, if we do see you back, it ought to be fun."

"Not for us," Sabrina mumbles.

"Quiet, Worthless," Cynthia demands.

"Onto other matters… we had a really Crazy tribe, so to speak. Roxanne, you lasted the longest of them."

"Hey, we were a great tribe," Roxanne responds. "At first, we were dominating."

"But then you fell apart because you didn't ration the rice out well enough."

"That was Giselle's fault!" Anise shouts. "Giselle caused all the problems in our tribe!"

"Don't forget Haruhi," Asuka adds.

"Hey, don't draw me into this!" Haruhi cries. "I just wanted to have fun out here, and it wasn't."

"My goal was just to fight," Kenpachi says. "I got some fights with Pokémon, but none with any people."

"A Crazy tribe indeed," Jet says. "Let's talk to some of our other jury members. Silver, you really wanted to win some prize money to help Jasmine. Did your 14th-place finish accomplish that?"

"Yeah, it did," Silver said. "I got enough money from that to last me a year or so. I really appreciate getting to play this long."

"How about you, Enobaria? You came up just short of the Final Five."

"It was a good time," Enobaria says. "I wish I could have made it longer, but credit Haruka, she won the immunities when she had to."

"Now quickly through some of our non-jury members. Minako, Kaname, China, Finnick – all former winners who couldn't repeat."

"Yeah, it was a disappointment," Finnick says. "I wish I had gone longer though."

"I was not ready from the start," China says. "I was unprepared."

"Our Heroes Tribe really struggled at first," Kaname states. "That's partially the reason why I got knocked out so early."

"I had lots of fun!" Minako exclaims. "I had a chance to go further, but I'm glad about how far I did make it!"

"Temari, couldn't get back to the finals."

"Very disappointing," Temari responds. "I know why Silver chose that way, but it's still tough to take."

"Yoruichi, our medievac."

"I still have never had anyone vote for me," Yoruichi replies. "That's something to be proud of."

"And disappointed of, if you're like me," America says. "I got no votes at the Final Tribal Council, just like you."

"That's why you're not as awesome as me!" Prussia exclaims.

"Oh, shut up, Prussia," America responds.

"Okay, finally time to reveal our winner of the fan favorite award!" Jet exclaims. "And this year, due to a pathetic turnout in voting, we ended up with a three-way tie! So, here are the three players who will receive double their money… Tatsuki Arisawa, Silver and Anise Tatlin!"

"Yeah!" Anise shouts.

Tatsuki gives high fives to Rukia, while Silver tries to keep himself from choking up.

"Now, time to reveal Survivor 11. That's right, my colleague Crazy Packers Fan is not retiring, and there will be an eleventh season of Survivor! The title will be… Survivor: Rivals! That's right, there will be two tribes made up of players who are rivals in real life. Let's allow you to have a taste of the cast to whet your appetite. You may be able to guess the mystery characters by figuring out their rivals!"

**Tribe 1**

**?**

**?**

**Near, Death Note**

**Sakura Haruno, Naruto**

**Ryuko Matoi, Kill la Kill**

**?**

**?**

**Abel Nightroad, Trinity Blood**

**Mikuru Asahina, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**?**

**Tribe 2**

**Annie Leonhart, Attack on Titan **

**Izumo Kamiki, Blue Exorcist**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Mileena, Mortal Kombat**

**Sinon, Sword Art Online**

**?**

**?**

**Kyoko Sakura, Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
**

"Finally, I'd like to let Haruka have the final word before signing off," Jet states. "Here's your million-dollar check."

"Thank you," Haruka says, taking the check. "I love you, Michiru!"

The Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" plays to fade as everyone cheers.


End file.
